


Luz Noceda vs. The World

by TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju



Series: The Owl Chronicles [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Maybe AU we'll see, More characters to be added, Pre-season 1B, Sort of a mystery story, but I couldn't resist with that title, it's not a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 95,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju/pseuds/TheInkredibleKaptainKaiju
Summary: Eda's curse is growing more unstable by the day, and she isn't sure how long it will be before she's permanently transformed. However, when Luz stumbles across an old list of potential suspects who could be the ones who placed the curse on Eda, she's determined to track each of them down. Only problem is, they're all Eda's ex-boyfriends. This might get awkward, and/or intense...
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Original Character(s), Luz Noceda & Original Character(s)
Series: The Owl Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985549
Comments: 41
Kudos: 88





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, my first Owl House 'fic! Probably not my only, but we'll see. So, yeah, the title's a pun just in case you didn't notice. 'Cause evil exes. Anyway, Eda mentioned in the show that she had quite a few exes, so I basically just took that and ran with it. I can't think of anything else to say here, so enjoy the story. Or don't, whatevs.

**~Luz Noceda vs. The World~**

Chapter One: The List

______________________________________________________________________

Turning into a giant, feral owl beast was an unpleasant experience, to be certain. But of all the bad things that came with it, not that there were any good things, Eda found that her least favorite aspect of her curse was that she couldn’t remember what happened while she was transformed.

As her eyes adjusted to the light, Eda rubbed her head, trying to remember what had happened last night. “Ugh...why does it feel like someone put my head in a vice? Actually, on second thought, don’t answer that.” Either she had transformed again, or somebody had put a little _something_ extra in her latest potion. Given that the first thing she saw was Luz and King looking over her with concern in their eyes, it was most likely the former. Or maybe both, who knows?

“Eda? Are you...okay?” asked Luz hesitantly.

The older witch found herself in the living room, laying against the couch. She got to her feet, stretching as she did so. “Yeah, I’m alright, kid,” she said. “It’s gonna take more that some stupid curse to keep ol’ Eda...down…” She trailed off as she looked around the room. Furniture had been strewn all about, and numerous deep claw marks ran up and down the walls. It looked as though a wild animal had been on a rampage through the house--which is exactly what had happened. “Oh. Wow.” Eda turned to the frightened pair. “I think a better question would be are _you_ two okay?”

“Hoot hoot! No I’m not!” came a voice from outside. Nobody paid it any attention.

“Well, that depends on your definition of ‘okay,’” said Luz. “Are we hurt? Like, physically? No. Are we absolutely terrified after spending the past hour or two narrowly avoiding death? ...Also no.”

“You hesitated,” Eda said, with a suspicious eyebrow raise.

“All I know is that _I_ wasn’t scared,” said the tiny demon, a slight lilt in his voice indicating otherwise. “I can’t speak for Luz, though.”

“Yeah, we’re fine!” Luz assured her. “You just...kinda went berserk for a bit. Nothing we couldn’t handle, really!”

Eda wasn’t so sure. When she took a step, her foot nudged against something on the floor; she leaned down to pick up an empty bottle of elixir. “So...I really transformed again, huh?” Luz and King nodded. Eda took another look at the chaos surrounding them. The whole room had been torn to shreds--and the two of them could have been, as well. “I could have sworn I took my potion earlier today. It...really must be getting worse, then.”

“Yeah it is!” said King.

“King, shush!” said Luz. “Eda, what do you mean, it’s getting worse?”

With a heavy sigh, Eda sat back down on the couch. Luz sat next to her, clearly concerned for her wellbeing. “Lately, I’ve noticed that these potions aren’t working as well as they should be,” she said. “And if what happened today was any indication, I’m going to need more of them to keep the curse at bay. And...I might be transforming more often if I don’t…”

Immediately, Luz got to her feet. “Okay. Just tell me where to get some, and I’ll be right back!”

“What? Woah, woah, slow down a minute, kid!” said Eda, getting to her feet as well. “Look, I appreciate that you’re trying to help, but I can’t just send you out to get more of these things!”

“Why not?” asked Luz. “I go into town all the time. I can just pick a few up really quick, it’ll be no problem!”

“Yeah, it’s not exactly that easy,” Eda said. She held up the empty bottle: “This stuff isn’t something you can just get at any old potion shop. Trust me, none of those retail places would have something this potent. And I would know, I’ve tried pretty much everything else.” For just a moment, Eda seemed distracted, staring at the large claw marks in the wall. “You can only get these in the black market, and I don’t want you running around with those characters.”

“You mean criminals?” said Luz. “Aren’t you on the run from the law, too?”

Eda set the bottle down on the table and walked over to the stairs. “Kid, there’re two kinds of criminals on the Boiling Isles: rebels-criminals like me, and criminal-criminals. They’re not all loveable rogues like I am: there’s people out there who really do belong in the Conformatorium. But that’s all I’ll say about that. I’m going to bed.” Ascending the staircase, Eda retreated up to her room for the night, even though the sun had only recently set.

Once in her room, she closed the door behind her, making sure to deadbolt it. She then took it a step further: Eda drew a spell circle in the air with her finger, which caused several magical chains to appear on the door, sealing it up even tighter. She clearly didn’t want to be disturbed.

That, or she wanted to keep herself inside.

“I’d say we got off pretty easy,” King said, surveying the damages. “Usually, she’d make us clean all this up.”

“I’m just glad that same light spell trick worked again,” said Luz, lying down on the couch. It, too, had been pretty torn up by Eda’s latest episode. “King...did you notice anything strange about Eda just now?”

“You mean before or after she turned into a giant, killer owl monster?” said the tiny demon.

“I mean just now,” Luz said. “Didn’t it seem like she was really quick to get out of here? It’s like, she asked if we were okay, told me I couldn’t help with the potion, and then went off to bed. Doesn’t that seem a little weird?”

“Not in the slightest,” said King, placing himself on the couch beside Luz. “If I could turn into a giant killer demon, I’d probably be napping all day. Because I’d be tired from terrorizing the city all night.” With that, the self-proclaimed king of demons curled up for a nap.

Luz huffed, slightly put off by King’s lack of input. She leaned back, thinking. The first thing she thought of was how tired she was. Surviving an attack from, and also saving, an owl monster that was also your mentor/guardian was no easy feat. even though Luz had some practice with the matter. She was about to get up and head to bed early as well, when another thought crossed her mind: was her spell circle less effective this time?

True, this was only the second time she had had to deal with Owl Eda, but it had gone noticeably less smoothly this time around. Eda wasn’t distracted by King this time around, so Luz had less time to draw the spell circle. It had been obviously rushed, and, unless her mind was playing tricks on her, less bright. It had still done the job, but who’s to say it would in the future? And given what Eda had said about the potions not working, she definitely needed to hone her unique brand of magic.

Not much later, King found himself awoken by a bright light coming from the kitchen. His catlike curiosity got the better of him, and he hopped off the couch to see what was going on. In the other room, he found Luz, surrounded by several glowing balls of light. A piece of paper sat in front of her, and a pen was gripped tightly in her hand. Luz was still for a moment, seeming to collect herself--then she thrust the pen forward, rapidly sketching a circle on the paper, followed by a symbol connected to the ring. The symbol began to glow as the paper lifted into the air, crumpling into a ball until it, too, was one of the balls of light surrounding the human.

“Urgh, no good!” Luz said quietly. “Gotta try again...Oh! King! I’m sorry, did I wake you up?”

“Maybe,” King said. “What are you doing in here? I thought you were over being able to do that spell.”

“I will _never_ be over being able to do magic,” said Luz, completely seriously. “But I do wish I could learn some new magic...anyway, I’m practicing! Eda could turn at any moment, and I need to be able to draw a spell circle as quickly as possible. A _good_ spell circle, not like these.”

King looked around at the glowing orbs hovering around the kitchen. “Are you sure?” he asked. “They don’t really look that different.”

“What do you mean?” asked Luz. She grabbed two of the spheres, holding them side by side to compare them. “You see? This one is _way_ dimmer than this one!”

King only stared, skeptical.

“Okay, they may not look _that_ different, but it could be the difference between us surviving, or being owl food.” Luz reached down beside her, only to realize that she was out of paper. “Shoot, I’ve been practicing for longer than I thought. King, could you help me look for more paper?”

“Maybe,” said King, crossing his arms. “What’s in it for me?”

“Scratchies behind the ears!” Luz answered cheerfully.

“...deal.” With that, King scampered off to find more sheets. The first place he looked was in a small closet where Eda kept much of her human paraphernalia.

“Hmmph. ‘Scratchies behind the ears.’ Am I really so easily bought?” King asked himself as he rummaged through the boxes for loose sheets of paper. He thought for a moment: “...Yes I am.” After gathering an armful of blank papers, wanted posters of Eda, and pages torn from old books and magazines, King opened up the door, which caused something to fall out of a nearby box. “Eh? What’s this?”

It was a crumpled-up piece of paper, seemingly covered in dust. He picked it up as well--no sense in leaving this one behind. With that, King returned to the kitchen.

King walked in at the same time Luz did, who was carrying a stack of paper as well. “Oh, I think we have more than enough!” she said. “I’ll be a light-making master by the time we’re through all of these!”

“Couldn’t you be a light-making master in the morning?” asked King, placing the papers on the table. He hopped up onto a nearby chair, grabbing the crumpled-up paper he picked up. “I’m keeping this one as a voucher for my ear-scratchies.” He unfolded the paper, preparing to write an I.O.U. on behalf of Luz, only to find that it was already covered in writing. “Huh? What gives? Someone already wrote all over this!” He slid it aside, grabbing a wanted poster. “Nevermind, I’ll just use this one instead.”

Luz picked up the discarded paper, struggling to read what was written on it. Not only did the wrinkles make it harder to read, but the handwriting wasn’t very good, either. “It looks like it’s some sort of list,” she said. “I think these are names.”

“Whose names?” asked King, who was turning the back of the wanted poster into a voucher for ear-scratchies.

The paper was indeed covered with names, but most of them had been crossed off. Only seven names remained of the twenty or so that were originally written.

“I don’t know, but most of them are crossed off,” said Luz. “I wonder if--” Luz’s eyes suddenly went wide, staring off into the distance. “ _Dios mio_ , I think this is a hit list! I knew Eda had a dark past, but I didn’t think she was some sort of assassin!”

“I suddenly find myself interested,” said King, hopping onto the table to get a better look at the list. “Hey, I know that guy! Sort of…”

“Huh?” said Luz. “Which guy?”

“That one,” said King, pointing at one of the crossed off names. “Rikkus Severman.’ Eda sells him potions. She doesn’t like him that much, ‘cause they used to date.”

“Wait, is he that guy that runs the sewing shop?” asked Luz. King nodded. “Yeah, I remember him. He seemed pretty disappointed when I delivered his potion that one time.”

“I’ll bet he wanted to see Eda,” King said. “He’s always flirting with her when she comes by.”

“So, if this isn’t a hit list, what is it?” Luz said. She read off the names that remained. “Let’s see...we’ve got ‘Belial Blackwood,’ ‘Lester Archoman,’ ‘Kade Murkwater,’ ‘Alec Glyphman,’ ‘Bartleby Nocturna,’ ‘Brigsby Redwing,’ and...I can’t read this last one. Do you know any of these people?”

King shrugged. “Some of them sound familiar, but I don’t know where I heard them. Maybe they’re just people Eda knows?”

“Maybe...” said Luz. “But why would she write them down like this, unless she wanted to remember them?” She quickly scanned the crossed out names. “I don’t see anyone that I recognize. King, it looks like we have a mystery on our hands!”

“Cool,” said King, unenthused. “Can the mystery-solving wait ‘til tomorrow? Kingy needs his beauty sleep.”

“Sure thing, sleepyhead!” said Luz, picking up the tiny demon and placing him under her arm. “I’m pretty tired, too. Should probably turn in for the night. We’ll ask Eda about it in the morning…”

______________________________________________________________________

Eda awoke the next morning to the welcome revelation that she was, in fact, still herself. No feathers, no talons, and no teeth where there shouldn’t be teeth. Although, just to be sure, she reached out beside her nest and grabbed the nearest bottle of potion she could find, downing the whole thing before she even stood up.

After a few minutes of mentally psyching herself up, Eda managed to pull herself up out of bed. She made her way over to the door, only remembering that she had magically locked it once she ran into it when she tried to open it. Grumbling, she drew a spell circle, dissipating the magically summoned chains.

Just before she was about to head downstairs, Eda paused. She turned back into the room, her eyes fixed on the several empty bottles lying beside her nest. She opened the drawer--there were several potions still left, but just the other day, it seemed like there had been at least three times this amount. Just in case, Eda picked up one of the bottles, storing it in her wild mane of hair before heading down the stairs.

“Alright, kid, what’re we doing today?” said Eda upon reaching the living room. “What’s that? Nothing? If you say so! I--” Eda stopped her rambling, surprised to see both Luz and King waiting for her, looking like they had been up for a while. “Okay, so probably not nothing, then…”

“Gooood morning, Eda!” said Luz, leaning forward slightly, her hands held behind her back. “You’re looking well-rested today!”

Eda yawned, sitting herself down at the table next to King, who was currently trying to tear open a packet of mini-donuts. “Kid, I haven’t been well-rested since the Boiling Isles were still up and walking around.” Noticing Luz’s quizzical expression, she soon added “That was a joke. You _do_ have hyperbole in the human realm, right?”

“Huh? ...Oh, right!” Only momentarily distracted, Luz soon regained her chipper attitude. “Anyway, me and King were talking last night, and we thought it might be fun to, oh, I dunno, do some exploring around the Boiling Isles! You know, just to see what there is to see! I can’t be a witch without knowing about my surroundings, after all!”

Eda’s eyes narrowed. “Alright, what’s this about? Do you want something? Are you trying to butter me up so I’ll take you someplace dangerous? Because I’ll do it. Don’t think I won’t. ...What’re you holding, anyway?”

“Huh? Oh, nothing important,” said Luz, holding up the list for just a moment. “I was practicing my light spell last night, just in case, nothing to worry about.”

Eda, however, did seem worried, or at the very least, concerned. “Wait...where did you get that!?” She jumped to her feet, startling Luz.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” said Luz. She hid the paper behind her back, only further arousing Eda’s suspicion. “It’s just a piece of paper, it’s not suspicious at all!”

Without a word, Eda drew a spell circle in the air. The page pulled itself from Luz’s grip, flying into Eda’s waiting hand. The witch glanced at the paper, before setting it down on the table. “What were you doing going through my stuff in the first place?”

“I...like I said, I was practicing my magic,” Luz said. “I asked King to find some papers for me to practice with, and he found it in a closet.”

Eda looked over at the tiny demon, who had finally got the package open and was chowing down. “...What?” he asked. “Whatever it is I was accused of, I’m innocent. Unless it was cool and/or terrifying.”

“Were you rummaging through my things again?” asked Eda. “Also, who said you could have donuts for breakfast?”

“I was, and _I_ did,” replied King. “So, are you gonna tell us about your hit list?”

Eda couldn’t help but laugh at this comparison. “Alright, I’ll tell you. For the cost of one of these.” She picked up one of the mini-donuts, popping it into her mouth. Luz sat down across from her, ready to learn the mystery of the mysterious list.

“No, it’s not a hit list,” she said, to King’s disappointment. “For some of the guys on it, I almost wish it was, though…” There was clear venom in her voice at this remark.

“So...what is it, then?” asked Luz.

“I’m getting to that, don’t interrupt,” Eda continued. “So, it has to do with my curse. I...to tell the truth, I’m not exactly sure who it is that cursed me. And by that, I mean I have no idea whatsoever.”

“Ah! So these are people you think could’ve cursed you!” said Luz. “That explains why most of them are crossed off.”

“Yup, pretty much,” Eda said. “One thing, though: this isn’t a list of just anyone--it’s a list of all of my exes.”

“Oh, okay, wow,” said Luz. “You, uh...you have a lot of exes.”

“Yeah I do,” Eda said proudly. “And each one of them probably had reason to curse me. So, I made a list of everyone I’ve ever been in a relationship with, and started tracking ‘em down, one by one. Nothing. Some of ‘em didn’t even know about the curse, and with the ones who did, it seemed like it was either before or after our time together. After a while, I gave up.”

“Just like that?” asked Luz. “But you were so close! The guy who cursed you could be one of these seven people!”

Eda glanced at the list. “Six. I think that last name’s just a smudge.”

“But that’s still six people who are potential suspects! The shadowy warlock who cursed you could be out there somewhere, waiting to strike again!” Luz stared out the window, glaring at nothing.

“Or, he could be sitting in his basement somewhere, waiting for the curse to take effect,” said Eda. “Or maybe he doesn’t even remember he cursed me to begin with.”

“Eda, don’t say that!” said Luz. “Who would do something so horrible, like putting an evil owl curse on someone, and then just forget about it?” She picked up the list. “I’m telling you, that lowlife is out there somewhere, and I’m getting to the bottom of it!”

“The only thing you’re getting to the bottom of is your cereal bowl,” Eda said, standing up and going over to the pantry. “I don’t want you getting involved with these people. Most of ‘em I broke up with for a reason.”

“Buuuuut...what if I had an uber-powerful witch come with me to protect me from the evils of her ex-boyfriends?”

Eda sighed, turning to face the human. “You’re not gonna let up on this anytime soon, are you?”

“Nope!” Luz said cheerfully, shaking her head.

“Welp...guess I didn’t have anything better to do today,” she said.

“Yes!” exclaimed Luz, jumping up in the air with excitement. “Looks like it’s time for the inaugural mission of Luz, Eda, and King: Ace Detectives!”

“And also Hooty!” came a voice from outside.

“Uh, and also Hooty,” added Luz.


	2. The Investigation Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz's search for Eda's exes is off to a rocky start, so she enlists some extra help in tracking them down.

Chapter Two: The Investigation Begins

______________________________________________________________________

Later that same afternoon, Luz had called the first official meeting of the ‘Luz, Eda and King Detective Agency, and also Hooty.’ Eda and King were seated on the couch in the living room, while Hooty had stretched his neck to sit beside them. Luz stood in front of the three of them, holding the page containing all the names.

“Alright,” the human said, “the first official meeting of the Luz, Eda and King Detective Agency and also Hooty has officially begun!”

“You said ‘official’ twice,” said Eda.

“That’s how you know it’s official!” Luz said. “Anyways, our first official order of business: reviewing the suspects!” Luz set the list down on the floor in front of everyone. Eda yawned, and King seemed about to fall asleep as well. Only Hooty seemed interested, intently staring at Luz. “Our first suspect is the elusive Mr. Belial Blackwood. Eda, do you have--”

“Haven’t heard from him in years,” replied the witch.

“...Okay. So, do you have any idea where we could find him?” asked Luz.

“When I said I haven’t heard from him in years, I meant I don’t have the slightest idea where he is or what he’s been up to,” she said. “For the best, really.”

“Alrighty then, we’ll save him for later,” Luz said. “Up next is Lester Archoman, who--”

“Yep, he’s out,” said Eda. “That turdburger never was one for magical ability. None of the Archomans were, if I recall.”

“But, you know where we can find him, then?” asked Luz.

“In theory,” Eda answered. “Not that I want to deal with him right now.”

“In that case, let’s move on,” Luz said. “The next name is Kade Murkwater. Do you--”

“Yeah, I know where he is,” said Eda. “Guy still sends me letters, like a creep. I mean, what is this, the eighteen-hundreds?”

“Eda, if you know where these guys live, why haven’t you talked to them?”

“‘Cause I don’t want to,” she said bluntly.

“Guess I can’t argue with that,” Luz admitted. “Alright, what about, uh, Alec Glyphman?”

“Barely even remember ‘em.”

“Bartleby Nocturna?”

“No clue.”

“Brigsby Redwing?”

“Oh, Brigsby!” Eda said. “Yeah, he and I...wait, no, I got nothing. Sorry kid, but it looks like we’re at a dead end.”

“This is boring. Can we go now?” asked King.

“Come on, you two!” said Luz. “Whoever it was that cursed Eda could be right here on this list! If we find him, we can make him remove the curse, and then everything will be better!”

“Yeah, I wish,” Eda said, getting to her feet. “Luz, I know you want to help, but there’s a reason why I stopped looking.” She picked up the list. “None of these other lowlifes knew anything about my curse, so I gave up. It wasn’t really worth all the...emotions. I figured it was better to just let it lie.”

“How am _I_ the only one taking this seriously?” Luz said, seemingly to herself. “Just because none of your other boyfriends knew anything about your curse, that doesn’t mean these six won’t!”

“Doesn’t mean they _will_ , either,” Eda said. Beneath her aloofness, Luz thought she could detect just a tiny bit of melancholy underneath.

“But there’s still a chance,” said Luz. “And if there’s anything I can do to help, I want to try, even if that means tangling with some less-than-savory folk, like these. Right, King?”

“Huh? Oh, I wasn’t listening,” said the little demon, lying on his back. “I tuned out somewhere around the beginning.”

Luz sighed. “Well, at least Hooty’s still on my side.”

Attention was shifted to the owlish beast in question. Rather than respond to his name being mentioned, Hooty instead just kept staring at Luz. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Luz stepped aside, but Hooty didn’t move.

Eda walked over and poked the side of Hooty’s face; he didn’t even blink. “Looks like he fell asleep with his eyes open again…” she said.

Luz slumped down onto the floor, dejected. “And this concludes the first official meeting of the Luz, Eda and King Detective Agency, and also Hooty. And most likely also the last one. Looks like the Luz, and only Luz, Detective Agency will have to pick up the slack from here.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it, kid,” Eda said, giving Luz a reassuring pat on the head. “You did your best.”

“But I didn’t do anything,” Luz said.

Eda shrugged. “Eh, sometimes there isn’t anything you can do. Just look at me, I’ve been trying to find the scumbag who cursed me for years now, and I’m not any closer to finding him than when I started. Sometimes, you just have to let life happen.”

“But what if you didn’t have to?” Luz said, looking up at her mentor. “If one of these guys was the one who cursed you, and you could make it go away...wouldn’t you want to?”

“Of course I’d want to,” Eda replied. “But I really doubt any of these guys were behind my curse. Probably.”

“Ah! See?” said Luz. “You’re not sure! There could still be a chance. And if there’s a chance, shouldn’t we at least investigate?”

Eda looked like she wanted to argue, but decided against it. “Alright, kid,” she said. “How about this: I’ll make you a deal. I know where we can find Lester and Kade. You manage to track down Belial, and we’ll go and meet them after we talk to him. Sound good?”

“Alright, I’m willing to agree to this,” said Luz. “So, where should I start?”

“Wherever you want to start,” said Eda. “Consider that part of the challenge. I’m gonna go take a shower.” She headed upstairs.

“Looks like I’m on my own for this one,” mumbled Luz, looking at both King and Hooty, neither of whom seemed particularly interested in helping her. Or anything, really. “I might have to call in a couple of favors…”

______________________________________________________________________

“Now, you’re probably wondering why I called you here,” Luz said, standing before the two young witches-in-training she had invited over.

“Was there even a reason?” said the smaller of the two, Gus. “I thought you just wanted to hang out.”

“I do!” said Luz. “But I also have an important mission I need your help with.”

“We’d be glad to help!” said the other, Willow. “So, what’s the news, Luz?”

“I’m glad you asked!” Luz said. “So, last night I--Aw, I like that! ‘What’s the news, Luz,’ we should make that a thing! Like a catchphrase or something!”

“I’d definitely use it!” said Gus.

“It’s just something I thought of,” Willow said bashfully.

“Anyways, here’s the deal,” Luz said, producing the list of ex-boyfriends. “Now, what I have here is a list of…” She was hesitant to tell them about the Owl Lady’s boyfriends, as well as her curse. It was her business, after all. “...people.”

“What kind of people?” asked Willow.

“You know...people!” Luz answered. “But they’re people I need to find. I have to talk to them for...things. Only problem is, I’ve never heard of any of them before, and I have to find out where they live so we can talk to them.”

She handed the list over to Gus, and he and Willow began looking over the names on it. “Why are most of them crossed out?” he asked.

“Because Eda already talked with them,” Luz answered. Which wasn’t untrue, as far as she knew. “There’s only a few more we need to have a talk with.”

“But...why do you have to see them?” asked Willow, starting to grow concerned. “Luz, is something the matter?”

“What? No, no, I’m fine!” she assured her. “See, the thing is, Eda wants me to learn more magic before I head off to Hexside. These are all people she knows who she thinks might be able to teach me some new spells. But she hasn’t seen them in years, so we needed some help finding out where they are now.”

Gus took a look at the list. “Alright, so you need to find these seven people, then? Alright, I think I can help.”

“Uh, there’s only six,” Luz said, looking over his shoulder. “That last one’s just a smudge.”

“Really?” He squinted, staring at what looked like the last name on the list. “Huh. Sure looks like a name to me.”

“I thought so too,” said Luz. “Eda said it wasn’t, though. Anyway, you said you had something?”

“Sure do!” Gus replied. He got to his feet, running over to the front door. “I’ll be back in ten minutes, don’t go anywhere!” Before either Luz or Willow could say anything, he was through the door and out into the forest, off to retrieve whatever it was he had that could help.

“Wonder what that was about,” said Willow.

“I guess we’ll find out in a little bit,” Luz replied. “So...what’s new with you?”

“Not really a lot,” Willow said. School’s going really well; I’m excited to go back, especially now that you’re going to be attending too!”

“I know! I’m excited too!” said Luz. “Do you think we’ll have the same classes? Or maybe I can learn about illusions with Gus! Oh! Or abominations with Amity! There’s so many possibilities!”

“Hey, Luz?” asked Willow, bringing the human girl out of her fantasies. “About this list...are these really all people who can teach you magic?”

“Well, uh, that’s what I’d imagine,” Luz replied. “That’s what Eda said, anyways. More or less.”

“More or less than what?”

“Um...I don’t know,” Luz answered. And honestly, she wasn’t sure where she had been going with this statement. “But I still really need to find them all. Even if there’s a tiny little chance they could help, then it’ll be worth it. You...you’ll help me, right?”

Willow was sure that there was something Luz wasn’t telling her. And yet, at the same time, Luz seemed to be genuine about her desire to find these people, whoever they were. Even if she wasn’t telling her the full truth, Luz was still her friend. And even in the short time, Willow hadn’t known her to lie--not about something like this, at least. “Of course! I’d be happy to.”

“Yay!” Luz scampered over, embracing the young witch in a giant hug. “You’re the best, Willow!”

“Aww, thanks, Luz!” she said. “You’re the best, too!”

______________________________________________________________________

Barely ten minutes after Gus had left, the door to the Owl House swung open once more. “Hey you guys! Little guy’s back! Hoot!” announced Hooty.

Gus entered the living room, struggling to carry a black, leather-bound book almost as big as he was. “Alright...here we go!” He placed the book down on the floor with a loud thud. The cover was inscribed with numerous hieroglyphics and runes, all of them surrounding a carving of what Luz could only guess was some sort of ancient witch.

“Woah…” Luz was immediately amazed by the mystical book before her. She slowly ran her palm down the cover, amazed by the artwork. “Is this some kind of tome of ancient knowledge?”

“Pretty much,” said Gus. “In here, you’ll find out how to contact pretty much everyone in Bonesborough. I’ll bet you don’t have anything like in the human world, huh?”

“This is incredible!” Luz said. “Gus, you’re also the best!”

“I am?” he said, clearly touched. “Wow! What an honor!”

Gingerly, Luz opened the book, unsure if she was prepared for the great secrets that were stored within. The page she had turned to bore a collection of names. “Ooh, neat font,” she noted. The names were written in alphabetical order by last name, and each one was paired with a unique seven-digit number. “Oh...this is a phone book…”

“Wait, is that what you call crow tomes in the human world?” said Gus. Huh. Weird.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Willow asked Luz.

“No, no, it’s perfect!” Luz answered. “Hang on, I’ve got just the thing!” She pulled her phone out of her pocket. The screen may have been cracked, but it still worked just fine. “Let’s just hope the Boiling Isles has a different area code than earth.”

“Okay, so the first name on the list is ‘Blackwood,’” said Willow.

“Got it. Now, let’s see…” Luz turned to the ‘B’ section, searching for the name. “Blackward...Blackwild...Blackwind...Here it is! ‘Blackwood, Belial!’ Let’s give him a call!”

Luz typed in the number on her phone, hoping that she wouldn’t just get some random business from earth. The caller ID came up as ‘Unknown number, Unknown location,’ which was a good sign. Gus and Willow both leaned in closer as the three waited for him to pick up. Before long, he did.

A bored, raspy, slightly disgruntled voice answered their call. “Glyphman’s Glyphs. Ya need a boost? We got the juice. Whaddya want?”

“Uh...hello!” Luz said, trying to sound as cordial as possible. “Am I speaking to Mr. Blackwood right now? Belial Blackwood?”

“Yeah, dat’s me,” the voice on the other end said. “You gonna be buyin’ in bulk, or do you got a gift card or somethin’?”

“Actually, I’m not on the market for…” She looked to Gus for help.

“Glyphs,” he said.

“...glyphs,” Luz repeated. “I wanted to talk to you specifically. Do you have a minute?”

“I ain’t buyin’ no cookies,” he said.

“Good, because I’m not selling any,” Luz replied. “You see, my good friend Eda--” The line immediately disconnected as soon as she mentioned the name. “He hung up.”

“That was kind of rude,” said Willow. “So, what do we do now?”

“Well, we didn’t get a whole lot out of him,” Luz said, “but we know where he works. I think. We know where that is, right?”

“Yeah, Glyphman’s Glyphs,” said Gus. “They make and sell power glyphs, the kind that the construction coven uses. Their shop’s down on the west side of town.”

“Then let’s go right now!” exclaimed Luz. “I’ll go tell Eda!”

Excited by the progress she had made so far, Luz sprinted up the stairs to Eda’s room, bursting through the door. Eda, who had only just finished taking her shower, was wearing only a towel. “Kid!” she yelled. “Haven’t you heard of knocking!?”

“No time for that!” said Luz, unperturbed by Eda’s current choice of wardrobe. “Guess what? I found Blackwood!”

“Dang, already?” Eda said, both surprised and impressed. “What’s it been, like twenty minutes? How’d you find him so fast?”

“Gus brought over a phone book,” Luz explained. “I just called him.”

“...Oh. Yeah, I imagine that would have been pretty easy,” Eda said.”

“So? Are you ready to meet him?” said Luz.

Eda looked down at herself. “What, right this second? Give me a few minutes, and then we’ll head out.”

“Oh. Right,” Luz said sheepishly. “Sorry.”

After only a few moments of waiting from the trio, Eda descended the staircase, staff in hand. “Alright everyone, who’s ready for a field trip?”

“I am!” Gus said. “Wait, we can come too, right?”

“I don’t see why not,” Eda said. “The more the merrier! Now, where’s this clown at, again?”

“The glyph factory down in town,” said Willow. “Is Luz gonna learn about construction magic from him?”

“Uh…” Eda glanced at Luz, who nodded. “Y-yeah! He’s giving her a brief run-down of all the basics. All the...glyph magic, and stuff like that.”

“Alright, then let’s get going!” Luz said, opening the door. “After you!”

“Oh, no, after _you_!” said Hooty.

Gus and Willow strolled out, followed by Luz. “Time for the first official meeting of the Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda Detective Agency!”

Everyone headed outside, leaving Eda as the last one remaining. “King, you’re in charge while we’re gone!” she called.

“You say that like I’m not in charge while you’re here!” King called back.

“Fair point,” Eda said with a smirk, before following after Luz and her friends. Hooty closed the door behind them as the four set off for town.


	3. The First Ex: Belial Blackwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda heads down to the glyph factory to confront the first of her ex-boyfriends.

Chapter Three: The First Ex: Belial Blackwood

______________________________________________________________________

Bonesborough was bustling today, demons of every shape and size strolling through the square, meandering around from stall to stall. The first time Luz had set foot in this plaza, when she first arrived in this world, she had been quite fearful of the creatures that surrounded her. The second time, going on a potion run for Eda, she had been far more intrigued with the natural beauty of this world--then again, maybe ‘beauty’ isn’t the right word. Nevertheless, she had still been fascinated by the strange creatures that inhabited the Boiling Isles, terrifying as many of them were. And even though her mind was focused on finding a possible culprit behind whoever cursed Eda, she still found time to admire her surroundings.

“I think we should probably come up with a plan,” said the human girl. “We have no idea what could be waiting for us inside that factory, so we’ll need to be prepared for anything.”

“Anything, huh?” said Eda. “Even a blood-sucking kraken?”

“We…” Luz paused, pondering the question, before turning to her friends. “Are krakens a thing in the Boiling Isles? ‘Cause it can be hard to tell with this place.”

“Krakens are real, but blood-sucking ones are just an urban legend,” Gus answered.

“Ah, so like Bigfoot, or  _ el chupacabra _ ,” said Luz. “Or the prince of Nigeria.”

“Mythical threats aside, I doubt we really have anything to worry about,” Eda assured the trio. “Belial may have been a total sleazeball, but it’s not like he’d ever attack some kids. Nerds in the locker room, sure, but he’s not  _ evil _ .”

“So, this guy, Belial,” said Willow. “It sounds like he was a bit of a jock.”

“Oh yeah, big time,” Eda said. “Star quarterback, built like a brick house. All the girls wanted to get his attention. For the longest time, I went on and on about how lucky I was to have caught his eye. Of course, that was all before I caught him making out with a cheerleader underneath the bleachers.”

“Ouch.” said Luz.

“Yup,” Eda said. “Broke off of that not long after. The worst part is, the two of them ended up becoming homecoming king and queen!”

“Wh--How much drama does this guy have!?” Luz asked incredulously.

“Naw, that’s about it,” Eda said. “But he was pretty upset when I confronted him. It definitely could’ve been him that put the curse on me. Ooh, speaking of which…”

Eda made sure Gus and Willow were occupied, before taking a bottle of potion out of her hair. She uncorked the bottle, quickly downing the whole thing and storing the empty bottle back in her mane. She couldn’t be too careful.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Luz asked. “We might want to get you some more of those on the way home. Or, if we’re lucky, and Belial really was the one who cursed you, we can get him to remove it, and you won’t have to worry about transforming anymore!” She noticed Eda’s perturbed expression, and backpedaled slightly. “I mean, not that him being the one who cursed you would be a  _ good _ thing. But wouldn’t it be nice to finally be free of this curse thing?” It was clear that her attempt at a pep talk was not going very well. “Okay, well...I’m just gonna stop talking now…”

Truth be told, Luz really did want this guy to be the one. Everything would be so much easier that way. They’d get him to remove the curse, either by convincing, coercing, or threatening him, and that would be the end of it. She wasn’t a bad person for  _ wanting _ this person to be a bad guy, was she? All she really wanted was for Eda to not have to worry about her curse. And  _ someone _ had cursed her, so who was to say it wasn’t Blackwood?

After a bit more walking, the group soon arrived at a huge stone building in Bonesborough’s industrial district. Smoke poured out from three large smokestacks on the factory’s roof, which either looked like mouths, or were mouths. As this was the Boiling Isles, it could have been either.

“Well, here we are,” Eda announced. “The glyph factory. If you have any questions, just remember the name. It tells you all you need to know about this place.”

“Great!” said Luz. “Now all we have to do is go in and find this guy, and--”

“Oh no, not ‘we’,” said Eda. “We know that the person who cursed me is spiteful, vindictive, and dangerous. And if that’s Belial, I don’t want the three of you getting caught up in his agenda of revenge. I’m going in there alone.”

“What!?” shouted Luz. “But why?”

“Yeah, why?” asked Willow. “I thought he was going to teach Luz about construction magic. What’s this about a curse?”

“Oh. Right,” Eda said. She had forgotten they were keeping that a secret. “Uh...Luz’ll explain. Anyway, it’s too dangerous in there for a couple of kids. You wait here, and I’ll hopefully be back in a bit.” She turned around to walk into the factory, only to find her path blocked by Luz.

“Why can’t I help?” Luz asked her, pouting slightly. “I’ve been on plenty of perilous adventures before! I mean, this guy can’t be more dangerous than Warden Wrath, or mutant Otabin, or the Bat Queen, right?”

“This is different,” Eda said. “This time, you won’t be thrown into danger, you’ll be directly walking into--wait, when did you tangle with the Bat Queen?”

Luz avoided that particular topic. “But the fact that I’m still alive must count for something! Besides, how am I supposed to learn magic if I don’t have any opportunities to practice?”

“You’ll have plenty of time to practice once the next semester at Hexside starts,” said Eda. “And there, you won’t have to worry about curse-slinging ingrates.” Eda paused. “Wait, that’s exactly what you’ll have to worry about. Though they’ll at least be on your level.”

“There has to be something I can do,” Luz pleaded.

“Of course there is,” said Eda. “I need you and your little friends to stand guard. Make sure that no guards come to investigate. I’m counting on you!”

“I...but…” Luz tried to protest.

“Great, thanks!” Eda said, walking towards the main entrance. “Let me know if any heat shows up, okay?”

Just as Eda reached out a hand to pull open the door, she noticed a familiar face staring back at her. It was her own, as a wanted poster was pasted right on the front of the door. Reasoning that perhaps going in the front way wouldn’t be the wisest idea for such a crowded place, she opted to instead go in through the back.

“So much for nothing to worry about…” said Luz quietly, disappointed.

Luz watched as Eda walked around to the other side of the factory, leaving her and her friends alone. Noticing how bummed she was, Gus approached to see what the matter was. “You alright, Luz?” he asked. “Are you just learning about that curse, too?”

“Huh? No, I’ve known for a while,” Luz answered. “Ever since Eda transformed into a giant owl monster and tried to eat me and King.”

This was not what Willow or Gus were expecting her to say, so the both of them were silent for a good few seconds. “Um...you wouldn’t mind explaining what that’s all about, would you?” said Willow.

“I guess we have some time,” Luz said, glancing off in the direction that Eda had gone. “So, basically, Eda’s...she’s sick. Someone cursed her, but she doesn’t know who did it, or when. So what we’re trying to do is--”

______________________________________________________________________

Although initially opting for a more stealthy approach, ducking behind corners and rolling past gaps in her cover, Eda soon decided, with slight disappointment, to just walk. Not only were there absolutely no people to hide from in the back lot, but her excessive rolling and sneaking was harder on her joints than she anticipated.

“What’s even up with the security in this place?” she wondered aloud, reattaching her hand. “For once, I kinda wish there were  _ more _ guards. Where’s the fun in doing this the easy way? Ah, just as well.”

Her path soon put her in a parking lot filled with eighteen-feelers, wormlike creatures used to transport goods all across the Isles. One of the creatures turned towards Eda as she walked past. “Hey, do me a favor and don’t tell anyone you saw me,” she said quietly. It didn’t reply. “I’m talkin’ to worms,” Eda muttered as she walked on.

Eda then stepped up to a large metal shutter that sealed the distribution sector off from the outside world, mentally preparing herself to see Belial again. Hopefully, whoever was inside there wouldn’t immediately recognize her as a wanted criminal. All she wanted to do was find Belial, grill him on his responsibility for her curse (or lack thereof), and leave for home. She groaned, just then remembering that she had promised Luz she would go and see Lester and Kade next. She found herself agreeing with Luz; maybe this guy really  _ should _ be the culprit. Swallowing her pride, Eda banged on the shutters. “Hello? Anyone home?”

The sound of something being dropped on the floor, followed by muffled swearing, meant that she had caught whoever was back here off-guard. More angry muttering accompanied by footprints approached the door. “Whattya doin’!? The front door’s not good enough for ya?”

The shutter slid upwards. Eda, fully prepared to see someone standing on the other side, immediately launched into a pre-prepared speech. “Hello there, sir or madame. So sorry to bother you at your place of business, but I was wondering if…” She trailed off when she realized there was nobody at eye level. “Uh, hello?”

“Down here.”

Eda looked down to see a tiny gremlin of a man, barely making it up to her waist, staring back up at her. Beneath the man’s jowls and three strands of hair was a face that Eda recognized. Although this man’s baggy eyes seemed like they had never seen happiness in his life, these were the same eyes that had stared lovingly into her own many years ago. “B-Belial?”

His face sank even lower than it already was once he realized who he was dealing with. “Oh boy.”

Getting over her surprise, Eda threw out her arms and tried to make it sound like she enjoyed being in his presence. “Well, if it isn’t Belial ‘The Beast’ Blackwood! Remember when everyone used to call you that? Good days, huh? What’s it been, anyway? Ten years? Twenty? Thirty? A hundred?”

“Oh, no, not on today of all days.” Belial tried to close the shutter, but Eda stuck out her foot to jam it. She pulled it open again, walking after Belial, who was going back to his work.

“Aw, c’mon, I just wanted to see my old friend again!” Eda said. “Y’know? I missed ya, buddy!”

Belial placed a hardhat on his head as he went back to work. He spoke to Eda as he hauled boxes, presumably filled with power glyphs, into a waiting eighteen-feeler. “Sure, ya just choose to come and see me after all’o these years, outta the goodness of yer heart.” He put down the crate he was holding. “I ain’t got money, if that’s what yer after.”

“Money?” Eda asked with a forced laugh. “Oh, trust me, I have  _ plenty _ of snails. No, I just wanted to ask you about something important.”

“You’re with those kids what called earlier, ain’t ya?” he asked. “Ugh, I was hoping that was a prank call... Alright, alright, what’cha need?”

“Okay…” Eda paused a moment, mentally hyping herself up. “So, as it turns out, I’ve got a bit of a...problem.”

“I’ve got a few problems,” said Belial. He turned to face Eda. “Some more recent than others.”

“This is serious!” Eda growled. “I was cursed, Belial. Someone put a curse on me, and I don’t know who did it.” For just a moment, her hardened exterior seemed to soften, but only for a moment. “I’m just...trying to find some answers.”

Coinciding with Eda’s moment of weakness, Belial’s gaze softened as well. For a split second, his expression turned to one of sympathy, vanishing as soon as it appeared. “What are you implying?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Eda said, becoming bitter once again. “I’m outright asking you if you’re the one who cursed me. You certainly have the motive.”

Belial shook his head in exasperation. “Ya know, I’m not surprised. With all the enemies ya made over the years, it was bound to happen eventually.”

“Just answer the question,” Eda replied, just as frustrated. “Was it you, or not?”

Belial went back to hauling crates. “Even if I was that petty, ya really think someone in the construction track would’ve been able to cook up a curse like that? Turn someone into an owl? Nah, it wasn’t me.”

“And yet you knew I was turning into an owl.”

“Wasn’t that hard to figure out,” he responded. “What with them callin’ you ‘the Owl Lady,’ and all that jazz.” Belial sat down on a box nearby. “But no, I ain’t that kind guy. Happy?”

“Mmm, not really,” Eda replied skeptically. “How do I know you’re not lying to cover your tracks?”

“Because I’m under a curse too,” he said. “I mean, just look at me!”

‘Wait, you’re serious?” asked Eda.

Belial shook his head. “Nah, not really,” he specified. “I just got the short end of the stick, genetics-wise. Back in school, I took after my ma, now I take after my pa.”’

“Yeah, you really do,” Eda said. Back when they attended Hexside, Belial was twice Eda’s height, with shoulders almost as long. “What happened, anyway?”

“Stress’ll do that to ya,” he said. “‘Specially if it’s from peakin’ early. Look…mad as I am at ya, I weren’t the one who cursed ya. And I got no clue who did.”

“‘Mad’?” scoffed Eda. “At me? Need I remind you that you’re the one who had the bright idea to hook up with that babe from the bard track!”

Belial whipped around, pointing an accusatory finger at his unwanted guest. “Only ‘cause you was too busy tryin’ to one-up everyone else to pay any attention to me! It was like ya were more interested in bein’ a rebel than bein’ a lovin’ girlfriend! Not to mention, with all yer ‘pranks’ and ‘disrespect for authority,’ I ended up being laughed at by everyone on the team! Ya were a bad influence on me, Eda Clawthorne!”

“ _ That’s _ what this was all about!?” Eda exclaimed. “You just felt like I wasn’t admiring you enough, so you had to find someone else to do it instead? What, did being a star athlete not give you enough of an ego?”

“I don’t wanna hear it,” Belial mumbled. “Ya got yer answer, so unless you wanna keep yellin’ at me, I suggest ya scram before somebody hears us.”

“Well, as much as I  _ would _ like to keep yelling at you, I think I will!” Eda said, storming over to the shutter. “Good day to you, sir! Or perhaps a bad one, if you’d prefer!” She went to pull it open, but turned around. “That rhyme was accidental, I assure you!” She pulled the shutter open.

Once the parking lot came back into view, Eda was greeted no by empty space, but by a pair of masked guards. Her angry expression turned to one of surprise upon being confronted by the pair.

“Er...Well, this just got a bit awkward,” she said.

“It’s about time you showed up!” exclaimed Belial. As Eda packed away from the guards entering the garage, Belial stepped forwards to join them. “I’ve been having ta keep her busy for the last ten minutes or so!”

“You little… You called the Emperor’s guards on me?” said Eda. “I should’ve known, it was you, wasn’t it!?”

“I told ya, I didn’t curse ya!” Belial exclaimed. “I don’t got the magical know-how. But what I do know is that yer a wanted criminal! Once I got that call from those kids, I called these guys in, just in case you showed up. And wouldn’t you know it, ya did!”

“I am shocked and appalled!” said Eda. “Okay, maybe not shocked, but still appalled! How could you do this to me, Belial?”

“‘How could I?’ I just gave ya, like, fifteen reasons how! Not ta mention, yer probably the one what’s been stealin’ all those shipments!”

“ _ What _ shipments?” asked Eda, annoyed.

“Don’t play dumb! The power glyphs!” said Belial. “Whole boxes of ‘em have been goin’ missin’, and we ain’t got any culprits! And doesn’t the thief always return ta the scene o’ the crime?”

“Okay, that’s just ridiculous,” said Eda. “I’m the most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles, why would I need power glyphs?”

“I dunno, maybe ya sell ‘em, or somethin’! Or maybe they help with yer curse. Bah, forget it! Nab her already!”

“We don’t take orders from you, but we were going to do that anyway, so we will!” said a guard, as both of them prepared to capture the Owl Lady.

Eda readied herself for a fight. She prepared a spell circle behind her back, and…

“Eda! Look out!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only about a week 'til new episodes! I haven't decided yet what the timeline for this 'fic will be, but I imagine the first few chapters will take place between episodes 10 and 11, and we'll just go from there. In the meantime, enjoy!


	4. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Eda make a run from the Emperor's Guards.

Chapter Four: The Great Escape

______________________________________________________________________

“...which is when I went to get you two, and here we are,” Luz explained.

While waiting for Eda to return, Luz had recounted the entire history of her experience with the former’s curse to Gus and Willow. From the stormy day when she had first learned of it, to the list she had discovered in the closet.

The pair of young witches were still processing all of this. “So...how long has this been going on?” asked Gus.

“You know, I’m not entirely sure,” said Luz. “Probably for a while. Like I said, her memory’s a bit fuzzy.”

“That could be because she was cursed when she was really young,” suggested Willow. “Hopefully, it’s just a side-effect of the curse, though. I hate to think someone would want to curse a baby!”

“Or maybe, it isn’t a side effect at all!” said Gus. “Maybe it’s intentional that she can’t remember. The curser might have been trying to cover his tracks!”

“Hang on a minute.” Luz produced a piece of paper from her back pocket and unfolded the list. “All of these people Eda met some time later in her life, mostly during school, from what I heard. So, it’s more likely she was cursed around that time, or a bit later.”

Willow and Gus glanced at the list over Luz’s shoulder. “And you’re sure it was one of them that did it?” asked Willow.

“Well...no,” Luz replied. While she knew it was entirely possible that the caster of this sinister curse was someone completely unknown to Eda, she held onto hope that it was someone written down here, making it all the easier to heal the Owl Lady. “But it could be! And if it could be, if there’s even a tiny chance of it being, I want to investigate!”

“And we want to help!” Gus exclaimed.

“Yup!” added Willow. “So, is there anything we can do now? While we wait for her, I mean?

“Hmm...I suppose we could keep looking for these potential perps,” Luz said, holding up the list. “Gus, do you still have that phone book?”

“The crow tome?” he said. “I left it back at the Owl House. Do you want me to go get it, or…?”

“Nah, that’s fine,” said Luz. She handed the list of names to Gus, who took it eagerly. “We’ll look for more names when Eda’s done here. Right now, I don’t want to abandon my post!”

“Um…” Willow looked around; the three of them were the only ones there. Nobody else was standing outside the factory, even if there were probably more people inside. “Are you sure Eda really needs us here? It just seems so...empty.”

“That’s what they  _ want _ you to think!” said Luz, her eyes fixed on the factory.

“Who?”

Both girls were suddenly alarmed by a gasp from Gus. When they turned around, he pointed out something in the distance: a team of Emperor’s Guards was approaching the factory. Luz quickly pulled the two young witches behind a nearby shrubbery.

“Oh,” Willow said from their new hiding place. “I guess that answers my question.”

Now that the guards were closer, the kids could get a better look at what they were up against. There were four guards in total, faces hidden behind elongated masks. That is, if they had faces. Luz wasn’t entirely sure about that.

“But, what are they doing here?” Gus wondered aloud. “Do you think they somehow knew Eda would be here?”

“Maybe they’re here for someone else,” Willow said hopefully.

“Even if they are, Eda’s still in danger,” Luz said.

Hidden behind the bush, the three of them could overhear the guards’ conversation. “You two stay here and block the entrance,” one of them said in a gravelly voice. “We’ll go around back and flush her out.” Two of the guards placed themselves in front of the main door, while the other two walked around back.

“I knew it! They  _ are _ here for Eda!” Luz exclaimed. “We’ve gotta do something!”

“Like what?” Gus asked.

“Okay, think, think,” Luz said, pacing in place. “I’ve got it! I’ll run around back to warn Eda, you two stay here in case something goes wrong. Ready? Go!” With that, Luz ran off in the direction of the other two guards.

“Luz, hang on!” Willow tried to stop her, but she was already long gone.

“Guess we’re waiting here,” said Gus, looking over the list. “So if they do find this Belial person, we only have six more people to look for.”

“Five,” Willow corrected, pointing to the list. “Luz said that last one was just a typo.”

Gus squinted, examining the names. “I dunno,” he said skeptically, “it really looks like a name. I can’t tell what it says, but still.”

Meanwhile, Luz had raced around to the rear entrance of the factory. She passed through a parking lot filled with some big grub-looking creatures, turning around to see an open garage where, to her relief, Eda was. Unfortunately, the two guards had already found her. Both of them began walking towards Eda, preparing to capture her.

“Eda! Look out!” Luz ran into the garage, putting herself in between the guards and Eda, much to the surprise of everyone present.

“What the!? Where’d this kid come from?” said one of the guards.

“I was wondering the same thing,” said Eda, her tone filled with accusation.

“Eda, we’ve gotta get out of here, now!” said Luz. “The guards know you’re here, and...judging that they’re right here, I imagine you know, too.”

“Luz, what are you doing here?” Eda asked. “I thought I told you to stay put!”

“But I couldn’t just sit and watch while you were in danger!” Luz shouted. “What was I supposed to do!?”

“You were  _ supposed _ to sit and watch while I handled everything on my own!” Eda countered. “I appreciate the sentiment, Luz, but I’m the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles! I can take care of myself, thank you very much.”

“Are ya done yammering yet?” Belial asked impatiently. “Some of us got deadlines we gotta meet, here!”

Luz turned towards Belial, who she hadn’t noticed before now. “Who’re you?” she asked. “Hold on, are you Belial? Belial Blackwood?” An awkward silence filled the air. “...You know, from Eda’s description of you, I pictured you looking way different.”

Belial groaned. “Yeah, everyone says that. But anyway--So, Eda, ya got yerself a kid, eh? Wait…” His eyes suddenly got very wide. “Is...is she...mine?  _ Is that why ya came here _ !?”

“Oh, calm down!” sighed Eda. “No, she isn’t your kid, and she isn’t mine, either. She’s just my apprentice.”

“Um, I hate to break up...whatever this conversation is about, but Mr. Blackwood’s right,” said a guard. “We do indeed have deadlines. So could we get on with this?”

“Ugh, alright, alright!” said Eda. “Tell you what: I’m tired, so I’ll just come with you willingly. How’s that sound?”

“What!?” cried Luz in disbelief.

“Really? You will?” one of the guards asked.

“Yeah, I will...when Bonesborough freezes over!” Eda quickly drew a spell circle in front of her, from which came a blast of frigid air. A wall of ice materialized, blocking the guards off from her and Luz.

“What the!? Hey!” they shouted.

“You see what I did there?” Eda said, glancing at Luz. “Alright, kiddo, time to scram.” The two of them headed for the door.

“Where d’ya think  _ yer _ goin’, Clawthorne!?” shouted Belial. He had hopped up onto a nearby crate, carrying another above his head. “Ya ain’t gettin’ away this time!”

“Yeah, yeah. We’ll see what your little friend over there has to say about that!” Drawing another spell circle, Eda shot a small firework into the room. Small though it was, it did happen to land right next to the dormant eighteen-feeler. Startled by the sudden light and sound of the firework, the worm began to jump around erratically, the numerous antennae that gave it it’s name thrashing in alarm. This had the effect of knocking Belial off his box to the ground. “Right. That’s sorted. Now, let’s beat it!”

The guards had almost broken through the ice wall, so there was no time to waste. Luz followed Eda through the door into the factory proper. She was then greeted by the sight of a truly enormous assembly line for power glyphs: “Woah…”

The factory seemed much larger on the inside than it did from the outside. And given all the magic Luz had seen, it may very well have been. Conveyor belts moved the sheets of stamps from a printing press to an automated slicer, taking them then to be filled with strength-enhancing magic one at a time.

“Wow, you’re just amazed by everything, aren’t you?” said Eda. “What I wouldn’t give to have your childlike sense of wonder again. But no time for that now! Time to fly!”

Eda held out her hand towards the ceiling, and...nothing. She stood there in this pose as Luz waited expectantly, but her staff didn’t show up. And aside from a few passing glances, none of the workers paid them any attention.

“Uh, Eda?” said Luz. “Is something wrong?”

“No, sometimes he’s just a little late,” Eda answered. “He should be here soon, though.”

“Eda!” The doors burst open as the two guards entered the factory. “You are completely surrounded! Give up now, and come quietly!”

“Or not. Okay, change of plans,” Eda said. “We leg it!” To Luz’s surprise, Eda then lifted her up and held her underneath her arm, before making a dash for the front entrance.

“Eda, wait!” said Luz as Eda ran. “They’ve got the doors blocked! There’s no way out!”

“Heh, there’s  _ always _ a way out!” replied Eda. She kept running, but not towards the door. She leapt up onto the conveyor belts, letting it carry the two of them upwards.

“ _ Now _ what’s she doing?” grumbled Belial.

Eda leapt between the conveyor belts, getting closer to a window. Luz wasn’t sure she liked this new plan. “Uh, Eda…”

“Hold on tight, kid!” said Eda. With one last leap, she smashed through the glass, bringing the pair of them outside the factory. Only trouble was, they were also four stories above the ground.

“Eep!” Luz gripped tighter as she realized that they were now at the mercy of momentum and gravity. Or so she thought.

Undeterred by the ground rushing closer, Eda simply drew a large spell circle below them. A lavender colored barrier appeared, circling around them until they were inside a giant bubble. This bubble then gently carried the two down to the ground, popping once they had reached safety.

“Wow. That was awesome!” exclaimed Luz. “But also scary. But mostly awesome!”

“Heh, that wasn’t even my best escape!” Eda bragged. “You should’ve seen the one where I stole a bonnacon and--”

“There she is!” came a shout. The guards had become aware of her presence, and regrouped with their fellows. “Don’t let her get away!”

“I’ll tell you about it later, we aren’t out of the woods yet!” Eda took off with Luz close behind her.

As they ran back to the town, they passed by Gus and Willow’s hiding spot. Willow was the first to step up.

“Come on, we have to help them!” she said.

“Right!” Gus said. “But how?”

Willow adjusted her glasses, doing her best to look tough. “Just follow my lead!”

Luz and Eda ducked through a narrow alley, the guards right on their tail. While three of them made it through, the last one was suddenly snagged by a bunch of vines from a nearby potted plant. “What the!?” he shouted.

“Oh no, are you okay?” Willow ran over to assess the situation. “Looks like you ran into a batch of, er, tangle...weed.”

“Tangleweed?” said the guard. “I’ve never heard of that plant before.”

“Oh yes, tangleweed is real, and not made up,” Willow said. Of course, tangleweed wasn’t a real plant--she had just used her plant magic to conjure up some vines. “But don’t worry, I can help! I’m in the plant track, you know.”

“Well, hurry it up!” he said. “I’ve got fugitives to catch!”

“This might take a few minutes,” said Willow. “Tangleweed is notoriously tricky.” She drew tiny spell circles in the air, only making the vines retreat an inch at a time. She gave a wink and thumbs-up to Gus; now it was his turn.

Although one guard was occupied, that still left three more. “Hold on to your hoodie, I have an idea!” said Eda. She drew a spell circle which caused a portal to appear in front of them. She and Luz ran through it, as did two of the guards, only for it to close before the last one could get through. On the other side, the four now found themselves running across the rooftops.

“Of all the days to wear heels…” grumbled Eda. “This would be much easier with my staff. Remind me to give Owlbert and earful when we get back.”

Eda and Luz jumped to the ground, the guards following. The two looked around, having lost sight of the fugitives. “Where the heck did they go!?” said one.

“Hey, guys!” They turned around. Eda stood off in the distance, waving at them. There was no sign of the human, but they weren’t concerned about her. “I just got a call from Warden Wrath: he says you’re all a bunch of pansies!”

“What!? No he didn’t!” The guards ran after her. Eda stuck her tongue out at them before retreating into an alley. When they followed, they found themselves in a dead end...but no Eda.

“What the!?” said one of them. “Where’d she go!?”

“Well, she didn’t just vanish!” said the other. “Get to searching, she can’t have gone far!”

While the two of them looked for clues within the alleyway, nearby Gus was beaming with pride. “Augustus, you beautiful blue boy, you’ve done it again!” he said quietly.

Not far, the real Eda and Luz hid in an entirely different alleyway. “Do you think it’s safe to come out yet?” asked Luz.

Eda glanced out onto the street, then quickly ducked her head back into cover. “Not yet. This whole place is crawling with guards.”

“Can’t you just...y’know…” Luz mimicked creating some kind of magical projectile, making the sound effects as well. “Y’know?”

“I wish I could,” said Eda. “That’s the thing about the Emperor’s Guard: they aren’t very bright, or fast, or magically gifted, but they’re dang near indestructible. As nice as it would be to just blast through ‘em, it would take way more effort than it’d be worth.”

“Okay, so we keep running,” said Luz. “But where do we go? Can we even sneak out of town with all of them out there?”

Eda was silent for a moment. Her expression went from one of contemplation, to hesitation, to finally resignation. “There is one thing we can do,” she said. From the tone of her voice, she really didn’t want to do it.

“And what’s that?” asked Luz.

Eda sighed, shaking her head. “You’ll see. Just stay close.”

Following Eda’s lead, Luz and her mentor snuck through the town past the guards. Before too long, and fortunately without many close calls, they soon arrived in a part of town Luz didn’t recognize. It was another residential district, but the houses here were really fancy. This must be where the upper-class people lived.

No guards were nearby; Eda hurried Luz down a cul-de-sac towards a house at its end. She looked around to make sure they hadn’t been followed or were being watched, before she walked up the stairs onto the patio and knocked on the door.

“Huh? Who’s there?” a nervous voice answered from inside the house. A slat slid open, from where a pair of eyes peered out. “Look, if this is about something my brother did, I wasn’t involved, I promise!”

“Just open up, ya turdburger!” snapped Eda.

“E--Eda?” the voice said. Then the slat closed. Then silence.

Then, after some locks clicked from inside, the door swung open.

“Come inside. Hurry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say this is a cliffhanger, but it's probably obvious whose house this is. Maybe.


	5. The Second Ex: Lester Archoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bonesborough crawling with guards, Eda and Luz take refuge in a house that Eda would really rather not be in.

Chapter Five: The Second Ex: Lester Archoman

______________________________________________________________________

“Come inside. Hurry.”

The door had been opened. Eda hurried inside, ushering Luz in as well. She didn’t even get a good look at whoever opened up for them.

Rather than acknowledge their rescuer in any way, Eda immediately hurried over to the windows to draw all the blinds. Considering how large the house was, Luz figured they could simply hide out in some of the back rooms. “Uh...well, anyway, thanks for having us, Mr…” Luz trailed off when she turned to look at him.

The man resembled a sort of humanoid bat, dressed in victorian-esque clothing. Luz had grown accustomed to the inherent weirdness of the boiling isles at this point, but this sight still left her speechless. “Archoman,” he said. “Lester Archoman. And who might you be?”

“So cuuuuuute…” she whispered.

“Er...I’m sorry, were you talking about yourself, or me?” Lester didn’t resemble the typical depiction of a bat as a scary, sharp-toothed ratlike beast, but instead looked much like one of those cute, puffy ones. His head was basically a ball of white fur, with his most noteworthy features being his large pink ears, a doggish nose that was just as pink, and a pair of tiny fangs. “Hello? Miss? Are you alright?” Luz was too enamored to reply.

“Alright, that should keep ‘em off our tail for now,” said Eda, returning to the foyer. She noticed Luz was staring, starry-eyed, at her old flame. “She alright?”

“I...don’t really know,” Lester said. “I tried to introduce myself, and she got all...like this. Is this something she normally does?”

Luz spoke up. “Can I…?” she asked, reaching out towards him.

“Oh, now I see,” said Lester, growing slightly annoyed. “Yes, you can touch the fluff. I swear, everyone asks that…” Luz stepped forwards, giggling as she ran her hand over his soft fur.

“Oh yeah, she  _ definitely _ normally does this,” said Eda, amused. “Trust me, this girl loves cute stuff. Guess that says something about you, huh?”

“Trust me, I’m honored,” Lester said, rolling his eyes. “Are you done yet?” he asked of Luz.

“Huh? Oh, right,” said Luz, stepping back. “Sorry, I got lost in the fuzziness.”

“Apparently,” Lester said, combing his fur. “Now then,” he continued, once he had straightened his hair out, “I have quite a few questions for the both of you. For starters: Eda, what sort of trouble did you get into this time, why did you come here, of all places, and who is she?” For the last of his queries, he gestured towards Luz.

“That sounds like three questions to me,” said Eda. “But, seeing as we’re stuck here for now, I guess I’ll answer ‘em. Got nothing better to do, anyways.”

“In that case, make yourselves comfortable,” said Lester. “Would you like anything to drink? Tea? Coffee? One of the aforementioned drinks flavored like the other?”

“You know my favorite,” said Eda, making her way into the living room.

______________________________________________________________________

“You know what’s funny?” said Luz, staring into the glass of orange liquid in her hand. “Back home, we have something called a blood orange. So, if you made juice out of it, in the Boiling Isles it would be called blood orange blood.”

Eda took a swig of her apple blood. “That is pretty funny,” she said in monotone.

“Sorry about the wait.” Lester walked back into the room, carrying a steaming tea kettle on a tray, which he placed on the coffee table in front of the couch. “Agony nettle tea takes a bit longer than usual to get boiling, but it’s worth it when it does!” He sat down in a recliner across from the two women, pouring himself a cup.

“Trust me, we don’t mind waiting for you,” said Eda. “Let’s get this over with: what did you wanna ask first?”

“Actually, I had a question for this young lady,” Lester said. “I don’t believe we were formally introduced. Might I ask your name?”

“I’m Luz!” said Luz. “I’m Eda’s apprentice. I live with her while I’m in the Boiling Isles, and she’s teaching me how to be a witch!”

Lester breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s very nice to meet you, Luz. I’m glad to hear you’re only Eda’s apprentice. For a moment there, given your age, I was a bit...worried.”

“Why?” asked Luz.

“You seem to be a young teen,” said Lester, “and it was only twelve years ago when Eda and I were an item.”

Eda snorted. “Don’t flatter yourself.” Neither Luz nor Lester inquired further.

“So, Luz, tell me: what exactly do you mean by ‘while you’re in the Boiling Isles?’ Where else would you be?”

“Earth,” said Luz, brushing her hair behind her ears to make them more prominent. “I’m a human!”

Lester leaned in for a closer look. “Well I’ll be! I knew something seemed peculiar about you, Luz, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. I’m surprised I didn’t notice that earlier!”

“Yeah. You never were a perceptive one,” said Eda.

“I’d argue, but it’s true,” said Lester. “Anyways, I never thought I’d see a real live human. To be honest, part of me thought they were only fairy tales.”

“That’s funny, I thought the same thing about witches,” Luz replied. “And goblins. And dragons. And demons. And...wait, don’t you have fairies here, too? How come ‘fairy tales’ is an expression?”

“You didn’t know?” said Lester. “Fairies just love to tell tales. Once they start talking, you just can’t make them stop!”

“I can relate,” said Luz. “I can go on and on for hours with my fan theories!” Both she and Lester shared a chuckle at this.

“Eda, you’ve been quiet so far,” Lester said. “I thought you would want to talk.”

“Nothin’ to say,” Eda said, leaning back in her seat. “You’re the one who said he wanted to ask questions.”

“Oh, right, I almost forgot!” Lester said. “So, what is it that brought you to my house? Why choose to visit now, of all times?”

“We didn’t have much of a choice,” Eda said. “The whole town’s crawling with Emperor’s Guards. We have to wait for this whole thing to blow over before we can head back home.”

“Yes, I imagine,” said Lester. “What did you do this time?”

“ _ I _ didn’t do anything,” Eda said. “You remember Belial Blackwood? I paid him a visit down at the glyph factory, and he had called the guards on me!”

“Good old Belial,” Lester said fondly. “I mean, not that he...it isn’t good that...ahem. Anyway, why were you at the glyph factory for?”

“I…” said Eda, before sighing. “You, you wanna tell him for me?”

“I could. Are you sure you want me to?” Eda nodded. “Okay then. Mr. Archoman…”

“Lester is fine, Luz,” he said.

“Right. Well, Lester, do you know...certain things...about Eda?”

“I know several things about Eda,” said Lester. “You’ll have to be more specific.”

“See, she’s got this...thing.”

“What sort of thing? You mean Hooty, or King?”

“No, it’s like a...condition.”

“Oh, for--my curse!” Eda exclaimed. “It’s about my curse!”

Lester’s gaze softened. “The curse.” He seemed to realize just how serious the situation was. “Yes, I know about her curse. Not much, but enough. Has she been taking her elixirs?”

“That’s just the thing,” Luz said. “She has been, but...they haven’t been working as well lately.”

Lester nodded slowly. “So the curse is growing stronger,” he said.

“Yeah,” Luz replied. “So we figured that, if we could maybe find out who it was who placed the curse on her in the first place, we could get him to remove it.”

“I take it Belial was a suspect, then? Odd.”

“Blame it on this one,” Eda said, pointing over at Luz. “She found this old list of my exes, and now she’s making me continue my search for this illusive curser.”

“All of you exes?” asked Lester. “Is that why you came here? Surely you don’t suspect me of having cursed you!”

“Well, you  _ were _ on the list,” said Luz.

“Luz is making me check every suspect,” said Eda. “Even the ones who had no chance of being guilty, like you.”

Lester didn’t seem to be entirely convinced. “Eda, you know I’m only an herbalist, right? I could never have the capacity to put a curse on someone, let alone one of this magnitude. Not to mention, you were already cursed by the time we started dating!”

“I know, I know!” said Eda, becoming annoyed. “And now I know for sure! And seeing as you clearly aren’t the one who did it, I guess we can be going!” She stood up. “Come on, Luz.”

“Uh, Eda? What about all the guards?” said Luz.

Grumbling, Eda sat back down in her chair. She stared off to the side, saying nothing else. The three of them sat in silence for some time, and only the clinking of Lester’s china could be heard.

Lester eventually was the one to break the silence. “Er, would anyone like a refill?” he asked. Eda wordlessly held out her empty cup, which Lester took as he returned to the kitchen.

“Hey Eda,” said Luz after Lester had left, “how come you don’t like this guy? Did he do something back when you were dating?”

“No,” Eda said. Her voice made it clear she didn’t want to talk about this, but Luz pressed her further.

“So then, why are you so upset about being here? About talking to Lester again? He did say it’s been twelve years since you saw each other.”

Eda groaned. “I just...don’t like him, okay?”

“But why not?”

“Because he’s...annoying,” Eda said. “And boring. And too nice for his own good.” She turned in her seat to face away from Luz. “I just...really don’t want to see him.”

Luz could have inquired further, but she decided not to. Still, she thought that this alone wasn’t really a good reason not to want to see someone. But, she brushed it off as being between Eda and Lester. Speaking of Lester, he seemed too nice to be the one to have cursed her. Then again, Luz had a lot of experience with people pretending to be nice, when they were actually the opposite…

Lester soon enough returned with a full glass of apple blood, which he handed to Eda. Their eyes never met. “Well, if there’s anything I can do to help with your search, please let me know.”

“You mean, you want to help?” said Luz.

“Of course,” replied Lester. “In any way that I can. My family has never been known for our magical prowess, mind you, so I can’t say how effective I would be in actually  _ treating _ this curse, but if you need help in your investigation, don’t hesitate to ask.”

“Will do!” said Luz. “In fact…” She reached into her back pocket to retrieve the list, only to realize it wasn’t there. “Oh, right, I gave the list to Gus. Well, I’ll let you know if we need anything!”

Lester nodded. “Good to hear.” He got to his feet once again. “The guards should be wrapping up their investigation by now, so--” He was interrupted by the sound of a telephone ringing. The phone was on a table at the other side of the room; Luz hadn’t noticed it when they came in. “Oh, excuse me. Let me get that.”

Lester walked over to the phone. It was one of those old-timey ones with the two cups, where you held one to your ear and the other to your mouth. “This house, that phone--Lester’s got money to burn, doesn’t he?”

“Family fortune,” said Eda. “Why do you think I hooked up with him in the first place?” Luz gave her a look. “Because of love. What did you think I meant?”

“Archoman residence,” Lester said into the receiver. “...Yes, this is him. ...Funny you should mention her. She and her apprentice are here right now! ...Oh, don’t worry, we already settled that matter. ...Thank you for that information, I’ll let them know. Goodbye.” Lester hung up and walked back over to his guests. “That was a call from a young man by the name of Augustus.”

“Gus?” said Luz. “But how did he get your--oh, right, the phone book!”

“He asked me if I knew anything about Eda’s curse, but I told him we already discussed that. He also said that the Emperor’s Guards have given up their search, so you two are free and clear.”

“Finally!” said Eda, standing up as well. “Feels like we’ve been stuck here for hours!”

Lester glanced at a nearby grandfather clock. “I would say it’s only been about forty-five minutes,” he said. “Fifty at the most.”

“However long it was, thanks for letting us stay with you,” said Luz. “To be honest, for a while there, I was worried you would sell us out like Belial did.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Lester replied. “The only crime Eda has committed is refusal to conform to unrealistic expectations. That, and petty theft.”

“I’d argue, but it’s true,” said Eda. She tried to hide her smirk. “Well, if there’s nothing else, I guess we can--”

All three of them were startled by a sudden noise from upstairs: the sound of breaking glass. A window had shattered. Someone was in the house.

Lester turned towards the source of the sound, while Eda prepared to cast a spell at the intruder. Luz, meanwhile, fell off the couch in surprise before jumping to her feet. “What’s going on? Is that a guard? Did they find us!?”

A shape made its way down the stairway towards them, far too small to be one of the Emperor’s Guards. Eda, Lester, and Luz all relaxed as Eda’s staff floated into the living room.

“Oh,  _ now _ you show up!” said Eda. “And where were you when I called?” Owlbert hooted indignantly in reply. Eda walked over to pick up the staff.

“That’s a relief,” said Lester. “For a moment, I was worried we were about to have a fight. But the only casualty was a broken window. Speaking of which…”

Lester started towards the stairs, but Eda cut him off. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. It should just take a simple repair spell.”

“Oh, I can’t ask you to do that,” said Lester. “You two are guests, not workers.”

“Up-bup-bup! My staff, my fix,” Eda said. She headed up the staircase before Lester could refuse.

“Hmm. How generous,” Lester mused.

“Hey, Lester?” asked Luz. The bat-faced man turned towards her. “Could I ask you something that might be a little sensitive?”

“I take it you want to ask about my relationship with Eda, is that right?” Luz nodded. “Very well. Ask away.”

“Ever since we got here, Eda hasn’t been very happy to see you,” Luz said. “I’d understand if you two had some sort of a falling-out, but for the most part, you seem so nice! I just wanted to know if there’s a reason she doesn’t like you.”

“I think I understand,” Lester said. “You see, Luz, Eda has never been one for showing open affection. I take it you know this?”

“Uh, yeah,” Luz said. Although Eda certainly wasn’t a bad person, she could definitely come off as abrasive at times.

“I can’t say for sure, but I imagine she doesn’t like to come face-to-face with her old flames because of all the emotions it reminds her of. It isn’t so much that she isn’t happy to see  _ me _ . She isn’t happy to be reminded of her past.”

“I guess that makes sense,” said Luz. “She has been very cryptic about her childhood…”

“Of course, I’m only guessing,” said Lester. “I may very well be wrong. That’s just what I imagine is going on.”

“So...how exactly did you break up?” asked Luz. “If that isn’t too much of a sensitive subject.”

“Nothing really dramatic,” Lester said. “Our lifestyles simply weren’t compatible. Eda was always on the run from danger, and I just wanted to settle down. We simply drifted apart. And I hold no animosity for her.”

Luz looked at him suspiciously. “You  _ sure _ ? ‘Cause you might just be putting on a nice-guy act to fool me.” Much to Luz’s surprise, Lester actually laughed at this, as though she had intended it as a joke. “What? Are you laughing at me?”

“No, Luz, of course not!” said Lester. “In fact, you’re right to be distrustful. Eda’s dated a fair amount of miscreants in her time. It certainly could have been one of them who cursed her. Stay vigilant, Luz.”

“So, uh…how do we know we can trust you?”

“Like I said, Eda had her curse before we started dating,” Lester said. “And you can confer with Eda on that.”

Luz’s suspicions were appeased, at least for now. Just then, Eda descended the stairs. “Alright, that should do it,” she said. “But you should probably call someone if your window starts screaming…”

______________________________________________________________________

“Thanks again for letting us stay with you, Lester!” said Luz. She and Eda were getting ready to ride off back to the Owl House. Lester was standing on his lawn to see them off.

“Of course, think nothing of it!” he said, waving. “Remember, I’m always here if you need any more help! And give my regards to King!”

“Thanks, will do!” said Luz, as she and Eda took off. Once they had left, Lester returned inside. “Eda, you didn’t even say goodbye!” chided Luz.

“What? You said it for me,” Eda said.

“But…” Luz started to argue, but decided against it. “Nevermind. Home?”

“Home,” Eda said. “Your little friends are probably waiting for us. Today went pretty good for us, didn’t it? Now you can check  _ two _ names off your little list!”

“Oh yeah, you’re right!” said Luz. “Two down, four to go! You know where we can find them?”

“Heh, slow down, kid!” said Eda. “Let’s at least wait until tomorrow before we get into more trouble!”

Eda flew the both of them out of Bonesborough and back to the Owl House. She was right: it had been a busy day.

______________________________________________________________________

“There. That oughta do it,” said the guard, posting the wanted poster onto the stone wall.

“Yeah, for this neighborhood,” said the other guard. “We still have nine more of them to cover!”

The first guard groaned as he and his partner walked on, the latter pushing a wheelbarrow full of the posters. Unbenounced to the two of them, someone was watching from behind a nearby stall.

The unseen figure crept out of the shadows, snatching the poster off the wall. “Hmm, what have we here?” he asked, his voice, slow, cold, and methodical. “Eda, what have you gotten yourself into this time?”

The mystery man folded up the poster, placing it inside his coat. He snuck back into the shadows before anyone saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I just learned that Emperor 'Bellows' is actually spelled Belos. I had no idea until about three days ago. Kinda shoots a hole in a theory I had about him 'stoking the flames' of conflict, or something. Also, these chapters take place before Sense and Insensitivity until further notice. I want to keep this as canon-compliant as possible.


	6. Deep in the Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda's curse begins to manifest itself at the worst possible time. Left with no options, she is forced to send Luz out for help.

Chapter Six: Deep in the Woods

______________________________________________________________________

When Eda and Luz had returned to the Owl house, Willow and Gus were there waiting for them, glad to see them returned unharmed. They had gotten separated after the chase, so the latter two had returned back to home base, so to speak. Gus had tried looking for more names in the crow tome, but had only found Lester.

“I guess they aren’t in Bonesborough,” he had said. “Or they’re listed under different names.”

“Hmm...We’ll have to think of something else, then,” Luz replied. “But hey: two down, four to go!”

“That’s pretty good progress!” said Willow. “Anyway, I’d really like to stay and help some more, but my parents are probably getting worried, especially with all those guards running around. I should probably head home.”

“Oh, shoot, you’re probably right!” said Luz. She had lost track of time; they had started their search in the late morning, and now the sun was beginning to set. “Let’s consider this meeting of the Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda Detective Agency adjourned. Same time tomorrow?”

Gus and Willow shared a quick glance. “Luz, tomorrow’s a school day,” said Willow.

“Oh.” Luz really  _ had _ lost track of time. “So, uh, when should we do this again?”

“Just let us know,” said Gus. He held the crow tome under his arm, and handed the list back to Luz. “I’ll keep an ear out for any of our suspects!”

“I will, too,” said Willow. “I’ll let you know if I find out anything. And you let us know if you need any help.”

“You got it!” said Luz. The two young witches headed for the door. After they bid their goodbyes for the day, the young human laid back on the couch. “Two down, four to go.” Grabbing a pen, she crossed out the two names just like the ones above them.

Scanning the last few remaining names, the ‘smudge’ at the bottom of the sheet of paper caught Luz’s eye. The more she looked at it, the more it really did look like writing, and not some random collection of ink. The curves looked too perfect to have been smeared on the paper by chance. However, before she could make out any individual letters, a tiny sound distracted her.

“Huh? What’s that?” A light tapping, barely audible. “Eda? ‘S that you?” No answer; she was in the other room. There it was again. As faint as it was, it sounded methodical, like someone or something was deliberately making the sound.

Luz stood up, listening closely to determine its source. It seemed to be coming from the left side of the room, over by the window. She looked outside to see what was causing it, only to find something sitting on the window sill: a tiny paper swan.

“Huh. Hello there, little guy!” Luz said. “Looks like someone wanted me to find you. But the question is, who?” Luz’s question was answered when the swan moved of its own power, tapping against the window with its little origami beak. “Oh! I guess  _ you _ wanted me to find you.” Without thinking of the potential consequences, Luz started to open the window to let the swan inside.

At that moment, Eda, wearing an apron and holding a wooden spoon, wandered into the living room. “Luz, did you say something?” She then noticed what Luz was doing, coupled with the window she was doing it at. “Wait, don’t open that--Aw, man.”

“Huh?” Eda’s warning had come too late, as the window was already wide open. The swan took to the air, fluttering into the house, and soaring in circles throughout the living room. Eda swatted at the origami bird as it circled her head. “So majestic…” said Luz, her eyes transfixed on the paper creature.

After taking a few laps around the room, the swan returned to Luz, unfolding itself before it landed right into her hands. It now appeared to be a letter, addressed to Eda. “Well, great, you let in another one,” Eda grumbled.

“A-another what?” said Luz.

“Eda sighed as she sat down on the couch. “Why don’t you read it and find out?”

Luz did so. She cleared her throat, preparing to read the letter out loud. It went as follows:

“To my good friend Eda. Last evening, as the sun crested low over the ocean, I spotted a bushel of daffodils lying amongst the trees. For these flowers to have been so perfectly placed amongst the endless woods must have been no mere coincidence. The orange evening sun shone against their yellow petals, reminding me of you. So perfect, and yet, so flawed. But those flaws only compounded together as larger halves of a greater whole, their imperfections truly perfect. Anywho, hope you’re doing well. Your friend, K.M.” Luz looked up from the letter. “Wow. That was...really corny.”

“You’re telling me,” said Eda. “That’s Kade for you.”

“Kade?” asked Luz. “Kade Murkwater? As in, your ex?”

“The same,” Eda said. “He sends me these lame poems every so often. Part of me thinks he isn’t aware we broke up.”

“Uh oh, sounds like Kade sent another poem,” said King, coming downstairs. “Lemme see!”

“So, it sounds like this guy might be in denial about your relationship,” said Luz, passing the letter over to King. “That sounds like it could be a recipe for vindictive boyfriend! Eda, we could have another suspect on our hands.”

Eda snorted. “Nah, not Kade,” she said, getting up. “He’s a wannabe heartthrob, sure, but he’s not dangerous. Well, he  _ can _ be, but he normally isn’t. In fact, if I were you, I would probably just check him off right now.”

Luz took the list back out as Eda and King made their way back into the kitchen, riffing on the cheesy poem. Kade Murkwater’s name was right there, the next entry on the list. “Actually, I think I want to meet him first,” Luz said to herself. “Just so I can be sure.”

______________________________________________________________________

A week or so had passed since Luz had encountered two of Eda’s exes. She once more found herself staring at the list, particularly the last line of it. If it was a name, she felt that she was getting close to deciphering it.

“Are you staring at that thing again?” King appeared, jumping up to join Luz. “You know it’s not going to change, right?”

“I know,” said Luz. “Here, take a look at this. Doesn’t it look like Eda wrote someone’s name here?”

King glanced at the sheet. “Maybe,” he said with a shrug. “If it is, she must have terrible handwriting.”

“Like this part, right here,” said Luz, tracing her finger across the beginning of the maybe-name. “I swear this is an ‘M!’”

“Hmm…’Morton?’” suggested King. “He’s the guy who sells Eda her potions.”

“But why would he be on the list?” wondered Luz. “Unless...Oh, of course! He’s the one who cursed Eda, so he could keep selling her potions! It’s the perfect crime! Come on, King, we have to tell--”

“It’s not Morton!” Eda shouted from the other room. She peered in through the doorway: “We never even dated! And that name isn’t a name, by the way.” She disappeared back into the next room.”

“Welp, she’s convinced me,” said King, hopping down from the couch.

“What? Just like that?” said Luz. She sighed, slumping down in her seat. “Eda’s really adamant about this being a smudge or something,” she said to herself. “Is she trying to hide something?”

Meanwhile, Eda could overhear Luz talking. “That kid,” she said quietly, shaking her head. “One of these days, she’s gonna bite off more than she can chew. Speaking of which…”

It was time to prepare dinner. Eda drew a spell circle to move the pots and pans into place to begin cooking...but nothing happened. The spell circle vanished, but no spell was cast.

“Hmm. That’s odd.” Eda tried again, to the same result. “Well, guess I’m running on empty. It  _ has _ been a pretty long day. Guess I’ll just do this by hand.” She reached out to manually lift a pot onto the stove, only to be greeted by a most unwelcome sight: several tiny feathers were sprouting from her arm.

Eda gasped, pulling her arm back and instinctually hiding it in her coat. Not now. Of all the times, why now? She had taken her elixir today, hadn’t she?

“Okay, old girl, this isn’t a problem,” Eda said to herself. “Just gotta head upstairs and grab another bottle, and everything’ll be alright!”

Eda hurried up the stairs, trying her best to act casual. Evidently, she failed, as Luz was able to pick up on something being off. “Eda? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just peachy up here!” Eda replied quickly. “Just gotta grab something real quick!” Luz stayed where she was, but she knew things weren’t peachy.

Eda threw open the door to her room, making a beeline for her bedside drawer. “Come on, come on, come on!” Dozens of bottles filled both drawers...all of them empty. “Aw, come on!”

Now growing desperate, Eda began looking under furniture just in case she had dropped a bottle. She could feel something deep within her, but she wasn’t sure if it was the curse creeping up, or her growing panic. Perhaps one led to the other. Despite double and triple checking every inch of her bedroom, she was completely out of elixir.

She took a deep breath, futilely trying to soothe her nerves. “Alright, into town it is.” Eda grabbed her bag, and headed back downstairs.

“Eda, are you--” Luz tried to ask, but Eda interrupted.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said quickly. “I’m going shopping, gotta grab some ingredients, I’ll be back in a bit, bye!” Eda reached for the doorknob, but something held her back. Some invisible force was inside her, growing. She was losing herself. She fell to her knees, trying to keep the monster inside.

“Eda!” Luz leapt to her feet, rushing over to her mentor’s side. “I knew something was wrong! What’s the matter? Is it your curse?”

Eda held out an arm. “No, stay back!” she cried. “I--I’m...I just have to…”

“Do you have any elixir left?” asked Luz. She kept her distance, but crouched beside Eda reassuringly.

“No,” Eda said. She tried to stay calm. “I’m all out.”

“Okay, Eda, stay with me,” Luz said. “We’ll figure this out. Do you need my and King to--”

Eda suddenly reared back, letting out a snarl. Luz jumped, yelping in alarm as she scrambled backwards. Eda turned to her: one of her eyes had turned completely black. “Go.”

“Go where?” asked Luz, beginning to panic. She held King in her arms.

Eda struggled to her feet, stumbling over to the corner of the room where her staff lay. Once she grabbed it, she went over to Luz, handing her both the staff and a piece of paper. “Owlbert knows the way.”

Luz glanced at the paper. “This is Kade’s poem. You want us to go to him?”

“He...he can help,” said Eda. She was struggling to speak now, more of her body shifting into that of a beast. “Go, before I…” She stopped there.

“Uh, okay, we’ll go get help!” said Luz, carrying King outside. “Just stay here and relax, we’ll be right back!” Hooty closed the door behind them.

“Now what do we do?” said King. “I don’t know how to brew any potions! Eda’s never taught me anything!”

Luz looked down at the letter in her hand; she gripped Eda’s staff tighter. “There’s only one thing we  _ can _ do. We hope Kade knows what to do.”

“I sure hope this guy knows what he’s doing,” King said.

“That makes two of us…” said Luz. She hopped onto Eda’s staff, and Owlbert spread his wings, carrying her into the air. King climbed up her back, seating himself in her hoodie. “Hooty, make sure Eda’s safe while we’re gone.”

“I will defend her, and this household, with my life. Hoot hoot!”

“Okay. Owlbert, take us to Kade’s house!” The Palisman rose up into the sky, carrying the pair deep into the forest.

______________________________________________________________________

By the time they arrived in the clearing, night had fallen. Only the light of the moon illuminated the dark woods, and that wasn’t much.

“Is this really where Kade lives?” asked King as the group landed. “With a home like this, I wouldn’t be surprised if he tries to eat us.”

“Yeah, that crossed my mind too,” Luz said, looking warily around the trees. “Let’s just hope he and Eda are on good terms.”

Owlbert led the way, pointing the two through a small grove of trees. After a thankfully short walk, they arrived at the entrance to a small cave. A wooden sign was posted at the entrance, the words ‘K. Murkwater’ messily carved into it. “Something tells me this is the place,” King said.

“Of course, it had to be a creepy cave!” said Luz. “Why couldn’t he live in a cozy, well-lit log cabin?” She sighed. “Focus, Luz, you’re doing this for Eda.” After glancing through the entryway, she stepped inside the cave.

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna wait out here, where it’s safe,” said King.

“That’s fine,” said Luz. “You can make sure no monsters show up while I’m down here.”

“Hmmph, whatever you say,” King huffed. “‘Monsters,’ pfft.” His eyes darted through the trees. “You know what? I think I will go with you after all. You might need me to protect you.” King entered the cave as well.

Luckily, the inside of the cave was actually better lit than the outside. Some sort of glowing moss lined the walls, giving King and Luz just enough light to see where they were going. Only the sound of dripping water and their own footprints could be heard.

“I’m starting to think I made the wrong decision…” King said worriedly.

“Nah, I’m sure it’s fine!” Luz said. She tried to sound reassuring, but it was clear she was just as worried. “Nobody who writes poems like this one could be dangerous! Right?”

“Probably wrong, but I’m gonna pretend it’s right,” King said.

The small tunnel they were walking through soon gave way to a larger room.  _ Much _ larger. And much brighter, as glowing mushrooms the size of a person lined the walls, in addition to the moss. Giant stalactites hung from the ceiling, including a massive one in the center.

“Woah!” said Luz, examining her surroundings. “You could fit the whole Owl House in here!”

“Yeah, but don’t want to know what else could fit in here!” said King. “Let’s just find Kade and go home!”

“ _ Intruders _ !” A deep, raspy voice rang out, echoing off the cave walls. Luz and King both yelped, clinging to one another. “Who has entered my domain?”

“Um we--I mean, it was us!” said Luz, changing her voice from a meek whisper to a more bombastic tone. “Luz the human, and the King of demons! We seek an audience with Kade Murkwater!”

The voice laughed. “So, you wish to speak with Kade? In that case...you must first get past me!”

It was then that King and Luz realized that the stalactite in the center of the ceiling wasn’t a stalactite at all. Something began shifting itself, unraveling its coils. hundreds of legs clicked against the ceiling as the beast’s black carapace glinted in the dim light: a gigantic centipede.

But not completely a centipede. As it lowered itself down to the floor, Luz caught sight of its head; or rather, where its head should have been. A humanoid torso appeared, complete with arms and a head. And upon reaching the ground, three red eyes fixed themselves on her.

“It’s like a centipede-centaur,” Luz said breathlessly. “A centi-taur!”

The creature crept forwards. Its carapace extended to its humanoid body as well, which loomed over Luz. “Luz the human, and the King of demons,” the monster repeated. Its mouth looked like a cross between a person’s and a bug’s, with multiple different parts moving as it spoke. “What business have you at this dwelling? Speak now, or be devoured!”

“Um...we come on behalf of Eda the owl lady.” Luz’s attempt at sounding bombastic had faltered as soon as she saw the thing’s eyes. “And she was--”

“Hold on.” The monster cleared its throat. “Did you say Eda?” No longer guttural and raspy, its voice now sounded positively conversational.

“Y-yes, Eda!” Luz said, relieved at a possible opportunity to talk the creature out of eating them. “She’s in trouble, so she sent us here. Could we talk to Kade, please?”

“ _ She’s in trouble _ ?” it said, sounding quite concerned. “What’s wrong? Is her curse acting up again? What can I do?”

“What a minute…” said Luz. She pulled out the poem. “ _ You’re _ Kade?”

“The one and only!” replied the monster.

“So, you wrote this?”

Kade took the letter, looking it over.” Sure did!” he said. “One of my finer works, I think.”

“Does this mean you’re not gonna eat us?” asked King.

“Nope! A friend of Eda’s is a friend of mine!” said Kade. “Speaking of which, we’d better get going. Lead the way!”

“Okay!” Luz hurried to the entrance of the cave, King and Kade following behind her. She tried not to imagine it as being chased by a six-foot tall and probably twenty-foot long centipede demon. She found herself having to continually remind herself that he was friendly.

She hopped onto Eda’s staff once more, King following close behind. Kade joined them as well, pulling his numerous coils onto the tiny staff, resulting in all of them being bunched together. “Let’s go, not a moment to waste!”

“Owlbert, back home!” said Luz.

Owlbert hooted indignantly at the extra weight, but after some effort, was eventually able to get airborne. He carried the three of them into the skies, taking off to Eda. Hopefully, it wasn’t too late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say here. I like this dude.


	7. The Third Ex: Kade Murkwater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz brings Kade back to the Owl House to help with Eda's curse.

Chapter Seven: The Third Ex: Kade Murkwater

______________________________________________________________________

Eda’s staff flew through the woods, dragging low to the ground because of the extra weight. The journey seemed much shorter on the way back, most likely because Luz was now filled solely for worry about Eda, instead of worry mixed with fear of where they were going. And while she knew where they were going, she dreaded what she might find there.

Because of his sheer size, Kade’s presence on the staff meant that he, Luz, and King were all pressed close together. She could not only hear, but feel, both of their hearts beating rapidly. If she had had any doubts about Kade being concerned for Eda’s wellbeing, this was enough to dispel them. He seemed to be just as worried as she was, despite his sunny demeanor.

At last, the familiar roof of Luz’s home away from home came into view. “Okay, here we are,” Luz said, setting the staff down on the front lawn. She and King hopped off, and Kade untangled his coils from atop the staff. “Hooty, what happened while we were gone?” she asked, hurrying over to the door.

“Not much, hoot hoot,” he replied. “Eda’s been real quiet. I think she’s taking a nap.”

“Or she got outside, or got hurt!” Luz exclaimed. She flung the door open, hurrying inside. “Eda, where are you!?”

“Luz, slow down!” said King, hurrying after her. “Don’t get eaten!”

Luz was focused on one thing only, which was making sure Eda was okay. She wasn’t in the living room, so Luz sprinted around to the kitchen, bathroom, and several closets, before making her way upstairs. If Eda was anywhere, she’d be in her room.

Moments away from panicking, Luz opened the door as quickly as she could without slamming it. “Eda?” Much to her relief, a gigantic pile of feathers lay in Eda’s nest, moving up and down as she breathed. Luz breathed a sigh of relief as well: Eda had transformed, but at least she was still here.

Luz entered the room to make sure Eda wasn’t hurt, when she suddenly arched her back, her open mouth stretched towards the ceiling. Luz stumbled back in alarm, only to realize that Eda was just yawning.

“Oh,” Luz said in relief, her hand over her heart. However, she got another fright when a black, three-fingered hand wrapped around her shoulder. She yelped in fear, only to realize that it was just Kade. “Oh…”

“Stand back, Luz,” he said, ushering her behind him. “She might not recognize you. She can be really dangerous when she’s like this.”

“Trust me,” said Luz, “I know.”

“Eda?” Quietly as he could, Kade crept slowly in the room so as not to alarm her. His many legs clicked and clacked against the wooden floor, but Eda wasn’t disturbed. “You still in there, old girl?” Just to be safe, he drew a spell circle in the air. The yellow ring hovered just above his palm as he reached her. “Can you recognize me? Your ol’ pal Kade?”

Eda looked up from her resting spot: One of her eyes had completely blacked over, but the other was still its normal yellow. She huffed at Kade, baring her teeth for the briefest of moments, before turning over in her bed, ignoring him.

Kade dissipated his spell circle. “Oh yeah, she remembers me alright.” He backed out of the room, gingerly closing the door behind him. “Welp, there’s nothing else for it: time to get to work!”

“What sort of work?” asked Luz. Her face was pressed up against the wall, trying to hear Eda from the other side.

Kade walked back towards the stairs, gesturing for Luz and King to follow him. “Potions work!” he explained. “Eda’s out of elixirs, I assume. So we’re just gonna have to make our own, just like when we were younger!”

Because Kade was so long, Luz had to press herself up the handrail as she walked downstairs to avoid stepping on one of his legs. “Wait, you can just do that?” she asked. “Then why does Eda need to keep buying them?”

The three of them finally reached the kitchen. Kade began rooting around in the drawers, looking for something. “It’s not exactly the same thing,” he explained. “See, what Eda has to buy is a highly specialized curse-dispelling broth, specifically made to target her ailment. It’s basically a prescription. What  _ we’re _ making is a general-purpose cure-all. It’s way less potent, and more of a last resort than anything, but it should get the job done.” He closed the cabinets, having not found what he was searching for. “Where does your mom keep her cauldrons at, anyway?”

“I don’t think she has any, at least not that I’ve seen,” said Luz. “Oh, and she’s not my mom, I’m just her apprentice.”

“Really? I could’ve sworn that--nevermind, this’ll work.” Kade filled a large saucepan with water before placing it on the stove. “So, if you aren’t hers, what’s your story, then?”

“Well, you could say I’m not from around here,” Luz said. “I’m staying with Eda for the summer.”

Kade Nodded. “So, what led you out of your realm? Running away from home? Stumbled here by accident? You aren’t half-human, half-witch, are you?”

“Nope, full human here,” she said. “Eda’s teaching me how to do magic!”

“Huh. I didn’t think humans  _ could _ do magic,” said Kade. “Oop, water’s ready!” The pan full of water had come to a boil. “Okey-doke, no time to waste! Lord of Demons, you know where Eda keeps her garlic?”

“Top shelf, and it’s  _ King _ of demons!” said King.

“King of demons. My mistake, your highness!” said Kade, reaching for the ingredients. “You know, some people call me the ‘Demon of the Woods.’ And by ‘some people,’ I mainly mean myself.”

Luz watched intently as Kade masterfully sorted the various ingredients and added them to the concoction. Every now and then, he would ask either her or King if they could grab something from outside, usually some kind of plant or bug, which he would then add. It was obvious that he had memorized this recipe by heart. Eventually, she asked him a question. “Where did you learn how to make this?”

“Eda herself!” he said. “We had to cook it up once or twice back in our heyday. Of course, a few years of potions experience makes it go a bit smoother!”

“Oh yeah,” Luz said. “I think Eda was in the potions track at Hexside.”

“Heck, that’s how we met!” said Kade. “We were in the same grade, her and I. Same track, too. We didn’t start dating ‘til later, but we were already well-acquainted by then!”

Soon enough, the broth had begun to glow a similar orange color to Eda’s usual elixirs. “So, are we done?” asked Luz.

“Almost,” replied Kade. “We just have to let it cool, give some to Eda, and everything’ll be all better!”

“Hey, thanks again for helping us out on such short notice,” said Luz.

“For Eda and her pals? Anything,” Kade said.

“Oh, that reminds me!” said Luz. She produced the letter Kade had written earlier. “While we’re waiting...do you think you can show me that magic origami thing you did earlier? With the swan?”

Kade chuckled. “Sure thing, Kid!”

______________________________________________________________________

Eda groaned, rubbing her head. It felt like her brain was trying to break its way out of her skull. She stretched out where she lay, and realized that she had been moved to the couch. She also realized that she was no longer a giant owl monster. There were a few feathers here and there, but she could no longer feel the monster trying to break out.

“Well, I guess Luz found out where Kade was hiding,” she said. Eda tried to stand, but fell back down onto her seat when she tried. “Oop, no, not doin’ that right now, I guess.” Her body was still exhausted. This was something she had dealt with before, a known side-effect of the temporary remedy.

Rather than try anything else, Eda simply lay back and relaxed. Neither Luz, King, nor Kade were around, something she didn’t register until a small paper swan flew over to her from inside the kitchen. She looked up at the origami bird as it flew in, circled her head once, and unfolded into her hands. On the sheet of paper was a drawing, undoubtedly by Luz, of herself, King, Eda, and what was unmistakably Kade all standing side by side, with a yellow heart above them. And above that were the words ‘Feeling Better? Y/N (circle one).’

Eda smiled at the work of art. “Yeah, I’m feeling better!” she called, leaning over towards the kitchen. She just saw the faces of Luz and Kade duck out of sight, giggling. She smiled again. “Well, at least they’re getting along.”

Back in the kitchen, the three of them were relieved Eda was better. “Where’d you learn to draw like that, anyways?” asked Kade.

“Oh, I’ve been an artist my whole life,” Luz answered. “And not just the drawing kind, either. I think that’s one of the reasons I’m so good at magic!”

Kade raised an eyebrow. “How so? Actually, that’s been something I’ve been meaning to ask you for a while. How can a human do magic without a bile sac?”

“Like this!” Luz grabbed a slip of paper and a pen, and sketched a light glyph. She tapped it, and the piece of paper transformed into a glowing ball of light that rose up above the table.

Kade stared at the orb, transfixed. “Well! That’s real nifty, that is. I didn’t even know spells could work that way.”

“Neither did Eda and me,” Luz said. “I sorta found it out by accident.” Luz was suddenly stuck by a great idea. “Hang on a minute! Kade, could you do that swan thing one more time?” She began drawing a glyph again as he readied his spell.

Just as Luz tapped the sigil, Kade cast his spell. The paper folded up before the spell circle took effect, halting the transformation. The swan flew off into the living room, and a moment later, a glow could be seen through the door. “You’re gettin’ to be a real natural at that, kid!” called Eda. Luz, already grinning, beamed with pride.

Kade began digging through a drawer, searching for more papers. “I’ll bet I could bang out a quick poem while we’re at it,” he said. However, something caught his eye. He placed some blank sheets on the table, but his attention stayed on whatever was in the drawer.

“Hmm? What did you find?” said Luz.

Kade produced a small stack of papers. Each one was covered with writing, and each one was signed ‘Your friend, K.M.’ “She kept my letters,” he said.

Luz leaned over. Indeed, each one of the letters was a cheesy poem. “You wrote all of these?” Luz asked.

“Yup,” said Kade. “And she saved ‘em. I had assumed she just threw ‘em out when she was done reading them.”

“Hey, are you guys gonna say hi in person, or what?” Eda called from the next room.

“Yeah!” said Luz, running over to her mentor. Kade followed, but not before picking up a thermos filled with the potion they had just made. “Eda!” Luz practically tackled her as she jumped onto the couch, locking her in a tight hug.

“Woah, okay, easy there, constrictor!” said Eda. “I’m still a bit sore, ya know!” Luz stood up with an apologetic squeak. “I take it you met Kade?”

“Yup!” said Luz. “He’s a really great guy and all, but me and King almost had a heart attack when we first saw him. Why didn’t you tell me he was a giant centipede man!?”

“What? I thought you liked scary things!” said Eda with a smirk

“Not when I think they’re gonna eat me!” said Luz. She tried to sound outraged, but couldn’t help laughing through her statement.

“Naw, I’d never eat one of Eda’s friends,” said Kade, walking into the room.

Eda gave him a side-eye, grinning slightly. “Oh, you absolutely would, don’t try and deny it!” she said.

“Wow. And here I thought I was your friend!” said Kade in mock offense. “Good to see ya in person again, E.”

“Likewise,” Eda mumbled.

“So...here’s something I didn’t exactly expect,” said Kade. He held up the letters he had sent over the years. “You kept my poems?”

Eda was quiet for a moment before speaking. “Yeah, I did,” she said reluctantly. “Look, they’re so cheesy I couldn’t just throw ‘em away, okay!? Sometimes I need a good laugh to cheer myself up.”

“And I’m happy to provide one,” Kade replied. “Speaking of providing…” He handed the thermos over to Eda. “Take one swig every hour, or--”

“...Or as the curse flares up, I know, I know,” Eda said. “This isn’t my first rodeo, ya know!”

“Oh! That just gave me an idea!” said Luz, running back into the kitchen. “King, give me a hand!”

“Huh? What? I thought we were done!” said the tiny demon, upset at having his snack interrupted.

Kade chuckled to himself. “Real cute little friend you’ve got here, E.”

“I get that a lot,” Eda replied. “Yeah, King may look cute and cuddly, but he can be a real handful sometimes.”

“Hmm? Oh, right, King too,” said Kade. “It’s just that...Luz, she’s...exactly how I would have pictured it.”

Eda rolled her eyes. “Yeah, well, you were always too optimistic for your own good.”

At this point, a paper airplane flew in from the kitchen. Not quite as graceful or majestic as the paper swans before it, it flew in a straight arc and landed at Eda’s feet. She picked it up and unfolded it manually: the words ‘Hi Eda!’ were written on the sheet.

“See what I mean?” said Kade.

Luz scampered back into the living room. “Did you get it? Also, what did you mean by ‘exactly how you pictured it?’”

“Oh, you heard that, huh?” said Kade.

“Nothing, really,” Eda said. “Kade’s just taken a liking to you is all.” She pointed at him with her thumb. “He always wanted kids.”

“Hey, I would’ve made a  _ great _ father!” he declared.

Eda scoffed, but there was no real malice behind it. “Oh, please! I wouldn’t even trust you to babysit King! Granted, that’s more on him than on you, but the point still stands!”

Kade chuckled. “You know what I realized? Between yourself, Owlbert, King, Hooty, Luz--you’re building up a real menagerie of loveable creatures!”

Eda picked up her staff, unscrewing Owlbert from the top. The Palisman flew over and perched on Kade’s shoulder, where he began to pet him. “What can I say? It’s the ol’ Owl Lady charm!”

“Say, Kade, do you have a Palisman, too?” asked Luz? Kade nodded. “Ooh, what is he or she?”

“A western lowland gorilla.”

Luz was silent for a few seconds, unsure of how to take this. “Okay then. That’s...huh. I wasn’t expecting--”

She trailed off when she noticed Kade’s grin. “Nah, I’m just teasin’!” he said. He gestured towards his segments. “I just went with the obvious choice.”

“Oh, okay!” said Luz. “For a minute there, I was really confused! I was--Oh!”

“You were oh?” said Kade.

“No, I just remembered something!” said Luz, pulling out the list of Eda’s exes and showing it to Kade.

He took the sheet, glancing at the names. “You want me to turn this one into an origami, too?”

“Actually, I...wait, what other animals can you do?” asked Luz.

“Well, I can do a swan...and a reverse swan,” said Kade.

“A what?”

“It’s a swan, but it has a tail for a head and a head for a tail,” Kade explained.

“He just makes a swan but has it fly backwards,” Eda clarified.

“As much as I’d like to see a reverse swan, it’ll have to wait for another time,” said Luz. “See, I found this list a while ago, and Eda told me it’s a list of all her ex-boyfriends. And she went through them one at a time to see if any of them were responsible for her curse.”

“I see,” said Kade, noticing his own name on the list. “And am I still a suspect?”

“You never really were,” said Eda. “But now we’re extra sure. Right Luz?”

“You bet! I’ll cross off your name in a minute,” said Luz. “But actually, I wanted to ask you if you recognized any of the other names on here. Give us a head start, or something.”

Kade looked closer. “Hmm...ah, there’s Belial ‘The Beast!’ Good ol’ Belial! Oh, and Lester! Haven’t heard from those two in ages! How’re they doing?”

“Fine,” Eda said, trying to hurry him along. “What about the ones we haven’t found yet?”

“Well, I’ll tell you this one’s an easy one,” Kade said, pointing at the list. “‘Alec Glyphman. She’s the current C.E.O. of Glyphman’s Glyphs.”

“Alright!” said Luz. “Now we have--wait, ‘she?’”

“Yup,” said Kade. “‘Alec’ is short for ‘Alecto.’”

“Oh, cool,” said Luz. “Well, I know where we’re going tomorrow!”

“No,” said Eda. “Day after, at the very least.”

“Fair enough,” Luz said with a nod. “Anyone else?”

“Not really,” he said. “I never met Bartleby N. And Brigsby R.  _ sounds _ familiar, but I can’t tell you where I heard the name from.”

“That’s okay,” said Luz. “We got one name, and that’s enough. Glad you could help, and not just with this!”

“My pleasure,” Kade said. He looked at the list one more time. “And...who’s this one? I can’t read your handwriting here, E.”

“That’s because it’s just an ink stain,” Eda said.

Kade looked at her skeptically. “You sure? ‘Cause it really looks like you--”

“Gimme that!” said Eda, snatching the list away from him. “It’s a stain! I don’t want you nagging about my handwriting.”

“Well, I’d say today turned out just fine!” Luz said. “Eda’s feeling better for now, I made a new friend, and we have a lead on the next ex! May I?” She held out her hand to Eda.

“Knock yourself out,” Eda said, handing her the list. Luz excitedly ran back into the kitchen.

“Looks like King isn’t the only handful around here,” said Kade, grinning.

“I heard that!” Luz called.

Kade and Eda both laughed. Eda in particular was pleased with how this day had turned out. Or rather, this night, as it was already almost dawn. “Hey, thanks for having my back, K,” said Eda.

“No prob, E,” Kade responded. He gestured towards the thermos. “There’s probably enough in there to last you a day or two. I figure that’s plenty of time for you to get some of the real stuff.”

“Yeah, more than enough,” said Eda. “I can’t believe you still remember that recipe.”

“I remember a lot of stuff from back then, E,” Kade said. “ _ I _ can’t believe you didn’t throw away all my letters!”

Eda took a swig from the thermos. She stretched again, lifting herself up off the couch. “Like I said, I gotta have  _ some _ thing to laugh at.” She made her way over to the kitchen. “Hey Luz, why d--”

What she found in there was Luz, sitting in a chair at the head of the table, fast asleep. King was curled up on her lap. It had been a long day, after all.

“Heh. When I said ‘knock yourself out,’ I didn’t mean it literally,” Eda said. She turned back to Kade. “Welp, I’d say we’re about done here. Just gotta put these two to bed.”

“And so, my work here is done!” said Kade. The door to the Owl House swung open, and he walked out into the cool air of the early morning. He held a hand out towards the forest to summon his staff.

“Bye, Kade! Face five!” said Hooty.

“Face five!” Kade held out his other hand, into which Hooty slammed his face.

Before long, Kade’s staff arrived, bearing a Palisman in the shape of a centipede. He climbed up onto his staff, his segments coiling around it. “You know, we should meet up again sometime!” he said.

“I’ll think about it,” said Eda, waving.

“Works for me! Hi ho, Mr. Crawly, away!” Kade’s staff rose into the air, carrying him off back to his cave.

Eda headed back inside to put Luz and King to bed. King was the easy one: she just moved him to the couch. “Alright, kid, let’s hope my back doesn’t give out.” Eda drew a spell circle, which gently lifted Luz up into the air. She didn’t even stir in her sleep. Glancing back at the list, Eda saw that Kade’s name had been crossed out. “Well, looks like we only have three left.” She leaned in closer to Luz, whispering into her ear. “You hear that, Luz? Just three. Not four.” Her tone was quite stern. But after that, she gently hovered the sleeping human into the latter’s bed.

______________________________________________________________________

Darkened room. Dark night. Dark cloak. If there was any doubt that this mysterious figure was ominous, it was all the darkness he surrounded himself with. The only people who are this surrounded with darkness were evildoers. Either that, or troubled individuals with a lot of emotional baggage.

As rain pattered against the window (there was a dark storm, too), the figure in the cloak lit a candle. The room was still dark, just less so.

“Now then...onto the wall of mystery it goes.” The figure produced the wanted poster of Eda, pinning it onto a board in front of him. “Where are you hiding, little owl?”

Just then, the door opened, letting a beam of light into the previously dark room. The figure turned around to see someone standing in the doorway: he was on the larger side, had red skin, one eye, and two small horns. “Uh, sir?” he said. “The latest shipments just arrived.”

The cloaked figure sighed. “Then let’s go have a look, shall we?” He stepped away from the wall. Behind him was an enormous cork board absolutely covered in pictures of Eda, and documents about the same, many of them connected with strings.

Before he left, the cloaked figure blew out the candle. Once he closed the door, the room was filled with darkness once more.


	8. The Great Break-In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an effort to continue the search for Eda's mysterious curser, she and Luz sneak into the headquarters of Glyphman's Glyphs, owned by one of Eda's exes.

Chapter Eight: The Great Break-In

______________________________________________________________________

“Alright…” Eda stood before Luz, her hands clasped behind her back. “So, what do we know about Alec?”

“Uh…” Luz, seated on the floor in front of her mentor, flipped through her notebook. In preparation for this moment, she had done some research on the ex in question. “Alecto Glyphman: C.E.O. and founder of Glyphman’s Glyphs, the same power glyph manufacturing company that Belial Blackwood works for. Right?”

“Right,” answered Eda. “Now, let me ask you this: we want to know if she’s the one who cursed me. How do we find that out?”

“Hmm...we ask her!” said Luz.

Eda sighed. “Kid, I love ya, but that’s a terrible idea.”

“Why? It worked for all the others so far,” she replied. “Why would she be so different?”

“Luz, let me explain something to you,” Eda said, beginning to pace back and forth. “The thing is, we haven’t had to deal with anyone like Alec yet. See, she has something the other three didn’t, which is influence. Glyphman’s Glyphs is a legit, big-time corporation, and she’s the one in charge of it all. Trust me when I say power like that doesn’t exactly make someone willing to cooperate with peons like us.”

Luz stood up. “But you two were a couple! Shouldn’t that count for something?”

“ _Should_ is different than _does_ ,” Eda grumbled. “Besides, Belial and me were a couple, and he went right ahead and called the Emperor’s Guard on me! And he was just a small-time worker! What do you think the owner of the company would do?”

Pouting, Luz sat back down. “I dunno, Eda,” she said. “It just feels like you’re too eager to see the worst in people.”

Rather than argue this point, Eda nodded emphatically. “That’s exactly how I’ve survived all this time.” She drew a spell circle, causing a blackboard covered by a sheet to wheel itself into the room. “Alright, get ready to take some more notes, because here’s where things get interesting.”

“Hmm!” Luz flipped to a fresh page in her notebook, pen in hand.

Eda removed the sheet, revealing a diagram of a large building drawn on the blackboard. “This here,” she said, “is Glyphman HQ. Not only is this where all the business stuff for Alec’s company is done, but it’s also where she keeps all the records of her dealings and stuff like that. One thing you should know about Alec is that she’s _obsessed_ with staying organized. She couldn't even step foot out of the house without making some kind of record of it. Which, funny enough, might just work to our advantage.” Eda circled an area near the top of the building. “This is the records room. It’s where she keeps all of her records.”

“Alright, makes sense so far,” said Luz, writing down notes.

“If Alec cursed me, there’s no doubt in my mind that she has a record of it somewhere in this room. If we can find it, not only will we know, but we’ll have a written confession, too!”

“Yeah!” said Luz. “And then we can...take it to the authorities?”

“Hmm...when you say it out loud, I guess it doesn’t really mean as much as I thought,” Eda admitted. “But we’ll still know! And we’ll go from there, doing...something.”

“We’ll confront her about it, and make her reverse it!” said Luz.

“Yeah, something like that!” said Eda. “But let’s not get ahead of ourselves. First we’ll need to actually get in there. Fortunately, your old pal Eda has a foolproof plan!”

Eda began to draw more markers on the diagram, explaining as she did so:

“Now, the obvious way to get up there would be to just fly in through the window. Unfortunately, that’s right out. The whole building’s protected by anti-entry hexes, so just touching a window is basically a death sentence. So, that leaves only one way in: the front door.”

“The front door? Are you sure?” asked Luz. “That doesn’t really sound like the Eda I know.”

“Don’t you worry, there’s a method to my madness!” Eda said. “See, the security on floor one is next to nothing. Pretty much anyone can just waltz on in, which means we won’t have any trouble. We’ll still need disguises, though. Most wanted witch on the Boiling Isles, after all.”

“Got it,” said Luz. “Disguises, then front door. Then what?”

“Well, like I said, there shouldn’t be many guards present,” continued Eda. “But there still might be a few. Including one in the elevator.” She circled an area on the first floor. “To get past ‘em, we’ll need a distraction.”

“I take it you had something in mind?” Luz said.

“You bet I do!” said Eda. She reached into her wild mane, pulling out a small vial of fizzy purple liquid. “This little beauty here should take care of everything. And once the guards are busy, all we’ll need to do is take the elevator up to the…” She checked the diagram. “...twentieth floor, sneak our way to the records room, and get our proof!”

Luz double-checked the plan. “Door, potion, elevator, sneak, records. Okay, I think I got it! It sure does sound foolproof!”

“So, when do we leave?” Out of nowhere, King suddenly popped up from behind the couch. For one reason or another, he was wearing a pair of dark glasses.

Eda eyed him. “ _We_ , as in me and Luz, are heading out in the evening. _You_ get to stay here.”

“Awww…” moaned King. “But I even got a cool disguise and everything!” He indicated his sunglasses.

“Sorry, bud, but this is a two-witch job,” Eda said. “Any more than that, and we run the risk of--how long have you been back there, anyway?”

“Since this morning,” said King. “I got stuck under here looking for loose change, but you guys started planning your tactical insertion. I didn’t want to interrupt, ‘cause it felt like you were in the zone. And speaking of the zone…”

“No, we’re not jumping off of a dragon and parachuting onto the roof,” Eda said in exasperation.

“Aww…” King said again. “Why can I never be part of any daring stealth missions?”

Luz tried her best to lift the tiny demon’s spirits. “Don’t worry, King, it’s better this way. I mean, think about it: as the King of Demons, you’re practically a celebrity! The people in there would recognize you instantly! We can’t have that while we’re trying to be sneaky, can we?”

“Hmm...I doubt what you say is true, but it _does_ fuel my ego. I’ll pretend that’s the case.” Content, or at least pretending to be so, King slid down onto the couch cushions. “I’ll be here when you get back. Try not to get in too much trouble without me.”

“We won’t!” assured Luz. “Now, Eda, about those disguises…”

______________________________________________________________________

“Eda, I don’t think that qualifies as a disguise,” said Luz.

“What?” Eda said. “It worked at the covention, didn’t it?” Her disguise consisted only of pulling her hood over her head. And with her unkempt mane, it seemed ready to burst off at any moment.

“I just feel like it could use an extra touch,” said Luz. In contrast to Eda’s ‘disguise,’ Luz had donned a white robe over her clothes (it was actually one of Eda’s old bathrobes). She also wore her hood over her head, but hers at least had the distinction of having cat ears on top. She had also drawn some whiskers on her cheeks with marker to complete the cat theme.

“Alright, alright. Here, how’s this?” Eda pulled a lock of her hair over her lip, giving the appearance of a mustache. “From now on--” She cleared her throat, taking on a deeper voice. “From now on, I’m no longer Edalyn Clawthorne. Call me, er...Edwin...Shmawthorne.”

“Ooh, pseudonyms, good idea!” said Luz. “In that case, my new name is...Sameowntha. Sameowntha Shmawthorne!”

“I’ll try and remember that,” said Eda.

After a walk just beyond the city limits of Bonesborough, the two of them had soon made their way to Glyphman Headquarters. It was a really large building, the largest Luz had seen since arriving at the Boiling Isles. She silently hoped that breaking in would be worth it.

A burly-looking witch stood guard over the entrance. “Evening, you two,” he said in a gruff voice. “What’s your business here so late?”

“Uh...hello, sir!” Eda said in her fake voice. “We’re here to, uh, pick up a shipment of power glyphs. My name is Edwin Shmawthorne, and this is my niece, Sameowntha.”

“Wh--niece?” said Luz.

“Yes, my niece,” Eda said, elbowing Luz. “Anyway, we would have showed up earlier, but we were delayed by a…”

“Traffic Jam!” shouted Luz. Eda nodded pointing to her.

The guard’s eyes narrowed. “A traffic jam, huh? And what street was it on, exactly?”

“Oh, fudge,” Luz muttered. “Um, it was on the, uh, that one street where it, you know, with the, uh...Uncle Edwin, gimme a hand here!”

“Trick question, it was an intersection!” Eda shouted.

The guard studied the two for a moment. Suddenly, his gaze loosened up. “Alright, you’re clear. Nothing suspicious about you two, head on in.”

“Yes, right away, thank you sir!” Luz said, waving to him as she and Eda hurried through the door, not wanting to give him any more reason to suspect them. She breathed a sigh of relief once they were inside. “Wow. Only the first hurdle, and we already almost tripped!”

“Don’t worry, that was the hardest part,” Eda reassured her. “Probably. Now, just take a seat, and we’ll get started shortly.”

The two of them, both sat down in the building’s waiting room. Aside from herself and Eda, there was another guard blocking the elevator, and a bored-looking receptionist reading a magazine at the front desk. Despite the easy-listening muzak playing over the speakers, Luz still felt uneasy. Something about going in the stealthy way was always more nerve-wracking than going in spell circles-blazing. Hopefully Eda’s master plan would go off without a hitch. But although she was hopeful, Luz was far from optimistic.

After a moment or two of sitting in silence, Eda abruptly stood up. “I believe I have to use the wo--er, men’s room,” she declared, both loudly and stilted. Luz groaned quietly at this display of acting.

Without even looking up, the receptionist pointed towards a room to their left.

“Ah, yes, thank you, ma’am!” Eda said. “Now, wait here, Samen--Samown--Semia--Now, wait here, Niece, I’ll be right back!” Before she left, she winked at Luz, pulling her hood back slightly to reveal the purple vial. She then made her way into the restroom, leaving Luz alone.

Luz’s heart beating was the only thing she could hear. Aside from the clock ticking, that is. And the aforementioned muzak. Actually, there were a lot of sounds, not that they did anything to calm her.

How long had Eda been in there? Ten minutes? Twenty? It was probably closer to thirty seconds, but each one of those seconds dragged by. Even though neither of them were paying attention to her, Luz still felt like both the guard and the receptionist were intently watching her.

The clock continued ticking. After about a minute, Luz was seriously beginning to consider checking up on Eda. Fortunately, she wouldn’t need to.

After being in the restroom for about a minute, a muffled bang was heard within. All three of them looked up at the door at this sudden noise, unsure of its source. Well, Luz was somewhat sure, but still didn’t know all the details.

The door slid open, revealing a mountain of purple foam. The foam spilled into the waiting room, bringing Eda with it. Soaked by what Luz could only hope was just the foam, Eda got to her feet. “Uh...someone did something,” she said, trying and failing to sound innocent.

The receptionist threw up her hands in irritation. “Great, the sewer gnomes are back! Simon, go get the blowtorch!” The guard, muttering to himself, left his post and entered a nearby storeroom, leaving the elevator unguarded. The receptionist walked over to the purple mountain to check the damages. “And just an hour before closing, too!”

Eda tapped Luz on the shoulder. “That’s our cue!” she whispered. The two of them hurried into the elevator.

It was one of those old-timey elevators, with the gate instead of a door, and operated by a lever. “Ooh...can I pull it?” Luz asked.

“Be my guest,” said Eda. “Twentieth floor, please!”

“Right away, ma’am!” Luz shut the gate, and pulled the lever to the ‘20’ marker. “Going up!”

The small room began to ascend, thankfully unnoticed by those downstairs. It carried them upwards, past the numerous floors, and up to their destination.

“This sure is a big building for what they’re doing,” said Luz. “I didn’t think power glyphs were so complicated.”

“You’d be surprised,” Eda said. “It’s actually a pretty lucrative business.”

Before too long, they arrived at the twentieth floor. With a ‘ding,’ the elevator stopped, and the door opened. Eda peered out to make sure the coast was clear, before heading out and gesturing for Luz to follow.

“Alright, according to the floor plans I may or may not have just downloaded from the crystalnet, the records room should be on the other side of this floor,” Eda said quietly. “All we have to do is sneak past the guards, and we’re home free.”

“That sounds easier said than done,” Luz said. “Can’t you just cast some sort of invisibility spell, or something?”

“Sorry, kid, but it ain’t that easy,” Eda said. “Don’t worry, just stick with me and you’ll be fine.”

Eda crept through the hallways as Luz stayed as close to her as she could. Thankfully, there were very few guards present, and the few that were there weren’t exactly on high alert. The pair were able to slip by with little issue.

“You know, speaking of invisibility spells, that got me thinking,” Luz said softly. “So, since you aren’t in any of the covens, you could theoretically do any sort of magic. Like plants, or illusions, or abominations. Could you make an abomination?”

“Right now, or just in general?” Eda said. “Because I might be able to figure something out. Why?”

“Oh, no reason, just curious,” Luz said.

“Well, why don’t we save the questions for back home?” Eda said. “We’re still in enemy territory. Speaking of which…”

On the other side of the hallway they now found themselves in, a door was ajar. Voices could be heard from within; apparently, some kind of meeting was in progress. “Is that the records room?” asked Luz.

Eda shrugged. “I’unno. All these doors look the same. One way to find out!”

“Right! Stealth mode, engage!” Luz crept forwards on her stomach towards the open door. The closer she got, the better she could hear the conversation within.

“...don’t care about the numbers, I’m more concerned about this string of robberies.” It was a woman’s voice, probably on the older side. “This has been going on for months, and we still don’t even have a suspect!”

“We’re working on it as we speak, Ms. Glyphman,” said a man’s voice. Luz’s ears perked up. Glyphman? “Our security detail is stretched thin as is, but we’re doing the best we can to--”

“If ‘the best we can do’ is to wait and watch while our product is stolen, then our best isn’t very good at all,” the woman Luz assumed was Alecto said. She sounded quite annoyed. “Repeated thefts at our Bonesborough, Netherburg, and Wriston locations, and those are only the ones we know about. Clearly, we need outside help.”

As the door was already open, Luz slowly crept around to sneak a peek into the room. Making sure nobody was looking in her direction as she did so, she peered through the crack.

Sitting at the end of the table, the one closest to the door, was the woman. Luz couldn’t see much of her from this angle, but she appeared to have green, scaly skin. Fitting, as her head looked just like that of a snake. Not only that, but a tail tipped with a rattle stuck out the back of her chair, flicking in irritation.

“Surely you don’t mean the Emperor’s Coven!” another man said. “How would that look to our shareholders!?”

“How would our products being constantly stolen look to our shareholders!?” said Alecto, slamming a fist down on the table. This sudden noise startled Luz, and although she didn’t make a sound, she did nudge the door, which creaked agonizingly loud as it moved. “What was that?” Alecto’s head whipped towards the door, as Luz ducked out of view just in time.

Luz pressed herself up against the wall beside the door, with Eda doing the same. They both heard footsteps as Alecto gradually made her way over to the door. “What’s wrong, Ms. Glyphman?”

Both of the intruders sat in silence for an agonizingly long time. Luckily, rather than investigate further, Alecto simply shut the door. “Nothing. Just a draft,” she said.

Now it was Eda’s turn to breathe a sigh of relief. “Okay, how about we stay away from this room?” she whispered. Luz nodded wordlessly. “Alright, let’s find those records and get out of here before we have any more close calls!”

“Agreed,” said Luz.


	9. The Fourth Ex: Alecto Glyphman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and Eda sneak into the headquarters of Glyphman's Glyphs, only to be greeted by the C.E.O. herself.

Chapter Nine: The Fourth Ex: Alecto Glyphman

______________________________________________________________________

“Aha, and here we are!” said Eda, not quite quietly, but not loudly either. “The records room!”

Not long after their close encounter with the C.E.O., she and Luz had made their way down the hallway and past several disinterested guards, arriving at the room in question. It was quite a bit larger than Luz was expecting, but all that room was filled only with seemingly-normal filing cabinets.

“Well, this is...interesting,” the witch apprentice said. “Is this how she keeps her records? I was expecting something a bit more magical. Like a sea serpent that gives you a riddle, or something. Just spitballing.”

“Not magical enough for you, eh?” said Eda. “What if I told you that this room has been enchanted to hold more than ten times as many records as it could without said enchantment?” She held out her arm for emphasis, as though this fact made the filing cabinets themselves more interesting. 

“So it’s bigger on the inside than it is on the outside?” Luz said.

“Yup,” Eda replied. “How’s that for magical?”

Luz examined the room; luckily, there were no guards or workers present. “It’s neat, but won’t that make looking for the right file a bit more...impossible?”

Eda paused, as though she had only just realized this. “Right you are, kid, so we’d best get moving!” she said, instantly rebounding. “We’ve got a lot of ground to cover, and who knows how long we have before we’re found out, so let’s get to it!”

Luz didn’t even know where to start. There were so many cabinets, and for all she knew, only one of possibly hundreds of files had the answer they were looking for. “Hmm, how about we start with...this one!” She slid open one of the drawers, pulling out a manilla envelope. However, upon opening it, she found that instead of being filled with papers, the image of a tiny man appeared.

“As of the end of the last quarter, production is up by four-point-nine percent. Sales have likewise increased by--”

Luz closed the envelope, causing the tiny man to vanish. “Uh, don’t think it’s that one.” She tried another envelope from the same drawer; different man, same message, more or less. “Hey Eda, are you sure we’ll find anything here?”

“It’s here, trust me,” she replied. “If Alec cursed me, she’ll have made a note about it. We just have to find where she keeps her personal files.”

“But what if she didn’t?” asked Luz, replacing the files. “Curse you, I mean. Would she have left a note of  _ not _ cursing you?”

Eda was rooting around in another cabinet. “She’ll have left something, I’m sure,” she said. She didn’t sound so sure. “Just keep looking.”

In spite of the uncertainty she now felt, Luz did so, to little success. Every file she opened was just some miscellaneous details about the company, each more boring than the last. Stocks and bonds, percentages, things like that. None of them were even recordings of Alecto, but Luz still kept an ear out or keywords like ‘Eda’ or ‘curse.’ Though it soon became hard to keep her eyes open.

“Alright, this isn’t working,” mumbled Luz, putting away the current envelope. “I’ve just gotta widen my search parameters!” She hopped down past Eda, who had several envelopes opened at once, towards a cabinet further into the room.

Luz pulled open a drawer and produced an envelope at random. Opening it revealed another random man, talking about stockholders or something. “Nope.” Luz quickly put it back, heading over to another cabinet on the other side of the room. An envelope from this one was of yet another person, this one concerned with some sort of merger. “Nuh-uh.” Luz repeated this process several times. “Not this one. No. Nates. Negative.”

Eventually, her search led her to a rusty old cabinet in a distant corner of the room. The drawer squeaked when she opened it, and the envelopes inside were covered with dust and cobwebs. She took one out, brushing it off before opening it. The figure inside was a verdant green, humanoid snake woman, seemingly only a few years older than Luz herself.

“Today, Edalyn approached me with a...proposition, shall we say. A very unique one at that. We’ve been friends for some time, and she wanted to--”

“Nah.” Luz closed the envelope and put it back, moving on to the next one. A few steps away, however, she realized what she had seen. She doubled back and reopened the envelope.

“--go steady. I was unsure at first, but she is a very convincing girl. Of course, I accepted--I couldn’t say no to her face!”

“Hey, Eda!” Luz called over her shoulder. “I think I found something!”

The Owl Lady headed over, taking a quick glance at the image of the figure. “Yup, that’s Alec, alright,” she confirmed. “Told ya she’d have kept this stuff.”

“So, what now?” Luz asked. “We just look in here and hope she has something on your curse?”

“Pretty much.” Eda opened another drawer on the same cabinet, pulling out another envelope. “Let’s try this one.”

This too was Alecto. She was a bit older now, but looked largely the same. “Today was...let’s just say today wasn’t the best.” She seemed quite melancholy. “I really hated to do it. I really did. But I had to consider all the options. And Edalyn just wouldn’t have been good for the company. I couldn’t keep seeing her…”

“Ugh, gag!” said Eda, throwing the envelope over her shoulder. “Come on, kid, help me look.” She climbed up the cabinet, using the drawers as stairs.

Luz looked back at the discarded message. “What was that about?”

“A conflict of interest, that’s what it was about,” Eda answered. “She had to choose between me and her company, and--well, it’s obvious what she chose.” She looked through some more envelopes, discarding the ones not relating to her.

“I--I’m sorry, Eda,” said Luz. “That must’ve been awful.”

“Ah, don’t feel bad,” Eda replied. “Nothing I hadn’t been through before. I can rebound from that like nobody’s business!” She chuckled, before hopping to the ground with another envelope. “Here, let’s try this one.”

“I’ve had my research team looking into it, but none of the results are usable. Whatever this curse is, and wherever or whoever it came from, it’s unlike any sort of magic I’ve seen before,” said the recording of Alecto.

“Is she talking about  _ your _ curse?” said Luz.

“Probably,” Eda said. “I don’t really know any other curses she could mean.”

The recording continued. “Initially, I thought finding Edalyn would be the hardest part. Her illusive ‘Owl House’ could be anywhere in Bonesborough, if not the Boiling Isles. I’ll just have to keep looking…”

Luz waited expectantly for more, but that seemed to be the end of the recording. “Well, she didn’t  _ say _ she put the curse on you,” she said.

“Yeah, but she didn’t say she  _ didn’t _ , either,” said Eda. “I won’t be convinced until I hear it right from her mouth. Or, at least, from one of these recordings.”

“Don’t bother. The genuine article would be more than happy to help you.”

Luz and Eda both froze. Not only had they been joined by a third party unseen, but that voice was the same one they had just been listening to. The last voice either of them wanted to hear in this scenario.

Both of them slowly turned to the side to face this voice. Alecto Glyphman herself stood before them with her arms crossed, looking quite unamused. She was joined by several other witches standing behind her, apparently her business partners from the meeting. All those present were dressed in sharp black business suits.

For a few moments, neither of them knew what to do. Eventually, Eda hid the envelope behind her back. “Well, isn’t this a surprise! I wasn’t expecting to see you here, Alec!”

“I’ll bet you weren’t,” Alecto said, quite annoyed.

“So, uh…” Eda continued. “...what’s with your posse here? You all looking for a file at once, or something?”

Alecto held up some sort of keychain, on the edge of which was a rounded purple marble, which was blinking repeatedly. “I got an alert someone was going through my personal files,” she growled.

Eda looked at the multiple envelopes strewn around her feet. “Well, I hope you find whoever did that!”

Alecto massaged the bridge of her serpentine nose. “What are you even  _ doing _ here, Edalyn? And why? What could you possibly have to gain?” She began to pace. “It’s bad enough that you broke into my company, but bringing your daughter as well? This is exactly why we split up in the first place!”

“Okay, that’s a lot of questions there, chief--Oh, Luz here isn’t my daughter, she’s my apprentice.”

“Hi,” Luz said, waving. “I’m a witch in training!”

“How does that make it better?” asked Alecto. “Not only did you break into a highly secure facility, not only did you read my private documents, but you brought a child along with you!”

“Oh, this is Amity’s diary all over again!” Luz moaned.

Alecto continued. “Never in all my years have I seen something so irresponsible, so inadvisable, so...so  _ selfish _ , that I--”

“Alright, now, hang on just a minute!” said Eda. “At least let me give you my side of the story before you start throwing around accusations like that!”

The collection of businessmen and -women just stood there awkwardly, wondering whether or not they should leave. Alecto sighed, shaking her head. “You have thirty seconds.”

“I can work with that,” Eda said. “So, long story short, Luz convinced me to try and look for a way to put a stop to my curse--you remember that, right? So we figured that if you were the one to curse me, not saying you  _ are _ , but if you were, you’d have made a note of it in here. Makes sense, right?”

Alecto was silent for a while, staring at Eda as she processed this. Eventually, she leaned back to her companions. “Get security in here.”

“What!?” Eda exclaimed. The other business people shuffled out of the room, and Alecto stood where she was, glaring at her. “Alright kid, time to go!” She grabbed Luz by the arm, preparing to rush her to safety.

“Wait! Hang on!” yelled Luz. “Just one second!” Both Eda and Alecto stopped to give the human their attention. “I was the one who convinced Eda to come here in the first place! You haven’t heard what I have to say yet!”

Seeming to consider this for a moment, Alecto paused. After some internal deliberation, she spoke. “Fine.” She drew a spell circle in the air, causing the door behind her to close shut. She then pulled out a chair from a nearby desk to the center of the room before sitting down. “Luz, was it? Please, tell me how  _ you’re _ the one to blame in all of this.”

“What, like she’s responsible?” said Eda. “I’m the one who came up with this plan, not her! If anything, I’m responsible!”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m implying,” said Alecto. “You are just as irresponsible as you always were.”

“Please, can I talk now!?” Luz shouted. Both women fell silent. “Thank you! Anyway, Ms. Glyphman, like I said, I convinced Eda to go along with this. I just...The sooner we find out who cursed her, the sooner we can make them reverse it. It’s been getting worse lately, and--”

“It’s getting worse?” Looking quite concerned, Alecto got up out of her chair and walked over to the other woman. “Eda, why didn’t you just tell me about this?”

“That’s what  _ I _ said!” exclaimed Luz. Neither of them responded.

“How long has this been going on?” asked Alecto. “Is there anything I can do to help? Actually, wait a moment. Why did you think breaking into my company’s headquarters to look for answers would be a better idea than coming to me personally?”

“How was I supposed to know you’d want to help?” Eda asked, crossing her arms. “You cut ties with me once this company started up, and given what these files have been saying about me, you didn’t want anything to do with me!”

For just a split second, Alecto looked hurt. But that expression was soon replaced by a bitter scowl. “How is  _ that _ what you took away from this?”

“And what exactly does that mean?”

“I was trying to help you, Edalyn!” Alecto picked up one of the envelopes lying on the floor. “I’ve been trying to research a cure for your curse!”

“You...you have?” said Eda.

“Of course! I have been ever since you first told me about it!”

“Even after...we broke up?”

Alecto sighed. “Yes, Edalyn. Even after that.” She walked away, her back to Eda. “We can fix this, if you’d just let me help. Please, don’t let your pride get the better of you.”

Eda raised an eyebrow at that remark, but considered the offer. “What do you think, kid?”

“I think it’s definitely worth thinking about,” replied Luz. “Like you said, Alecto has a lot of resources at her disposal. If anyone can figure this thing out, it sounds like it’d be her!”

Alecto nodded, as though Eda had already accepted. “I’m glad you’re starting to think like that,” she said. “And I’m sure Belos will be as well.”

Eda’s blood ran cold, as did Luz’s. “What did you say?” asked Eda.

“Of course, Emperor Belos will be informed of our partnership,” said Alecto. “He’ll want to see you in person, I’m sure.” She looked at Luz. “Oh, and we’ll need to find another guardian for the young one, as well.”

Instantly, Eda grabbed Luz by the wrist and marched towards the door with the human girl in tow. “That’s it, no deal,” she growled.

“Edalyn, think about this!” said Alecto. Despite her pleading tone of voice, she didn’t try to stop them by force. “If I can’t help you, Belos can! Don’t you want to be free from this awful curse?”

“I  _ do _ want to be free,” said Eda. “And I accept help from him, and from you, apparently, than I never will be!” She opened the door, dragging Luz behind her into the hallway. “Goodbye, Alec.”

“Don’t you ‘Alec’ me!” Alecto suddenly shouted. As she did so, a hood like a cobra’s extended from her neck. “Not after everything that’s happened today!” She drew a spell circle in the air.

“Eda, are you sure you want to leave?” asked Luz. “I mean, it’s your choice, but you could be throwing away your best chance at being cured!”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Eda replied. “I will not, and I can’t stress this enough, let that man take control of me. The only reason he even wants me to join that stupid coven of his is because of my power! He’s jealous he can’t use it, and afraid I’ll use it against him. Lilith may have fallen for his nonsense, but I won’t.”

She had released Luz by now, who continued to walk beside her. “You  _ really _ don’t like this Belos guy,” she said. “Not that I blame you or anything, but did something happen in the past--”

Luz was silenced when the two of them rounded a corner to be greeted by a rather large troop of guards blocking the end of the hallway. Her first instinctive reaction was to turn around, but unfortunately, it seemed that more guards had appeared behind them as well. They were corneded on both sides, and the only way out was through a window followed by a thirty-story drop.

“At this point, I’m  _ insisting _ .” Alecto emerged from between the guards behind them. “If you want to keep living your life of isolation in that Owl House of yours, I normally would be content to simply let you.”

“Oh yeah?” Eda said, examining her situation. “And what changed?”

“Her.” Alecto pointed towards Luz.

“M-me?” asked the human, pointing at herself.

“Yes. If you were alone, Edalyn, I would let you be, but that all changes once this child’s life is in danger. Do her parents even know where she is?”

“Y-yes,” Luz lied. “I’m staying with Eda for the summer.” This was technically the truth.

“Regardless, as a mother myself, I can’t sit by and watch you drag her along with your schemes like this!” Alecto said.

“What are you talking about, I’m a great mother figure!” said Eda. Alecto only raised an eyebrow at this, causing her to clarify further. “I mean, sure, maybe Luz gets into potential danger once in a while--it’s the Boiling Isles after all!--but I would never deliberately put her into a life-threatening situation!”

“It’s the kind of situation you  _ don’t _ mean to put her in that I’m more worried about,” said Alecto. “You yourself said that your curse is worsening. What happens if she’s too close to you when your elixir fails?”

“Look, Luz here is tougher than you give her credit,” said Eda. However, what Alecto had said seemed to give her pause. “The last time that happened, she handled it no problem!”

“It’s happened  _ before _ !?” said Alecto, incredulous. “This is exactly what I was talking about, Edalyn!”

“Alright, alright, you got me!” said Eda. Surprising Luz, Alecto, and everyone else in the room, Eda put her hands in the air. “Let’s just not make a big deal out of this in front of the kid, okay?”

“Eda, what are you doing!?” Luz asked. “Giving up?”

“Yup,” Eda said. Then, under her breath, she added “Hold on tight, kid.”

“What was that?” Alecto asked.

“I said yes,” replied Eda. “Can we get this over with? My arms are gettin’ tired from all this surrendering!”

Luz’s first thought was that this didn’t seem anything like Eda. Normally, she would have some sort of plan to trick her adversaries or stall for time. However, looking up at Eda’s hands revealed that maybe this was what she was doing after all. One of them was tilted, with its palm towards the window, as though beckoning something towards her…

“Fine, whatever,” said Alecto. “Just grab her already. Luz, come here.”

Luz, half playing along with Eda, half legitimately, wrapped her arms around the witch’s waist. “No! I won’t let you take Eda!”

“Dear, don’t make this harder than it already is,” said Alecto, putting on what Luz recognized as the ‘mom voice.’ “I only want to help the two of you. You just aren’t safe with Edalyn, and she isn’t safe with herself. Now please, come here.”

“I won’t!” said Luz, playing up the act even further by actually clinging to Eda. “If you want to arrest Eda, you’ll have to arrest me, too!”

The guards looked at Alecto for an indicator of how to proceed. “Fine then,” she said. “Grab the girl.”

Now it was Eda’s turn to protest. “Hey! Don’t you touch the kid!”

Alecto groaned. “Edalyn, this is for your own good, the both of you. Luz will be far safer once she’s far away from you. No offense, of course.”

“Oh yeah?” said Eda. “Well I think we’ll  _ both _ be safer...once we’re far away from  _ you _ !”

Nothing happened.

“Uh-oh,” said Eda. “I hope he’s not late again…”

“Who?” asked Alecto. “You know what? I don’t care. Just grab her already!”

The guards advanced, preparing to seize the both of them. But just before they could, Eda’s plan sprang into action: A window next to her exploded into shards, revealing Eda’s staff. Owlbert flew through the hallway, with Eda grabbing onto her staff as it flew by. She and Luz were carried out a window on the other side of the hall before the guards even knew what had happened.

“Eda!” shouted Luz, understandably startled by being suddenly thrown out of a window at this height. But Eda, so stranger to such dynamic escapes, was able to position both of them onto the staff no problem.

“Glad you’re on time for once!” Eda said. “Now let’s beat it!” Owlbert hooted, carrying the pair closer to the ground and away from the skyscraper as quick as he could.

Getting over her initial shock, Alecto hurried over to the window where the two had vanished. She could see their shape disappear into the distance. “Edalyn…” she growled, before adding in a much softer tone “Why…?”

“Should we go after ‘em, miss?” asked one of the guards.

“No, don’t bother,” Alecto said. “If Eda doesn’t want to be found, then finding her will be next to impossible. Just...somebody clean up this glass.” She walked away, before taking one last look through the window. Seeing nothing, she left for her office.

“Woo! That was some quick thinking there, Eda!” said Luz, the wind whipping through her hair.

“Hey, where d'ya think I get it from?” Eda said. “I may be your mentor, but you’ve taught me a few things too!”

Luz smiled, but it quickly went away. “Hey, Eda...don’t let what she said about you putting me in danger get to you. For what it’s worth, I think you’re a  _ great _ mother figure!” She hugged Eda as they flew over the Bonesborough rooftops.

“Aww...I guess I am, aren’t I?” Eda gave Luz a pat on the shoulder, promising to return the hug once they landed. “No wonder everybody keeps mistaking you for my daughter!”

Although Luz’s words definitely dispelled some of Alecto’s criticisms, some of them remained. Specifically, the ones that rang true to Eda. The ones she herself had often considered, especially starting several days ago, when she had gone feral yet again.

Was Luz really safe with her?

“Welp, I’m beat,” Eda said as they approached the Owl House. “And you should probably get some sleep too. You’ll want to be ready for tomorrow?”

“Huh? What’s tomorrow?” Luz asked.

“Wow, you really are sleep-deprived,” said Eda, chuckling. “Don’t you remember? Tomorrow’s your first day at Hexside!”

Luz instantly sat bolt upright. “It is!” she exclaimed. “Aw man, with all the excitement today, I completely forgot! I’d better--Woah!” She was so excited that she almost fell off the staff. Eda caught her, hauling her back upright. “I’d better make sure I have everything ready!”

“What, a prodigy like you?” said Eda. “You’re more than prepared!”

“I guess I am,” she said. “But it helps that I’ve had such a great teacher!”

______________________________________________________________________

“Look...I told ya already, I ain’t got a clue where Eda went off to! Now get outta here, I’m busy!”

Despite Belial’s insistence, the three figures remained where they were. One was concealed by a black cloak, another resembled a large, red devil with one eye, and the last looked like a normal witch, only with an inverted face. All three were staring at him.

“Do you really expect me to believe that?” asked the one in the cloak. “Before her little rampage a few days back, witnesses saw her leaving his very factory. Hard to miss, because she leapt out a window. And you really don’t know anything?”

“If yer lookin’ for her, I can’t help ya,” Belial said, trying to get back to his work. “She was here, yeah, but where she went after, I don’ know.”

“Very well then.” The cloaked figure snapped his fingers; his two associates walked over to Belial, lifting him into the air.

“Wha!? Lemme go! Get offa me!” Even with his strength, it was hard to shake them off without leverage. “I ain’t lyin’!”

“Ah, but you are omitting some very important details,” said the figure, stepping closer. “For example, why was Eda here? I doubt she just wanted to say hello to an old friend of hers. What did she want from you, Belial?”

“Listen, I told ya already, she wasn’t--” Just then, the cloaked figure stood just close enough, and the lighting was just right, that Belial caught a glimpse of his face. “You…”

“Yes,  _ me _ ,” the figure said. “Now, are you going to answer, or not?”

“I was  _ gonna _ , but now I know who’s askin’, no deal!” said Belial. “I dunno why you wanna find Eda, but it can’t be nothin’ good!”

“I hate it when they’re right,” the figure snarled. He held out his arm to draw a spell circle. This spell circle, however, was drawn very slowly, and with all five of his digits. The circle continued to hang in place after he had drawn it.

As slowly as he had drawn it, the cloaked figure reached his hand through it. Magical sigils appeared on his arm, as though being tattooed there by the circle itself. Once the circle had vanished, he held this arm out towards Belial. On his palm was a symbol resembling a trio of eyes arranged in a ring.

“Wait, are ya crazy!?” said Belial. “Come on, you know I ain’t lyin’!” The figure just continued moving closer. “Don’t do this! Be reasonable, guy!” His hand moved closer to his forehead. “Alright! Alright! She was askin’ about her curse!”

The figure stopped in his tracks. The magic sigils disappeared from his arm. “Her curse, you say?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s gettin’ to be too much for her!” he said. “She’s tryin’ to find the one what put it on her in the first place!”

“I see.” The cloaked figure snapped his fingers. “That should be enough. Aidan, Ulrich, let him go.”

The figure’s cronies dropped Belial to the ground. He got to his feet, dusting himself off indignantly.

“Was that really so hard?” the figure said. “Thank you for your time, Mr. Blackwood.” He snapped his fingers again. Both Aidan and Ulrich followed him as he walked away.

“I don’t know what yer doin’, but it ain’t gonna go well!” Belial shouted after him. “Somebody’s gonna stop ya, just ya wait!”

“And who would that be?” the cloaked figure asked, quietly enough that only he himself could hear. “Not the city guards. Not the Emperor or his lackeys. And certainly not Eda herself.” He stared out into the distance. “After all, I practically own this city. But I’d like to see them try…”


	10. Tia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz makes a new friend at Hexside, one who might be able to lead her to Eda's next ex.

Chapter Ten: Tia

______________________________________________________________________

An encounter with a magic-eating Greater Basilisk wasn’t something Luz had expected on her first day at Hexside, but then again, who knew what you could expect in a place like this? For example, she had gone from being stuck in detention, unable to enroll in any of the tracks, to being able to study all of them!

Luz strolled down the hallway, admiring her new uniform. Green and purple, red and blue, her tights were practically an entire rainbow of classes just waiting to be attended. “I was worried I’d have to choose just one of my friends’ classes,” Luz said to nobody in particular. “Now I can take plants with Willow, illusions with Gus,  _ and _ abominations with Amity--and then some!”

School was just about over for the day. Some classes had been dismissed early, and kids were milling about, waiting for the last bell of the day to ring. While some of the students were excited to leave and go home for the day, Luz herself was excited to come back tomorrow.

“Where should I start, even?” she wondered aloud. “Should I make a schedule, or just go to whatever class I’m into at the moment? Wait, does more classes mean more homework?” She brushed off the thought. “Ah, it’s magical homework, it’s probably--Ack!”

Seemingly out of nowhere, Luz was grabbed by someone unseen. She found herself suddenly yanked to the side, into a cramped, dark closet. Another person was in there, too, apparently the one who had pulled her in.

“I’m telling you, Mel, it’s a disaster waiting to happen!” The voice belonged to a girl, about Luz’s age. “I didn’t see her yet today, but there’s always tomorrow. And just you wait, it’s only a matter of time before--hey, you’re not Mel.”

“Er, no, I’m not,” said Luz, slightly confused. “I’m Luz.”

“Well, hello there, Luz!” the girl said cheerfully. Now that her eyes were adjusting to the dark, she could make out the shape of her captor a bit more clearly. She was very lanky, and stood a good head and a half taller than Luz. “Sorry if I startled you, I mistook you for my sister. Oh, here, let me…”

The girl clapped twice, causing the lights to turn on in the small broom closet. Luz could now see that the girl had light peach-pink skin, dark auburn hair tied into a little ponytail, and a pair of tiny horns sticking out of her forehead. She wore the orange uniform of the beastkeeper track.

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Luz said. “I’m used to being dragged into weird situations like this. Sometimes literally!”

The girl giggled. “Oh! You’re probably wondering what I was going on about, huh?” Before Luz could answer, she launched into an explanation. “I don’t know if you heard, Luz, but the other day Avelline told me that she overheard Skara say that  _ she _ overheard Principal Bump say that they were going to let a human attend Hexside! I mean, can you believe that?”

Luz turned her head to the side. “And...what’s wrong with humans?” As the girl apparently hadn’t realized her species yet, she decided it would be best to keep it to herself for now.

“...Truth be told, I don’t really know,” said the girl. “I’ve never actually seen one in person. But every one of my sources say that humans are incredibly dangerous! At first, I thought that magic-eating lady was the human--because eating magic totally sounds like a human thing to do, doesn’t it?--but it turns out she was just a basilisk. Which is also really cool, I always wanted to see one in person, but she ate my magic, which was less cool. Hey, this is unrelated, but did you know that humans made this thing, and it makes these bits of metal go really fast, and it makes stuff explode? Anyways, part of me is really excited to meet this human, but what if she’s dangerous?  _ What if she makes metal go fast into me _ !?”

“Don’t worry, don’t worry, I don’t think that’s gonna happen!” said Luz, holding up her arms to calm the girl. “Nobody’s gonna shoot you with anything!”

“How can you be so sure?” she asked, her eyes narrowing. “Are you some sorta human expert? Come to think of it, I haven’t seen you around here before, Luz. Are you a new student?”

Luz blinked, amazed that this girl hadn’t put two and two together yet. “Uh, you could say that,” she said. “It’s, well...I sorta  _ am _ a human.”

More silence. “You?” asked the girl. “ _ You’re _ a human?”

“Yup,” replied Luz, indicating her ears. “See? Wait, what did you think humans looked like?”

“Um…”

The girl produced a small notebook from her pocket. On the page were drawings of monstrous giants with mouths filled with fangs, tearing apart buildings and burning down cities with fiery breath.

“Not important,” she said, putting it away. “So, you don’t eat magic? Or spit acid? Or make metal go really fast?”

“Nope!” Luz answered. “I  _ learn _ magic, I spit spit, and I can only make metal go at normal speed. Unless I learn some sort of magnet spell, of course.”

The girl was quiet for a while, scanning over Luz. “Wow, I guess those hacks from that human fanclub aren’t hacks after all…” she said quietly. “But, I’m glad to know you aren’t a bloodthirsty killer! Well, mostly glad. Nice to meet you, Luz the human!”

She held out her hand for Luz to shake, which she did. “Nice to meet you too, er...what did you say your name was?”

She slapped her forehead in surprise. “Oh, man, I totally forgot to introduce myself! My name’s Tia,” she said. “Tia Nocturna.”

“Good to meet you, Tia Noct--Waaaaaait a minute!” Luz suddenly realized she had heard her last name before. “Did you say your name was ‘Nocturna?’”

Tia giggled again. “Yup! I’ll bet you’ve heard of my daddy, huh? Yeah, he’s a famous creature breeder around here. Well, as famous as a small-town creature breeder can be. But yeah, I’m the daughter of the famed Bartleby Nocturna! Funny story, he used to go to Hexside, too, did you know that?”

“Uh...no, I didn’t actually.” Luz didn’t really want to bring up Eda at a time like this, especially not to her ex’s daughter. “So…” An awkward silence followed.

It was Tia who eventually broke it. “You know what I just realized?” she said. “We’re still sitting in this tiny closet.”

Luz looked around, coming to the same conclusion. “Oh, yeah! How did I miss that?”

Both of them stepped out, just as the bell rang. “Sorry if this is a bit sudden, but we should hang out sometime!” Tia said.

“I--sure!” said Luz. “But I gotta go now, so…”

“Yeah, me too. See you later, Luz the human!” Tia said, waving goodbye.

Luz waved as well. “Later!” She headed outside to meet up with Eda. In her head, she was already devising a plan to get Bartleby and the Owl Lady in the same room together.

______________________________________________________________________

“...and then, when I told Bump I wanted to study a little bit of everything, he made my outfit look like this!”

Luz and Eda strolled through the door to the Owl House, the former regaling the latter on her adventures on her first day of school.

The pride Eda felt was obvious from her face. “Aww, only one day at school, and she’s already defeated a killer monster and showed up the highest figure of authority. You’re gonna do great things at that school, kid, I can just feel it!” Before the door closed, King bounded in on all fours, jumping up on the couch. “ _ You _ , on the other hand, I can’t leave alone for five minutes!”

“For one fleeting afternoon, I knew what it was like to be truly revered,” said the tiny demon. “I’d watch out if I were you two. That sort of feeling is hard to shake. I may try to recreate it.”

“Yeah, what else is new?” Eda lay her staff up against the wall before sitting on the couch beside King. “So, what’s the plan for the rest of the day? Early to bed? Sure, don’t mind if I do!” She lay back, resting her eyes.

“But...you’ll help me with my homework if I need it, right?” asked Luz.

“Homework? Ha!” Eda laughed. “Kid, I wouldn’t be caught dead doing homewor--” One look at Luz’s doe-eyed expression staring up at her was all it took to change her tune. “Well...alright, maybe. If I feel like it. If you  _ really _ need my help. And ask nicely.”

“Great!” Luz exclaimed. “Y’know, today was kind of a hectic day, but I can’t wait until I can go back tomorrow! In fact…” Luz picked up her bag, running off into the kitchen. “...I’m gonna do my work right now to get in my magic fix!”

Eda shook her head disapprovingly, despite smiling. “Something is seriously wrong when a girl her age is enthusiastic about doing homework. But, at least she’s not making me do it for her. Unlike  _ some _ people…”

She eyed King. “I have literally no idea what you mean,” he said.

Luz quickly cleared off the table, making room for her books, which she then dumped out in front of her. She sat down, pencil in hand, and…

“Oh. Wait a minute,” she said. “I didn’t get any homework today.” In her excitement, she had forgotten this little factor. “Hmm...maybe I  _ will _ go to bed early today…”

As she began placing her books back into her bag, a familiar slip of paper caught her eye. She picked it up, giving it another glance over. Only two names remained, three if you counted the ‘M’ name that may or may not have been a smudge.

“Oh! Speaking of things I forgot,” Luz said. “Eda! Eda!”

Luz ran back into the living room. Eda, who had already fallen asleep, was startled awake. “Huh? Wuzzit?”

“Eda, you’ll never guess who I met today!” said Luz, holding up the list.

Eda blinked a few times as she tried to focus on the paper in front of her. “Eh...I dunno...was it Lester?”

Luz giggled. “Why would Lester have been at school? No, it’s someone we haven’t met yet. Guess again!”

“Brigsby?” Eda said, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

“Nope!”

For a moment, something changed in Eda. Luz didn’t catch it, but she suddenly seemed more tense. “Bartleby, right? You met Bart?”

“Close enough!” Luz said. “Before the day ended, I met a girl named Tia. And guess what? She’s his daughter!”

“Ah. Ol’ Bart’s a family man now.” Eda seemed much more relaxed now, for some reason. “Good for him.”

“You know what this means, right?” asked Luz. “If I can befriend her, then I might get to meet her dad! And when I do, I can find out if he’s the one who cursed you!”

“When you set your mind to something, you will  _ not _ let up until you get what you want, you know that?” Eda asked her.

“I know,” Luz said with a nod. “It is both my greatest strength and my greatest weakness. So anyway, what do you think? Pretty good plan, right?”

“Flawless,” said Eda. She stretched out on the couch. King, pushed out of his spot, simply moved up to the back of the couch.

“You know,” Luz wondered out loud, “maybe I should invite him over! You talked with all the others face-to-face, so why should Bart be any different? Besides, it’d be nice to catch up, right?”

Eda groaned, throwing a pillow over her face. “Not today,” she said, her voice muffled. “I had a long day.”

“No, of course,” said Luz. “I meant later. I--Eda? Are you okay?”

“Fine. Just tired. Busy dealing with curse stuff.”

Of course, this set off Luz’s alarm bells. “Curse stuff? Eda, are you  _ sure _ everything’s okay?”

The Owl Lady looked up, annoyed. “What, it’s not like I’m on my deathbed or anything! Just getting more potions, that’s all.”

“Hmm…” Luz sat down on the floor next to the couch. “Eda?”

“Mm?”

“You...you’d tell me if something was wrong, right?”

“‘Course. Nothin’s wrong.”

Luz decided that she was content with this answer. Come to think of it, she  _ was _ kind of tired, too. Maybe just a quick nap for now…

“Luz?” asked Eda.

“Mm?”

“If you do end up meeting Bart, and you want to invite him over...go ahead. I’m not gonna be busy for the next couple days, but sometime in the evening would probably be best.”

“Got it,” Luz said, smiling. But first, she would have to get in good with Tia…

______________________________________________________________________

It only took a few seconds of scanning the school cafeteria for Luz to locate her friends. “Guys! Hey, guys!” She hurried right over.

“Afternoon, Luz!” said Gus, as she sat next to them.

“So, what’s the news, Luz?” asked Willow.

“Everything’s going great with me!” she said. “Being in nine tracks at once is more work than I thought it would be, but it’s worth it! I’m learning more about magic in one day than I was able to pick up off the street my whole time in this realm!”

“Even more than Eda taught you?” asked Gus.

“Nah, I haven’t learned any actual spells here yet,” Luz said. “The way I see it, I can learn about magic itself at Hexside, while Eda’s teaching me how to survive in the Boiling Isles with cunning and resourcefulness! And also maybe cheating.”

“Speaking of Eda, how’s that hunt for her ex-boyfriends going along?” asked Willow. “Have you found your culprit yet?”

“Nope, but we’re still lookin’! Actually, speaking of...do either of you know a girl who goes here named Tia? Tia Nocturna? She’s in the mythical creatures track.”

“I’ve heard her name, but I don’t know her personally,” Willow answered. “How come?”

Luz produced the list once again. “I met her the other day, and I found out that her dad is Bartleby Nocturna, who used to date Eda! I think if I can befriend her, I can meet her pops, and find out if he cursed Eda.”

“I don’t know about this, Luz,” said Willow, concerned. “It kinda sounds like you’re just using her to get close to her dad.”

“Whaaaat? No!” Luz said, as though the very idea was ridiculous. “I still wanna be her friend, it’s just...I have an ulterior motive…for befriending her. Huh. When I say it out loud, it does sound kinda bad. But I just won’t tell her! She and I can be friends, I get to meet her dad and help out Eda, everyone comes out of this better off!”

Willow narrowed her eyes skeptically, not saying a word.

“Well, if she’s in the beastkeeper track,” said Gus, “maybe she’ll be going on that field trip thingy.”

He now had Luz’s undivided attention. “Field trip thingy? What field trip thingy?”

Gus drew a spell circle, summoning a pamphlet labeled ‘Extracurricular Activities’ from thin air. He turned to the relevant page, and handed it to Luz. “Once a week, some of the beastkeeper kids go on this nature walk thing for extra credit. They call it a field trip, but it’s really more of a stroll through the woods. I don’t really know the details, though.”

Luz read through the article. “‘Become more attuned with nature and all the creatures that surround us. Extra credit will be offered.’ Gus, this just might work!”

He shrugged. “I try to help when I can.”

“Oh! Hang on, there she is!” Luz, having spotted Tia on the other side of the cafeteria, shot up from her seat. “I’ll be right back! Don’t let anyone else take my seat!”

“Uh, who else would take your seat?” asked Willow. But Luz had already gone.

Tia, eating lunch and chatting with her friends, looked up to see Luz approaching. “Hi, Luz the human!” she said. “She’s the human I’ve been telling you all about,” she added to her friends.

“Tia! Hey, listen…” Luz made her way over, holding up the pamphlet. “So, I heard that there’s this field trip thingy for the beastkeeper’s track. Since I’m new, I figured I could use the extra credit, and you said you wanted to hang out sometime, so...you wanna go with?”

“Sure!” said Tia. “I was planning on going anyway. I could use some extra credit too, since my last creature report didn’t go so well. I did one on my pet ettercap, Bitey, but he doesn’t do much aside from lie around and be grumpy at everyone. But yeah, I’d love to!”

“Great! So, I’ll see you then, then!” said Luz. The two waved to each other, as she headed back to her table.

“Wow. Look at those two,” Tia said wistfully, regarding Gus and Willow. “They’re friends with a real live human! What lucky witches! If only I could be so lucky…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Enchanted Grom Fright was really something, wasn't it? I won't spoil nothin', but that dance scene was incredible! Looking forward to the finale...
> 
> Also, WHO'S WRITING THE LETTERS!?!?!?


	11. The Field Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz goes for a walk in the woods with her new friend.

Chapter Eleven: The Field Trip

______________________________________________________________________

Even though Luz had been through these trees many times before, she couldn’t help but marvel at her surroundings. There was just something about this forest that enchanted something deep within her. These woods were filled with magic, in both a literal and figurative sense.

Far from the only one there, Luz strolled down the path among a group of Hexside students, each one wearing orange tights--only partially orange, in some cases. Many of them had clearly been through this before, given the way they chatted amongst themselves.

“Alright, magical creatures, here we come!” Luz said to herself. “Now if I could just find...Aha! Tia! Over here!”

The tall girl turned around to face Luz, who jogged to catch up to her. “Well, someone seems excited!” she said.

“Sure am!” said Luz. “Most of the magical creatures I’ve met here so far have tried to eat and/or maim me, so this’ll be a nice change of pace!”

“Eh…” Tia sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. “No promises…”

Before too long, the teacher leading the gaggle of children stopped in a clearing, and the students came to a halt around them. “Okay, here we are. You all know the drill: pair up, and happy hunting!”

Milling about some more, the students each chose a partner before departing deeper into the woods. Luz and Tia were already partners, so neither of them bothered. However, another girl approached Tia, seemingly not noticing Luz. “So, where we headin’ this time?”

“Oh...sorry, Avelline, I promised Luz I’d be her partner today,” said Tia. “That’s okay with you, right?”

Avelline seemed perturbed, but not for the reasons Luz was expecting. “You get to be partners with a real, live human? You’re a lucky girl, you know that, Tia?”

“There’s always next time!” suggested Luz. “Share the wealth, that’s what I always say! Well, occasionally.”

“I intend to hold you to that,” said Avelline, grinning. She scanned for other students without partners, before her eyes caught the new girl. “Ah! Hey, Viney! Wanna be partners?” She scurried off, leaving Luz and Tia on their own.

“Alrighty, Tia, you’re the expert here,” said Luz. “Lead the way! You, uh, have done this before, haven’t you?”

“Oh, all the time!” she said. She began strolling into the trees, beckoning for Luz to follow her. “I don’t always need the extra credit, of course, but I just love being out here in nature. Hearing the sounds, seeing the sights,  _ witnessing the unforgiving cruelty that is the circle of life _ \--”

“What was that?” asked Luz.

“Oh--nothing!” said Tia, blushing. “Sorry, sometimes I can get a little carried away.”

“No problem,” said Luz. “So, what exactly are we going to be doing out here?”

“It’s really simple, actually,” Tia said. “All we have to do is find a creature, sketch it, and write a page or two on what we observe it doing.”

“Sounds easy enough,” said Luz. “Y’know, I don’t mean to brag, but I’m a bit of an artist. I could probably whip up a quick sketch.”

“Oh, perfect!” Tia replied. “I’m a better writer than a drawer anyway. Now all we need to do is find a creature to observe.” She stood atop a nearby rock, staring off into the distance. “See anything?”

Luz scanned the treeline as well, coming up with nothing. Not even some birds perched on nearby branches. “Maybe we’re going about this the wrong way,” she said. “Instead of looking out...maybe we should be looking under!”

“What do you mean?” asked Tia.

“Here, I’ll show you.” Luz gestured for Tia to come closer. “This is a little trick I learned back in the human realm!” She placed her hands underneath the rock, pulling up with all her might. It was a fairly sizable rock, so it took both her and Tia working together to overturn it. “Ta-da!”

“Um…” All that was underneath the rock was a lot of dirt and a couple worms. “Hurray?”

“Don’t you see?” said Luz, bending down to pick up one of the worms. “We can do our report on one of these squirmy things! It’ll be easy to draw, and they don’t do much, so it’ll be easy to write about, too!”

Tia stared at the wriggling creature in Luz’s hand. “I mean, I guess so… I was just hoping for something more lively, you know? Something a bit less...a worm. A bit less of a worm.”

“Alright, that’s fair, that’s fair,” Luz said, nodding. “Here’s what we’ll do: we’ll go look for something more exciting, and we’ll leave the worms here in case we can’t find anything. Sound good?”

“Sounds great,” said Tia. “But I just don’t understand why we haven’t seen any creatures yet. Usually, this whole neck of the woods is bustling with activity, but I haven’t even heard any crickets. Maybe we should--”

Just then, both girls heard a rustling sound from nearby. Something small was moving through the undergrowth just beyond the clearing. Although Luz had no idea what it could have been, Tia’s face lit up.

“Of course!” she exclaimed. She glanced down at the worms, then up towards the small animal, then to Luz. “Luz, you’re a genius!”

“I am?” she said.

“You’re accidentally a genius!” said Tia, amending her previous statement. “Come on, follow me!” She pulled Luz towards some bushes on the opposite side of the clearing from the rustling, where the two of them hid.

“What’s up? What is that?” asked Luz.

“Shh! You’ll see!” Tia whispered. “We don’t want to scare it!”

Luz and Tia waited patiently as the rustling gradually grew closer and closer. Before too long, a tiny shape emerged. Luz’s first impression was of a bright white bunny rabbit, which is exactly what it was--save for the fact that a little pair of antlers adorned its head.

“Aww!” Luz said, gushing. “It’s a widdle jackalope!”

“‘Jackalope?’” said Tia. “Is that what humans call them? Here, we call them antabbits.”

“Huh, I guess that makes sense,” said Luz. “But its name doesn’t matter, ‘cause it’s so  _ cuuuuute _ !”

“Yup, and hungry, too, see?” said Tia. The jackalope--antabbit, rather, had made its way over to the overturned rock, hungrily slurping down the worms. “That’s what I meant when I said you were a genius!”

Luz had already gotten out her sketchbook, preparing to draw the tiny critter. Tia began narrating as she started writing:

“Sensing no danger, the humble antabbit emerges from the underbrush, famished after a long day of protecting his territory. Having caught the scent of a juicy bushel of worms, freshly uncovered by the two young witches, he hurries over to gorge himself upon the tasty critters. No truer example of the majesty of the Boiling Isles is more apparent than the antab--”

Both girls were interrupted in their respective tasks when more rustling could be heard from the brush. Something else was moving, seeming to be a lot bigger than the antabbit. Too focused with his meal to care, he didn’t notice the approaching shape.

“Jack--er, antabbits travel in herds, right? Is that more of them?” Luz whispered excitedly.

Given the slightly nervous expression on Tia’s face, she recognized what this was, and it was not more antabbits. “You wouldn’t happen to be squeamish by any chance, would you, Luz?”

“No. I mean, a little. Why?”

“No reason.” Both faces were now focused on the source of the noise, which had uncovered itself just enough for Luz to realize that this was an animal much larger than the antabbit, who was blissfully unaware of the threat.

With a snarl, the beast pounced. Luz yelped in alarm, covering her eyes. “Tell me when it’s over!” she moaned.

Tia continued to write. “And so, just as the antabbit preys upon the worms, it, too, is prey to the majestic hellhound, third-largest canid in the Boiling Isles.” She gave Luz a comforting pat on the shoulder. “That’s the circle of life for ya.”

“Why does the circle of life have to involve so much death?” Luz wondered. “It’s really kind of a misnomer.”

“Well...guess that explains why we didn’t hear anything earlier,” Tia said. “You can look now. He’s, er, finished.”

Luz hesitantly uncovered her eyes. Sitting in the clearing in the antabbit’s place was a large creature that only barely resembled a dog. It looked more like something from a horror movie, which was to be expected from the Boiling Isles. Pitch black fur covered its muscular body, and cold blue, pupilless eyes gazed off into the distance.

“It’s...definitely hellish, that’s for sure,” said Luz. She winced as a pair of antlers that hung from the beast’s jaw were promptly crushed into powder. She erased what little of the unfortunate antabbit she had drawn, and began to sketch the hellhound.

“Ever vigilant, the fearsome hellhound scans his surroundings in search of more prey, or potential rivals. The hapless girls must do their best to remain silent, for one false move, and they would surely share the antabbit’s fate!” Her narration did little to reassure Luz.

The demonic dog sat still, making it much easier for Luz to draw it. Tia glanced over at her progress: even though it was only a cursory outline, she was quite impressed.

“Wow, how do you do that?” she asked. “It looks just like the real thing!”

“Thanks!” Luz said. “Told ya I was an artist.”

The two were so engaged with Luz’s drawing that it took them a moment to realize that the hellhound had begun to walk away. “Shoot, it’s leaving!” said Tia in a hushed voice. “Quick, draw! Draw like you mean it!”

“Come on, let’s follow it!” Luz crept out from her hiding place, darting into some bushes to pursue her muse, who was thankfully unaware that it was being followed.

“Wait, come back!” Tia carefully followed the human girl, trying to keep her out of danger. “Be careful, it might see you!” Luz however, was too busy trying to capture the hellhound’s likeness on her canvas to notice her warnings.

“I can’t get a good look at the eyes,” she muttered, trying to get in front of the beast. Although the hellhound was merely ambling, its four-legged gait made it faster than Luz could creep through the underbrush. “Come on, slow down!” she whispered.

Tia kept following Luz, unable to catch her. “Dangit, Luz, be careful!” she said, unsure if she could actually be heard. “Hellhounds can be extremely territorial, especially at this time of year, and we don’t want to make it--”

As she snuck forwards, Tia accidentally tread on a fallen tree branch. The snap it made when it broke in two was quite loud; it caused both Luz to stand up straight, and the hellhound to whip around. Luz was the first thing the beast noticed.

“--angry…”

The monstrous dog’s eyes slowly faded from a cold blue to a hellish red as it glowered at Luz. A low growl escaped its throat as it slowly stomped towards her. “Easy there, puppy! Nice doggy! Nice demonic, terrifying doggy!” She held out her hands as she took several cautious steps backwards.

“Luz, stay calm,” Tia said, only barely managing to do so herself. “It’s only dangerous if it sees you as prey. Just calmly and slowly walk over to me, and don’t make any sudden--”

The hellhound’s mouth split open like a flower in bloom, revealing rows upon rows of teeth and numerous thrashing tongues as it let out a blood-curdling howl. Like anyone would in that situation, Luz let out a howl of her own and took off in the opposite direction, dropping her sketchbook to the ground. The demon took off after her, mouth agape. Tia took off after her as well.

“Tia, a little help!?” shouted Luz, dodging and weaving through the trees to try and lose her pursuer. To no avail, as the hellhound was relentless in its hunt. “No, please, I don’t taste good, I swear!”

“Hang on!” Tia hastily drew a spell circle, which fired a blast of some sort at the demon. When the orange spell hit its target, the hellhound seemed to freeze in its tracks. Its red eyes faded back to blue, and it slowly closed its mouth. Then, paying no mind to either Tia or Luz, bounded off deeper into the woods. Her hand over her chest, Tia leaned against a nearby tree to catch her breath. “Okay...I think we’re safe now. You okay, Luz?” She looked around, but saw no sign of the human. “Luz?”

“Up here.” Tia looked up to see Luz desperately clinging to a tree branch above her. “So...it left, right? You made it leave?”

“Pretty sure,” Tia answered. “How did you get up there so fast?”

“You’d be surprised what the human body can do with a little adrenaline,” Luz said, carefully making her way back to the ground. “Thanks for the save, by the way. What was that?”

“You’re welcome! And that was a calming spell. I made him forget what he was so angry about.”

“I wish I had a calming spell right now,” said Luz. “My heart’s beating like a--my drawing!” She ran off in the direction they had come from.

“Your heart’s beating like your drawing?” Tia said. Before she could wonder what that meant, she noticed that someone, most likely Luz, had dropped something on the ground. It seemed to be a crinkled up piece of paper covered in writing. “Hey, Luz, you dropped this!” She bent down to pick it up.

Luz, however, was more concerned with her sketch of the hellhound. “Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay…” she said as she picked up the sketchbook. “Please be--aww!” The drawing had apparently been stepped on by the beast as it ran after Luz, as the paper was torn in half, and was smudged by a large pawprint in the center. “Well, there goes the extra credit…”

“Luz?” Tia’s voice. Luz turned around to face her, finding that she was holding the list of Eda’s exes in her hand. “You dropped your, uh...what is this, exactly?”

“O-oh,” Luz said, she held out a hand as she tried to think of a cover story. “That is...a list of...famous people I want to meet! Yeah, and your dad’s one of them!”

Rather than hand the list back, Tia almost seemed to retreat slightly. “Have you...had this for a while now? Or did you add my father to the list when you met me?”

“What--what do you mean?” Luz asked. “I’ve had that list for a while now. When I met you, I just figured that--”

“That you’d befriend me as a way to meet my dad?” Tia didn’t sound angry in the slightest. Instead, she sounded disappointed, but in such a way that seemed like she had been through this before. “Luz, if you just wanted to meet him, you can tell me. I won’t be mad.”

“Tia, i-it’s not like that!” Luz assured her. “I  _ did _ want to meet your dad, but that isn’t the only reason I wanted to come out here with you today!”

“But it was one of them?”

“I…” 

Tia sighed. She sat down against a nearby tree as she continued. “It’s okay, I understand. It’s just that...with a few exceptions, like Avelline, whenever someone who’s as passionate about magical creatures as I am tries to get close to me, they end up caring more about my dad and his business than me. They want to ask him for favors--help with creatures of their own, getting close with his personal vet, that sort of thing. And then they don’t really need me anymore.” She looked up at the human girl. “Like I said, I’m not mad at you. But I just wish you’d told me.”

Luz was quiet for a minute. Eventually, she sat down against a tree across from Tia, facing her. “I haven’t had the best luck with friends, either,” she said. “Up until I came to the Boiling Isles, I was a bit of a loner. Tia...I know I had some--what’s the word?-- _ pragmatic _ reasons for befriending you, but I promise you, with all my heart, that I genuinely wanted to be your friend. Even without your dad, I still would’ve wanted to hang out with you. Do you...think you can forgive me?”

Slowly, Tia got to her feet. She took a few steps away, staring off into the distance. “Tiamat Nocturna has been called many things throughout her life,” she said. “‘A nerd.’ ‘A crybaby.’ ‘A danger to herself and others.’ But one thing I have never, in my life, been accused of being is spiteful.” She turned around to face Luz, a warm smile on her face. She held out her hand. “Still friends?”

Luz smiled as well, taking Tia’s offered hand as she got to her feet. “Still friends!”

After they shook on it, Tia rubbed the back of her head again. “And besides, it’s not like I’m entirely innocent here either. I maaaaay have wanted to be your friend a bit more than usual because you’re a human. You’re not mad about that, are you?”

“Of course not,” Luz said. “I think it’s cool that someone thinks me being a human is cool!”

“Good, because humans  _ are _ cool!” Tia said. “Now, how’d your drawing hold up?”

“Well…” Luz held up the shredded remains of her sketch. ...It kinda didn’t.”

“Oof. You can’t even tell what kind of animal that is anymore,” said Tia.

“So, are we outta luck?” Luz asked.

“Not quite yet,” Tia said, hatching a plan in her mind. “The report isn’t due until tomorrow, so theoretically, we have all afternoon and evening to complete it. Easier said than done, especially since our subject ran off…”

“Should we try to follow it?” asked Luz.

“No, it’s probably back with its pack by now,” Tia said. “One hellhound I can handle, but a whole pack? No thank you, sister! I figure we can head to my house to regroup, and then we’ll head out again and find something else to write about. Oh, I wish we could go to the southern woods! There are so many great creatures out there!”

“Why can’t we?” asked Luz.

“Because that’s said to be the domain of the Owl Lady!” Tia exclaimed. “She’s a vicious half-witch, half-owl beast that feasts on the blood of unwary children!”

“You mean Eda?” said Luz. “I live with her, actually. She’s my mentor! She can be a bit crabby sometimes, but I’ve never seen her drink blood. Except apple blood, of course.”

A long silence followed before Tia finally spoke.

“You are just full of surprises, aren’t you?”

______________________________________________________________________

Following their close encounter with the hellhound in the woods, the duo had opted instead to return to Tia’s house for the time being to collect themselves. They had made plans to head to Eda’s place afterwards, and if Luz played her cards right, Bartleby would be joining them.

“Well, here we are!” said Tia, as the two approached the front door. “Casa del Nocturna! After you!” She opened the door for Luz, who stepped inside.

“Hmm. Nice place,” Luz said. “I was expecting more creatures.”

“Nah, daddy keeps most of them at his work,” Tia said. “A few hang out here sometimes, but it’s mostly just us and Bitey. Oh, I almost forgot!” She ran ahead of Luz into the living room. “Mel, we’re back! And I brought my new friend!” She gestured for Luz to enter. “Luz, this is Melusine, my big sister!” said Tia. “Mel, Luz.”

“Hello there!” she Luz, waving. “I’m Luz. Luz Noceda. The human.”

“Hey.” The elder Nocturna sister was reclining on a couch, a book in her hands. She had short auburn hair, slightly darker than Tia’s. She lacked her sister’s pink skin, having pale white instead. She did, however, have a pair of horns on her head, though hers curved downward rather than Tia’s upward. “Tia’s been talkin’ about you.”

“She has?” said Luz. “Good things, I hope!” She and Tia giggled.

“Mostly, she’s been going on and on about how excited she was to meet a real human,” said Mel. “And on, and on, and--”

“Alright, you act like I’m obsessed!” said Tia, as Mel hid a smirk behind her book. “Come on, Luz, you wanna go to my room?”

“Sure!” The two made their way towards the stairs, when the relative quiet was suddenly broken by a chattering, screeching sound coming from the second floor. “Is that one of your father’s creatures?” asked Luz. It definitely sounded like it.

“Nope, that’s just my mama!” said Tia. “She heads out to work about now.”

The apparent Mrs. Nocturna descended the stairs. She walked down the steps on spidery limbs, a pair of mantis-like forelimbs extending through her dress sleeves. A ring of eyes surrounded her head, on top of which was a circular mouth lined with teeth. She let out more of her chattering, screeching language when she saw the two.

“Hi, Mama!” said Tia. “This is Luz, my new human friend I told you about. She’s helping me with a project!”

“Um...h-hello, Mrs. Nocturna!” Luz said. “Nice to meet you!”

Tia’s mother gave Luz a friendly wave with a forelimb, which she returned. She passed by them on her way to the door, chattering as she did so.

“Don’t worry, we will!” said Tia. “Bye Mama!” She then hurried up the stairs, leaving Luz, still taken slightly aback, at the bottom.

“You’d think I’d be used to things like that by now…” she mumbled to herself. She began walking up the stairs, hoping she could find Tia’s room without accidentally stumbling onto anything she shouldn’t. However, before she was even halfway up the steps, Tia came bolting past her down them.

“Sorry, ‘scuse me!” she said as she ran down the steps.

“Huh? What happened to going up to your room?” asked Luz.

“Daddy’s home!” Tia said.

Luz could hear the front door open. She followed after Tia, hoping to meet the elusive Mr. Nocturna.


	12. The Fifth Ex: Bartleby Nocturna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old flame of Eda's pays a visit to the Owl House.

Chapter Twelve: The Fifth Ex: Bartleby Nocturna

______________________________________________________________________

The door to the Nocturna household opened, and a tall, skinny man with a pair of small reading glasses, greying hair, and a big, bushy mustache of the same color walked through. He carried a large bag by his side, and he was covered in all sorts of hairs and fur from spending the whole day surrounded by magical creatures. This was Bartleby.

“Hi, Daddy!” Tia hurried over to him, throwing her arms around his waist before he could even take off his coat.

“Hey, there’s my favorite little monster!” Bartleby responded, his voice gentle. “How was school today, hun?”

“School was great!” replied Tia. “On our field trip, I saw a real hellhound! Me and Luz tried to do our report on it, but it chased us, so we--Oh, right!” Tia returned to the living room, her dad following behind. She threw out her arms as though presenting Luz, who had only just made her way down the stairs. “Daddy, this is my new friend, Luz. She’s the human I was telling you about!”

“Hello there!” said Luz, giving a little wave.

“Well, how about that?” said Bartleby, placing his hands on his hips. “A real live human! How do you do, Luz?”

“Good, I think,” she answered. She didn’t want to bring up Eda just yet, but she wasn’t sure what to say next. “So, um...how was your day?”

“Why, thank you for asking, my day was swell!” said Bartleby. He hung up his coat on a nearby rack and set his bag down on a side table by the door. “I imagine you two must be quite busy with your schoolwork, or gossiping, or what have you, so I’ll leave you to it!”

“Actually, Daddy, I had some questions I wanted to ask you,” said Tia. “Luz does, too.”

“I do?” Luz asked.

“Yeah, about our assignment,” Tia replied. “Okay, maybe not questions exactly, but you get what I mean.”

“Okey-dokey then, what’s on your mind?” Bartleby made his way into the living room, settling down into a big, cushy recliner. “Afternoon, Mel.”

“Hey Dad,” said Mel, barely looking up from her book.

Tia sat down on the couch next to her sister. Luz sat down on a chair on what she thought was a plush white pillow, but was startled when said pillow turned out to be a creature, none too happy with being sat upon. “Waugh!” Luz quickly jumped up when the creature, having a spider-like face and four spindly limbs, hissed at her. It lazily crawled off the chair and into another room.

Tia giggled. “I see you’ve met Bitey! Don’t take that little outburst personally, he doesn’t like anyone.”

“Uh...good to know,” Luz said, sitting in the now-vacant seat.

“Now, what’s all this about this assignment of yours?” asked Bartleby to Tia. “You said you were chased by a hellhound? Neither of you got hurt, I hope!”

“Don’t worry, Daddy, we’re fine!” said Tia. “I haven’t been practicing my spells for nothing, you know! But I can’t say the same about Luz’s drawing…”

“Oh, yeah, the hellhound sort of shredded the picture I drew of it when it chased me,” said Luz. “Which is a shame, because it was turning out really well!”

“Must’ve been camera shy,” said Bartleby jokingly. “So, did you have a backup plan?”

“That we did, actually,” Tia said. “See, Luz’s parents--”

“Mentor,” Luz corrected.

“--Right, mentor, lives down in the southern woods. There’s  _ tons _ of critters down there, so we were thinking about heading down to her place to finish our report, if that’s okay with you.”

“Well, I don’t see anything wrong with that,” said Bartleby. “You just stay safe, and keep your new friend safe, too, hear?”

“Will do!” Tia said.

“Mr. Nocturna,” Luz said, “I’ve actually got a question for you, if you don’t mind.”

“I certainly don’t; ask away!” he said.

“It’s about my mentor,” she continued. “I think you might know her. Her name’s Eda, the Owl Lady.”

“Eda? Eda Clawthorne?” said Bartleby. Suddenly, memories of his younger years came flooding back. “Boy, you could say I know her!” He turned towards his daughter. “You know, before I met your mother, Eda and I used to date!”

“WHAT!?” cried Tia, leaping up from her seat in disbelief. “You used to date the Owl Lady!?”

“Wow, Dad, didn’t think you had such a wild side,” said Mel, once again not looking up.

“Opposites do attract, you know,” Bartleby. He began to reminisce about their time together. “We first met at a covention when she tried to pick my pocket! Of course, being the helpful soul I am, I offered to buy her lunch. I hadn’t intended it as a romantic gesture, I just assumed that if she was a pickpocket, then she couldn’t afford much of her own. One thing led to another, and before long, she asked to see me again!”

“Well, how about that,” said Tia. “Um, so, why did you end up breaking up, then?”

Bartleby shrugged. “Well, you remember how I said that opposites attract? Sometimes, though, it turns out people are just  _ too _ opposite. She was fiery and wild-tempered, I was easygoing and gentle, she was a wanted criminal, and I couldn’t even jaywalk without feeling guilty. We didn’t really so much ‘break up’ as much as we just slowly drifted apart. Wasn’t really any ill will between either of us. But not long after that, I met Aargharet, and the rest is history!”

This was Luz’s chance! “You know…” she said. “I’m sure she’d love to see you again.”

“Oh, Luz, I’m a married man now,” said Bartleby. “I have my own commitments now, and I’m sure she does as well.”

“No, not like that!” said Luz. “I meant, just to talk, to catch up, stuff like that. Me and Tia are heading down there anyways, so why not tag along?”

“Hmm…” Bartleby considered this for a moment. “Well, heck, why not? I’m done working for the day, why not go and see an old friend?”

“Then it’s settled!” said Luz, getting to her feet. “When do we leave?”

“Right no, if you want!” said Tia. “You comin, Mel?”

“Can’t. Homework.”

“Alright. Lead the way, Luz!”

Father, daughter, and Luz all stepped out the front door, setting off for the Owl House. “Now, Luz,” asked Bartleby, “seeing as I may never have a chance to speak to another human, I have a few questions about your native realm, if you don’t mind.”

Like father, like daughter, it seemed. “Sure, ask away!”

“Is it true that giraffes have integrated themselves into the human realm’s ecology?”

“Y’know, I actually have a funny story about that…” said Luz.

______________________________________________________________________

After a brief walk, the three of them arrived at the Owl House. Hooty was there to greet them, as always. “Hoot, hey Luz! Who’re your friends?”

“Hooty, I’d like you to meet--”

He cut her off. “Did you see what I did there? ‘ _ Who _ are your friends?’ I’m so funny! Hoot!”

“Uh, yeah. Anyway, this is Tia and Bartleby Nocturna. They’re here to see Eda, actually. Well, Bartleby is.”

As soon as Hooty had begun speaking, Tia had walked closer to examine him. She looked up and down the door, before her gaze trailed across the house itself. “Is this...an overgolem?”

“A...what now?” asked Luz.

“An overgolem,” Tia continued. “A golem is sort of like an abomination, but they can be made from anything. And an overgolem is supposedly the most complex type of golem there is! They’re supposed to be really hard to create, so they’re really rare.”

“Finally!” said Hooty. “Someone else who can recognize my true greatness!” He was then unceremoniously thrown to the side as the door swung open. “Ah! Hoot!”

Eda stood in the doorframe with a mug in her hand, still dressed in her night clothes. “I already told ya, I don’t want to buy any of your cookies! --Oh, Luz, it’s you. And…” Her expression sank once she saw who else was there, but quickly returned to normal. “Ah. Yes. Hello, Bart.”

“Well, I’ll be!” said Bartleby, adjusting his glasses as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Eda Clawthorne, after all these years! How are you?” He held out his hand for her to shake. She grabbed his palm between her thumb and fingers, though he didn’t seem to mind.

“I take it you want to come in?” said Eda.

“May we?” Bart asked. “If it’s not too much trouble, that is.”

“I certainly ain’t busy,” said Eda, gesturing for all of them to enter. “Make yourselves at home. But don’t touch anything.”

The three of them stepped inside; Bartleby looked around, examining the interior. “Well, isn’t this a cozy little home! You’ve really worked your way up in the world since we met, Eda! Aside from that whole ‘wanted criminal’ business.”

“You mean  _ because _ of the ‘wanted criminal’ business!” said Eda. She leaned down to Luz, whispering “Maybe next time, warn me before you invite someone over!”

“To be fair,  _ you _ said I could invite him over!” replied Luz. She quickly glanced around the room. “Hey, where’d King get off to?”

“Probably napping upstairs,” said Eda.

“Oh? Who’s King, your pet?” asked Tia.

“No, he’s--” Luz paused, reflecting on this. “Actually, now that you mention it… Never mind. Ready to go?”

“Sure!” Tia answered. The two girls gathered up some of their supplies, heading to the door. “Bye, Daddy! Be back in a bit!”

“Bye, hun!” Bartleby called back. “You be careful out there!”

“We will!” Both girls hurried out into the forest, in search of magical creatures. Eda and Bartleby were now alone in the Owl House, with nothing but thoughts and memories.

“So,” Eda began, “that little troublemaker of mine convinced you to pay me a visit, huh?”

“That’s the gist of it,” Bartleby said. “She’s such a sweet thing, that Luz. And so persuasive! But I am glad for the chance to see you again, Eda.”

“I’m flattered,” Eda replied. “So, you want anything? Coffee? Apple blood? Third beverage?”

“Oh, no, please, I don’t want to trouble you,” said Bartleby, holding up a hand. “I’m only here for a brief visit.”

“Good, ‘cause I wasn’t gonna get you anything, anyway,” said Eda. She sat down on the sofa, while Bartleby seated himself in a nearby lounge chair. So, how’s things with Aargie?”

“Just swell,” Bartleby replied. “We’ve settled down and started a family, as you can see.”

“Good. I’m happy for ya, I really am,” said Eda. “Sounds like a nice, quiet life. Perfect for you.”

“No arguments here,” said Bart. “Just me, the family, and my beasts. Speaking of, do you remember that ettercap you stole from the beastkeeping class back in the day? Well, we ended up adopting one of its pups! Mel named it Bitey.” He smiled fondly.

Eda, however, glanced down at the floor before continuing. “Sounds nice. But anyway--”

She was interrupted by a knocking coming from the window. Luz, for some reason, decided that she would rather enter this way instead of using the door. “Eda, two questions,” she said, getting up from the floor after she had fallen through the window. “First of all, where do we keep the bandages? And second, are manticore stings dangerous?”

“Bathroom, behind the mirror on the left,” said Eda.

“No, but their venom does have hallucinogenic qualities in sufficient amounts,” replied Bart. “Why do you ask?”

“No reason. Thank you, talking shampoo bottles.” Luz then stumbled up the stairs like she was on a boat during a storm.

“I, er, guess they found one,” said Bartleby.

“Seems like it,” Eda said. “What was I talking about?”

“Our families, I think,” Bartleby replied. “I imagine Lilith is doing well for herself, huh?”

“More or less,” Eda said with a slight eye roll. “She’s still Belos’ lackey, so, you know, that’s a thing.”

“And your parents?”

“Well…” Eda would rather not talk about them at the moment. “We haven’t spoken in a while. As in, a few years.”

“Mm. Sorry about that,” Bartleby said. He had always had a slight inkling of Eda’s relationship with her folks, but she had never gone into much detail. “Is there anything you need?”

“Actually--”

“Hey, Eda?” It was Luz again, from the same window. “I left my notebook by the door, could you hand it to me?”

“Meh.” Eda lifted up the notebook with help from a spell, hovering it over to the girl. “Wait a minute, you were just upstairs! How did you get outside?”

“Window,” answered Luz, as though that answered everything.

“Huh. Well, you be careful out there,” said Eda.

“No problem, Mr. Abraham Lincoln, sir!” With that, Luz returned to the woods.

“Now, what were you saying?” asked Bart.

“So…” Eda began. She wasn’t entirely sure where to begin. At the beginning seemed to be the best option. “You remember that whole...curse issue?”

“You mean...with the owl beast?” said Bartleby. “You still have it?”

“Sure do,” Eda answered. “Why else do you think they call me ‘the Owl Lady?’”

“I just assumed they were referring to how wise you were,” Bart said, clearly starting to become worried. “I was certain you’d have put that mess behind you. You’re still affected?”

“Afraid so,” said Eda. “And it’s...it’s been getting worse.” She looked down at her arm, half-expecting to see feathers sprouting. “The potions I take aren’t doing their job as well. It’s only a matter of time before...well, you know.”

“And you still don’t know who did it?” said Bartleby.

“Nope,” Eda replied. “Actually...that’s kinda why Luz wanted you to come over so bad.”

“Why? Does she think  _ I _ cursed you?” Bartleby said, barely hiding his disbelief. “I work with beasts, Eda, but turning someone  _ into _ a beast is a little beyond me!”

“I know, I know,” Eda said, waving him down. “But she seems to have gotten it into her head that one of my exes did it. A while back, I thought the same thing. I made a list of all my past boyfriends (and a few girlfriends), and went down the list one by one, trying to find who was responsible. After a while, I gave up. And then Luz found the list, and she’s making me finish the job. I know ya didn’t curse me, Bart. This is just to make Luz happy.”

“Well, are you sure it was one of your exes?” Bart asked. “I imagine you’ve made quite a few enemies in your time.”

Eda chuckled. “You don’t know the half of it. But whoever did it, they’re not talking. And I’m not sure how much time I have left.”

“Eda…” Bartleby trailed off. Both were silent for a moment before he spoke up again. “I...I don’t really know what to say. But if there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know.”

“Careful, your inner goody-two-shoes is showing!” said Eda. Both shared a small laugh at this. “But seriously, thanks. Y'know, back when Luz was making me do this, I wasn’t too thrilled about seeing all my exes again. I’m still not, really. But I guess--”

“Excuse me?” Another voice at the window; this time it was Tia, not Luz. “Miss Eda? Luz asked me to come and get her ray gun. Do you know where she keeps it?”

“‘Ray gun?’ What on the Isles are you talking about?” said Eda.

“Does she not have one?” said Tia. “She was very specific that she needed it to help fight the crocodiles that were…” Realization hit, causing Tia to slap her forehead. “Oh, the manticore venom, of course! Well, nevermind, thanks anyway. Almost done, be back in a bit!”

“Make sure Luz gets back okay!” Bartleby called after her. “Manticore venom can be dangerous if you’re not paying attention!” He turned back around to see Eda grinning at him. “What?”

“Aw, it’s nothing,” Eda said. “You just...you’re a family man now. You’ve got your daughters and your wife, and what do I have? I’m an old woman who lives by herself, and is gonna turn into a monster before too long.”

“The monster part is definitely worthy of concern,” Bartleby said, “but who said you live by yourself? You have Luz, and that overgolem, and that King fellow you mentioned. That sounds awfully like a family to me.”

“But how long’s  _ that _ gonna last?” said Eda. “Luz is gonna have to go back to her world eventually. And even if she didn’t, I’d still transform eventually.” She looked away. “Maybe it’s for the best she’s leaving,” she added under her breath.

“And I’m sure she knows that, too,” Bartleby said. “But despite that, she’s willing to invite total strangers into her home if it means there’s even a slight chance of finding a cure for you.” He took off his glasses, leaning in closer. “I’ve studied beasts my whole life, Eda. And I know that while humans aren’t just some animal, unlike what some people say, there are some things that are true for any creature, be it a witch, demon, or human. Everyone, especially someone as young as her, needs a parental figure in their life. She looks up to you as a mother, Eda. I could see that the moment I saw you two together.”

“But how does that change anything?” Eda asked.

“She’s willing to be proactive,” Bart explained. “To go out and look for the solutions to your problems. So why shouldn’t you?”

Eda sighed, despite smiling. “This is another one of your patented ‘don’t give up hope’ speeches again, isn’t it?”

“You know me too well!” Bartleby said, laughing.

“Well, you were always good at pep-talks,” Eda said, getting to her feet. “And you know what? I think you’re right. If Luz thinks there’s a way to fix this thing, then I’m gonna help her find it!”

“That's the spirit!” said Bart, getting to his feet as well. “Why, with her and you working together, I’ll bet you’ll have this all figured out in no time!”

The door was then violently swung open. “We’done!” Luz exclaimed.

______________________________________________________________________

“Now, that’s a grade-A drawing of a manticore, if I do say so myself!” said Luz. “And it only took slaying the monkey-man of the ninth dimension to get it!”

Tia, holding a sleepy King in her arms, observed the drawing in Luz’s hands. It looked superb, but she was a little bit worried about the girl’s mental state. “Are you sure it didn’t sting you too much?”

“Naw, it was only once,” Luz said. “And once more, and once more, and once more...are we in a submarine?”

“Uh...don’t worry, it was only a juvenile, so the effects should wear off by tomorrow,” Tia said, assuring Eda just as much as Luz. “Just try to get a good night’s sleep.

The very thought of sleep made Luz yawn. “That won’t be much of a problem.”

Tia saw Eda and Bartleby talking again. “So,” she asked Luz, “now that you’ve met my dad, who’s next on your list?”

“Dunno, I’ll have to check!” said Luz. She produced the piece of paper, examining it for a while before showing it to Tia. “Any idea who this is?”

“Hmm...kinda. But--wait, what’s that name say?”

“Oh, that?” Luz knew she was referring to the seventh name on the list. “I don’t know, I can’t make it out, either.” She leaned in closer so Eda couldn’t hear her. “Eda says it’s just a smudge or something, but I’m not buying it!”

“This looks like an ‘M’ to me,” Tia said. “And I can’t read the last name, but this little squiggle here looks like an ‘S.’”

“So his or her initials are M.S. then…” said Luz.

“No, at the end of the first name,” Tia said. “Whoever they are, their name starts with an ‘M’ and ends with an ‘S.’”

“A name that starts with an ‘M’ and ends with an ‘S,’” Luz said. “So that could be...what name could that be?”

“No idea, but I do recognize this other one. Brigsby Redwing...where have I heard that name before?” Tia wracked her brain, trying to remember. “Oh! That’s where I heard it! He’s gonna be in that movie!”

“Oh, a movie star, eh?” said Luz, casting a sneaky glance back at Eda. “Do you know what movie?”

“Let’s see, what was it?” Tia wondered aloud. “I think it was based on that book, what was it called? Oh yeah, Good Witch Azura! Yeah, I heard they were planning on making it into this big, interconnected universe or something. Not usually my thing, but I might check it out.”

Luz didn’t so much as blink.

“You ready to head home?” said Bartleby.

“Yup!” Tia set King down on the couch before hurrying over to him, waving at Luz. “Bye, have a good weekend! And don’t forget to bring your drawing to class on monday!”

Luz gave her a small wave, still staring ahead at nothing.

“Bye, Eda. It was nice catching up,” said Bartleby.

“You know what? It actually was,” said Eda. “Now that our kids are friends, we might have to do this again sometime.”

“Sure, I‘d be willing!” Bart said. Both Nocturnas began walking back home. “Later, Eda!”

Eda gave one last wave before closing the door. “I dunno how you do it, kid, but I think that’s the first time I wasn’t annoyed with one of my exes.” She slumped down on the couch next to King. “So? How’d your little adventure in the forest go?”

Luz still said nothing, her mouth agape, staring off into the distance.

“Uh, kid?”

“ **THEY’RE MAKING AN AZURA** **_CINEMATIC UNIVERSE!?_ ** ” Luz practically shrieked.

______________________________________________________________________

Hidden away from prying eyes in the darkness of an alleyway, one of the Emperor’s Guards stood in wait. He was waiting for a criminal to arrive...but not so he could arrest him.

Two figures approached. The guard tried not to look at them directly, lest someone pick up that something was off. Out of the corner of his eye, he could make out that they were exactly who he was waiting for; one was a figure with features hidden beneath a cloak, the one beside him an abomination carrying a briefcase.

The guard waited until they were close enough to hear him whisper to speak. “Took you long enough,” he muttered.

“Forgive me for my tardiness,” said the cloaked figure, clear sarcasm in his voice. “I had to make sure I wasn’t spotted by one of your brethren.”

“Cool, cool,” the guard said. “So, you have the stuff?”

The figure nodded to the abomination beside him, who opened up the briefcase and showed its contents to the guard. Whatever was inside, the guard was clearly impressed. “Nice. And this is all legit?”

“Of course it isn’t ‘legit,’” said the figure. “I’m running a business, not a charity. I have to cut costs somewhere. And speaking of costs…”

The guard reached out to pick up the case’s contents. With a snap of its master’s fingers, the abomination slammed the briefcase shut before he could do so. “Hey! What gives?”

“...I’ll need payment up front. Now, what do you know about Eda the Owl Lady?”

“Not much. She’s hard to find, has no respect for us, and she’s Lilith’s sister. Oh, and word on the street is she’s picked up a new apprentice.”

A sharp intake of breath from the cloaked one. “An apprentice? What more do you know!?”

“Look, all I know is what’s in our database,” the guard said. “And given what I saw on  _ you _ in the database, we should wrap this up before someone sees either of us.”

It wasn’t much information, but if that was all the buffoon had, then it was all he had. “Very well. Abomination, hand it over.”

The purple slime creature handed the briefcase to the guard, who snatched it away quickly. “This meeting never happened,” he said, before running off with his prize.

“Oh, trust me, I’ve no intention of telling anyone,” the figure said. He walked off the way he came, gesturing for his abomination to follow him. “Eda’s taken an apprentice, eh? A little owlet under her wing? Looks like things just got a whole lot  _ easier _ …”


	13. Now a Major Motion Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already excited with news of the upcoming Azura movie, Luz becomes even more so when Amity invites her on a trip.

Chapter Thirteen: Now a Major Motion Picture

______________________________________________________________________

For the rest of the weekend, Luz could hardly sit still. Her head was abuzz with thoughts of a vast, interconnected cinematic experience, with the Good Witch Azura at the center of it all. It was too good to be true, wasn’t it?

But it  _ was _ true, she had made sure of that. She spent the last two days scouring the internet (or rather, ‘the spiderweb,’ as it was called in the Boiling Isles) for anything she could find to either confirm or deny these rumors. Sure enough, a film did indeed seem to be in production, and it did seem to be quite ambitious. Word on the web was that not only would this only be the first movie in a trilogy, but it would also set the framework for several other films, based on books by the same author and publisher as the Azura books.

Not to mention, in her time scouring the web on a combination of her cellphone and Eda’s crystal ball, she found that Brigsby Redwing was indeed going to be involved in the film. His was the only name she recognized on the hypothetical cast list, but even then she still had no idea what he looked like. As far as she could tell, this would be his first major role.

Eda couldn’t help but grin at seeing her apprentice with her face glued to the crystal ball, reading the latest article she could find. “Y’know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so excited about anything before,” she said.

“Of course!” said Luz, only looking up for a moment. “This is the biggest thing that’s happened to the franchise since the first book! I’ve gotta know everything there is to know before I see it!”

“Sheesh, the trailer’s not even out yet, kid!” said Eda, sitting on the couch beside Luz. “So, what have you found out?”

“Actually, not a whole lot,” she replied. “Most of these articles are just saying the same thing. But I  _ do _ know that Mr. Redwing is indeed going to be involved.”

“Guess he finally found his big break,” Eda said. “Good for him. He was always the class show-off. Even more than me, if you can believe that!”

“It also says that production is being done in Netherburg,” Luz read. “Where’s that?”

“Netherburg: cinema capital of the Isles!” said Eda, waving her hand for emphasis. That’s where all the fancy show-biz types make their movies and what have you. It’s actually just a short fly up the coast from here.”

“Oh, so it’s like Hollywood, then,” said Luz.

“I don’t know what that is, but sure,” Eda replied.

“Hmmm...” The early machinations of an idea began forming in Luz’s head. “Well, maybe one of these days we can pay ol’ Brigsby a visit, and maybe get the four-one-one on the movie while we’re at--”

“Not a chance,” Eda replied bluntly. “Do you have any idea how expensive that place is? They wring ya dry just to step in the front door! I’m pretty well-off, but I’m not made of snails, ya know!”

“Then how are we supposed to get close to Redwing?” asked Luz. “How can we find out if he cursed you or not if we can’t even go see him?”

Eda stood up from the couch. “Beats me. I’m sure you’ll think of something, though. You’re clever like that.” She walked out, leaving Luz and King alone in the living room.

“What’s so special about this new Azura movie anyway?” asked King. He was lying down on the floor, scribbling several random doodles on a piece of paper. “I thought you said they already made some movies of Azura.”

“They did, but this one’s different,” said Luz. “It’s bigger. A  _ lot _ bigger.”

And it was. Several films based on Azura’s adventures had been made in the past. Aside from a fairly old one from a decade or two ago, they were all animated, and the animation wasn’t exactly stunning. Some were decent, some weren’t, but Luz loved them all the same. Many of them had an unmistakable cheesiness to them; you could practically taste the eighties, or nineties, or early noughties. But for Luz, and most of the other fans she had spoken to about them back in the human realm, this only served to make them all the more endearing.

“What does the size of the movie have to do with anything?” asked King.

“Don’t worry about it; you’ll understand everything once the trailer comes out,” said Luz. “Gah, I’m so excited!” She hopped up from her seat and began marching around the room. “I  _ need _ to talk about this with someone! Do you think Amity’s heard the news yet? I mean, she has to have, right? She’s just as big a fan as I am! Ooh, we’ll definitely be talking about this at our club meeting!”

“Here,” said King, holding up his sheet of paper. “I drew you.”

Luz took the drawing; it showed her, dressed in a tuxedo, holding a book in her arms.

“You’re marrying the Azura series, ‘cause you love it so much,” King explained.

“Aww, King!” said Luz, patting him on the head. “I  _ would _ marry this series if I could!”

______________________________________________________________________

After the weekend had come to an end, and Luz returned to Hexside once more, still excited as ever. She listened to the murmur of every group of students she passed, hoping that at least one of them shared her excitement for the upcoming film. She wanted--nay,  _ needed _ \--someone to talk about it with. And while Gus and Willow were certainly willing to do so, neither of them was quite as invested in the series as she was, so had little knowledge of the various details Luz gushed about. Still, they were happy that she was happy, and that made  _ her _ happy. Although there was one girl at school who shared her excitement: one Amity Blight.

Walking through the halls between classes, Luz wrung her hands with excitement. The sides of her mouth occasionally twitched into a smile; those she passed by would be forgiven for wondering if she had gone insane. All, except for Amity. Luz and the girl with her hair dyed green passed each other in the hallways, both noting the other’s excitement.

“So...you’ve heard?” asked Amity. She instantly knew what was on Luz’s mind, as it was the same thing that was on hers.

Luz didn’t even need to ask what she meant. “I’ve heard,” she said, nodding slowly.

And that was that, for now. Class was about to start, so the two girls parted ways for the time being. There would be time to discuss this later.

...And soon enough, it was later.

Amity and Luz sat opposite one another in an empty classroom, a few of the desks arranged into a makeshift table. “Okay, this meeting of the Good Witch Azura Fanclub has officially begun!” said Luz.

Despite being a ‘fanclub,’ it consisted only of the two of them. They were always accepting new members, of course, there just hadn’t been any takers yet. Emira and Edric had offered, most likely teasingly, to join if it made the two of them feel better, but Amity had turned them down.

“Now...I think it’s obvious what today’s first order of business should be,” Luz continued. “ _ They’re making a movie _ !”

“ _ They’re making a movie _ !” Amity gushed, only to compose herself moments later. “Ahem...yes, well, I’m pretty excited about that. In case you couldn’t tell.”

“What self-respecting Azura fan  _ wouldn’t _ be!?” asked Luz. “Y’know, other than those types who hate on anything that isn’t the first book.” Both of them nodded, each having unpleasant memories of those types of people.

“Every fandom has to have at least one…” Amity muttered.

“Yeah, but we shouldn’t focus on that right now!” said Luz, changing the subject. “Instead, let’s talk about how they’re making  _ an actual, legit Azura cinematic universe _ !”

“I know! I can’t believe that--I just--And then--Gah, I’m so pumped!” Amity was hardly able to express herself. “Did...did I use it right? ‘Pumped?’”

“Aww, look at you, learning human slang!” said Luz. “I’m so proud of you!”

Amity was caught off-guard. “Um...yes, well, have you heard any details? Because I know the trailer isn’t supposed to come out until next week.”

“Not quite, but I did find out this neat little tidbit!” said Luz. “So, as soon as I heard about the movie, I did all the research I could, and guess what? One of the actors is this guy called Brigsby Redwing, and guess what else? He’s from right here in Bonesborough! And guess what  _ else _ else? He and Eda used to date!”

“That...actually  _ is _ pretty interesting,” Amity said. “Your mentor knows one of the stars?”

“Yeah! Okay, well, ‘star’ might be overplaying it a bit. I heard he’s going to play Bravenus, the Ancient Scholar.”

“Well, that’s not bad,” Amity said. “He’s a minor character, but he still plays a fairly big role. I just hope he’ll be able to do him justice.”

“I hope so, too,” Luz said. “Actually, I hope that for the whole movie. Wouldn’t it be awful if after all this excitement, it turns out to suck?”

“I try not to think about that too much,” said Amity. “I mean, part of me wants to at least consider it, but the other half is just so pumped!”

“I know, right? I just...ugh, I tried to convince Eda to take me to Netherburg, but she says it’s too expensive. I guess it isn’t that big a deal, but wouldn’t it be cool to see the whole thing up close? The actors, the production, the live reveal of the trailer...wouldn’t that be awesome?”

A slight smirk crossed Amity’s lips. “Yes, it would, wouldn’t it?”

Luz’s eyes narrowed at this reaction. “Are you hiding something?” she asked. “Because the way you said that makes it seem like you have some kind of secret…”

“You could say that…” said Amity, reaching into her bag. “I was waiting for the right moment to bring these out!”

Amity produced a few slips of paper from her bag, holding them up to Luz. The slips were printed on fancy red paper, with words in bright gold letters that just screamed ‘expensive.’ The largest word, the only one Luz could make out, read ‘Nethercon.’

“I-is that...do you have...you mean to tell me…” Luz couldn’t quite get her words out. Amity knew exactly what she meant.

“That’s right!” She lay the passes out on the table, four in all. “Luxury, gold-class backstage passes to Nethercon--the best money can buy!”

“Woah…” Luz said in awe. “I don’t know why I keep forgetting you’re rich.”

“Originally, Dad was supposed to take me and the twins, but he...something came up, like a meeting or something, so he can’t go. Our parents decided that Ed and Em are old enough to take me, but that still leaves us with an extra pass. So...you want to come with us?”

For a few moments, Luz didn’t say anything. Or move. Amity started to wonder if she had heard her.

“Uh, Luz?” She waved a hand in front of Luz’s face. “Luz, are you still with me?”

“Amity…” Luz said finally, almost in monotone. “You and I have been friends for a while now. And in that time, we’ve bonded over Good Witch Azura.”

“Uh…’but?’” said Amity, expecting there to be a catch.

“So,” Luz continued, “I think I should take this moment to say that  _ I would  _ **_love_ ** _ to go with you _ !”

“Oh, good,” said Amity, sounding almost relieved. “For a moment there, I thought--well, I’m glad. The con’s next weekend, so we’ve got a while. I hope you don’t mind waiting.”

“Hey, if it means I get to see the making of the actual Azura up close and personal with a friend of mine? I don’t care  _ how _ long I have to wait!”

Amity grinned a little at this notion. “So, did you hear who they got to play Azura?”

“Yeah, but I don’t really know any of the actors here,” said Luz. “What else was she in?”

______________________________________________________________________

From there, the week went on as usual. Luz went to her classes, spent time with her friends, and relaxed around the Owl House when she was done for the day. Her excitement both over the movie and the trip to Netherburg had subsided, but hadn’t waned one bit. Friday night after school, Luz waited anxiously outside the House for the Blights to arrive.

Eda leaned out the door. “You all ready, kid?” she asked. “Got your backpack and everything? You remembered to pack your toothbrush?”

“Eda, I already took care of packing last night!” said Luz. “Are  _ you _ ready?”

“I  _ will _ be, once your posse shows up,” Eda answered. “Just have to make sure King doesn’t eat all the food I leave out for him the moment we leave…” She went back inside.

Luz had always felt that waiting for something got harder and harder the closer it came. And now, when they were getting ready to leave, it was almost unbearable. She could hardly sit still, pacing and jumping while she waited.

At long last, the Blight siblings arrived. She heard them before she saw them--two voices coming from the air, growing closer. A staff carrying the two sisters and one brother came into view, landing not far from the house. Edric and Emira seemed to be engaged in a heated discussion, while Amity looked...done, for lack of a better word. She was the one to approach the Owl House, leaving the twins back by the staff.

“So...what’s going on with them?” asked Luz.

“Nothing,” groaned Amity. “A few days ago, they tried to sneak out at night, but got caught. Long story short, Ed thinks he got yelled at worse than Em did, and Em thinks it’s Ed’s fault they got caught.” She sighed, shaking her head. “They’ve been like this ever since.”

“...I never said you were the  _ favorite _ twin. Why would I say that?” Luz overheard Ed say.

“Oh, but you clearly  _ thought _ it,” said Em.

“Sorry about that,” said Luz, wincing at Amity’s plight. “Maybe they’ll put it aside for the con?”

“Doubtful,” said Amity, rolling her eyes. “Ed and Em don’t fight often, but when they do, they don’t let up until there’s a decisive victor. They could be at it until we get back…”

“Do I hear the sound of children fighting?” Eda stepped out of the house, staff in hand. “What’d I miss?”

“Sibling spat, nothing big,” said Luz. “So, ready?”

“Yup, let’s get this show on the road!” Owlbert’s wings unfurled as Eda boarded her staff, Luz sitting behind her.

“You can ride with us if you want,” Luz offered, patting the spot behind her.

Amity turned away to hide her blush. “I-it’s fine, it’s just a short trip,” she said. “We’ll meet you at the hotel.”

Luz shrugged. “Alright, suit yourself. Let’s punch it, Eda!”

Eda and Luz took off as Amity walked back over to the twins. They were, no surprise, still arguing. “Move over, it’s my turn to fly,” said Edric. “You flew on the way here, I want a turn!”

“Maybe I flew here because I don’t crash every time I’m behind the staff!” Emira replied.

“Except that one time,” Ed said quickly.

“Wh--That wasn’t my fault, and you know it!” said Em. “That griffin came out of nowhere!”

“Enough, just fly,” said Amity, seating herself in-between the feuding twins. Emira took the staff into the air after Luz and Eda, but they still kept arguing.

“See, that’s another thing! Everyone always thinks you’re the responsible one!” said Edric.

“Maybe because I  _ am _ the responsible one!”

Amity tried to tune them out. “Do it for Azura, do it for Azura,” she mumbled quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, we have an appearance by the fandom's darling, Amity Blight! I was never a Lumity hater, but I just couldn't get into it before. I saw the appeal, of course, but I didn't really ship it until Grom happened. It's not a major part of this story, but expect a few details here and there.
> 
> Also, I'm glad I also have an opportunity to write the twins. I love their whole good-hearted-yet-mischievous teasing siblings dynamic, and I couldn't wait until they showed up in this story! Also, the reason I decided to have them argue was because they've always seemed to get along so well, so its a side of them we haven't really seen before. Anyways, see you next chapter!


	14. The City of Excitement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and company arrive in Netherburg, a.k.a. 'the city of excitement.'

Chapter Fourteen: The City of Excitement

______________________________________________________________________

It was almost evening by the time the two parties arrived at their destination. The sun was halfway over the horizon, lighting the sky and sea up a shade of orange. Something about flying through the sky at this time of day just struck Luz as incredibly peaceful. Not only were the colors as they flew in and out of the clouds so beautiful, but there were no sounds for miles around, save the wind rushing through their ears. If she wasn’t so excited about Nethercon, she would have dozed off then and there.

“Hey, kid, you still awake back there?” asked Eda.

“Huh?” Luz blinked out the tiredness, rubbing her eyes. “Y-yeah, I’m up. What’s going on? Are we there yet?”

“See for yourself!” Eda nodded over to their left.

At first, Luz only saw a cloud bank. But as they flew on, the clouds parted to reveal a stunning sight. There, on the water’s edge, sat a truly amazing city. Lights of all colors shone almost as bright as the setting sun. Extravagant fireworks exploded above the skyscrapers at the city’s center. Lavish yachts could be seen cruising through the bay. “Woah…” she whispered. Even the Blights couldn’t help but be impressed with the sight before them.

“Pretty sweet, right?” said Eda. “This, my little protege, is Netherburg. Folks call it ‘the city of excitement,’ and I’m sure you can see why! Did my fair share of partyin’ here back in the day…”

“This place looks awesome!” said Luz. “I’ve never been to Vegas or New York, but this looks like both of those places mashed up into one amazing vacation destination!”

“There you go again, with your made-up human terms…” said Eda.

Luz was too busy taking in the sights to hear her. As the two staffs closed in on the city, she could hear the commotion in the streets; people cheering, celebrating, and just all-around partying. “Is today some kind of holiday?” she asked.

“No, that’s just how it is in the city of excitement,” said Eda. “In Netherburg, every day is a holiday!”

Eda, Luz, and the Blight siblings traveled further inland, touching down in front of a cozy-looking motel at the edge of town. The noise of partying in the distance was still audible, but had faded to a dull roar; night had fallen. As the five of them stepped off their staffs, Luz immediately made her way over to Amity.

“Did you _see_ this place?” she began to gush. “It’s like...it’s just one big whirlwind of light and color!”

“I know, I saw it too,” Amity said. Although she sounded much more reserved, it was clear she was just as impressed with Netherburg as Luz. “I’ve always wanted to come here; everyone’s always talking about how exciting this place is.”

“They sure don’t call it ‘the city of excitement’ for nothing,” added Ed. “So, uh, is Owl Lady paying for our rooms, or what? ‘Cause I forgot to bring Dad’s credit card…”

“Yeah, yeah, I got the money,” muttered Eda, walking past them and through the motel door. A small bell chimed as the door opened. It was a humble little place, but it definitely wasn’t luxury. Luz followed Eda inside, and was followed by the Blights in turn. She was drawn over towards a small shelf of brochures by a window, looking to see if there was one on Nethercon. Sure enough, there was; she plucked it out, and began skimming through the pamphlet to look for more info on the Azura movie. Meanwhile, Eda walked up to a bored-looking clerk behind the front desk.

“Hello, and welcome,” he said, sounding just as apathetic as he looked. “Do you have a reservation?”

“No,” Eda said bluntly, tossing a handful of snails in his direction. “Two rooms, preferably the cheapest ones ya got.”

The clerk scooped up the coins, not even bothering to count them. He handed a pair of keys to her. “Here are your room keys. Thank you for staying with us.”

“Pleasure’s all mine,” said Eda. She was starting to sound as bored as he did; his boredom seemed to be infectious. “Alright, kids, gather ‘round.” The four others approached, and Eda handed out the keys: one to Emira, and one to Luz. “Think you can find your rooms okay?”

“Huh? Didn’t you get a room too?” asked Luz.

“What, and pay extra?” Eda replied, smirking. “No, just two rooms for four guests. Figure I’ll probably sleep out here in the lobby or something.”

“Actually, that’s not allowed,” the clerk piped up.

Eda shot him a look, turning back when he didn’t respond in kind. “Guess it’s ‘or something.’ Ah, I’ll figure something out. Anyway, you good?”

“Uh...with sharing a room? With Luz?” Amity looked like a deer in the headlights. “I-If I have to…”

Eda took notice of her hesitation, but paid it no mind. “Alright then, if that’s settled, I think I’m gonna head out for a night on the town! Haven’t been here in a while, might as well get my money’s worth. So to speak. Well, see you kids in the morning!” With that, Eda left, but not before sticking her head back in the door one more time. “And don’t break anything I can’t pay for. Actually, don’t break anything at all!” She left.

“Amity, did you see this!?” said Luz, stepping closer to show her the brochure. In her excitement, she didn’t notice Amity blush slightly, and take a step away. “According to this, they only made fifty of those passes! We’re pretty lucky to have some, right?”

“Oh, yeah, _really_ lucky,” said Amity. She sounded like she wanted to change the subject. And she did. “Let’s go check out our rooms.”

The motel was only one-story, so finding them wasn’t that difficult. Just a simple walk down a hallway. “Guess we’re sharing a room, huh, Em?” said Ed.

“As usual,” Em replied. Neither of them sounded particularly enthusiastic. “Unless you’d rather share with Mittens. She’d probably keep you up all night with her snoring!”

“Hey! I don’t snore!” said Amity indignantly.

“Aw, don’t try and deny it, Mittens!” said Ed, playfully ruffling her hair. “Take it from us, Luz, Mittens here is the loudest snorer in the Boiling Isles!”

“She is?” said Luz.

“I am not!” Amity said again, her cheeks flushed red.

Both twins grinned, seizing the opportunity. “You know you are!” said Em. “And she sounds like a little kitten, too!”

“A kitten?” said Luz, her eyes lighting up as she glanced at Amity, who blushed even more. Whether it was from embarrassment, anger, or something else was unknown.

“That’s enough out of you two!” she said, lightly shoving the twins away, who snickered. “I’ll never understand how I’m two years younger than you, but you’re the ones who always act like children.” More snickering, bordering on laughter this time.

Luz couldn’t help smiling herself. “I guess they just like pushing your buttons, huh?”

“Oh, _that_ wasn’t pushing her buttons…” Ed said, his mischievous grin growing wider.

Em’s smirk grew as well. “ _This_ is pushing her buttons!”

The two of them descended on Mittens before she even realized what was happening. She figured it out at the last moment, trying to escape as each twin grabbed an arm, poking at her ribs with their free hands. Much laughter, squirming, and a noise that could only be described as squealing, ensued before Amity was finally able to free herself.

“And goodnight to you as well!” she huffed, shoving the giggling Ed and Em into their room, shutting the door behind her. “Hmph! ...What?”

Luz’s smile had grown as well at the display, her hands clasped over her chest. “...Nothing,” she said unconvincingly.

“Riiight. Let’s...forget about that, shall we?” Amity said, opening the door to their shared room.

While it wasn’t filthy or unkempt by any means, the room was quite plain. Not to mention small; the only rooms were the bedroom and the bathroom, and neither was particularly large. The whole room could have fit in Eda’s living room.

“Well, this place looks...snug,” Luz said. “At least we won’t get lost in here, right?”

“It definitely wasn’t what I was hoping for, but I suppose it was what I expected,” Amity said. She set her bags down by the door, Luz doing the same. “I don’t know about you, but my day has been exhausting. I think I’ll turn in now.”

“Me too!” said Luz. “The sooner we get to sleep, the sooner it’ll be tomorrow, and we can hurry on to Nethercon!” It wasn’t until it had been brought to her attention that she realized what their sleeping situation was. “So...it, uh, looks like there’s only one bed…”

“Suppose I should have expected that, too,” said Amity.

“Aw, it’s no big deal!” said Luz, laying out over the (quite small) bed. “We just have to get a li’l snug is all! And hey, at least we won’t get cold in the middle of the night, right, Ami--”

“I’m sleeping in the bathtub.” Amity quickly, almost too quickly, retreated into the bathroom with a pillow and blanket under her arm.

“Aww…”

______________________________________________________________________

Luz was awoken the next morning by a beam of sunlight shining across her face. “Mmm, five more minutes, Eda,” she mumbled, covering her head with the blankets. “Wait a minute...Oh! Nethercon!” Remembering where she was and why, Luz jumped out of bed, threw on her clothes, and almost sprinted out the door before remembering who she was with. “Oh, right, can’t forget Amity!”

She didn’t have to wait long; Amity soon stepped out of the bathroom, already ready to go.

“Mornin’! So, how was sleeping in the tub?” asked Luz.

“You know, it wasn’t as uncomfortable as I thought,” Amity said. “But anyways, shall we?”

The two of them headed to the lobby. There, they found Eda waiting for them, skimming a trashy magazine in one of the chairs. “Well, you’re up early,” she said.

“So are you,” Luz said. “I thought you weren’t allowed to sleep in here?”

“I didn’t,” Eda said. “After I scoped out the place, I crashed in a dumpster out back. Literally crashed. Anyways, I figured I’d be waiting a bit longer for you guys.”

“What, and waste valuable time sleeping in when we could be at Nethercon?” said Luz. “Fat chance!”

“Uh, Luz?” Amity said. “Nethercon doesn’t officially start until later in the afternoon. Like around four-ish.”

“...Oh,” Luz said, her enthusiasm dropping slightly. “So, what are we gonna do until then?”

“Whatever we dang well want!” said Eda. “We’re in the city of excitement, why not have some fun?”

A door could be heard opening in the distance, accompanied by two voices trying to be heard over one another. “Uh-oh,” Amity muttered, “sounds like Ed and Em are up.”

“And they’re _still_ arguing?” said Luz.

“Like I said, they’ll be at it until there’s a winner,” Amity groaned.

The twins walked into the lobby, still caught up in their argument. “Look, all I’m saying is that they put a lock on the door for a reason,” said Em.

“What, was the door being closed and the light being on not enough of a clue?” Ed replied. “Oh, hi Mittens! Luz. Owl Lady.”

“Did I hear something about doing whatever we want?” said Em. “Because I want in!”

Eda grinned. “I’m liking these kids already.” She turned to face her protege. “Alright, Luz, you’re the guest of honor here: where should we go first?”

“Geez, I don’t know,” Luz said. “This looks like such a big city, and there’s so much to do here...I kinda want to try it all!”

“I think that can be arranged…” said Eda.

For the next few hours, Netherburg was the gang’s playground. Their first stop was at an arcade, with giant crystal balls as the arcade cabinets. Luz, of course, absolutely dominated, earning enough tickets to buy a plushie almost as big as herself. She said it was for King. Amity earned quite a few tickets herself, spending them on a much smaller, but no less adorable, plushie. She said it wasn’t really her style, offering to Luz, and insisting when she tried to convince her to keep it. The twins walked out with quite a bit of loot as well, which was strange, as they didn’t play many of the games. Luz was fairly sure Eda stole a bunch of tokens.

Next was a gigantic circus. Luz wasn’t sure what to expect from a show like this, especially considering how weird the rest of the Isles was, but it did not disappoint. It largely consisted of witches poorly dressed up to resemble humans, and large demons passed off as earth animals. Despite the absolutely abysmal production value, Luz enjoyed the cheesiness of it. Amity wasn’t convinced at first, but seeing Luz enjoy herself warned her up to it. The twins even put aside their argument to heckle the sub-par performers, Eda eventually joining in.

Then came lunchtime. Luz was expecting a ritzy, five-star restaurant, but she was pleasantly surprised with Eda’s choice of eateries: fast food joints. Half the fun to her was just seeing all the macabre foods they served, sampling whatever she thought was safe to eat. Some of it was still moving. Most of it was fried. All of it was delicious.

And finally, after having explored everything the city of excitement had to offer, Eda had one last surprise up her sleeve. As Nethercon grew closer, all five of them relaxed by the beach, eating ice scream as they looked out over the ocean.

“Today has been just...wow,” said Luz. “I figured Nethercon was gonna be the only thing to do here, but today’s been one big whirlwind of excitement!”

“Yup, that’s why they call it that,” said Amity, taking in the cool sea breeze. “Today’s been fun, but after all that excitement, it’s a nice change of pace to just relax for a bit.”

“I hear ya there!” Luz said, licking up drips of her ice scream as it melted. “The water here looks so nice--it makes me wanna go swimming!”

“Knock yourself out,” said Eda, napping nearby. “Just watch out for mermaids; they can strip a body to the bone in seconds.”

“Um...good to know,” said Luz. “Amity, you in?”

“Huh? Me?” she asked. “I-I would, but I didn’t pack my swimsuit.”

“That’s never mattered to me before!” said Luz. “Usually I’ll just dive in with whatever I’m wearing! That got me yelled at a few times, though.”

Amity giggled. “You’re so weird, Luz.”

“Weird and proud!” Luz said.

A short distance away, the twins had resumed their bickering. Luz couldn’t make out what they were saying, but it was clear from their tones they were annoyed, though not angry.

“All the fun we had today, and they’re still at it?” said Luz.

“Yup,” said Amity. “I’d get used to that if I were you. They’ll probably be like that for the whole con.”

“It’s...kinda sad to see them like this,” Luz said. “Usually they get along so well.”

“Like I said, they don’t fight often, but when they do…” Amity said. “It’s times like this that actually make me miss their teasing. It’s actually less annoying than their bickering.”

“And besides, they tease you because they wuv you!” said Luz, leaning on Amity.

Amity rolled her eyes, grinning slightly. “Yeah, yeah. Speaking of which, shouldn’t we be heading back about now?”

“Why? What time is--” Luz glanced down at her phone: the time read 3:30. “Oh my gosh you’re right!” She leapt to her feet. “We gotta get ready if we wanna…” She trailed off as she looked back at Amity, who was still watching the ocean. She sat back down next to her. “Actually...I think we can stay here a bit longer. Nethercon’ll still be there when we’re done.”

______________________________________________________________________

A little less than an hour later, the five of them returned to the motel. Luz was still wringing saltwater out of her clothes. “Hey, Amity? Would you mind if I had a moment to talk to Eda? It’s about, um...magical mentor stuff.”

“Uh, sure,” Amity said. “We’ll be here when you’re done.”

“Great, thanks!” Luz retreated back into her room, accompanied by Eda.

“Alright, what’s this about, kid?” she asked.

“It’s about Redwing,” said Luz. “I was thinking about how we only have four passes to Nethercon, so we’ll need to find some way to sneak you in to confront him. Or talk to him, at least.”

“Way a _head_ of you there, kid!” Eda said. She emptied out the backpack Luz had brought with her, before removing her own head. She stuffed it into the back, before her headless body held it out to Luz. “Ta-da!” she said, her voice muffled by the fabric.

“Um...well, we’ve certainly had worse plans,” Luz said, taking the backpack. “You sure this is a good idea?”

“It’s a great idea!” Eda said. “I’ll tag along from in here, and my body’ll stay here with Owlbert in case we run into trouble. What could go wrong?”

“Good point,” said Luz. Of course, many, many things could go wrong, but Luz wasn’t about to start worrying about that now. That was future Luz and Eda’s problem, and present Luz was much too focused on Nethercon to begin worrying about the future. She hurried out into the lobby to greet the others. “Hey, y’all! Ready?”

“Sure am!” said Amity. “Hey, where’s Eda? Is she staying here?”

Luz grinned. “She went on a- _head._ We’ll see her there.”

“Um...okay,” said Ed. “Do you have a plan to sneak her in somehow?”

“You could say that,” said Luz. “We put our _heads_ together to come up with one…”

Silence from the Blights. “...Her head’s in your backpack, isn’t it?” Amity said eventually.

“Bingo,” said Eda’s muffled voice.

“Well, I’ve heard worse plans,” said Em. “But if you get caught, I’m pretending I don’t know you. _Any_ of you.”

“But I haven’t even done anything!” said Ed. “...Yet.”

“Are we leaving yet, or are we going to wait until the convention comes to us?” said Amity.

“Right, let’s go!” said Luz. She stepped out the door, tightly gripping the straps of her backpack. “Alright, gang...let’s get our con on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, remember how last chapter I said I'd include 'a few details' for Lumity? So much for that... But anyways, enjoy this fluff chapter!


	15. Nethercon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally arrive at Nethercon.

Chapter Fifteen: Nethercon

______________________________________________________________________

“...so then he goes, ‘That log had a child!’”

Both twins and even Amity laughed at Luz’s little vignette. “Who knew humans were such comedic geniuses?” said Ed.

The four of them walked down the crowded streets of Netherburg, accompanied (sort of) by Eda. It felt a bit weird to Luz to be carrying her mentor’s disembodied head on her back--albeit, not as weird as some of the things she had seen and done since arriving on the Boiling Isles. Not helped by the fact that she kept talking.

“I don’t get it,” said Eda, voice muffled by the fabric. “Also, how close are we? I wanna stretch my--well, not stretch my legs, but I’d still like to see what’s going on.”

“We’re almost there, and nothing’s going on,” Luz whispered. “And can you stop talking unless you need to? People are staring!” Passers-by had indeed started giving the group weird looks for the voice coming out of Luz’s backpack.

“Why? What are they doing that for?” said Eda, just as loudly as before. “What’s the matter with you people? You act like you’ve never seen a girl carrying her mentor’s head around in a bag before!” Amity groaned in embarrassment, Edric walked slightly faster, and Emira pretended not to know any of them.

“Owl Lady’s a bit...much, isn’t she?” Em said, once they were clear of pedestrians.

“I heard that!” Eda snapped. Luz couldn’t help grinning a bit, though.

“Much can be a good thing!” Luz said.

After only a few minutes of walking, they arrived at their destination. The entire front of the huge building was covered in red and gold banners proudly proclaiming what event was being held there that day. Posters of movies with stars Luz didn’t recognize lined the doors to the convention hall, as did ones she did: a few moments of scanning the posters, and Luz found one for Azura. The witch in question, played by a real one, looked valiantly off into the distance with her staff by her side.

For a moment or two, Luz wasn’t sure how to react. So she didn’t react at all. “Uh, Luz? You okay there?” asked Ed. “Your brain isn’t, like, broken, is it?”

It took all of her effort not to tear up then and there, such was the beauty of this sight. “No, no, I’m fine,” said Luz. “It’s just so beautiful…”

“Uh-huh...well, you wanna see it from the inside?”

“Absolutely I would!” said Luz, shaken back into reality. All three of them had to stop her from sprinting through the doors. And while she wouldn’t admit it, Amity almost wanted to sprint in herself. After showing the attendant their passes (he fortunately didn’t care about what was inside Luz’s bag), they headed through the doors.

And the inside was even more majestic than the outside. More posters than outside, these ones bigger, hung from the ceiling. They depicted all sorts of movies, shows, even games that Luz could only dream of. Stands lined the walkways, selling all the kinds of merchandise you could imagine, and many you couldn’t. Folks of all different fandoms mingled about, all previous rivalries forgotten for one glorious day.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Luz began to tear up. “Oooohh...It’s just...it’s more beautiful than I ever could have imagined…” Ed and Em cast a glance at each other, both of them shrugging.

“Keep it together, kid, you’re not even at the Azura thingy yet!” said Eda. “Stay focused until you get to the thingy!”

“You mean the panel?” said Amity.

“Yeah, the thingy,” Eda said.

Luz’s eyes darted all around the convention hall, unsure of where to go first. “I mean...I just...what do...where do we even  _ start _ ? I don’t even know what half of these things are!”

Amity placed a hand on her shoulder. “Easy, Luz,” she said. “We’re here for the Azura panel, right?”

“Yeah, I know,” Luz said. “It’s just that this whole thing is a bit...you know. Exciting! But, yes, Azura. So when and where is that?”

Now it was Amity’s turn to look all around the place. “I...I’m actually not sure,” she said. “Maybe we should have gotten--”

“...One of these?” said Emira, waving a map of the layout. “Honestly, how would you get by without me, Mittens?”

Edric cleared his throat. It almost sounded like he said “Probably with my help.”

Em shot him a glare. “I didn’t ask you.”

“What?” said Ed, trying to sound innocent. “I didn’t say anything!”

“Alright, alright!” Amity grabbed the map from Em. “Would you two get over yourselves? You’ve been at it all day!” She scanned the paper for their destination. “Alright, it’s over on the east side, room B, and it starts in... _ Ten minutes _ !?”

“What!? Ten minutes!?” said Luz. “Well, we gotta get over there right now!” She grabbed Amity by the arm, the two of them heading over in that direction. “Let’s go let’s go let’s go!”

“Have fun over there, you two!” said Ed, waving.

“Huh? Aren’t you coming?” said Amity.

“Nah, Azura’s more your guys’ thing,” said Em. “We’ll meet up with you later!”

“Okay, bye! Amity, c’mon!” The two hurried off to find a seat before they were all taken.

Emira smiled warmly as they departed. “It’s nice to see Mittens finally making a friend. A real friend, not like those other girls Mom and Dad make her hang out with.”

Edric looked hurt. “ _ I’m _ her friend.”

“You’re her brother, you don’t count,” said Em. “Besides, she obviously gravitates more towards me.”

“You just keep telling yourself that…” said Ed. “Oh, hey, look at that!”

“Don’t try and change the--oh, you’re right!”

To a pair of troublemakers like Edric and Emira, there was nothing more tempting than a sign stating a certain rule. And when that sign was on a door and said ‘authorized personnel only,’ there was really only one option.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?”

“You know it!” Em drew a spell circle, changing her appearance to match that of the Nethercon Employees. “Time for an exclusive backstage preview!”

“...I like your idea better,” said Ed. “I mean, that’s exactly what I was thinking.”

“No it isn’t. What  _ were _ you thinking?”

“That’s not important right now.” He changed his appearance as well. “Let’s go!”

______________________________________________________________________

“‘Scuse me, sorry, pardon me!” Luz made her way through the packed audience towards a pair of empty seats, Amity close behind her. “Azura’s two biggest fans, coming through!”

Finally, the two were able to make it to the seats. “I can’t believe this is actually happening!” said Amity.

“Believe it, girl!” said Luz. She moved her backpack onto her lap so Eda wouldn’t be squished against the back of the chair. “Ah, this is the greatest thing that’s ever happened to me! Okay, well, maybe not, but easily in the top five!  _ Maybe _ top three, but that depends on how good this thing actually is.”

“I wouldn’t get your hopes up,” said Eda. “That’s usually where disappointment comes from. Now open up, I wanna see!”

“Oh, right.” Luz opened up the backpack slightly, just enough for Eda to peer out without being seen. “Try not to get us thrown out.”

“Please! I haven’t been caught after all these years by the Emperor’s Coven, you really think some security nerds are gonna catch me?”

Luz glanced around nervously at the security guards. “Well…”

“Don’t answer that.”

For the next few minutes, neither Amity nor Luz was able to sit still. The former shifted in her seat a few times, while the latter couldn’t stop squirming, much to Eda’s irritation; not that she said anything about it. When finally, someone stepped out onto the stage. Luz’s heart seemed to stand still when she realized he was wearing a headset. It was time.

The murmur of the crowd died down when the announcer made his appearance. “Now...where should we begin?” he said.

Luz clung to Amity’s arm. “It’s happening!” Amity tried to focus on the man onstage.

“Why not at the beginning?” he said. “Five books. Seven films. A short-lived mini-series back in the early nineties. Given its staying power, there is no doubt that the Good Witch Azura series has earned a place in the hearts of every single one of us here today.”

“And how!” shouted Luz. Amity blushed as the people seated around them laughed lightly.

“Which is why today is such a momentous occasion,” the announcer continued. “I can assure you all that nothing, nothing, like this has ever happened in the history of Azura. This is truly a momentous occasion.”

“Mm...he talks big, but that’s rarely enough,” said Eda.

“And now, without further ado, it is my pleasure to present to you the world premiere of the trailer for Netherburg Studios’ latest feature film,  _ The Good Witch Azura _ !” The crown applauded as the lights dimmed, and a screen descended from the ceiling. It was finally time.

“From the moment you were born...I knew you were special, Azura…”

______________________________________________________________________

“Can you feel it? Destiny is rapidly approaching. And what is  _ your _ destiny, Azura?”

Luz stifled a gasp as the light returned to the room. “But...t-that’s Arcarius the Indomitable’s thing that he says!” she whispered. “H-he’s not supposed to appear until the second book! What does this mean!?”

“Uh, I think it means that Arcarius is going to be in this movie,” said Amity.

“Well, I figured  _ that _ out, I just...Gah, that was so amazing!” Luz squirmed in her seat, almost causing her bag to fall to the ground.

“Watch it there, kid, I’d rather not hit the floor like this!” said Eda.

Luz grabbed the bag before it fell. “Oh, right, sorry! Here, I’ll just…” She gently placed the bag on the ground by her feet. “There!”

Once the audience had finished applauding, the announcer man walked back onstage in place of the retreating screen. “So, that was pretty cool, yeah?” Some cheers from the crowd, with Luz’s being the loudest. Amity blushed. “Well, what would you say if I told you we had one more surprise today?” A few more scattered cheers. “Because we do! Witches and gentle-demons, say hello to Bravenus the Ancient Scholar himself, Brigsby Redwing!”

“That’s him!” Luz gasped.

Despite the announcer introducing him, the actor in question didn’t appear. A few people began looking around to see if he was entering from somewhere else. Just when it looked like he had missed his cue, something big whooshed through the air above the crowd. Luz and Amity looked up to find the source of the noise, but it darted around too quickly to be seen. After a few passes, it, or rather, he, landed on the stage. “Good evening, Netherburg!”

A dashing, well-dressed demon extended his arms to the crowd, met by thunderous applause. He had crimson skin and a boyish face, with some sort of fin drooping over half his face, giving the appearance of bangs covering one eye. A pair of leathery wings folded up behind his back as he continued waving to his audience.

“So, his name is Redwing...and he has actual red wings,” said Luz. “...I don’t know if I love that or hate that.”

Still waving, Brigsby brushed his ‘hair’ out of his eyes, only for it to fall back into place. He bowed deeply before taking a seat next to the announcer. “He, um, sure seems to like the attention,” said Amity.

“Yup,” came a voice from Luz’s bag. “That’s Brigsby, alright.”

Luz scowled as she noticed something. “Wait a minute!  _ He’s _ supposed to play Bravenus the Ancient Scholar? Look at him, he’s beautiful! Bravenus was described in the book as old and wizened, not a hunk!”

“That’s showbiz for ya,” said Eda.

“Bravenus was a powerful magician, I’m sure he could make himself look younger if he wanted,” said Amity. Her eyes were still locked on Brigsby.

The actor waved to the audience as though to tell then to settle down. “Thank you, thank you, you’re too kind.” He grinned a toothy grin.

“Well, Mr. Redwing, it seems like people are certainly excited about your debut role,” the announcer said. “Tell us, what was it like playing Bravenus?”

“Oh, it was magnificent,” Brigsby said, leaning over in his seat. “Everyone I worked with was so supportive. I was told several times that I was a natural at it!”

“At acting?”

“Yes, of course,” he continued. “I’ve always been a thespian, even back when I was a boy. Praise like that is nothing new to me. But, really, I suppose there’s only one way to be sure of something like that. Once the film premiers, the people will ultimately be the judge of my natural abilities.”

“Fascinating,” said the announcer. “Folks, this sounds like a man who is already certain of this movie’s success!”

“Success is guaranteed,” he said. “After all,  _ I’m _ in it!” After a brief pause followed by a glance at the audience, he leaned over to the announcer. “I don’t suppose we have time for a few questions, do we?”

“I don’t see why not. Ladies and gents, if you have any questions about the upcoming Azura movie for Mr. Redwing here, now would be the time to ask!”

Brigsby scanned the crowd as a few hands went up. One hand went way up. “Oh! Oh-oh! Oh, me! Me, over here! Oh-oh, over here, pick me!” Amity hid her face in her shirt, blushing fiercely at this display.

Although Brigsby tried to ignore Luz at first, he soon found this to be an impossible undertaking. Eventually, he relented. “Er...yes, the human in the back?”

“Yes! Hi! Mr. Redwing, I heard that you’re originally from Bonesborough, right?”

“Indeed I am!” the actor said. “I take it you attend Hexside? I’m a Hexside alum myself--it’s where I got my start! Now, next ques--”

“Wait, I actually had a follow-up question!” said Luz. Brigsby only sighed, which Luz took as a sign to continue. “Is it true that you and Eda the Owl Lady used to date?”

“Ah, I take it you’ve heard the rumors, then? Yes, like what I’m sure many of you have heard, me and the infamous ‘Eda the Owl Lady’ did indeed used to be an item. I remember it fondly, even though it was only a short-lived relationship.”

Eda took issue with this, mumbling to herself. “Yeah, ‘cause you’re an egotistical son of a--”

“But in spite of that, I can say that I neither condone nor support her current life choices. Now, might we--”

“Wait, I’m not done!” said Luz.

“...”

This went on for some time. Luz asked a few more questions about Eda, though she didn’t get much more info. Eventually, once she figured Brigsby was starting to get suspicious, she switched to questions about the movie itself. She wasn’t able to ask many, as the other fans were starting to get annoyed, as were the announcer and Brigsby himself. Amity had to reign her in as well.

“I think maybe that’s enough questions for one night,” Amity said, trying to pull Luz back into her seat.

“Yeah, sorry,” she said. “I just...got excited, that’s all.”

“Did you really need to sound so obvious?” asked Eda. “I mean, we already know why we’re here!”

Amity’s eyes narrowed. “What’s that mean? Why  _ are _ you here?”

“For the con, same as you!” said Luz. Although she wasn’t entirely convinced, Amity decided not to press the issue further.

Luz only half-listened as Brigsby answered more questions. He found a way to make the answers about himself, anyway. Right now, she was more focused on trying to find a way to confront him with Eda. Unfortunately, it would be hard to get him alone with all the convention-goers.

And then there was his demeanor. Luz hated to judge someone for how they acted, but it was hard not to think that he was the one to have cursed Eda! He was so full of himself, and all the other exes had been so nice--well, to a point. It had to be him! Especially since he was the last name on the list. Except for--

“Well, that was definitely very informative! Thank you for your time, Mr. Redwing!”

“Pleasure’s all mine! I just love going out and interacting with the fans!”

Were they done already? It seemed like they had only just started! “Was that it?” asked Luz.

“Well, they’re wrapping up, so I guess it was,” said Amity.

“Thank you all for being such a  _ lovely _ audience,” said Brigsby, “and I hope to see you all at the premiere! Ta-ta!” He spread his wings once more, taking off into the air...only to land by a door and step through.

As the con-goers began to disperse, Luz knew she couldn’t let him get away. She picked up and put on her backpack before making her way through the crowd as quickly as she could. “Wait, Luz, where are you going?” asked Amity.

“I have to, uh, use the restroom!” she called back. “I’ll meet up with you and Ed and Em later!”

“Luz! Luz!” But the crowd soon separated the two, leaving Amity behind as Luz hurried after Brigsby. Luckily, she was able to catch him disappear into a door marked ‘authorized personnel only.’ Unluckily, a uniformed security guard blocked the way.

Luz hid behind a nearby stand. “How am I gonna get past this guy?” she wondered aloud.

“Why don’t ya blast him with your ice spell or somethin’?” said Eda. “There’s some loose papers back here that you could use.”

“Ah! Good thinking, Eda!” Luz pulled out a crumpled old receipt from some magic market, scribbling a light glyph on the back. She tapped the glyph, and threw the paper over to where the guard could see it.

The scrap transformed into a ball of light, the glow catching the guard’s attention. “Huh? Wuzzat?” He walked over to investigate, unaware that Luz had snuck past him and through the door. “Looks like a light spell of somethin’. Anybody cast a light spell?”

“Well. That was almost too easy,” said Luz, now behind enemy lines, so to speak. “Now, where did--Aha!”

She caught sight of Redwing in the distance, talking to another uniformed convention worker. She made her way over, careful not to be seen. “If anyone needs me, I’ll be in my trailer,” she heard him say.

“This is it! We’ve got him, Eda!” Luz said. She followed after the actor, unaware that she had been seen by a pair of watchful eyes.

Edric and Emira had previously been fooling around backstage, helping themselves to food and swapping signs and all that they could get around to. As both heads were on a swivel, as they always were to avoid getting caught, Em noticed the girl slipping past the other workers. “Is that...Luz?”

“Hmm? Oh yeah, it is. What’s she doing back here?” said Ed.

“Trying not to get caught, by the looks of it,” replied Em. “How about we--”

“Oy! You two!” Both twins snapped to attention as a portly man in a manager’s outfit approached them.

“I didn’t do it! I mean, yes sir?” said Ed.

“Couple o’ fanboys got to arguin’ over whether Nersaya or Salimina would be a better girlfriend for Cardinos the Red. Needless to say, a fight broke out. Need ya ta clean it up.” He hovered a broom over to Ed before walking away.

“...Anyway, how about we go and see what Luz is up to?” said Em as soon as he had left.

“Don’t need to tell me twice!” said Ed, throwing the broom aside.

Concealing themselves with an invisibility spell, the two of them took off after Luz, certain she was up to some sort of mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that season 1 is over, I've noticed that a few people have been asking me how this story's going to play out, considering certain reveals. Rest assured, I've had this story planned out ahead of time, just like all my others, and it will proceed as planned. Enjoy!


	16. The Sixth Ex: Brigsby Redwing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz (with Eda in tow) goes to meet the actor in person.

Chapter Sixteen: The Sixth Ex: Brigsby Redwing

______________________________________________________________________

“Okay,” Luz said, loudly enough just for Eda to hear. “Everything’s going pretty smooth so far. Should I keep following, or wait?”

“...Kid, you’re gonna have to be more specific,” said Eda, still inside Luz’s backpack. “You realize I can’t see what’s going on out there, right?”

“Oh yeah. I don’t know why I keep forgetting,” said Luz. “Well, Brigsby just headed outside. I think he’s heading for his trailer. Should I follow him?”

Seems like the best shot we’re gonna have at getting him alone,” said Eda. “See any guards?”

Luz looked around. “Not nearby.”

“Alright, go for it!”

The young human darted out the door, careful not to make too much noise. Luckily, she was plenty far from any of the guards, so she wasn’t noticed as she did so. Well, aside from by the twins, but that won’t come into play until later.

The door opened to a nearly empty parking lot. Once outside, Luz saw a trailer a good distance from the convention hall; a more accurate descriptor would probably be a large demon in the rough shape of a trailer. But more importantly, she saw the door just close, the tail end of Brigsby retreating within.

“Got him!” she exclaimed. “How should I proceed?”

“Hey, you’re the one with legs here,” Eda said. “It’s your call.”

“Then it’s time for Operation: Fangirl!”

“...Tell me you’re not planning what I think you’re--”

But, like Eda had said, Luz was the one with legs. She marched right over to the trailer, no longer bothering with trying to stay hidden. “Here goes nothing!” She approached the door and gave it three firm knocks.

Brigsby’s voice came from inside: “What, did they need me already?” The door opened a crack, and he peeked outside. “What’s this abou--Oh. It’s you.” Brigsby’s demeanor fell considerably when he saw Luz. Evidently, he recognized her.

This was her chance! Now that she had his attention, Luz put on the face of a star-struck fangirl, which admittedly wasn’t that hard for her. “Mr. Redwing, you remember, me, right?” she asked. “I was the one who--”

“The one who wouldn’t stop asking me questions, yes, I remember,” he said, sounding less than enthused. “Hate to burst your bubble, but the panel’s over; no more questions.” Without any fanfare, he closed the door in Luz’s face.

“...Alright, not the best first impression,” said Luz. “Or, second impression, I guess.”

“Play to his ego!” Eda suggested. “Ask for an autograph, or something!”

“Way ahead of ya!” said Luz, already having taken a pen and paper from her bag. Once more, she rapped on Brigsby’s door.

“What is it this time!?” he snapped from within.

“Mr. Redwing, would it be alright if I could get an autograph?” said Luz. “It’s just that I’m such a big fan, and I came all this way, and--”

Almost instantly, the door swung open. “Weeeeell, I suppose there’s no harm in just an autograph,” Brigsby said, taking the paper and pen. “Who am I making this out to?”

“Just put ‘to your biggest fan,’” said Luz. What Brigsby didn’t notice was that she was peering into his trailer, looking for some sort of magical cursing equipment. Only thing was, she wasn’t sure what she was looking for. “That was easy, I didn’t even have to break out the puppy-dog eyes!” she added under her breath.

“Right then: ‘To my biggest fan. Signed, Brigsby Redwing.’ Will that be--Hey!” Before he had time to realize what she was doing, Luz pushed past him and into his trailer. “And just what do you think you’re doing!? This is private property, technically! Leave at once!”

“Not until you admit you’re the one who cursed Eda!” Luz shouted, pointing an accusatory finger in his direction.

A brief silence from Brigsby. “What are you talking about?” he asked irritably. “What Eda? What curse?”

“Alright kid, I think that’s my cue!” said Eda.

“Wait a minute...That voice…” said Brigsby.

As dramatically as she could manage, Luz reached over her shoulder, opened her backpack, and whipped out Eda’s head with all the bravado of a warrior unsheathing a sword. “Wha-bam!”

“Surprise, Redboy!” said Eda. “Betcha weren’t expecting to see me here today, did you?”

Brigsby grinned. “Ah, it all makes sense now! Those questions you kept asking earlier; using my ego against me; your insistence on getting inside my trailer...you were being used by Eda this whole time!”

“What? No I’m not!” said Luz. “Me and Eda are a team! And we’re here because you’re the one who cursed her!”

Mocking laughter flew from Brigsby’s throat. “Eda, you’ve never been one to have a good head on your shoulders, but your little human kid took it literally!”

“What are you rambling about this time?” Eda asked.

“It’s simple, really,” he continued. “What evidence do you have that I, humble Brigsby Redwing, put a curse on you?”

“Well...because you’re kinda jerkish, and you’re the last one on the list,” said Luz, admittedly not sounding very certain.

Brigsby’s grin grew even wider. “And there you have it! You really don’t have anything, do you? Anything at all?”

Luz and Eda grew awkwardly quiet. “Well...no,” Luz said.

“It seems to me like this curse of yours is making you desperate. Clouding your judgement. Think about it: how could I have been the one to curse Eda? She had already graduated by the time we started dating. She was cursed some time back when she was only a young girl. We hadn’t even met at the time!”

“Hmm...you know, he makes a good point,” said Eda.

“What was your plan here, even? Just have your human break in here holding your head? What were you hoping to accomplish? What, was your curse so bad you had to leave the rest of your body at home?”

“For your information, the curse had nothing to do with it!” said Eda. “Do you know how expensive it is to get in here? I wasn’t gonna spend that kinda money! And Luz is not--OW!”

“Eda? What’s wrong?” asked Luz, concerned about her sudden outburst.

“Nothing, just hit my leg on a table or something…” Eda replied.

“Now then, if that’s everything you have to say, I suggest we wrap this up,” Brigsby said. “I’m a busy man, and I can’t babysit you two all night!”

Luz turned Eda’s head to look at her for a response. “Eh, he’s right,” she said. “No sense in hanging around. Let’s head home.”

Now that it was apparent that Brigsby hadn’t cursed Eda, there was no reason to grill him further. Luz began to walk towards the door, only for Brigsby to stop her with a word. “Hold on.”

“Hmm?” Luz asked.

“Perhaps I wasn’t clear. I didn’t mean for you to leave right away. You’ve come so far, after all, and speaking of your curse...I’d feel bad if I couldn’t help in some way.”

Both Eda and Luz looked at him somewhat quizzically. “You...want to help us?” Luz said.

“Well, not exactly,” said Brigsby. He drew a spell circle: instantly, magical bars sealed over the doors and windows, trapping the pair inside the trailer.

“Hey!” Luz exclaimed. She looked around frantically as all possible exits were sealed shut. “What are you doing? How is that supposed to help us!?”

“Here’s the thing: when I said I wanted to help...I meant I wanted to help myself. To her bounty,” Brigsby said, pointing at Eda.

“You double-crossing little--You won’t get away with this!” said Luz.

“Hey,  _ you’re _ the ones who broke into  _ my _ trailer,” he said. “I would be perfectly in my rights to hold you for arrest even if you weren’t a known criminal and her associate!”

“Same old Redwing, always thinking about yourself,” Eda growled.

He shrugged. “Hey, who  _ else _ am I supposed to think about?”

“I’ll tell you who you should think about: the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles!” said Luz. “Because in case you missed it, you just sealed yourself in a room with her!”

“Big mistake, bucko!” Eda added.

“Oh? The most powerful witch in the Boiling Isles? You mean her head?”

In the heat of the moment, both Luz and Eda had forgotten that the latter’s body, and thus her magic, was still at the motel.

“Oh. Right,” said Eda.

“I’ll admit, we may not have thought this whole thing through,” said Luz.

______________________________________________________________________

It was when the doors and windows were locked that the twins realized that something was wrong.

At first, they thought the only reason Luz wanted to get into the actor’s trailer so bad was to play a prank of something like that. They followed, invisible, watching as Luz manipulated his ego to work her way inside. They weren’t really sure what kind of prank involved the victim fully aware that something was up, but they intended to find out. They approached the trailer, listening in through the walls.

Once Luz mentioned something about a curse, the pieces all began to fall into place. “So  _ that’s _ why Luz was so intent on meeting this guy!” Ed said quietly.

“A curse...I had no idea!” said Em. “Think we should say something?”

“Like what?” said Ed. “‘Sorry about your curse?’ It’s not like we can do anything about it.”

“I know, but it feels like--huh?” This was when the trailer sealed.

“What just happened?” asked Ed.

“The whole thing just locked up!” said Em. “That creep trapped them inside!”

“Okay, this is--what do we do here?” Ed asked.

Em took off back towards the con. “I’ll go and get Amity, you try and break them out!”

“Uh...okay!” Ed took a close look at the magic locks surrounding the trailer. “Thiiiiis may take a while…”

______________________________________________________________________

“So...what now? Are we just supposed to wait here until somebody shows up?” asked Eda.

“That’s about right,” Brigsby replied. “I’d offer to play cards in the meantime, but you aren’t exactly equipped right now.”

Luz slumped up against the wall, sliding onto the floor. “You can forget about that autograph, I don’t want it anymore,” she grumbled.

“Just as well,” said Brigsby. “These things are a snail a dozen to me--I’ve even got them premade!” He opened a small box on his bedside table, which was filled with notecards. Each one bore the same signature he had written to Luz. He began hurling handfuls of the autographed slips around like he was tossing confetti, giggling to himself. “You see, it’s raining autographs! Ah, we have fun here…”

Curiously, Luz reached out and picked up one of the slips. ‘To my biggest fan. Brigsby Redwing.’ “No wonder he’s got so many of these: he’s his own biggest fan!” said Eda.

“I’d argue, but it’s true,” Brigsby said. He had since turned his back to the pair, going about some other business of his at the other end of the trailer.

In Brigsby’s mind, neither Luz nor Eda was a threat because neither could do magic. Luckily for them, he was unaware of Luz’s hidden talent; the loose slips of paper having given her an idea, the witch-in-training took out a pen, and began to draw several glyphs.

Brigsby was not completely distracted, however. “What are you doing there?” he asked suspiciously.

“Drawing,” Luz said innocently. “I’m bored, I had to pass the time somehow.”

The pair’s captor looked down at the light glyph she was in the process of drawing. Luckily, he didn’t recognize it. “What is it?”

“Just a neat little symbol.”

Either content with this answer or unwilling to press further, Brigsby went back to his work. Eda grinned at Luz: “You’re gettin’ good at that, kid!” she said quietly.

“At doing magic, or lying?” asked Luz.

“Both.”

After a few short minutes, Luz had drawn a small stack of glyphs of the two spells she knew. “Alrighty, it’s go time!” she whispered to Eda. “Hey, does this look weird to you?” she said a bit louder.

“What? What looks weird?” said Brigsby.

“This.” Luz held up one of the light glyphs. “Something about it just seems...weird.”

“I have no idea what you mean.” Brigsby leaned in closer to the paper. “Weird how?”

“Right  _ there _ .”

Luz tapped the glyph, activating the spell. The piece of paper crumpled up, forming into a ball of light. Just as she hoped, Brigsby was momentarily blinded by the sudden light. “Ah! That  _ is _ weird!”

“Not as weird as this!” Brigsby was blinded for a moment, but he wasn’t out yet; Luz needed to follow up. Thinking quickly, she picked up Eda by the hair, spinning her head around, before whacking Brigsby with the makeshift flail. “Wha-bam!” Brigsby was knocked clear of his seat.

With their captor stunned, Luz moved on to phase two: busting out. “Kid, while I appreciate your quick thinking,” said Eda, dazed, “next time you should ask before you use me as a weapon.”

“Sorry, I panicked!” Luz said bashfully. Crouching down, she slipped three ice glyphs beneath the door’s crack. A tap activated them, causing just as many ice pillars to smash the door to splinters, likewise dissipating the seal keeping them inside.

With freedom in sight, Luz and Eda were greeted by the sight of none other than Edric. He held a nail file in his hands, evidently trying to file his way through the door. “Uhh…”

“We’ll explain later, we gotta go!” Luz, Eda’s head in her hands, made a mad dash back towards the con. “Come on!” Ed followed.

“Oh no you don’t!” Brigsby emerged from his trailer, rubbing his head as he gave chase. “Get back here!”

Luz was almost at the door. Only a bit longer, and she would be back inside, and could disappear into the masses of convention-goers. But, as luck would have it, Brigsby was faster than them--he landed from above in front of the door, blocking their path. Both Luz and Edric ground to a halt.

“Don’t think it’s just that easy!” he said, a spell circle at the ready. “I’ll admit, a human using magic caught me off-guard. But now that I know your little tricks, I won’t be duped again!”

“That’s what you think!” Luz tossed a paper bearing an ice glyph at the ground, an ice pillar extending towards Brigsby. He simply launched a stream of crimson fire, melting the ice before it could reach him.

“Yes, that  _ is _ what I think!” Brigsby said, grinning. “How bold of you, thinking you could get the best of Brigsby Redwing! Such is one of many benefits of being an actor: I’m wise to every trick in the book! You may be able to sneak out a small victory here and there, but I can’t be…”

Everyone else present tuned him out as he monologued. Besides, there was something more interesting to be focusing on. Behind Brigsby, the door opened a crack, revealing Emira and Amity peeking out. Luz tried to catch their eyes without drawing Brigsby’s attention to them.

“...four years of acting school weren’t for nothing, you know! Why, if I hadn’t met Eda’ I’d have--what are you looking at?”

“Nothing, just wondering when you were going to be done,” said Ed, successfully preventing Brigsby from turning around. “I mean, sheesh! At this rate, we’ll be here all night!”

“Well, excuse me for singing my own praises!” Brigsby said. “I can’t rely on anyone else to do it, so I have to take matters into my own hands. Speaking of…” Brigsby drew another spell circle, aiming it at Luz. “This is for hitting me with my ex-girlfriend’s head!”

Before Brigsby could launch his spell, the purple form of an abomination collided with him, sending him to the ground. “Stay away from Luz, you beautiful man!” yelled Amity, rushing to her friend’s side.

“Seems like you two had things handled,” said Em, elbowing her brother.

“Yeah, something like that,” Ed responded.

Brigsby threw the abomination off himself, angrily getting to his feet. “You caught me off-guard again, nothing more!” he snapped. “But this time, nothing will…” He trailed off. He looked down, realizing that he was covered in abomination goop. “You...you  _ ruined my suit _ …” Anger turned to rage as he looked up to glare at Amity. “This suit cost more than you parents have ever spent on you! That’s it, you’re  _ all _ dead!”

Not bothering with a spell this time, Brigsby began to stomp towards the group. He didn’t get far, as he found himself blocked by an invisible barrier. Both Ed and Em had their arms extended.

“No, I don’t think so!” said Ed.

“Nobody picks on our Mittens except for us!” said Em.

“Thanks...I think,” said Amity.

Brigsby growled. “Alright, I see how it is. You all think you’re hot stuff, do you? But I’ve got news for you: I’m Brigsby Redwing! I--”

“Yeah, we  _ know _ ,” Em said.

“I mean, seriously, it’s like he’s afraid we’ll forget!” Ed said.

“Shut up!” shouted Brigsby. “You won’t be able to get away! And do you know why?”

“Enlighten us,” said Em, sounding unimpressed.

“Because I called the guards! You don’t have any hope of handling me alone, what chance do you have when the Emperor’s best and brightest join my side!? You have  _ no _ chance!  _ I’m Brigsby Redwing _ !”

“Hmm, he does say it a lot,” said Amity.

“Ah, this isn’t worth it,” Eda said. “Come on, let’s just get outta here.”

“Good idea,” Luz said. She and the others turned to simply walk away.

“What? Where are you going!?” shouted Brigsby. “You can’t just walk away from Brigsby Redwing! Come back here!”

“Just ignore him,” said Amity. Everyone agreed. The four of them simply walked towards the exit as Brigsby shouted at them from behind. He seemed unwilling to do anything to stop them, so they would have been home free, except…

“There they are! Halt!” They found their path blocked by a couple of Emperor’s Guards. “Look who we have here! Eda the Owl Lady--and associates--you are under arrest by order of Emperor Belos!”

The gang was backed into a corner, both figuratively and almost literally. “That...didn’t exactly turn out how I thought it would…” said Em.

Brigsby sneered as he joined the guards in standing before the group. “Not so tough now that you’re outnumbered, are you? Don’t worry, just come quietly, and this will all be over before you know it!”

“Uh, sir?” said one of the guards. “Technically, I’m the one in charge--”

“And are you Brigsby Redwing!?” he snapped. “No? That’s what I thought!” He turned back to the young witches (and Eda). “What’s the matter? All out of tricks?”

“Actually,” Luz said, “we’ve got a few left over!”

Luz held on to her spell cards. Amity summoned her abomination. The twins prepared their illusion magic. Even if they were outmatched, they weren’t about to go without a fight!

“So be it,” said Brigsby. “Atta--”

Before he could get his command out, a giant blue blast consumed him as well as the guards that surrounded him. Luz and the others shielded themselves from a burst of frigid wind emanating from the impact: once the mist that spread from the initial blast cleared, they saw that Brigsby and the guards were encased in ice.

“I...Luz, did you do that?” asked Amity.

“Did I?” Luz looked at her cards: still clutched tightly in her hand. “No, I don’t think so. But...who did?”

“I think I have an idea,” said Eda, grinning.

From the sky descended Eda’s headless body, flying atop her staff. She landed less than gracefully next to the group, stumbling to a stop.

“Eda, the rest of you’s here!” said Luz. “You...what happened to you?”

Eda’s body looked like it had been through a lot. Not only had it been scuffed up by what was probably several crashes, it looked like it had also run through several trees, given by the leaves and twigs hanging off it. “Hey, I had to fly all the way here without eyes or ears!” she said, taking her head and placing it back on her neck. “Ah, much better. Honestly, we’re lucky I even made it here at all!”

“Alright, you caught me off-guard a third time,” said Brigsby. Almost totally frozen, all that was still free was his head and arm, both of which futilely flailed in anger. “I’ll admit, I’m beginning to sense a pattern here. But you wait, you won’t be able to beat me again! ...Once I’m out of here, that is.”

“You know what? You’re right,” said Eda. “I won’t be beating you again--because I’m not even gonna try. Come on, kids, let’s beat it.” She and the others walked off. “Later, Redboy! I’d say it was nice to see you again, but it wasn’t!”

“Don’t you just walk away!” yelled Brigsby. “Get back here! Get back here and pay attention to me!” His words fell on deaf ears as the gang headed back to their motel.

“Well, that was certainly...eventful,” said Amity.

“Yeah. Never would have guessed Owl Lady had beef with one of the actors!” said Ed.

“Yeah, I can explain all of that later,” said Eda. “Let’s just focus on getting back for now.”

“Glad you showed up when you did,” Luz said. “I mean, we could’ve handled them ourselves, but still.”

“I’m sure you could’ve,” Eda said, not an ounce of sarcasm in her voice. “By the way, that ice spell? That was in honor of you and all your spells, kid.”

“Really?” said Luz, beaming.

“Really.”

______________________________________________________________________

With Nethercon over and Eda’s ex met, none of the five saw any reason to stay in Netherburg any longer. That, and the guards would most likely be looking for them after that little fiasco. So, they packed up their things, and headed back home to Bonesborough.

“...and that’s basically it,” said Eda. “All you need to know about my curse.”

“Wow. I...I had no idea,” said Amity. “Is there anything we can do?”

“Not unless you know who did it,” Eda said. “Know anybody with a knack for curses and a grudge against me?”

“From the looks of things, half the people in Bonesborough,” said Ed.

“Tell me about it,” Eda said with a small laugh.

“Well, we’ll keep our eyes peeled and ears open, if it helps,” Em said.

“Yup,” Ed agreed. There was no longer any trace of animosity between the pair.

“So…” Amity said. “Aside from the whole thing with Redwing...I had fun here. It was...really nice.”

“Yeah, it was,” said Luz. She looked down at some of the cards in her hand that she had drawn glyphs on. “You know, I think he was onto something there with having these premade. Gives me an idea!”

Amity smiled. She was certain that Luz didn’t see it. “So, what’s next for you two?”

“I don’t really know,” said Luz. “Redwing was the last name on that list, so we don’t have any other leads.” As Eda was adamant about the last name not being a name, she decided not to bring it up. “I guess we’ll just see where the wind takes us!”

“Where the wind takes us,” Amity repeated, staring off into the evening sky. “I could go for that, too.”

Luz glanced over her shoulder for one last look at Netherburg before it was gone from sight. “The city of excitement,” she said. “Maybe too much excitement for me. It was fun, but I’ll be glad to be back home.”

“Me too,” Amity said. “Me too.”

______________________________________________________________________

Amity wasn’t entirely sure exactly when she realized it. Maybe it had been yesterday in Netherburg. Maybe it had been during that night at the library. Or maybe it was before even then. But she knew now, that much was certain. And she also knew that Luz didn’t feel the same way.

Grom was only in two weeks. Most of her classmates would be looking for a date by now, and she was no different. But she couldn’t just ask her! Not now, not after all this time.

Taking a slip of parchment from her bedside table, she wrote the note exactly how she would have any other. Short, sweet, and to the point. No beating around the bush, no puns or wordplay, just a straightforward yes-or-no question.

But she wouldn’t give it to her. She couldn’t! No, this was only for her to have, something to hold on to and never let go of. After all, even if she did give it to Luz, she would never say yes…

The note folded up in her clenched hand, Amity walked downstairs to hide it away in her bookbag. A simple enough mission, but as luck should have it, she ran into Ed along the way. Quite literally.

“Woah! What’s going on, you off in Mitten-land again?” said her brother, helping her to her feet.

“No. Just...thinking,” she said. “Where’s…?” She had dropped the note.

Edric didn’t mean to read it. But from the way it had fallen, it was nearly impossible not to. When he bent down to pick it up, the words were spread out for all to see.

Note in hand, Ed’s face split into a wide grin. “Awwww, Mittens is in  _ looooove _ !” he said, ruffling her hair.

“Knock it off, Ed, give it back!” Amity said, trying to retrieve her note.

“Luz, huh? Didn’t think she was your type!” he teased. “Em’s gonna love this! When were you gonna give it to her?”

“I wasn’t!” Amity said, growing red in the face. “Now give it!”

“Well, then how’s she supposed to know you love her?” Ed said. “I could give it to her for you if you want!”

“Ed, no!” said Amity, growing desperate. “Please, you can’t tell  _ anyone _ about this! Not Em, not Mom and Dad, and especially not Luz!”

“Easy there, Mittens!” said Ed. “Come on, I’ve at least gotta show Em!”

“ _ Please _ , Ed! If Luz finds out that I...that I like her...then she won’t want to be friends anymore! She’ll think I’m weird!”

“ _ Oooor _ , she’ll feel the same way!” said Ed.

“I...you can’t tell anyone!” By this point, Amity was close to begging. “You can’t…”

Ed’s smile slowly faded. “Mittens…” This was not the face Amity made when she was annoyed with their usual teasing. He knew that face. This was an entirely different Amity, one who was legitimately afraid of what would happen if Luz found out. “Hey, come here.” He pulled his little sister in for a hug. “Your secret’s safe with me, Amity.”

Amity wiped away the tears before they could fall. “Thank you, Edric.”

After the moment passed, Ed handed back the note, which Amity placed in her pocket. “She really does like you, you know,” he said.

“I know,” Amity said. “Just...not like I do.”

______________________________________________________________________

“Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw! C--”

“Alright, alright!” Eda said irritably, walking over to the crow perched on her window sill. She picked it up, tapping it on the beak before holding it up to her ear. “Sheesh. Whaddya want?”

“Eda! I’m glad I could get a hold of you.” It was the voice of Principal Bump. “I trust you’re well?”

“Bump? What’s this about?” asked Eda. “Wh--Did Luz get in trouble at school?” she said accusingly. “I mean, good for her, but still…”

“No, no, nothing like that,” Bump assured her. “As you may or may not know, Grom is coming up soon. I figured you, with your great magical ability, would make the perfect chaperone should things get out of hand. Do you agree?”

“Hmm. Maybe I will, maybe I won’t,” said Eda. “What’s in it for me?”

“Don’t worry, you’ll be paid, of course,” said Bump. “But I also figured there would be a few more personal stakes this year, given the news.”

“News? What news?” Eda asked.

“You mean you haven’t heard?” said Bump. “I would have thought you’d be the first to know, given your history with the man. But it seems like an...old friend of yours has resurfaced.”

“You’re gonna have to be a bit more specific than that. I’ve got plenty of ‘old friends’ who...wait…” Eda’s expression filled with uncharacteristic worry. “You’re not...you don’t mean Mattias, do you?”

“I’m afraid so,” Bump said gravely. “Word is, he’s been spotted lurking around town. Given his...shall we say,  _ reputation _ , I can’t help but worry of the effects his mere presence will have on Grom this year. And of course, Luz would be in danger especially…”

“Say no more, I’ll be there,” Eda said.

“I’m glad to hear it,” Bump said. “Hopefully, he’ll be dealt with beforehand, but you can never be too careful. You two stay safe, now.”

“I’m not the one you should worry about,” Eda said as she hung up. She looked towards Luz’s door as she walked back to her room, hoping the girl was asleep.

Unbeknownst to her, Luz was wide awake, and had heard everything. Her ear pressed to the door, she waited until Eda had returned upstairs before taking out the list of exes. “Mattias…?”

Now that she knew what to look for, she saw it immediately. The formerly unreadable scribbles unfolded themselves into words, a first name and a last name: ‘Mattias Archoman.’

“That’s him,” Luz said softly. “He’s Eda’s last ex.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!


	17. The Seventh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finally learns about Mattias Archoman, Eda's elusive final ex. Or is he?

Chapter Seventeen: The Seventh

______________________________________________________________________

As she went to sleep that night, Luz couldn’t stop thinking about the conversation she had heard between Eda and Principal Bump. Who was this Mattias person? Why were they so worried about him? And why did his ‘reputation,’ whatever that meant, put her specifically in danger? It was a wonder she ever got to sleep at all.

The next morning, she sat at the table still asking herself these same questions. King didn’t notice, though Eda did once she came downstairs. “You alright there, kid?” she asked after a bit. “You seem a bit quiet today. Something wrong?”

“Huh? No…” Luz said, looking up for a moment. “Just deep in thought. About your exes.”

For a split second, Luz could see a flash of suspicion run across Eda’s face. “Why?” she asked, trying to sound casual.

“Because none of them did it,” Luz half-lied. “If it wasn’t them, who could it have been?”

Eda shrugged. “Hey, I’ve made plenty of enemies in my time. It was probably just one of them.”

Luz looked down. “Yeah, but...how are we gonna find them if it was just some random creep?”

“Hey, we’ll figure something out,” Eda said, placing a comforting hand on Luz’s shoulder. “If anything…” She paused for a moment. “...I’ve made it this far, haven’t I?”

“I guess…” And that was that. Luz was lost in thought once more, and the trio ate breakfast in silence. By this point, Eda was sure something else was upsetting her, but wasn’t sure what.

Soon enough, it was time for Eda to fly Luz to Hexside. “Alright, time for school. You ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go!” Luz momentarily forgot about the issues bothering her, but they soon returned. Whoever Mattias was, Luz was certain that the two of them would cross paths sooner or later. Unlike with the other exes, though, something inside her dreaded that inevitable confrontation.

______________________________________________________________________

Even during her classes, the thought of Mattias clung, nagging, to the back of Luz’s mind. If even Eda was afraid of what this man could do, he must really be scary. But given how much she had continually denied that his name on the list really was a name, Luz imagined she would dodge the question if asked. So, she decided she would ask someone else.

“Hey, Luz, are you okay?” said Willow, asking the same question Eda had. It was apparently obvious.

For a moment, Luz didn’t answer. “I’ve just been...thinking,” she said eventually. “About things.”

“What sort of things?” Gus asked.

“Is it about Eda’s curse?” One oddity today, Luz was accompanied at the lunch table not only by Gus and Willow, but by Amity as well. Ever since that whole debacle with that grudgby match (long story) and especially Grom, she seemed much closer to Luz. To Luz’s other friends as well.

“Yes and no,” replied Luz. “It’s just that...Do any of you know a man named Mattias? Mattias Archoman?”

While Willow apparently didn’t Gus’ eyes went wide with recognition. Amity simply looked down, though it was apparent she had heard the name before as well. “So, you heard about him too, huh?” Gus said.

“Not...exactly,” said Luz. “I heard Eda mention him, and I know he’s dangerous, but that’s about all I know. I take it you’re a bit more familiar?”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Amity said. “He was a pretty notorious criminal back in the day. I don’t know if I believe the rumors that he’s back. But maybe that’s just because I don’t want to…”

“Why?” Luz asked, her curiosity outweighing her fear of finding out. “What did he do?”

“A bit of everything,” said Gus. “He was the leader of this whole group of criminals. Ran the entire Bonesborough underground.”

“A magical mob boss…” said Luz in awe. “So, what happened to him?”

“A few years ago, the Emperor’s Coven raided his family’s mansion,” said Amity. “All of his henchmen got caught...but he didn’t. Lilith has been trying to find him for years.”

“Huh. Between him and Eda, Lilith mush have her hands full,” Luz said.

“Well, one of the duties of the Emperor’s Coven  _ is _ to track down notorious criminals,” Amity said. “And Mattias wasn’t exactly public enemy number one like Eda--sorry, but it’s true--people were scared of him around here. It’s not like I don’t understand why. He made a lot of people ‘disappear’ and all that. But I think they’re scared for no reason. During that raid, his mansion burned down, and nobody’s heard from him since, so…”

“Wait, mansion?” said Willow. “You mean the Archoman place just outside of town?”

“Yup,” said Gus. He leaned in closer, gesturing for the others to do so as well. “Rumor has it,” he whispered, “that he’s still operating out of there.”

“Uh, how?” asked Amity. “That place is a burned-out mess.”

“That’s just it, though!” said Gus. “According to the rumors, it never burned down at all! People say he cast some sort of illusion spell to make it  _ look _ like it burned down!”

Amity wasn’t convinced. “Again, how? Mattias was supposed to be in the abomination coven, how would he be able to cast such a powerful illusion spell?”

“I’ll admit, people are still debating about that,” Gus admitted, rubbing the back of his head. “People say that either one of his henchmen was an illusion-user, or that he has some sort of artifact that did it for him. Or maybe--”

“Maybe he’s like Eda,” Luz said. “Maybe Mattias never chose a coven either. That might be why he’s so powerful, right?”

“Maybe,” Amity said. “Where do you get this information, anyway?” she asked Gus. “Conspiracy theorists on Penstagram?”

“Where else?” asked Gus.

Willow spoke up. “Look, whether or not this guy’s still around, there’s no reason worrying about him. I doubt a kingpin like him would have any reason to get involved with kids like us, and even if he did,” she gestured towards Amity, “the Emperor’s Coven will take care of him. Right, Luz?”

“Huh? Oh, I guess,” she said.

“Why do you ask, anyway?” asked Amity.

“Well…” Luz took the list that all four of them were familiar with out of her bag. All of the names were crossed off, save for the scribble that was not a scribble. Though none of them could make it out before, it was clear now what it said.

“No way…” said Gus in a hushed whisper. “Eda used to date this guy?”

“Looks like it,” Luz said. “That, or she’s pretty sure he cursed her. Why else would she have written his name?”

“That could explain why she kept saying it was just a smudge,” said Willow.

“I mean, it would make sense,” Amity said. “They’re both criminals, after all. No offense. ...What?”

“I don’t think that’s how it went,” said Willow, a hint of accusation in her tone. “Eda may be a criminal, but she’s nowhere near as awful as you’re making this guy sound.”

“Maybe that’s why they broke up,” said Gus.

“Or maybe this is all a misunderstanding,” Luz said. “I know that sounds like a cliche, but think about it. Eda said that all of her exes were really dangerous, but when I met them, they seemed really nice. Well, three of them did. The other three were a bit jerkish, but you see my point. Maybe it’s something similar going on with Mattias. Maybe Eda isn’t telling me about him to protect  _ him _ , not me.”

“Sounds far-fetched, if you ask me,” said Amity. “If he was secretly a nice person, why would Lilith be so gung-ho about catching him?”

“What about Eda?” Willow said. Amity quieted.

“Whatever’s going on here, she’s gonna have to tell me eventually, what with all these rumors,” Luz said. “If anyone’ll know the truth, it’d be Eda herself.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the scream of the bell, indicating the end of lunch and the start of class. “Let me know what she says,” Gus said as they all stood up.

“Will do,” Luz said.

______________________________________________________________________

Curiously, Eda wasn’t there waiting for Luz when school ended. Luz walked through the double doors at the school’s entrance to find her staff, hovering in place where she usually was.

“Owlbert?” said Luz. “Where’s Eda?”

The palisman only hooted in reply, the staff going from vertical to horizontal. Friendly as he was, Luz figured she wouldn’t be getting any answers out of Owlbert. She climbed on, and the staff flew off back to the Owl House.

Obviously, Luz was curious, as well as a bit concerned. Something hadn’t happened to Eda, had it? After a quiet and uneventful flight, the staff landed in front of the house. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

As she hopped off, Luz could hear the dull hum of a conversation from within. “Hey, Hooty!” she said. “What’s going on in there?”

“Eda’s having a heated debate right now, hoot,” Hooty replied. “She told me not to listen. Also, she told me to tell you that she has a visitor.”

“And, what sort of visitor would that be?” asked Luz.

“See for yourself!” said Hooty, opening slightly, before suddenly shutting the door. “Oh! But she also said she didn’t want to be bothered. ...Then again, she  _ also _ also said to let you in when you got back…”

Staff in hand, Luz waited for a second. “Sooo, can I come in now?”

“Sure thing, hoot hoot!” The door opened, allowing entry.

“Hey Eda, I’m...back?” As Luz stepped inside, she discovered the identity of Eda’s mystery guest, and it was not who she was expecting. The two stopped talking when she entered, turning to her.

“Hello again, Luz,” said Lester, giving a friendly wave. “Good day at school?”

“Uh...yeah, it was fine,” Luz said, leaning Eda’s staff against the wall. “So, I don’t want to sound blunt or anything, but what are you doing here?”

“Lester came by a while ago to talk about some...business,” Eda explained. She seemed much more on-edge than usual, as though danger lurked just out of sight. “Sorry I couldn’t pick you up myself, but this is kind of important. You know how it is.”

“It’s alright,” Luz said. “So, I’ll, um, just leave you to it, then.”

“Would you? Thanks,” said Eda. “King’s already upstairs, you can go keep him company.”

Luz headed up the staircase. “Okay, see you guys in a bit!” But, rather than do as Eda suggested, Luz stopped just out of sight of the pair. Seated on the carpet with her back against the wall, Luz turned her ear towards the forbidden conversation. She had a good idea what, or who, it involved.

Their voices came up to her in shouts disguised as whispers. “I still don’t see why I shouldn’t just go down there and tear him a new one myself!” said Eda. “End this whole thing before it even begins!”

“I told you already, it isn’t that simple!” responded Lester. “You don’t even know where he’s hiding! And even if you did, do you really think he wouldn’t expect something like that?”

“I don’t care what he’d expect, all I care about is that Luz is in danger!”

“I am?”

She hadn’t meant to say it out loud; it was just a reflex. And given that the conversation went silent, they had heard her. And they knew that she had heard them as well. “Luz?” asked Eda, much less angry than she just had. “Did you...hear us talking?”

Seeing no point in hiding anymore, Luz walked back down the stairs. “Yeah. I did,” she admitted.

Eda and Lester shared a look. “Now, Luz,” Lester began, “this is nothing to worry about…”

“I already know,” Luz said. She took out the list once more, placing it on the table before them. “About Mattias. About who he is, and what he did-- _ still _ does. And I didn’t put it together until now, but you two are related.” She looked at Lester. “Is he your father? Uncle? Brother?”

“Yes,” Lester said with a solemn nod. “Mattias is my elder brother. His...alleged reappearance is exactly why I came to speak with Eda today.”

“I thought so,” said Luz, turning to her mentor. “I also figured out why you didn’t want me to find out who he was. You didn’t want me knowing your old boyfriend was a kingpin.”

Eda took a long, sharp breath, followed by a lengthy exhale. “It’s a bit more complicated than that,” she said.

“How so?” asked Luz.

“Him being a crime boss isn’t exactly the worst of it,” Eda said. “I mean, yeah, he is one, but he’s also…”

“Ruthless,” Lester finished. “Relentless. Amoral. Some might say downright despicable.”

“Eh, yeah, that,” Eda said. “Bottom line is, he’s not a nice man. And he was never my boyfriend, either.”

“He wasn’t?”

“No. He wasn’t even interested in me. At least, I don’t think he was. He had eyes for Lilith.”

“So, then why did you…?” Luz trailed off before she could finish.

Eda took another deep breath, rubbing her eyes. “I...think it would be best if we started at the beginning,” she said.

______________________________________________________________________

Hexside looked much the same back then as it did today. Witches dressed in color-coded uniforms patrolled the hallways, books in hand and on their backs. One of these students, instantly recognizable by her glasses and wild red hair, felt that the bustling hallways were no place to think about the upcoming trials she would have to face. Unnoticed, she slipped away to somewhere more quiet.

Only one person caught her disappearance. A boy in the abomination track, standing in a small crowd of other students next to a girl with green hair. He looked remarkably similar to Lester, with brown fur instead of white. As the green-haired girl spoke, the others hung on to her every word, but he was more invested in the girl with red hair. Unseen by his peers, he, too, slipped away.

Alone in the empty classroom, Lilith placed her books on a nearby desk, before taking a seat. In the quiet, she could finally relax, and focus on the upcoming task. Soon enough, she and Edalyn would fulfil their dream of joining--

“The big day’s coming up, isn’t it?” Although the boy’s voice wasn’t very loud, the suddenness of it startled Lilith. She turned towards the door, seeing him standing just beyond. She hadn’t heard it open.

“Oh, Mattias, it’s you,” she said. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

He didn’t reply. Instead, he walked closer, a subtle confidence to his stride. “You must be excited. Not everyone gets an opportunity to join the Emperor’s Coven.”

“That is, if I can defeat Eda.” If Lilith noticed something off about Mattias, she didn’t do anything about it.

Mattias scoffed. “Eda’s just a show-off. All pride, no substance. You’ll win, no problem!”

Lilith wasn’t so sure. “She’s stronger than that. Stronger than me. Mother and Father seem to think so. Well, Father does…”

“You know…” Mattias took a seat at the desk next to hers. “I’ll miss you when you go off to live at the castle. Things just won’t be the same without you.”

“What difference would it make?” she asked. “You’re graduating before I am anyway, so--”

“That isn’t what I meant.” Mattias leaned in closer, enough that Lilith began to grow uneasy. “I don’t mean at Hexside. I mean in Bonesborough. I know you deserve better than this hick town, but...so do I.” It was clear from the tone in his voice what he meant by that.

“Mattias, we’ve been over this,” Lilith said, her unease turning to annoyance. “I’m not interested.”

“Think about it, Lilith!” Mattias exclaimed, placing his hands on the desk almost hard enough to have slammed them down. Lilith leaned back in her chair, startled once more. “The Clawthornes and the Archomans together--we’d be unstoppable! Nobody would ever make fun of us again!”

“What are you talking about? Nobody makes fun of us,” Lilith said, almost defensively.

“Really?” Mattias took on a darker air. “You really believe, that with a sister as talented as Eda, that people don’t look down on you? Not even a little bit?” He leaned closer still. “Face it, Lil: We’re one and the same, you and I. Rejects. Outcasts. Nobody to look out for us but ourselves…and...each other, of course.”

Having finally had enough, Lilith got to her feet and reclaimed her books. “You’re deluding yourself, Mattias. I don’t know how many times I have to say this, bit I. Don’t. Like. You. Now, goodbye.” She turned to leave.

Mattias blocked her path. He didn’t force her to stop, or even appear angry, but Lilith froze up nonetheless. He stepped closer, focusing on her face, and yet not meeting her eyes. “I’ve always liked your glasses,” he said softly. “May I?” Without waiting for a reply, he reached out for them, only stopping when the door opened.

“Lilith?” Another girl from the potions track, wild hair only slightly lighter than her sister’s. “Are you in here?”

In an instant, Mattias became an entirely different person. “Eda, we were just talking about you!” he said warmly. “I hear the big tournament is coming up!”

Upon seeing the boy, Eda’s face turned to a scowl. “You!” she growled, getting right up in his face. “How many times does Lily need to tell you she isn’t interested before you get it through your thick skull!?”

“Why so hostile all of a sudden?” Mattias said, wearing what was clearly a mocking smile. “We were only talking. Weren’t we, Lil?”

Lilith adjusted her glasses. “Were we?” She took Eda by the shoulder, leaving the room. “Come on, Edalyn, let’s go.”

As the two walked away, Eda shot one last glare back at Mattias, pointing an accusatory finger in his direction. “You stay away from my sister!” she shouted.

“I appreciate the gesture, but I don’t need you to protect me, Edalyn,” said Lilith.

“I know, but I’m gonna anyway!” Eda said.

Mattias, still wearing his fake smile, simply waved them goodbye. “Best of luck to you both!” His smile turned to a bitter scowl as he turned around, heading off to rejoin his ‘friends.’

“Wasn’t the first time something like that happened, and it wouldn’t be the last. Or the worst,” Eda in the present day said.

“Yes. My brother was quite...entitled. I went to Glandus, so I never witnessed much of his behavior myself, but I heard of it from several people,” said Lester. “As the second-eldest child, I inherited the family fortune, while Mattias inherited the, shall we say, family business.”

“Seemed to think he could get away with anything,” Eda said, disdain in her voice. “Like what happened later.”

Several months had passed since that event. Several months since the tournament, where Eda declared her desire to remain covenless. Since... _ it _ had happened. Everyone had seen it. And even though everything was (seemingly) fixed, none of the students, or the teachers, for that matter, looked at Eda the same.

Such treatment would have been awful for anyone, let alone an extroverted troublemaker like Eda. Save for one or two, everyone she once considered a friend treated her differently, and many who treated her badly before now treated her worse. She wandered through the empty hallways of the school, trying not to think about it. Trying not to cry.

She soon found herself near her sister’s locker. “Lily?” she said meekly. “I-I don’t...wanna stay here anymore. Nobody likes me anymore since...Lily?” Strangely for someone usually so punctual, her sister wasn’t there.

That was when Eda heard it: shouting. Two voices, one instantly recognizable as her sister’s. The other was a boy’s, and it didn’t take much imagination to figure out who it belonged to. Eda sprinted towards the sound.

The two voices overlapped, making it hard to hear what either was saying. Only one phrase stood out, because of how often it was said. Angry shouts of “YOU  _ NEED _ ME!” from the boy rang through the halls. Eda rounded a corner to see her sister and Mattias, the latter’s hand wrapped around the former’s wrist. Eda didn’t even have time to think before she did what she did next; not that she would have needed to.

“HEY, TURDBURGER!” A spell circle drawn, and a fireball cast. Eda sprinted over as Mattias was knocked away from Lilith. “WHAT DID I SAY!? STAY AWAY FROM HER!”

His uniform was singed, but Mattias came out of the altercation only angry. “Look at this: even cursed, she still runs to your rescue! When will you be done hiding behind your little sister?”

Lilith only glared at him, adjusting her sleeve. “Come on, Eda. He isn’t worth it.”

“Neither are you, apparently,” Mattias spat. “But I suppose that’s what to expect from a girl who has no magical talent.”

Lilith didn’t even look back as she replied. “And you do?”

Unable to come up with a response, Mattias lunged, his fist raised over his head. Eda was quicker. She didn’t even cast a spell this time, and Mattias was on the floor.

“Edalyn!” exclaimed Lilith.

“What!? He was gonna hit you!” said Eda.

Mattias got to his feet, rubbing his sore cheek. Rather than crying out or groaning in pain, he laughed. “Is that how it is? Okay then…” He lunged once again, this time at Eda.

Nobody was quite sure who won the resulting scrap, if there could be said to be a winner at all. But regardless, Eda came out of it feeling very much like she had won, and Mattias feeling very much the opposite. Unable to separate the two, Lilith had brought out just about every teacher in the school to break them up.

Of course, parents were called. The three children sat outside Principal Bump’s office as the man spoke to their mothers: a pair of wealthy women, one with a face literally like a fox, one with hair as dark as Lilith’s would one day be. While each of the adults had several choice words for each other, none of the children spoke. Lilith looked off to the side, while Eda and Mattias glared daggers at one another.

After that day, neither of the Clawthorne girls saw Mattias at Hexside again.

______________________________________________________________________

“...and we didn’t see him at school again after that,” Eda said. “So he either got expelled or transferred.”

“Not to make light of these events, but considering who my brother would become, you’re both lucky he didn’t do anything worse.”

Throughout much of the story, Luz had been staring at the last name on the paper. By now, it felt like ‘Mattias Archoman’ had been burned into her brain. “So...did he?” Luz asked. “Curse you, I mean.”

“Hard to say,” Eda said. “He definitely seemed to have a grudge against me. What with me getting between him and his ‘destined’ all the time. Seriously, he actually called Lilith that once.”

“I wouldn’t put it past him,” said Lester. “We Archomans may not have been known for our magical prowess--something which I think was a sore spot for him--but we did have access to several dangerous relics. Trafficking the things was one of my family’s specialties. He could possibly have used one of those.”

Luz still stared down at the list. “It has to be him,” she said, quietly and matter-of-factly.

“What was that?” said Eda, despite having heard her clearly.

“He has to have been the one!” Luz exclaimed. “I mean, everything adds up! You were cursed when you were little, and you were little then! He must have done it using a relic or something he got with his family business, because he was mad at you for getting in the way of his creepy obsession with Lilith! It  _ has _ to be him!”

“No, it doesn’t!” said Eda, getting to her feet. “Luz, I appreciate that you’re trying to help me, but this is different.  _ Mattias _ is different. He’s...dangerous.”

“That’s what you said about all your other exes!” Luz said. She gestured over to Lester. “What about Lester, is he dangerous? What about Kade, or Bartleby, how dangerous were they? And Belial may have called the cops on us, but I wouldn’t call him dangerous! You’re just exaggerating, like always!”

Eda laughed, though it was clear she was frustrated. “Kid, you didn’t know the guy!  _ I _ did. And I can tell you for certain, what he did with Lilith is not even  _ half _ of how bad he was.”

Stuck in the middle of this argument, Lester could only look back and forth between the two as they yelled at one another.

“If he was so bad, then why are you so certain he didn’t curse you?” Luz shot back. “You’re the one who put him on the list!”

Eda snatched the list off of the table, waving it in the air. “Kid, I made this list on a whim one night at three in the morning! When I was  _ drunk _ !” And I added his name when I was even  _ more _ drunk! I was playing along with you at first, but I’m done playing now. This whole paper is meaningless. It always was.” She crushed the paper into a ball in her hand, throwing it aside.

“Oh, so that’s it then?” said Luz, her voice raising ever so slightly in pitch. “After all of this, you’re just going to give up?”

Eda laughed again. “Oh, do  _ not _ test me, kid! You knew from day one that this was my house, with my rules. And the new rule is: we’re not going after Mattias.  _ Ever _ . Under  _ any _ circumstances!”

“...Yeah!?” said Luz. “Not even to fix your curse? I...I’m trying to help you, Eda!”

“And  _ I’m _ trying to  _ protect _ you!” Eda yelled back. “Now g--Don’t make me say it.”

“Say what?” Luz asked.

“Don’t make me do the mom thing,” Eda said. “I swore I’d never do the mom thing, but so help me titan, ir I have to, I’ll do the mom thing!”

“Yeah,  _ now _ you’ll do the mom thing!” said Luz. “Where’s that been the past few months!?”

It was all Eda could do to suppress a gasp. “ _ That’s it _ ! Luz Noceda...Go to your room!” she snapped, pointing up the stairs.

Luz sputtered for a moment, searching for the right words. “...Fine!” Her face growing red, she stomped up the steps and out of sight. The slamming of a door shook the whole house.

As soon as Luz had left, Eda fell back onto the couch. She rubbed her forehead, looking exhausted. Once silence had filled the house, Lester slowly stood up. “I’ll...see myself out…”

Luz lay down on her makeshift bed, glaring angrily at the ceiling. “Stupid Eda,” she muttered. “We found the guy, and she doesn’t even want to find him...just thinks I’m no good at magic…” She rolled onto her side, groaning: half out of frustration, half out of regret.

She lay there for a moment, before a beam of sunlight ran across her face. Sunlight from the window. The window that led outside. Past Eda.

Luz sat up, wiping her eyes. “If she’s not gonna find this creep, then I will,” she said.

______________________________________________________________________

Several miles away from this, up on the top floor of her building, Alecto Glyphman tapped nervously at the side of her chair. “...and before I knew what was happening, she and the human child just flew out the window.”

Whoever she was speaking to pondered this for a moment. “I see,” a voice responded. “And did you send anyone after her?”

“Didn’t see the need to,” Alecto said. “You know how good she is at disappearing. They wouldn’t have found her anyway.”

The figure stepped closer, revealing her face in the dim light. “Did she say anything that could give us a lead?” asked Lilith.

“Only that she’s looking for the one who cursed her,” Alecto said. She turned around in her chair, staring out the window. “But whoever that could be, I have no idea. I’ve been searching for answers for months, and I still don’t feel any closer than I was when I started!”

Lilith stared out the window as well, both of them deep in retrospective. Suddenly, a rather startling thought came to her. “Mattias…” she said.

“What?” said Alecto. “You don’t think he could have…”

Before Alecto could finish, Lilith had already hurried out the door. “Thank you for your help,” she said quickly, before disappearing from sight.

“O-of course. Glad I could...be of assistance,” Alecto said awkwardly, as the other woman was already long gone.

A member of the Emperor’s Coven waited outside the room. “What’s our next move, commander?” he asked, following after Lilith.

“I want every available witch we have down in Bonesborough,” Lilith said. “Double the patrols. Comb the entire area. We have to get to Archoman before he gets to Eda!”


	18. Doing it Herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having been forbidden from going after Mattias by Eda, Luz decides to take matters into her own hands.

Chapter Eighteen: Doing it Herself

______________________________________________________________________

“Luz? You okay?” King gingerly opened the door to Luz’s room, peeking inside. “I heard you and Eda fighting, so I came to check on you. What were you yelling about, anyway? Hang on...what are you doing?”

“Uh...nothing!” King had come in just in time to see Luz halfway out the window. “Just...stretching, that’s all!”

“Are you sure?” King asked. “Because it looks an awful lot to me like you’re about to sneak out without Eda knowing!”

Luz left the window, pulling King into the room and closing the door. She spoke once she was sure Eda hadn’t heard. “Please don’t tell her!” she said. “She’s mad enough as it is, and I...I have to do this for her. She thinks I can’t handle it, so she won’t let me go, but I have to!”

“Woah, woah, slow down!” King said. “I was just gonna ask if I could come, too!”

“You were?” Luz said, setting him down.

“Of course!” said the little demon. “I hardly ever get to sneak out around here without Eda catching me! Where were we going, anyway? A crazy night out on the town? A cool club for older kids? Make-out point?”

“No. Not anything so...fun,” Luz said. “We’re going to hunt down the man who cursed Eda!”

“W-we are?” he said. “That sounds a bit more dangerous than my guesses...but no less fun!” He bounded up to Luz. “Who is he?”

Luz stared dramatically out the window. “His name is Mattias Archoman, the most feared criminal on the Boiling Isles! Or at least in Bonesborough. Maybe. I don’t really know  _ all _ the details, but I know I’m going after him!”

“Luz, I hate to be the responsible one, but are you sure this is such a good idea?” asked King. “If he’s so feared, he’s probably done something to earn it, right? How do you know he won’t maim you horribly?”

“Because I have these!” Luz revealed several slips of paper in her pockets, each one bearing a glyph. “Even if Mattias is as dangerous as they say, it isn’t like I haven’t handled plenty of danger before, right? I handled the Slitherbeast, I handled the Greater Basilisk, I handled Grom, I handled Boscha, I can handle this guy no problem!”

“Hmm...you do seem to have a pretty good track record,” King said. “I’m coming with you!”

“You are?” asked Luz. “Are you sure? It’s gonna be pretty dangerous…”

“Hey, if we work together,  _ we’re _ gonna be the danger!” said King, climbing up onto Luz’s shoulders. “Lead the way, Boo-Boo Buddy!”

“Alright! Mattias, here we come!” King in tow, Luz slipped out the window. After carefully making her way to the ground, and making sure Hooty didn’t see them leave, the two were off to Bonesborough.

______________________________________________________________________

The town was just as bustling as it always was, though this time, something seemed off. Not only did the populace seem much more on-edge than usual, but there were many more guards in place than Luz had expected. And not just Emperor’s Guards, either--members of the Emperor’s Coven patrolled the streets in groups, casting suspicious eyes at whoever passed by.

“Looks like we aren’t the only ones after Mattias,” said King.

“Seems that way,” Luz said. A group of guards walked past, and she ducked behind a stall to avoid their gaze. “I don’t know if they know I’m Eda’s apprentice, but we’d better stay clear of them, just in case.”

“How are we going to find this guy, anyway?” asked King.

Luz suddenly realized she hadn’t thought much about that part. “...You know, I’m not really sure,” she said. “I kinda just figured I’d follow some sort of trail, like they do in detective movies.”

King hopped down off Luz’s shoulders onto the ground. “If it’s detective work you want to do, then let’s get started! First, we need to look for clues!” He bounded off down the street, with Luz giving chase.

“King, wait up! We need to stay close!” Luz picked him up before he could get far. “Besides, we don’t even know what we’re looking for!”

“Hey, you’re the one who thought this would be like in detective movies!” protested King. “What do they usually look for in those?”

“Well…” Luz thought for a moment. “Usually, they go back to the scene of the crime. But since there isn’t really a crime scene here, we’ll have to look for any suspicious activity.”

“Like what?” asked King.

Once again, Luz had to think. “...I don’t really know,” she eventually said. “I’ve never been a detective before.”

“Yeah, me neither,” King said. However, something in the distance caught his eye. “But maybe  _ they _ have!” A group of the Emperor’s Coven wandered nearby, glancing at everyone they passed, and who passed them.

“Ah! Good thinking, King!” said Luz. “The detectives always get help from the police! We’ll just do the same, even if they don’t know they’re helping us. Stay quiet, okay?”

Making sure to stay hidden, Luz and King followed after the group of masked witches. They patrolled the streets of the bazaar, heads constantly on a swivel--fortunately rarely looking behind them. Just as fortunate was the fact that nobody alerted them to the pair of suspicious figures following them. Luz figured stuff like that was just common in the Boiling Isles.

The two followed the Coven members for a while, not really getting anywhere. “I’m starting to think that maybe these guys don’t know what they’re doing,” King said.

“You know, I think you might be right,” said Luz. The group of Coven members was approached by a team of the Emperor’s Guard. “Hold on, maybe they’ll say something!”

Luz and King inched closer, hiding behind a nearby stall. “Any luck on your end?” they heard one of the guards say.

“Absolutely none,” a figure clad in white said. “This Mattias character is more elusive than he has any right to be!”

“At least we know they’re  _ trying _ to look for him,” said King.

“They just aren’t very good at it,” Luz said.

“Okay, well, we heard that there was some suspicious activity sighted at the south side of town. Could be anything, but we’re gonna go check it out.”

“You do that. Best of luck.” The two groups split apart, with the team of guards heading south for the apparent ‘suspicious activity.’ Luz and King snuck after them.

“What are you planning to do when you find Mattias, anyway?” King asked as they moved.

“Beat him up, find out how he cursed Eda, and make him reverse it!” Luz answered.

“Huh. Guess I can’t really argue with that,” King said.

Just as before, the group of guards they followed failed to run into any leads. Their search led them nowhere, and Luz and King were dragged along with them. However, Luz spotted something suspicious before any of the guards noticed. “Hang on...what’s that guy doing?” Next to a flight of stairs leading down to an alleyway sat a skinny man with an upside-down face. He leaned up against a wall, a book in his hands, though his eyes darted around at his surroundings just as much as the pages. “He sure looks like he’s up to something.”

The group of guards passed by the man, who nervously tried to act casual. “Afternoon, fellas!” he said. “Hard at work?” The guards didn’t answer him, only staring at him for an extended period as he sweated profusely. Eventually, they gave up and left, the man breathing a sigh of relief. Luz’s suspicions were then confirmed when, after making sure he wasn’t being followed, the man cautiously descended the staircase.

“I knew it!” Luz said. “Come on, King, this could be our lead!” The two ran after the man and down the staircase.

______________________________________________________________________

“Luz? You still in there?” Eda knocked on the door to Luz’s room. “...I mean...where else would she be?” She sighed heavily. “You can come out now.” No reply. “Look, I know you’re upset, but I...I don’t want to see you getting hurt.”

When there was still no response from Luz, Eda leaned up against the door, trying to find the right words.

“I don’t...I know you probably think this is about me not thinking you’re good enough at magic to deal with this guy. But that’s not it. That’s not it at all. You’re...very talented, Luz. You figured out a way to do magic even though you’re human, I didn’t even think that was possible! You’ve really come a long way, Luz.”

By this point, Eda figured Luz was either asleep or not talking to her. But there was still the possibility that she was quietly listening to her. So she continued.

“The thing about Mattias is, he...doesn’t exactly play fair. Even if you ignore all the people he’s killed or blackmailed since he took over his family business, the guy’s still a monster. He finds and exploits your weakness, and he’s not afraid to play dirty to get what he wants. There’s no doubt in my mind that if we try to find him, he won’t hesitate to hurt you. And just because you’re good at magic doesn’t mean he can’t--Lily was just as gifted as I was, and I’m…” She trailed off for a moment. “Let’s just say I’m glad I was there.”

She sat down on the floor, leaning up against the wall. “And hey, I know you want to help me, but it’s not worth the risk. Even if Mattias did curse me--which I’m still not entirely sure he did--we can always figure something else out, right? I’ve made it this far, haven’t I?” More silence. “Okay. You think about that. Come on out when you’re ready. And I’m sorry I snapped at you earlier.” Content that Luz had heard her, Eda stood up. “Alright, that should take care of that. Come on, King, I’ve got some shopping to do!” Strangely, he didn’t reply either. “King?”

She glanced into the room he had been napping in, only to find an empty bed. Now wondering if he had joined Luz (which was entirely possible), she returned to the girl’s room and opened the door.

“You two in he--?” She stopped mid-sentence as she noticed that not only were neither Luz nor King absent, but the window had been left open. “...of course.” A quiet sort of fury spread across Eda’s face, and all through her being.

If anyone else had been inside the house, it would have seemed like Eda warped down the stairs, she ran so fast. Just as quickly, she grabbed her staff, threw the door open, and rushed outside.

“Hoot hoot! Where are you off to in such a hurry?” asked Hooty.

Eda answered without looking back. “I’m going to find Mattias and kill him,” she snarled. “Then I’m going to rescue Luz. And then, if she’s okay, I’m going to kill her too.” She took off towards the town, eyes blazing.

______________________________________________________________________

“Luz, slow down!” King ran after Luz, down the stairs and into the underground alleyway. “I can’t keep up with my tiny legs!”

“Oop, sorry King!” Luz scooped him up in her arms before continuing on. “I got caught up in the moment--this could be our guy!”

“What, chin-head over there is Mattias?” King said skeptically.

“No, not him!” Luz said. “I’m saying he probably  _ works _ for Mattias. And if we follow him, he’ll lead us straight to him!”

“I hope you’re right: the suspense is killing me!” said King.

Although the man they were following was quite a ways ahead of them, there weren’t any other passageways for him to duck into--none that were visible, anyway. Luz simply hurried down this lone path, looking and listening for any sign that they were getting close. Eventually, she heard the tell-tale sounds of a conversation in the distance.

“Hold on, I think we’re getting close,” she said. “Stay low.” She and King hid behind a wall, peeking into a pavilion slightly wider than the alleyway they were currently in.

“...And you’re sure they didn’t follow you?” a deeper voice said.

“Positive,” said the man they were following. “They don’t suspect a thing.”

“Good,” said the first voice. “We’ve got to move this product. We’re behind schedule already, and Mattias won’t be happy if we fall behind even more.”

Luz gasped. “Did you hear that, King? I was right! Those two out there could lead us straight to Mattias!”

The two of them peered around the corner. Numerous figures were present: the skinny man from before, a large red demon with one eye, and a whole team of abominations. Each one of the abominations carried a large crate, filled with Luz could only guess what. The one-eyed man seemed to direct them, while the other one drew circles on the far wall. Each one of these circles acted as a portal for one of the abominations to step through. Where they lead, again, Lux could only guess.

“What do you think they’re doing?” wondered King.

“I don’t know, but I’m about to find out!”

“Luz, no!” But despite King’s warnings, the girl had already run out into the open to confront the pair.

“Stop right there,  _ las personas aburridas _ !” Luz shouted. The two figures looked around in shock. “That’s right, I caught you! Now take me to your boss before things have to get violent!”

Once they realized who they were being confronted by, both men were relieved. “Oh, it’s just a kid!” said the upside-down-face man, laughing. “Aidan, could you take care of her?”

“Gladly.” As the large figure walked closer, Luz reached into her pockets, preparing for a fight. However, he simply leaned down closer to her. “Could you go and play somewhere else, please?” he said, sounding legitimately polite. “Me and my partner are trying to work here.”

“Don’t try that!” snapped Luz. “I don’t know what you’re doing here, but I know who you work for! Mattias cursed someone very close to me, and I want to have a talk with him right now!”

“Right, right, sure, kid,” said Aidan. “Sorry about your friend, but Mattias has better things to do with his time than curse some random grade-schooler. You should take this up with--”

“That’s not what I mean!” Luz pulled a card from her pocket, waving it at him. “I don’t mean a classmate! I’m talking about my mentor, Eda the Owl Lady!” The man’s lone eye went wide when Eda’s name was mentioned. “Mattias put a curse on her, and I want him to remove it! ...Well?”

Aidan was silent for a moment. “...Ulrich, did you hear that?” he called back to his partner. “This kid, uh, knows Eda.”

Ulrich went still for a moment. Then, quick as a flash, he drew numerous spell circles, creating numerous portals for the abominations to offload their crates. As he walked over to join his partner, Aidan drew a spell circle as well, sending the abominations over to his side.

“Miss,” Ulrich said, “we’re gonna need you to come with us.”

“Don’t try anything funny, now,” Aidan said, some of his abominations cracking their nonexistent knuckles.

Luz pretended to cower. “Oh no, I’m  _ sooooo _ scared! Please don’t hurt me, I’ll do anything you-- _ take this _ !” She hurled a card at Aidan’s face, causing a cluster of vines to wrap around his head. He stumbled backwards, tripping over his own abominations.

“What the!?” With Ulrich distracted and Aidan disabled, Luz darted to the side. She threw another card at the ground, causing a wall of ice to sprout up in front of Ulrich. He reeled back in shock as she prepared another card.

“So? Change your mind yet?” Luz asked, preparing to throw the card at him.

“Not even close!” said Ulrich. “Get up, you!” He pulled Aidan to his feet, who proceeded to tear the vines off of his face.

“Urgh...get her!” Aidan sent his abominations after Luz. Pulling more cards from her pockets, she sent one at each of the purple blobs headed her way. Each one burst into flames, scattering goop all over the place.

Luz dropped one of the cards at her feet, creating a small pedestal of ice for her to put one foot up on. “I’m only just getting started!” she said, glaring at the two of them. “Now...would either of you like to reconsider?”

“What are they teachin’ these kids at that school!?” exclaimed Ulrich. “Come on, do something!”

“Fine, fine!” Aidan drew another spell circle, even though he seemed to have no abominations left.

“What the-- _ maldita sea _ !” Luz shouted, after a tendril made from abomination goo wrapped around her ankle. She was pulled into the air as the abomination formed around her, preventing her from reaching her cards.

“Heh, not so tough now, are you, little girl!” said Aidan.

“Lemme go!” said Luz. She tried to struggle, but it was like being wrapped up in jello. “You creeps!”

Ulrich laughed. “Hey, you’re the one who wanted to see Mattias! We’re just making it easier to transport ya!”

“Luz!” King ran out from his hiding place, attacking Aidan’s leg. “You let her go!”

“King, no, get out of here!” Luz shouted.

“What the?” Aidan was surprised with King’s sudden appearance, but didn’t react otherwise. “Beat it, you!” He shook the tiny demon off of his leg. When King ran at him again, he drew back his other leg and delivered a sharp kick. King yelped, tumbling up against the wall.

“King!” Luz yelled, unable to run to his side due to her current situation. “That’s it, you just crossed a line!”

Ulrich laughed. “Oh, trust me, you have no idea! Now, how about we go and see the man in charge, hmm? I’m sure he’d  _ love _ to see you!”

Luz continued to struggle. She could almost reach her cards. “Nothing personal,” said Aidan. “Just doing what Mattias wants.”

“Now...shall we?” Ulrich drew another spell circle, creating another portal. He, Aidan, and the abomination carrying Luz walked towards it.

King struggled to his feet, unable to do anything as he watched them walk away. “Luz! No!”

But something happened. Mere moment before they could disappear into the portal, something blocked their path. An object landed in front of them--a staff. A staff with a carved owl at the top.

Something else landed behind them--or rather, someone. Eda stood up, glaring at the pair of men. “Looking for someone?” she said coldly.

“Crap, it’s her!” said Ulrich. “Aidan, do something!”

“Working on it!” Aidan summoned several more abominations, all of which sprinted at Eda. Even without her staff, she dispatched each without issue with blasts of fire. “Come on, come on…!”

While they were distracted, Luz managed to reach her cards. A tangle of vines burst out of the abomination, freeing her from her goopy prison. Her first thought was if King was okay; she rushed over to him. “King, are you okay?” She scooped him up into her arms.

“Oww...he kicked me!” King whined. “Who kicks a demon?”

Luz hugged him to her chest. “Don’t worry, King--Eda’s taking care of them!”

“Alright, enough playing around!” Eda summoned her staff back to her hand, with it hitting Aidan as it went. She spun it around above her head, slamming the tip down into the ground. Several pillars in Hooty’s likeness burst up from the earth, before slamming down on the two thugs.

When the dust settled, Ulrich stood next to Aidan, holding a magical barrier above them both. “Enough of this indeed!” Drawing another spell circle, he created a portal on the wall behind them. He ushered Aidan through it before turning to glare back at Eda. “Don’t try and follow us! You’ll regret it if you do!” He stepped into the portal, which vanished, leaving the three of them alone in the alleyway.

“Luz,” said Eda. She didn’t sound angry. In fact, Luz wasn’t sure what she sounded like at all.

“Uh, y-yeah?” she replied.

Eda’s staff vanished as she walked over to her and King, leaning down to Luz’s level. “Are you...alright? Did they hurt you?”

“N-no, I’m fine,” Luz said.

“Oh, good,” said Eda, clearly relieved. “In that case--WHAT IN THE TITAN’S NAME WERE YOU THINKING!?” Her relief now replaced with anger, she grabbed Luz by the shoulders, almost shaking her. “Are you insane!? You could have gotten yourself killed!”

Luz freed herself from Eda’s grip. “What, everything was fine!” she said defensively. “I could have handled them!”

“You call almost getting captured ‘handling’ them!?” snapped Eda.

“They were taking me to Mattias!” said Luz. “I was about to escape anyways--and I could’ve gotten to the guy who cursed you!”

“After I  _ specifically _ said we were not going after Mattias!?” said Eda. “And what did you hope to do when you found him? You really think he’d be that easy to beat?”

“He can’t be any more dangerous than the other things I’ve fought so far!” Luz shot back. “You know what I think? I think  _ you _ just don’t think I’m good enough! You don’t think I have what it takes to be a real witch!”

Though subtle, Eda looked genuinely hurt by this accusation. “That has nothing to do with--” She stopped herself, sighing. “Nevermind. We’re going home.”

Eda re-summoned her staff, climbing aboard. She indicated for Luz to do the same. “After all of this?” said Luz. “But we’re so close! We almost made it to--”

“ _ Home _ .” And that was all Eda said. Luz, still angry, climbed aboard as well. The two of them, plus King, flew back towards the Owl House.

Unknown to the both of them, something else had been watching these events unfold. A small creature stared down from atop the roofs, before spreading its wings and flying away.

______________________________________________________________________

Later that night, completely unaware of the events that had occurred earlier, Lester made his way back inside. He opened the door as he had done so many times, slipping inside, and locking it behind him, as he had likewise done so many times. Certain he was alone, as he had been so many times, he turned on the lights to his living room. But he was not alone.

“Good evening, brother.”

Lester shot backwards, almost losing his footing. He had not expected to hear any voice, but this voice was the last one he wanted to hear. “M-M-Mattias?” he stammered at the cloaked figure lounging on his sofa.

“Yes, it  _ is _ me, in the flesh!” The figure rose to his feet, removing his hood. The terrifying visage of a vampire bat stared back at Lester, complete with pointed ears, sharp fangs, and piercing yellow eyes that seemed to bore straight through Lester’s very center. “I would have thought you’d be glad to see me!”

“I...No! Of course not!” Lester tried to inch closer to the stairs, but Mattias moved with him. It was clear now that he was a prisoner in his own home.

“Too bad. Can’t say I didn’t expect that, though.” He held out his hand towards a nearby chair. “Please, won’t you sit down?” Lester did so. Mattias didn’t ask--he ordered.

“W-why are you here?” asked Lester, terrified. “I haven’t done anything to you!”

Mattias chuckled, shaking his head. “Oh, Lester. Sweet, naive Lester. Can’t a man come and visit his dear younger brother?”

Lester clutched the armrests on his chair like they could protect him from his brother. “But that’s not why you’re here, is it? Especially not right now. You...you  _ want _ something from me.”

“Naive, and yet observant,” said Mattias, grinning. “Yes, I suppose you’re right. I came here today, dear Lester, because I need your help.”

“And why…” It was as if the words didn’t want to leave Lester’s throat. “...why would I h-help you?”

“Because, you’ve never been one to say no,” said Mattias. “Especially not to me. Then again, I suppose nobody says no to me.” She shot a glare at his brother, despite his smile remaining. “If they know what’s good for them.”

“W-what is this about?” asked Lester. “What could I have that you could possibly--”

“You know, you already know!” said Mattias. It wasn’t quite a shout, but the loudness nevertheless made Lester flinch. “Everybody and their grandmother knows I’m back to working again. And that includes our mutual friend, Eda Clawthorne. Now, I know you and her were close. And don’t think I don’t know  _ you _ know where she lives.”

“You...you’re not stupid enough to go after Eda!” said Lester. “She’s stronger than you are, and you know it! Whatever you want from her, there’s no way she’ll give it to you!”

“How very true,” Mattias said. “Which is exactly why it is very fortunate for us both that Eda recently picked up a little owlet of her own. She has an apprentice now, and I think we can use that to our advantage!”

“Mattias, no!” said Lester. “This isn’t about her, we don’t have to bring Luz into this! We--” He went silent once he realized what he said.

Mattias chuckled. “So, you’re acquainted enough to know her name!” he said. “Tell me a bit about her: what does she look like? Are she and Eda close? Where does she live, hmm?”

“I-I don’t know, I swear!” said Lester. “I only know her name. And even if I did know, I wouldn’t tell you!”

“You would,” said Mattias. The way he said it was casual, but there was a clear threat behind the tone. “Are you sure that’s all you know? You must have met her.”

“That’s all I know!” said Lester. “Y-you’re wasting your time, Mattias! Just leave them be!”

But Mattias wasn’t listening. His focus was turned to something upstairs, something that Lester could neither see nor hear. And it was something that pleased him, given the wide grin that spread across his face. “Well, brother dear, it looks like you have another guest.”

A quiet fluttering sound came down the stairway. Its source came into view: a bat, having made its way inside through the hole in an upstairs window. The bat flew around the room a few times, before perching on Mattias’ shoulder.

“Welcome, Wulfrick,” Mattias said. “Come to share your secrets with me?” Silence, a hidden conversation that Lester could not hear. “Did she, now?” Their conversation continued. “Ah, well, I suppose that’s to be expected.” Whatever his palisman said next caused Mattias’ face to grow grim. “You’re certain? She is, without a doubt?” After another moment, Mattias turned to face his brother, a grave look in his eyes. “Lester.”

“W-what?” he answered.

“You said you didn’t know anything about Eda’s apprentice, but there is one. Little. Detail. That you certainly would have noticed. And yet, you neglected to bring it up.”

“And...what would that be?” asked Lester.

“Edalyn Clawthorne. Is associating. With. A.  _ Human _ .” He spat out the last word, as though it hurt his lips to say it. “I think a detail like that would be pertinent to mention.” His tone was calm, eerily so.

“I-I didn’t think it would have mattered--”

“ _ It matters _ !” Lester recoiled at Mattias’ shout. “Eda is letting a human run around on the Boiling Isles--and she’s teaching it magic, no less! Enough games--you’re helping me end this right now!”

“And how are we going to do that?” Lester asked. He was afraid he already knew the answer.

“Eda needs to learn the hard way the consequences of her actions,” Mattias said. “Find her for me. From there…” He stared out the window, glaring. “...I will handle the rest.”


	19. Doing it Himself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz finds herself grounded by Eda. Meanwhile, Mattias, assisted by an unwilling Lester, sets his master plan into motion.

Chapter Nineteen: Doing it Himself

______________________________________________________________________

Later that night, two figures slinked through the shadows of Bonesborough in silence. One seemed to be clearly the one in charge, almost dragging the other one through the streets of the night market.

“Brother...where are we going?” asked Lester, as Mattias led him down darkened alleyway after darkened alleyway.

The hooded figure urged him forward. “To meet an acquaintance of mine,” said Mattias.

Even in a place like the night market, Mattias was sure to wear his hood. Even discounting those that would surely be attracted to the hefty bounty on his head, he had made many enemies over the years. Not that he was afraid of being caught by one. It was just that being discovered would make his job that much more difficult.

The pair of brothers soon made their way up to a stall, looking no more or less sinister than those around it. It was seemingly closed, as a metal shutter covered the front of it. Mattias rapped on the shutter a few times with his knuckles, as Lester stood nearby, glancing nervously at the shifty folk surrounding them.

Slowly, the metal shutter raised up ever so slightly. A voice unknown to Lester came from within: “In case you didn’t notice, we’re closed!”

“I am well aware,” said Mattias. “Which is exactly why I decided to come here at this time.”

“Oh, it’s you,” said the person in the stall. “Why didn’t you say something?” The shutter raised up completely, revealing a diminutive figure within.

Mattias looked around to make sure nobody was listening, before leaning closer. “Do you have what you promised me?”

“Maybe,” said the other man. His eyes shifted to Lester. “Who’s your friend?”

“No one of consequence,” said Mattias. “Now, where is the elixir?”

“Just a moment,” said the other man, waving a small hand. “How do I know you won’t just run off with it once I hand it over?”

“Don’t play games with me, Grimhammer,” Mattias growled. He reached into his cloak, producing a large sack of coins. “This should be sufficient,” he said, slamming them down on the counter.

The man called Grimhammer took the coins, checking to make sure there was enough. “This’ll do.” He went back into the stall to retrieve something: a small, round bottle filled with orange liquid, which he tossed to Mattias. “Pleasure doing business with you!”

“The pleasure’s all mine,” said Mattias, growling. He placed the bottle into his cloak before turning to leave, gesturing for Lester to follow. He did so.

“Was that all?” asked Lester, sounding half-relieved. “You just wanted a bottle of curse dispelling elixir?”

Beneath his cowl, Mattias smirked. “Not exactly.” He produced the bottle, holding it out in front of Lester. “Look closely.”

Lester examined the orange liquid. Although it closely resembled Eda’s elixir, especially considering the bottle it was in, there were a few subtle differences. It was a slightly lighter shade, for one, and it was slightly less viscous. “What is this?” he asked.

“The key piece to our little plan,” answered Mattias. He shoved the bottle into Lester’s hands, who held it like it was poison. “Eda trusts you. One day, when she comes to the bazaar to do her shopping, she will run into you by chance. You will claim to have come across an elixir far more powerful than the one she takes regularly. You will give it to her. She will drink it. And then...you will bring her to me.”

______________________________________________________________________

The flight back to the Owl House was an uneventful one. Neither Luz nor Eda spoke a word during the journey. Even King stayed silent, recognizing the tension in the air.

Once they arrived, Hooty seemed to sense Eda’s anger, because he opened the door without a word. As the three went inside, King, sensing an oncoming conflict, retreated upstairs.

“Okay.” said Eda. Though she stayed in the room, Luz didn’t meet her gaze. “I don’t like living by rules. But in the Owl House: we do have two of them. Number one: listen to Eda. And number two:  _ keep _ listening to Eda, because she’s the one in charge. You broke both of them.”

Luz stayed silent, facing away from her mentor and staring at the floor.

“I know you want to help me, Luz. But this is bigger than you,” Eda said. “I don’t want you to get hurt because of me. And it’s not because I think you’re weak--you aren’t. You’re very talented. But people like Mattias are out of your league.”

“But not yours,” Luz said quietly.

“What was that?”

“But not yours!” Luz exclaimed, turning to face Eda. “What I don’t understand is why  _ you _ don’t want to face this guy! You’re the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles, he doesn’t stand a chance! I mean, you’re the one who said he’s no good at magic! Just bust into his hideout, spells akimbo, and make him undo his curse! What could he possibly have on you!?”

“You,” said Eda.

“Huh?”

“He could hurt you to get to me,” Eda said. “Because that’s what he does. Mattias doesn’t fight fair, and he doesn’t pull his punches. He isn’t just some thug, kid; he’s smart. He plans ahead, and does whatever he has to do to win. If we let our guard down, he will get the better of us.”

“Then we won’t let our guard down,” said Luz. “We’ll watch each other’s backs. Us weirdos have to stick together, remember?”

Eda sighed. “How is going out on your own ‘sticking together?’”

Luz didn’t have an answer.

“I didn’t think so,” said Eda. “Now, I didn’t want to do this, but it looks like I have to. Luz, until further notice, you’re grounded.”

“I’m... _ what _ ?” Luz said in disbelief.

“You heard me. Until I say otherwise, you’re grounded. You don’t leave this house unless I say so. When I do, you’ll stay with me at all times. And no more glyphs.”

“You’re kidding me!” Luz exclaimed. “That’s totally unfair!”

“Trust me, kid,” Eda said quietly, “it’s more than fair.”

Eda drew a large spell circle above her head. Once it disappeared, a dim yellow glow appeared over the doors and windows, fading after a few moments.

“There, that should keep you from sneaking out again,” said Eda. “Go on, try it, just in case.”

Grumbling, Luz walked over to the door and moved to open it. As she reached for the handle, an invisible force prevented her from touching it. After trying for a few seconds, she moved on to the nearby window: same results. “Completely child-proof,” she said, unenthused.

“Completely  _ Luz _ -proof,” Eda corrected. “King and I can come and go as we please, but  _ you’re _ staying here. Except for school, of course. Oh, and it’ll keep intruders out, too.”

Luz sulked, walking over to the couch. Eda, picking up on her apprentice’s frustration, sat down next to her to try and console her.

“Hey, it’s only gonna be for a week or two,” she said. Luz didn’t look quite as angry as she had before, but she was still upset. “Just until someone can get this Mattias situation worked out. And knowing Lily, I’ll bet she’s gonna be that someone! It’ll be nice to put this whole thing behind us, huh?”

“Huh? Oh, I guess so.” Luz didn’t look any more cheerful than before. “I...I think I’ll go to bed early today. ‘Night, Eda.”

Luz slowly made her way up the stairs. As Eda watched her leave, the older witch felt like she took something with her. Something that hadn’t been in the house before she got there. Once she was gone, Eda slumped back against the couch cushions.

“‘Night, kid.”

______________________________________________________________________

Over the next few days, Luz tried to escape from the confines of the Owl House several times. None were met with success. For instance, that very night she tried to have King pull her out of her room’s open window.

“Come on, pull harder!” said Luz, who’s body refused to travel even an inch outside of the house.

“I’m trying!” said King, tugging on her arms. “This is as hard as my little arms can pull!”

“Valiant effort, but it’s not gonna work!” Eda called from the living room.

Luz pulled King back inside. “It was worth a shot,” she said.

Some time later, she thought to try a more direct approach. After making sure Eda was busy in the kitchen, she quietly snuck over to the front door.

“Hey, Hooty?” she asked, feigning curiosity. “Could you tell me that story again about that time you saw a rock that looked like Eda?”

The door swung open, the little tube of owl looking as excited as he could. “I’d love to, hoot!” he exclaimed. “It all started last winter, when I was right here, doing nothing in particular, when…”

As Hooty prattled on, Luz tried to force herself through the open door. Just like before, an invisible barrier prevented her from leaving. Eventually, Eda came in, picking Luz up by the scruff of her neck and moving her away from the door.

“Again: that’s not gonna work,” Eda said, closing the door behind her. Hooty, either unaware or uncaring that nobody was listening, continued rambling outside.

Luz pouted. “Dang it,” she muttered.

One particularly noteworthy attempt at escape came when Luz tried to brute force her way through the force field. It was a particularly quiet afternoon, and Eda was reading a magazine on the couch while the front door was open, Hooty watching videos on Luz’s phone. Or rather, watching his own reflection, as the device was turned off. Luz was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, completely shattering the silence, Luz ran into the room screaming a mighty battle cry. She held a chair above her head as she charged towards the door. She swung it like a weapon at the barrier keeping her from the outside world.

As Luz herself was the only one affected by this barrier, the chair passed through it completely. Luz smacked face-first into the invisible field, which, combined with the momentum, resulted in her accidentally throwing the chair outside. She stared at it with a mixture of disappointment and envy.

Both Eda and King only gave these events a glance, while Hooty seemingly didn’t even notice it. “I’m not gettin’ that,” said Eda.

The only time Eda let Luz out of her sight was when the latter went to school. “She won’t even take her eyes off me until I make it inside,” Luz complained to her friends. “And when we leave, she practically handcuffs herself to me until we make it home! And by ‘practically,’ I mean ‘literally.’”

Sorry to hear about that,” said Willow. “I’m sure she’s right, though. Better to leave this sort of thing to the professionals.”

“Yeah,” Gus agreed. “Besides, sneaking away from here isn’t worth it. You’d have to deal with... _ the truant officers _ .”

He gestured to a behemoth of a demon sitting beside them, sharpening a massive axe in his lap. Neither Luz nor Willow was entirely sure how they hadn’t noticed him until now.

“Uh, what’s the axe for?” asked Luz.

“Truants,” the demon replied.

After a couple days, Luz eventually decided that trying to break out wasn’t worth it anymore. Instead, she just sat around all day, drawing, playing with King, helping Eda around the house from time to time. It wasn’t completely miserable, but she still wasn’t happy about it.

“I know you’re bummed about this, kid,” Eda told her, “but it’s for your own good, y’know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Luz replied. Which she really did. But that didn’t mean she didn’t wish it could be different.

______________________________________________________________________

“Alright,” Eda announced one day, “I’m going shopping. You two stay outta trouble.”

“Heh, do we really have a choice?” said Luz, she and King playing a board game in the kitchen.

“Just keep an eye on each other,” Eda said half-jokingly. “I’ll be back in a bit.” She floated her staff into her hand before stepping outside, and flying away to Bonesborough proper.

Much to Eda’s chagrin, the increased patrols of Emperor’s Guards and Emperor’s Coven were still flooding the city, and looked unlikely to go away any time soon. She had to keep her head down even moreso than she usually did.  _ Small price to pay to keep that lowlife away from Luz _ , she thought, hiding her face beneath her hood.

As she crept around the bazaar, who should she notice in the distance but Lester. Him being out here in the first place was certainly odd, but she thought nothing of it. He caught sight of her, discreetly making his way over to her without letting the guards take notice.

“Eda!” he whispered. “I’m glad I was able to find you. I’ve been looking for you for a few days now.”

“Why?” asked Eda, slightly concerned. “Is it about Mattias? Did something happen?”

“No, no, nothing like that,” he assured her. “Quite the opposite. It’s about your curse. I did some digging, and I...I think I found something that could help.”

“What sort of thing?” Eda asked skeptically.

“I…” Eda seemingly didn’t pick up on how nervous Lester seemed. This was understandable, of course, as he was nervous most of the time. But what she also didn’t notice was that it wasn’t just the guards he was watching out for. Behind Eda, perched atop a nearby building, a palisman in the shape of a bat watched the two of them like a hawk. One wrong move on Lester’s part, and it would fly off to report to its master. “We should take this somewhere more private.” Pretending to look around for guards, Lester retreated into a nearby alleyway. Eda followed him.

The two of them were alone now, save for the palisman, which flew closer to get a better view; Eda still couldn’t see it. Doing his best to hide his reluctance, Lester pulled a vial of orange liquid from out of his coat.

“I-I got this from the night market,” he said. “I don’t know if it’ll completely get rid of your curse, but it should help.”

Eda chuckled, impressed. “Well, look at you, risking your life out in the night market. Who are you, and what did you do to Lester?” Both of them laughed, the latter’s lacking any humor. “Who’d you get it from, anyway?”

“Some a-alchemist,” he lied. “He said he had to sell it at the night market because potions like these are illegal.” He was fairly sure that much was true. “If you think it’s worth it, then…”

“What, are you kidding?” Eda took the bottle from him, uncorking it with zero hesitation. “Bottoms up!” She gulped down the entire contents while Lester looked on in barely-restrained horror. She cringed once she had finished, wiping her lips on her sleeve. “Euch, that’s a  _ bit _ more sour than the usual stuff!”

After a few seconds, nothing happened. Lester nervously glanced back and forth between Eda and Mattias’ palisman a few times. “So...do you...feel any different?” he asked hesitantly.

Eda thought for a moment. “Eh, not really,” she said. She noticed that Lester seemed paler than usual. “Hey, don’t sweat it! I didn’t really expect it to work anyway. Thanks for tryin’, though.”

“N-no problem.”

Eda turned to walk away, but something stopped her in her tracks. She wore a quizzical expression on her face, bringing a hand up to her chest. “Did...did it just get real cold all of a sudden?”

Lester hurried over. “Eda? Are you alright? What’s the matter?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “It feels like I just swallowed a bunch of ice.” She scoffed. “That potion musta had a few side effects, huh?”

Lester didn’t answer, staring fearfully at the palisman.

Breathing a bit more heavily than normal, Eda leaned against a wall. “Oh man, somethin’ ain’t right. I feel all...I don’t even know. I’m so tired…” She raised a hand to cast a spell. The circle she drew in the air disappeared before it could even cast. “Lester? What...what did you...give me?”

Fearing that Eda was going to fall unconscious at any moment, Lester walked closer to catch her just in case. “I’m sorry, Eda. I’m really sorry.”

“Hey, it...ain’t your fault,” Eda said. “‘S just a bad potion, that’s all. Not like…” Her eyes narrowed slightly. “...not like you  _ knew _ , right?”

“I’m so sorry,” he repeated. “He made me.”

“He…” Before she could finish, it was like her legs gave out from beneath her. Lester caught her before she could hit the ground, placing one of her arms over his shoulders. “...Mattias…?”

“Yes,” said Lester. “Yes, he told me to give that to you. I...he made me, I’m…” He looked up once more at the palisman watching the two of them. Mattias’ words played over in his head:  _ You will give it to her. She will drink it. And then you will bring her to me _ . Seeing Eda in this state filled Lester with something he hadn’t felt before. He shot a glare at the palisman before turning back to her. “Come on. Let’s get you home.” Wulfrich flew off, no doubt to inform Mattias of his treachery. He didn’t care.

______________________________________________________________________

“Hey, King?” said Luz. “You never met Mattias, did you?”

“Nope,” replied the demon. “That was back before Eda and I met.”

“Hmm. I was wondering something,” Luz continued. “You know how Eda was really paranoid about me meeting her exes? She said that they were all super dangerous, but none of them seemed that bad. Lester, Kade, and Bart were really nice, and Belial and Alec didn’t seem  _ that _ bad. Even Brigsby could have been worse.”

“What’re you thinking?” King asked.

“Well, I’m thinking, what if Mattias is actually a nice person? I mean, I haven’t met him. For all I know, he mellowed out a lot since he was in school. Maybe he’s like Eda, and his reputation is a lot worse than he really is.”

King shrugged. “Eh. Maybe. But didn’t you say he was the one to curse Eda?”

“That’s what I thought,” said Luz. “I don’t know for certain, though. Really, we’ll never know unless we ask him. Now, got any sevens?”

King wasn’t listening, his attention focused on the window.

“King?” repeated Luz. “Do you have any sevens?”

He continued glaring at the window. “Hold on,” he said. “I think I saw something moving out there. He placed his cards down, hopping out of his chair to investigate. Luz did the same.

“What was it?” Luz asked. “You think it was an animal? Or some deadly, bloodthirsty demon?”

“I think it was a person,” said King. “Someone sneaking around; I don’t like it…”

“I’m sure Hooty saw whatever it was,” said Luz. “Hey, Hooty! What’s going on out there?”

Curiously, there was no answer. Usually quick to latch onto any excuse to talk to someone, Hooty was silent. “Weird,” said King. “Maybe it’s nothing.”

“Yeah, probably,” Luz said. “Now come on, let’s get back to--”

Both of them were suddenly startled by the sound of glass shattering. As they jumped, a large object came barreling through a nearby window. A crimson fist retreated, replacing itself with a head of the same color. “Knock, knock…” said Aidan.

Luz instinctively picked King up, holding him tight. “Not you again!” she said.

The door swung open, revealing Ulrich was there as well. “Oh, yes, us again!” He stepped through the doorway, a small troop of abominations trailing behind him.

“Hooty, do something!” shouted King. But the owl only sat there, motionless, his eyes and mouth hanging blankly open. He wasn’t reacting to anything going on around him. “What’s wrong with Hooty?”

“I don’t know, but I’m not waiting to find out!” said Luz. She reached into her pockets, only to find… “Oh, shoot! No glyphs!” She inched backwards as the pair of invaders made their way closer.

“Listen, kid, just come with us,” said Aidan. “Don’t try anything funny, and this’ll be real easy.”

“Don’t listen to them, Luz, they’re mean!” said King.

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Luz said. She may not have had any glyphs, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t still outsmart them. “If you want me, you’re gonna have to come get me!”

Luz, King still in her arms, ran up the stairs. “Hey, get back here!” Ulrich yelled after her. He, Aidan, and the abominations all followed after her. Luz quickly ducked into her room, locking it behind her and barricading it with a chair.

“Okay, here’s what we’re gonna do,” said Luz, going over to the window. “I can’t leave, but that means they can’t take me out, either!  _ You _ can, though, so you’ve gotta go find Eda so…” When she opened the window, she found that, rather than being met with an invisible force, found that her hand could pass outside without a problem. “Huh?” She reached outside, nothing stopping her. “What’s going on?”

“Eda’s spell is gone,” said King. “But if her spell is gone...then that means something happened to Eda!”

The two were startled again by forceful pounding against the door. “Get out here, right now!” growled Aidan.

“Okay, change of plans!” said Luz, placing King under her arm and climbing out the window. “We’ll  _ both _ go and find Eda!”

She dropped to the ground, dropping King as well. Both of them ran off through the woods, not bothering to look back at their pursuers. Luz wasn’t even entirely sure that they were being chased, but she wasn’t about to take the time to find out.

They both ran as fast as their legs could carry them, intent on making it to Bonesborough and finding Eda. Not only because they were being chased, but also because of what King had said: if something was wrong with Eda’s spell, then there could be something wrong with Eda. And Mattias’ minions showing up right at this exact time was no coincidence.

Luz stumbled over tree branches, picking herself up without giving her pursuers a chance to catch up. She risked a glance down to her feet: there was no sign of King beside her. This only filled her with more panic, which only inspired her to run faster. He was still running, right? They had just gotten separated, right? They were after her, so he wasn’t in any danger, right!?

So focused on running, Luz wasn’t watching where she was going. She ran headlong into something large and sturdy, the impact causing her to fall over backwards. At first, she thought it was a tree, but as her vision cleared, she saw that it wasn’t. Not quite as tall, and much too dark.

“You know, I suppose I  _ could _ just use a stunning spell…”

Some sort of figure stood before her, clad in a dark robe obscuring his face. He held a long wooden object in his hands, which seemed to be his staff. “Huh?” said Luz, confused.

“...but that just seems so impersonal, don’t you think?”

The figure raised the staff above his head. He brought it down.

A loud  _ crack! _ Darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	20. The Final Ex: Mattias Archoman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda strikes out to rescue Luz, who has been kidnapped by Mattias.

Chapter Twenty: The Final Ex: Mattias Archoman

______________________________________________________________________

Holding onto his staff with sweat-drenched hands, Lester flew as fast as he could towards the Owl House. Eda, her breathing ragged but steady, leaned against his back. Of the many thoughts rushing through his head, the only ones he focused on were about what would happen next. Not only to him, as a consequence of going against his brother’s will, but also to Eda. He had no idea the full extent of the potion he had given her, or even its basic nature. For all he knew, she was in grave danger. And it was his fault.

Lester swallowed hard. “Just a little longer,” he said. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I just got hit by a truck,” Eda said. “But other than that, y’know, not too bad. You?”

For a moment, Lester couldn’t understand how Eda could be concerned with his well-being when she was in this state. He decided that she was just trying to make conversation. “I’ll be a lot better when you get better,” he said. “Is there anything you need?”

Eda coughed, a harsh, hacking sound. “Yeesh, sorry,” she said. “Nah, I just need a nap. Actually, scratch that, some of my elixir would help.”

That made sense. While initially the potion Lester had given her looked like a more powerful version of her elixirs, it seemed to have the opposite effect. Eda was fairly knowledgeable about potions, more so than Lester at least. As he flew, Lester repeated  _ This is all going to turn out fine _ over and over in his head.

At long last, the staff carrying the two crested the trees into a clearing, revealing Eda’s home. Lester set them down as quickly as he could without slamming into the ground. He helped Eda to her feet, bearing much of her weight. “Hey Hooty!” she called weakly. “Open up, will ya?”

“Okay, just a little bit longer,” said Lester, helping Eda inside. Neither of them noticed that the front door was already open. Lester just figured Hooty had listened to Eda, while Eda was too out of it to notice much of anything. “Your elixirs are upstairs, right?”

Eda nodded. “Yeah, in my room.” Lester helped her onto the couch, where she slumped over, almost falling asleep right then and there. Lester ran up the steps to fetch the potions, while Eda pulled a pillow under her head. “You’re quiet today,” she mumbled to Hooty. He didn’t reply. Eda thought nothing of it.

After a few moments, Lester returned, his arms full of potion bottles. “Here, I grabbed as many as I could,” he said, placing them down on the nearby table. “I can go get more if you need them.”

Eda snatched up one of the bottles, popping off the top and downing it like she had been trapped in the desert for days. When it was finished, she simply dropped it on the ground, barely bothering to breathe before picking up another one. She finally sucked in a deep breath after emptying three bottles. “Aw yeah, that’s  _ much _ better!” she said, panting.

Lester sighed in relief. Eda still seemed tired, but less so. Hopefully, nothing in that black market elixir was dangerous. After a brief pause, he asked “Where’s Luz? I haven’t seen her at all since we got here. I thought she would be more concerned when her mentor comes home half-dead.”

“Hey, I wasn’t  _ that _ bad, was I?” Eda said. She shrugged. “Eh, me and her are kinda in a tense spot right now. She kept wanting to go after Mattias, so I had to ground her. You know how it is with kids…”

“I...don’t, actually,” Lester said. “Anyhow, are you feeling better?”

“Yeah, a bit,” Eda said. “Hang on, let’s see.” She tried to stand up, Lester rushing over in case she fell. Although she staggered a bit, she was able to stand without issue. Slowly, she traced a circle in the air in front of her, but the spell circle fizzled out. “One outta two ain’t bad.”

“You should take it easy,” Lester advised. “We don’t know the extent of that potion’s effects.”

Eda waved him off as she sat back down. “Ah, I’m fine! Hey, Hooty, shut the door, would ya? You’re lettin’ out all the warm air!”

This time, they both knew something was up when Hooty didn’t answer. Eda stood up again, walking over to the door. She closed it enough to see Hooty’s face: a blank, unmoving stare, even more blank and unmoving than usual. She waved her hand in front of him. “Uh-oh.”

“What’s the matter?” asked Lester, walking closer. “Did he fall asleep with his eyes open again?”

“No,” Eda said. “No, this is something different. He’s not asleep, it’s like he’s...turned off, or something.” Experimentally, she drew another spell circle in the air, which disappeared like those before it. “That potion must’ve been some kind of magical dampener.”

Lester’s head cocked to the side. “But why would that affect Hooty?”

“‘Cause I made him, using my magic,” said Eda. “If that potion worked like I think it did, then any spell I cast should be on the fritz. And that includes Hooty…” Eda’s eyes snapped open in realization. “...And the Luz-proof barrier!” She ran upstairs. “Luz! Luz, you better be up there!”

Lester watched her leave. However, before he could sit back down, he noticed something odd on the ground near the door. “Hmm? What’s this?”

“Luz!” Eda banged against the door to the human’s room, receiving no reply. “Luz, open up! I’m serious, you open this door right now!”

When Luz continued to not answer, Eda grew tired of waiting. Fearing that her protege had disobeyed her again, she stepped back, before throwing her full weight against the door. It held at first, so Eda tried again, and again. Eventually, the lock gave way, as did the chair barricading the door. Eda fell down on top of the pile of splintered wood, her arm falling off in the process.

“You’d better be in...here…” Eda trailed off as she noticed that not only was the room empty, but the window was wide open. Luz must have taken advantage of the barrier being gone to sneak out. “I don’t believe this…” She sounded more disappointed than angry. She reattached her arm, heading back downstairs.

Eda descended the stairs, seeing Lester crouched by the doorway. She shook her head, wondering what to do about Luz.

“I don’t believe this!” she said. “She snuck out  _ again _ ! I already grounded her, what now? Am I supposed to physically shackle her to...Lester, what’re you doing down there?”

Slowly, Lester got to his feet, turning around to face Eda. He held out his hand, his fingertips covered in some sort of purple slime. The same that was in a pool near the door. “Eda...I’m sorry…”

“Lester, what…?”

“Abomination plasm,” he explained. “He was here, Eda. He was here.”

Eda refused to believe this. “No. No, it couldn’t have been him! There’s...one of Luz’s friends, the Blight girl, she’s in the abomination track! Luz must have invited her over, and they snuck out together.

Lester said nothing, slowly lowering his head. He knew that this could only have been Mattias. Eda knew it, too.

Eda ran at Lester, grabbing him by the front of his coat and pinning him to the wall. Aside from an initial flinch, he did nothing to resist. “Are you telling me that your brother kidnapped my kid!?” she yelled. “And you helped him! Luz is in danger, because of you!”

“This wasn’t supposed to happen!” Lester said weakly. “This was supposed to be between you and him--he promised me he wouldn’t hurt Luz!”

“And you  _ believed _ him!?” said Eda. “You of all people should know how he feels about humans!” She let go of him, before running out the door.

Lester stood up, following her. “Where are you going?” he called. “Your magic is dampened, remember?”

Eda closed her eyes and held out her hand. She screwed up her face in concentration, a dim glow emanating from her outstretched palm. With a considerable amount of effort, she summoned her staff. “Like hell it is,” she muttered. She climbed aboard, and Owlbert spread his wings and took off.

“Eda, wait!” cried Lester.

Eda stopped in midair, turning back. “What now!?” she snapped. “The longer we wait, the more danger Luz could be in!”

“You don’t even know where Mattias is operating from! I can take you!”

With a reluctant groan, Eda lowered her staff to the ground, and Lester climbed on. “Alright, start talking.”

“His whole operation is stationed at our family’s old home, Archoman Manor,” he said as the staff rose into the air. “That’s likely where he took Luz.”

“Archoman Manor?” said Eda. “Didn’t that place burn down years ago?”

“I’ll explain on the way,” said Lester. Eda urged Owlbert to hurry, the two of them streaking off into the distance.

______________________________________________________________________

The first thing Luz realized was that her head was pounding. She didn’t bother to examine her surroundings, or even open her eyes, when she awoke. She tried to rub her head to ease the ache.

The second thing Luz realized was that her hands were tied behind her back. Her eyes snapped open at this revelation: she was somewhere dark, and somewhere moving. Small and dark--a carriage with curtains covering the windows. Judging by how it felt, rope of some type bound her arms, and her legs as well, tied to something to prevent her from moving.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Luz jumped slightly at the sudden voice. A cloaked figure sat in front of her, unseen until now. “How was your little nap?”

“I--wha--who are you!?” Luz snapped. “What’s the big idea here!?” She struggled against her bindings, which the figure seemed to find amusing. “What do you want with me!?”

The figure let out a harsh, raspy cackle. “Come now, child, you must be smarter than that! Surely you know who I am?”

Slowly, he lowered the hood covering his face. Luz couldn’t help but recoil slightly at the sight of his face: like that of a bat, but a sickly, monstrous one, most likely rabid. His yellow eyes sent shivers down her spine. Although she didn’t recognize his face, there was only one person he could have been. “...M-Mattias?”

“So you  _ do _ know me!” said Mattias. “How wonderful. For a moment, I was worried I would have to explain myself. I really hate explaining myself, especially to...well, you know.”

Luz glared at him. “Is this about Eda?” she asked. “Look, I don’t know what you hope to accomplish by kidnapping me, but that’s only gonna make her angry! She’s gonna come and rescue me, and where will that leave you?”

Letting out another laugh, Mattias met her gaze. Something in his eyes--not quite anger, but something similarly cold--unnerved her. “And that, little human, is exactly what I’m counting on.”

“You... _ want _ her to show up and kill you?” said Luz.

“You seem so confident in your owner’s abilities,” Mattias said. “Aren’t you thinking you might be overestimating her?”

“Not a chance!” Luz replied. “I’ve lived with Eda for the past two months, and believe me, she’s more than a match for--”

“ _ Enough _ !” Mattias punched the side of the carriage as he yelled, rattling the whole vehicle. A small dent was left in the wall. “I  _ do not _ want to hear it. I refuse to be lectured...” He cupped his hand underneath Luz’s chin. “...by a vile. Disgusting.  _ Human _ !” He shoved Luz aside, wiping his hand on his cloak. He growled in disgust.

The rest of their ride was spent in silence. Luz decided that trying to talk to Mattias wasn’t worth it, instead focusing on trying to escape. There was little to be done, unfortunately--the ropes that bound her were tight, and seemed to be strengthened by some type of magic. Mattias seemed to enjoy watching her futile efforts, grinning as she struggled.

Soon enough, the carriage stopped moving. Mattias opened the door, flooding the small chamber with early-evening light. Luz squinted as he stepped outside, unable to see what was out there. It was then that she noticed something: the ropes holding her had loosened. With just a little effort, she was able to pull off her bindings. After waiting for her eyes to grow adjusted to the light, Luz ran out of the vehicle.

Perhaps it was an adrenaline-fueled decision. Luz’s initial plan was to run for it, but once she was outside, she saw Mattias just standing there, alone, with his back turned. That anger within her flared up again, and she changed course to run right at him. Fury filled her, not caring that he was more magically powerful than her even with her glyphs. All she could think of was her fists meeting his skull.

Before she could get too close, however, the ropes from inside the carriage shot out like a couple of bullets. They wrapped around Luz’s wrists, pulling her back as she still struggled to reach her captor. Mattias turned back, his mouth twisted into a sneer. He had planned this all along.

“Such a violent species,” he said, seemingly to himself, but clearly to taunt his captive. “We’ll need to keep a close eye on this one. Aidan, Ulrich, make sure she doesn’t try anything funny.”

Mattias’ two henchmen climbed down from the top of the carriage, which was being pulled by a pair of demonic horses. They positioned themselves around Luz, but didn’t bother looking at her. Mattias walked forward, and with a wave of his hand, Luz’s bindings pulled her after him.

They seemed to have traveled to a cliffside by the sea. Luz could hear the crashing of ocean waves below them. It was what was in front of them that really caught her eye, however: an enormous mansion--or rather, the ruins of one. All that was left of the once-lavish structure was a burned husk, the result of a terrible fire. Giant towers climbed to the skies, making it seem like the ruins of a castle. Mattias was unconcerned with the state of the structure, simply strolling through the front doors.

Once she was pulled in after him, Luz could see why: passing through the front doors was like passing through a portal, revealing that the inside was completely untouched. The foyer was made of polished stone, and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. If it wasn’t for a fireplace on one side of the room, there would be no indicator that this place had burned down. Or had it?

Luz’s tour of Archoman Manor continued. She climbed the staircase to the upper floor, pulled along by the ropes binding her hands, Mattias walked in front of her, and his two lackeys stayed just behind her. The halls were lined with numerous portraits of the Archomans through the years.Luz saw two people she assumed to be the parents, and two other boys she took to be Mattias and Lester, among several other siblings. One thing she noticed was that whenever Lester stood beside Mattias in a portrait, his eyes had an unmistakable glint of fear in them, even when he was smiling. And Mattias, even as a child, had an off-putting glint of malice in his own.

Another thing Luz noticed were the abominations. Dozens of them, walking through the halls of the mansion. Many of them carried a crate in their hands, carrying it down to the lower levels. Against her better judgement, Luz asked “Hey, Mattias? What’s with those crates?” Unsurprisingly, he didn’t answer. “Hey, I asked you a question, buddy! What’s the deal with those--”

Mattias stopped walking, some magical force on the ropes causing Luz to do the same. As Mattias slowly turned to face her, a dark purple flame appeared in his hand, extending in either direction to reveal a staff. It was the same one he held when Luz ran into him: carved from dark, gnarled wood, with a purple gemstone at the top instead of a palisman. Luz’s head throbbed again upon seeing it, and she reached her hand up to rub her forehead where it was strongest.

“So you remember my staff, then?” said Mattias, amused. “You’ve felt its sting once. Perhaps you would like to do so again?” He held the jewel out, pressing it against Luz’s temple. She instinctively shied away from it.

Suddenly, Mattias rapidly raised his staff over his head. Luz flinched, squeezing her eyes shut and holding out her arms. Mattias lowered his staff, laughing uproariously at her reaction. Once he had his amusement at his sick joke, he opened a nearby door and ushered--or rather, shoved--Luz inside.

It was a giant dining hall, with a table in the center long enough to accommodate twenty or so diners. On the other end of the room was a stage, which Luz figured was for singers or other mealtime entertainment. “Is this gonna be like in the movies, where you invite me over for dinner to lure me into a false sense of security?” she asked. “Because if so, you kinda did your evil plans out of order…”

“Be quiet,  _ ollryn _ ,” muttered Mattias.

Luz looked at him quizzically. “Be quiet, what? You can’t just throw gibberish at me and expect--”

“I said be quiet!” Mattias snapped, turning around to face her. “And for the record, I called you ‘ _ ollryn _ .’ Surely you know  _ some _ old Wiccan, given how you fancy yourself a witch, yes?”

“Old...Wiccan?” said Luz.

Mattias chuckled, grinning, though he emanated that same unnerving aura he did in the carriage. “You truly are ignorant. ‘ _ Ollryn _ ’ means ‘savage.’ ‘Uncouth.’ ‘Primitive.’ Even more violent and uncivilized than the wild magic of old. Or in other words…” His grin vanished completely, leaving only that cold stare. “...humans.”

Luz recognized what that feeling was. It was hate. Sheer, untempered, all-consuming hate. Luz wasn’t someone who was easily scared, but that feeling, that look in his eyes--it made her uneasy. This man was a whole different breed of monster than the Slitherbeast or Grom.

“Let’s get on with it, then,” he said. Suddenly, Aidan and Ulrich both grabbed hold of Luz, lifting her off her feet.

“Hey, what gives!?” she shouted. “Let me go, you jerks! Put me down!”

“I did say I hated explaining myself,” said Mattias. He walked forwards, climbing up a short stairway onto the stage. The two thugs carried Luz up there as well. “You’ll have to pay the price for that.”

“What are you talking about!? What’s going on!?” Luz said, desperately trying to get free. “What are you planning, Mattias?”

He laughed again, humorless this time. “You just don’t learn, do you?” he said. “Allow me to answer your question with a question…”

Mattias held out his hand. Slowly, he rotated his hand in a circle, all five of his fingers drawing one spell circle. It hovered in the air once he was done, rather than vanish as soon as it was drawn like all the others. Just as slowly, Mattias reached his hand through the circle. Magical sigils appeared all over his hand and forearm, as though being tattooed there by the circle. The ring vanished, and he held his hand out towards Luz. A sigil resembling a trio of eyes arranged in a circle was on his palm.

“What is an abomination, but a puppet?” said Mattias, walking closer to Luz. “Just a mindless sack of juices, made to do whatever you ask of it. In a way, aren’t we all just puppets of a greater authority? Be it an employer, the Emperor, society itself--we all have our own puppet masters. The real difference? Abominations are created to serve. Others have to learn their place through...other means.”

“What are you talking about?” Luz asked, a little worried. However, a glow coming from above her caught her eye. She looked up to her captors faces. Aidan and Ulrich both stared forward with a blank expression. The glow was coming from their foreheads (or chin, in Ulrich’s case)--they bore a sigil identical to the one on Mattias’ palm. “Wait--no, you’re not serious!”

“I am,” said Mattias, growing ever closer. “Don’t try and struggle,  _ ollryn _ \--at least this way, you will serve some semblance of a purpose.”

“No, wait, stop!” cried Luz, trying to free herself from their grip. “Don’t do this, please!” She screwed her eyes shut as his hand was inches from her face. She could feel his fingertips brushing against her forehead. “ _ No, para! Mami, por favor, ayúdame! _ ” Had her eyes been open, she would have seen a wide grin spread across Mattias’ face.

Just as Mattias was about to press his palm against her forehead, a sound made him pause. The light flapping of wings. He pulled back, the symbols on his arm vanishing. Hesitantly, Luz opened her eyes. A bat had flown into the room, perching atop Mattias’ arm.

“Welcome home, little friend,” he said. “What’s that, Wucfrich? Ah, it seems we’re about to have a visitor.” He turned to face Luz. “Lucky break for you,  _ ollryn _ .”

Just then, an explosion from downstairs rocked the entire mansion. It was followed by the sounds of fighting as someone worked their way up towards the dining room, Mattias’ abominations no doubt getting in their way. “Eda…” Luz said quietly.

The doors to the dining room burst open, quite literally. An explosion blasted the wood to splinters, a wall of flame rushing into the room. A fireball shot out of the inferno, colliding with Mattias’ face. His head tilted back slightly, but seemed otherwise unaffected.

The flames gradually subsided: Eda strolled out of them, glaring, and her hand extended. “MATTIAS!” she roared. Meekly, Lester hurried into the room after her.

Mattias smiled, extending his arms. “Ah, the guest of honor!” he said. “It’s been so long since we’ve seen each other, Edalyn! I can’t wait to  _ catch up _ …”

“Don’t you ‘Edalyn’ me!” Eda snapped. “Give me back my kid, or things here are about to get uglier than you!”

“Now, Edalyn, is that any way to treat an old friend?” said Mattias, shaking his head. “You don’t want to get violent here, do you? After all…” He extended his staff so that the gem was pressed against Luz’s cheek. She could feel it hum with power as it emanated a harsh glow and an unpleasant heat. “...someone could get hurt.”

“Mattias, stop this!” said Lester. “You said you wouldn’t harm the girl!”

“Yes, and  _ you _ said you would bring me Eda,” said Mattias, wearing a sneer. “I think we both knew neither of those promises was going to be kept!”

“Enough games!” Eda yelled. “Let go of Luz!”

Mattias grinned. “It’s lovely to see you again, Edalyn. We haven’t seen each other in...how long has it been? Ten, twenty, thirty years? You know…” He chuckled. “...you’re looking quite well for your age.”

Eda wasn’t having any of it. In a burst of fire, she summoned her staff, a shockwave of magical energy flying outward from her body. “ _ Let Luz go, you son of a bitch _ !” she growled, venom in her voice.

Rather than be threatened by this display, Mattias only laughed. “Oh Eda...Eda, Eda, Eda. Are you really threatening me? How am I supposed to take you seriously if you can’t keep track of your own palisman?”

Indeed, Owlbert seemed to be missing from the top of Eda’s staff. Given how she grinned when he mentioned this, she was well aware. “Oh, don’t worry,” she said. “He’s nearby.”

Before Mattias could respond, he found himself divebombed by the owl in question. He snarled in surprise as Owlbert scratched at his head, distracting him and his minions just long enough for Luz to get free. She leapt off of the stage, springing over to Eda. Eda almost did the same, the two practically jumping into a hug once they met.

“EDA!” Luz shouted, fighting back tears of joy and relief. “I can’t...I’m so sorry! THey came while you were gone, and I tried to run, but they--”

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, it’s alright,” Eda said. She sounded close to tears herself. She undid the ropes around Luz’s wrists. “I’m here now. I’m here. I’ve got you.”

Their reunion was short-lived, as Mattias was able to drive Owlbert away. He flew back to Eda, perching atop her staff. “Disgusting,” Mattias groaned. “That sentimental display...towards a human!?” He slammed the end of his staff into the ground, the noise echoing throughout the room. “You really have lost your way, Edalyn.”

Eda glared up at him. “Luz, I need you to do me a favor, alright?” she said.

“Yeah?”

“Get out of here, as fast as you can. Go home.” She turned back to Lester. “You take her.”

Lester nodded. “Of course.” He held out his hand. “Come on, Luz.”

“But...Eda…”

“No time to argue!” Eda said. “Don’t worry about me--this guy’s nothing!” She gave Luz a wink as Lester grabbed the latter’s hand, pulling her out of the room. She turned her attention to Mattias. “So, time for round two, then?”

“I’d say so.” He spun his staff around, holding it so that the jewel pointed downwards. Wulfrich perched on the end, and he spun it again so that his palisman faced the floor. “Though I must warn you, I’ve picked up a few tricks since last time…”

Aidan and Ulrich made the first move. Both of them rushed at Eda, though she sent them flying into the wall with a flick of her wrist. She dove at Mattias, their staffs colliding. Despite Eda’s power, Mattias stood firm.

“There’s the Eda I remember!” he said. “Such spunk, such power!” His hands became encased in purple fire. “And all that power...will make you all the more fun to break!”

Mattias released a shockwave of his own, sending Eda back to the other side of the room. He followed up with a spell circle, sending a magic projectile at Eda. She warped out of the way, and a few seconds after hitting the ceiling, the blast exploded. He sent several more of these magic missiles at Eda, who dodged them all.

“Someone’s been practicing!” said Eda. “What happened? It used to be you could barely control your own abominations, now look at you!”

“Look at me indeed!” Mattias roared, twirling his staff above his head. A barrage of magic missiles scattered through the room. Eda dodged them as best she could, but the sheer number made it hard to do. “I’ve reinvented myself, Eda! Can you say you’ve done the same!?”

Eda was slowly being worn down by the magic missiles. Mattias took this opportunity to sling a massive projectile her way. She conjured a shield to block it, but Mattias pushed hard. She pushed back as hard as she could, but the force of the blast sent her crashing through the wall.

Meanwhile, Lester led Luz through the mansion towards the entrance. “Just a bit further, the foyer is just down these stairs!”

“But, Eda!” Luz protested. “We can’t leave her!”

“Eda’s more than strong enough to take care of herself!” said Lester. “It’s the two of us you should be worried about!”

As they ran down the stairway, they soon found their path blocked by a multitude of abominations. They oozed their way up the stairs, forming a wall with their slimy bodies. Lester summoned his own staff, firing blast after magical blast at the oncoming abominations, only for the projectiles to be absorbed by their forms.

“Okay, change of plans!” she said, pulling Luz in the opposite direction. “Help me find a window!”

Eda quickly stood up, finding herself in a lounge of some kind. Mattias strolled in through the hole in the wall, slamming Wulfrich against the floor with every other step. “I’ve dreamt of this day for years,” he said, a disturbing breathiness to his voice. “The day I would see Eda Clawthorde driven before me, rendered helpless by my hand!”

“Keep dreaming!” Eda sent a wave of fire towards him. Rather than get out of the way, or even try and shield himself, Mattias simply let the flames wash over him. He continued forwards, undeterred. “What is with you!?”

With a wave of his hand, Mattias put out the fires on his cloak. “I’ve come a long way from the pitiful child you once knew. Now, I haven’t just reached your level...I’ve surpassed it!”

Eda scoffed. “‘You’ve come a long way?’ I don’t think so!” She magically grabbed a nearby chair, hurling it at him. He simply held up his arm, the chair harmlessly bouncing off of him. “You may have some better magic now, but you’re still the same petty, spiteful pervert you’ve always been!”

“Oh, Eda,” Mattias said, shaking his head. “Never before has someone been so wrong and yet so right at the same time! For instance…” He gripped his staff as a purple aura washed over his form. A pair of fiery wings sprouted from his back. “...back then, I was willing to settle for your sister. But you...you’re the real prize! The Clawthorne others would kill for!” He lunged forwards at impossible speeds, slamming Eda through another wall. “And I am prepared to do just that!”

“Eda!” Eda turned to the source of the frightened shout to her side. She and Mattias had ended up right in front of Luz and Lester, who were making their way towards a window.

“Luz!” she shouted. “Go, get out of here, now!”

“Get away from Eda!” Luz yelled, breaking free from Lester’s grip, and running towards Mattias. Mattias only grinned as she approached.

No magic. No spells. He didn’t even use his staff. Mattias struck Luz, sending her crashing to the ground. His smile grew even wider as she fell, extending a spell circle out towards her body. “I’ve always wondered,” he said. “Are humans as red on the inside as witches are? I think it’s about time I--”

Mattias was hit from the side by another blast of fire, this one strong enough to knock him back a few feet. He turned to see Eda flying at him, her face screwed up in rage. Before he could even raise his staff, she struck him with her own. Again and again and again, she swung her staff, doing more damage to him than she had their entire fight.

“ _ Don’t. You. Dare. Hurt. LUZ _ !” she yelled with each impact, before finishing up with a massive spell circle. A truly enormous wave of fire washed over Mattias, and blasted through the entire mansion. Luz and Lester could feel the heat emanating from the beam. When the blast finally stopped, there was no sign of Mattias. Only the raging fire that Eda’s attack had created.

Eda panted, leaning up against her staff. Luz ran up to her. “You alright, kid?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” said Luz. “Are you?”

“A bit tired, but I’m alright,” she said.

Everyone looked at the blaze left by the fire wave. “That should be the last we’ll see of him,” said Lester. “Now, what do you say we get out of here before the whole place burns down?”

“Sounds like a plan!” said Eda. She turned to open the window, only to notice that light no longer came through it. It was almost night, sure, but there should at least be some rays of sun left, if not moonlight. A creeping mass covered the glass: an abomination formed a barrier over the window.

Then they heard it. That all-too-familiar sound of a staff pounding rhythmically against the floor. Slowly, they turned around.

“No…” said Eda. “You’ve gotta be kidding me!”

A dark shape strolled out of the inferno. Mattias made his reappearance, his cloak now wrapped in flames, although his flesh appeared unburned. “So, I see you like to play hard to get!” he drawled.

“How are you still alive!?” Eda said. “You shouldn’t even be ashes after that!”

Mattias grabbed hold of his cloak, tearing off the ruined garment. “Observe!”

“Ah,” said Eda. “Yup, that’d do it.”

From the neck down, Mattias was completely covered in power glyphs. The stamps ran up and down his neck and arms, and, though they couldn’t see his chest, presumably covered that as well. The glyphs were packed tightly together, too many to count, covering every inch of him.

“I told you, didn’t I!?” he exclaimed. “I’m not the same pathetic child I once was! I’ve evolved, Eda! Become more than I ever could have been alone! You were a big inspiration to me, you know.” He sighed fondly. “Always soldiering on...even with that curse of yours.”

Eda tried to draw a spell circle...only for it to fizzle out. “What?” she said. “Oh, come on, not now! Any time but now!”

“What’s the matter, Eda?” asked Mattias, though he knew full well the answer. “Having a little trouble with your magic? Something you drank, perhaps?”

“I knew it!” said Luz. “You  _ are _ the one who cursed her!”

Mattias glared at Luz. “And that’s another thing,” he said. “You’ve always been so obsessed with humans. You know full well the danger they pose to us...I’d say it’s time to let go of old memories.” He walked towards Luz, his hand outstretched.

“No!” Lester threw a fireball at his brother, but it had no effect. Mattias momentarily glanced at Lester, responding with a much larger projectile. Lester was hurled through the wall, falling down to the ground several stories below.

Mattias grabbed Luz’s wrist. “Let her go!” Eda yelled, running towards him.

“You want her so badly?” he asked. “Come and get her.”

Both Mattias and Luz were enveloped in a plume of purple fire, which transformed into a fireball. The orb zipped out of the room, leaving a trail of flames behind it. Eda tried to cast her spells, but was met only with feathers sprouting from her wrists. She gave chase.

The next thing Luz knew, she was on a balcony overlooking the sea. Mattias’ grip was stronger than iron, which made sense given how he was absolutely covered in power glyphs. He marched over to the edge of the balcony, dragging Luz with him. “No, stop! Lemme go!” she said, struggling in vain. He paid her no mind.

“Luz!” The door burst open, and Eda ran outside. “Mattias, enough! Let her go!”

He stopped, turning back to face Eda. “Oh? You really aren’t in any position to make demands of me, Eda. Unless...you’re willing to trade.”

“Trade? Trade what?” asked Eda.

“Yourself,” Mattias replied. “In exchange for the human. “You agree to stay here with me, and I’ll let the human go. That sounds fair, doesn’t it?”

“I...you…” Eda stammered. She went quiet, thinking.

“No, Eda, don’t do it!” Luz protested. “It isn’t worth it!”

“Yes you are,” Eda said quietly. “Okay. I’ll do it. I’ll stay here with you. Just don’t hurt Luz.”

“Excellent choice.” With a wave of his hand, Mattias summoned more magical ropes, which wrapped themselves around Eda’s arms, and forced her to her knees. Mattias took a moment to admire his handiwork, before he resumed dragging Luz towards the edge. “I’d make some clever wordplay about ‘tying up loose ends,’ but such things are beneath me,” he said.

“Mattias? Mattias, what are you doing!?” Eda shouted. “You said you wouldn’t hurt her!”

“No. I said I’d let her go,” answered Mattias, taking glee in his deception. “Which is exactly what I’m about to do.”

“No, no, wait!” Luz yelled, unable to get free from his grip. “Don’t!”

“Mattias, stop!” Eda yelled desperately. “Please, she’s only a little girl!”

“Little or not, girl or not, she’s a dirty  _ ollryn _ ,” he said bitterly. “Come on, Luz, let’s play a little game. I call it ‘witch test.’ Want to know how to play?”

“No! Let go of me!”

“It’s simple, really,” said Mattias, sounding as casual as if he really was explaining to a child how to play a game. “It works like this: you’re gonna go for a little swim. If you sink, it means you’re a human. If you float, it means you’re a witch.” He brought Luz’s face close to his own. “You seem to fancy yourself a witch. Think you’ll be able to float?”

“Come on, not even a witch could survive at that height!” Luz said.

“Sure you can!” he said. “Just use that magic Eda’s taught you!” He stood right on the precipice.

“Mattias, please!” yelled Eda.

“Suffer not a human to live,” Mattias growled.

Luz was thrown off the balcony. She tried fruitlessly to grab anything to slow her descent. The last thing she saw before disappearing over the side of the cliff was Mattias’ venomous grin. And the last thing she heard was Eda desperately wailing her name.

Luz tensed up, preparing to collide with the icy water beneath her, or the rocks beside the cliff. Instead, something caught her. She was pulled into the air by an unseen force, which carried her away from the sea, from the cliff, from the mansion. From Eda.

“Don’t worry,” Lester said, pulling her up onto his staff. “I’ve got you.”

Despite how fast her heart was pounding, Luz’s eyelids drooped. “Eda…” she whispered, before drifting into unconsciousness. Lester flew her away, barely illuminated as the sun sank over the horizon.

Mattias stared at the shape of his retreating brother with a look of disappointment. “Such a shame,” he said. “I’ll have to deal with those two another time. But now…”

Eda, still bound, had breathed a heavy sigh of relief. She glared up at Mattias, content that even if she couldn’t get out of this, at least Luz had.

“...now, our reunion can  _ truly _ begin!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's come to this. The darkest hour. Tell me, what to you all think of Mattias? Quite the gracious host, no?
> 
> By the by, the word 'ollryn' is absolutely intended to be a slur, in case it wasn't obvious.


	21. Guest of Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eda finds herself held captive by Mattias. Luz, having been rescued by Lester, vows to save her.

Chapter Twenty-One: Guest of Honor

______________________________________________________________________

The dining room, having been magically repaired by Mattias after his and Eda’s fight, was silent. And not for lack of trying on the former’s part: Eda simply stared down ahead of her, only looking up to glare at Mattias if he said something particularly nasty. Usually a remark about Luz.

As much as she hated to admit it, she was stuck here. Her curse was acting up, preventing her from casting any magic, and she was shackled to her chair by magically-conjured chains. While most of her anger was directed at Mattias, some of it was towards herself. For not watching more closely over Luz, for not being able to get herself out of this, for underestimating just how low Mattias could sink.

“So,” her captor said, trying to strike up a conversation for the umpteenth time, “I’ve noticed you’ve been awfully quiet.” He and Eda sat at opposite sides of the long table. “Here I would have thought you’d have more to say. Likely snide remarks at my expense, but at least that would be something.” Eda stayed silent. “Are you thirsty, by any chance?”

Mattias directed an abomination over to Eda’s side, which was carrying a bottle of elixir. The differences were subtle, but this was Eda’s usual, not whatever he had tricked his brother into giving her. She snatched the bottle out of the abomination’s hand. Although she’d rather not give him the satisfaction--owl beast Eda wouldn’t be of much interest to him--she also would rather stay herself if she could help it. Besides, if she drank it willingly, at least this way Mattias wouldn’t force it down her throat.

Eda drank the potion. Just enough to keep her a witch, but not enough to restore her magic. “You know, there’s plenty more where that came from,” said Mattias. “I have connections, you see. I can get you as many elixirs as you need. You’d never have to run out, or go scrounging for whatever you can find. I may not be able to remove your curse, but if you stay with me, it will never trouble you again.”

Deciding that staying quiet wasn’t worth it anymore, Eda spoke up. “If this is you trying to convince me that staying with you won’t be so bad, I wouldn’t bother.”

Standing up, Mattias shrugged. “I suppose it was worth a shot,” he said. He slowly began strolling around the room, making his way over to Eda. “Surely, though, you can’t think staying here will be  _ all _ bad, can you?”

“You mean basically being forced to marry the man who tried to bully my sister into being his girlfriend, may have put a curse on me for trying to stop him from bullying my sister, drugged me to make said curse worse, and kidnapped and threw my apprentice off a cliff?” Eda shot back. “I’m sure there’s a silver lining in there somewhere. I’ll let you know when I find it.”

Mattias shook his head, almost amused. “You’re the same headstrong, stubborn girl you were back then, Eda,” he said. “I can’t say I don’t like that, though. Lilith may have been the practical one, but she and I are of two different worlds now. But you and I? We’re one and the same! Runaways from the system, adherent to no laws but our own!”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure there are a few big differences between us,” Eda said. “Like, and I’m just spitballing here, how  _ I’d never kidnap someone and force them to marry me _ !”

Mattias rolled his eyes. “You see, this is exactly the attitude that made your sister so difficult. We could have had something great between us, you know. Not to mention the power that would come from our families uniting! Think about it: Bonesborough’s always been controlled by a few powerful families. I mean, sure, you have the Blights, the Trioptes, the O’Haras, but me and her? The Clawthornes and Archomans together? We’d have controlled this entire town!”

“So, that’s it, then,” Eda said. “All you care about is power. Just like all the rest.”

Mattias seemed offended by this remark. “No,of course not! Your sister and I had a genuine connection!” He paused, remembering that he had changed the object of his affections. “But don’t think that I’m settling for you! That was all in the past, I’ve moved on! Besides, you’ve always had something your sister never had.”

He paused, as though waiting for Eda to respond. Eda rolled her eyes. “And what’s that?” she asked.

“You aren’t one to compromise,” answered Mattias. “You won’t give in to someone’s demands at the expense of your morals. And that…” He turned towards Eda, wearing the twisted perversion of a loving smile. “...will make it all the more satisfying once I do end up wearing you down.”

Eda almost laughed. “You’re a sick, twisted man, Archoman.”

“So I’ve been told,” he replied. “Although, speaking of sick and twisted, I’ve been meaning to ask you: what’s with the human? Where did you pick that thing up, and more importantly,  _ why did you keep it _ ?”

She had been waiting for him to ask that question. “You really care that much, huh?”

“I’m just curious as to the thought process behind letting such a creature stay in the Isles, much less your own home.”

“First of all, it’s none of your business where I found her,” said Eda. “And second off, she’s my apprentice. I’m teaching her magic. That’s why she’s staying.”

At this, Mattias burst into laughter. Not merely the quiet chuckles he had given earlier, but full, hysterical guffawing, to the extent that he doubled over and leaned against the table. Eda scowled at him as he eventually managed to gain his composure. “You’re teaching it  _ magic _ ?” he said, wiping a tear from his eye. “Oh, Eda, what is wrong with you? How exactly is that going without a bile sac?”

“Hey, she’s figuring it out!” she snapped. “She can do things with magic you and I could never do!”

“I’ll bet!” said Mattias, still giddy from this revelation. “What, does it have to borrow bile from you? What is she, some kind of bile vampire?”

“She draws the glyphs on paper,” Eda snarled. “And she figured that part out  _ without _ me. If you weren’t covered in those stamps, she’d know more magic than you.”

Suddenly, Mattias wasn’t so jovial. “Now, Eda...let’s not be hasty.”

“What’s the matter?” said Eda, trying to suppress a grin. “Jealous that a fourteen-year-old human is better at magic than you?”

For a moment, it seemed like Mattias was about to hit something. He clenched his hands into fists before managing to calm himself. “What you’re doing is inviting evil on us all,” he said. He walked over to Eda, leaning down to meet her eyes. “You know what  _ ollryn _ are capable of. What they’ve done to our people. They’d do the same thing if given half the chance, and teaching one magic, just to feed your own ego? You’re dooming the Boiling Isles to destruction, mark my words.”

“Don’t talk about Luz like that,” Eda said. “She isn’t like that. She’s a sweet girl, who--wait, what do you mean by ‘Feeding my own ego?’”

“You’ve always been this way, Eda,” Mattias said. “You always had to be the best. You couldn’t stand the idea of anyone showing you up, even by accident. That’s why you refused to join a coven, isn’t it? And teaching a human to do magic? Well, that’s just a testament to how powerful of a witch you are! It’s no wonder you were cursed.”

“So, I take it you weren’t the one who did it?” Eda said.

“I assure you, I am innocent in this regard. Although…” Mattias faced away for a moment. When he turned back to her, he wore a small smile. “What would you say if I know who  _ did _ ?”

“I’d say you were full of it.”

Again, Mattias chuckled. “Well, maybe I do, maybe I don’t. But I think the more important thing here...is that I think  _ you _ know who cursed you.”

“That makes no sense,” said Eda. “If I knew, don’t you think I would have done something by now? I definitely wouldn’t have brought you up to Luz, that’s for sure.”

“I think you know more than you’re letting yourself admit,” said Mattias. He began to stroll around Eda, circling her like a shark, wearing an appropriately predatory grin. “Do you  _ really _ think it’s a coincidence you first got this curse when you did? That cool autumn evening, the day of that big tournament? Who do we know that could possibly have had something to gain from you losing?”

“No! Shut up!” yelled Eda, suddenly heated. “You don’t know anything!”

Mattias shrugged. “Maybe I’m wrong. Either way, you’re really the only person who can answer that.” He walked towards the door. “I’ll give you some time to consider my offer.”

“The answer’s still no, ya freak!” Eda called after him.

Aidan and Ulrich opened the door for Mattias as he walked out. “I think you must be confused,” he said. He held up his hand, causing the sigils on Aidan’s and Ulrich’s foreheads to glow brighter. “Nobody says no to me, Eda. They always give me what I want. Whether they want to or not.”

Mattias left the room, leaving Eda in silence.

______________________________________________________________________

Luz found herself awake in a bed that was not her own. It was both far softer and far larger than her sleeping bag in a closet back at the Owl House. She figured she had been taken to Lester’s house. Although she wasn’t tired anymore, it took her a moment to remember what had happened. “Eda?” she asked, shifting onto her side. Despite her unfamiliar surroundings, she felt a familiar weight near her legs, which moved as she woke up.

“Luz!” shouted King, running up to her and throwing his tiny arms around her shoulder. “You’re alive! I tried to find you in the woods, but I couldn’t, and you weren’t back at the house, and I was afraid something happened to you, and then Lester found me, and--”

“Hey, it’s alright,” Luz said, picking him up as she got to her feet. “It’s gonna take more than Mattias and his thugs to keep me down!”

“So...is it true?” asked King. “Is Eda...did she not make it out?”

Luz’s smile vanished as she remembered just what had gone down. She remembered Mattias’ nails digging into her arm as he dragged her towards the cliff, and that look in Eda’s eyes when she couldn’t help her.

“No, she...she’s still there,” Luz answered. “Mattias still has her. ...But not for long! We’ll find a way to rescue her, trust me!” With King under her arm, Luz opened the door and strolled downstairs. “Come on, let’s go and tell Lester.”

Luz found her way through the quiet house down to the living room. There, she was greeted by a surprising sight: not only was Lester there, but so was Willow, Gus, and even Amity. “Hey, Luz is awake!” said Gus. He and Willow rushed over to her, while Amity got to her feet, much more composed.

Both of her friends wrapped her in a hug. “Guys, you’re here!” Luz exclaimed. “Wait, what are you doing here?”

“Ask him!” said Gus, pointing to Lester.

“I-I wasn’t sure if you had any other parents or guardians, so the only one I could contact about you was young Augustus,” said Lester, a cup of tea in his hands. “He got in touch with Willow and Miss Blight, and they all came here as quickly as they could.”

“I was so scared when I heard what happened!” said Willow. “I’m so glad that monster didn’t hurt you!”

“Oh, he...definitely tried,” said Luz, trying not to sound too morbid. “But you don’t have to worry about me anymore, I’m alright now!”

Amity had said nothing since Luz had come downstairs. Instead, she hovered nearby, never straying too close to or too far from Luz.

“So...what’s the plan, you guys?” asked Luz.

“Well...I suppose you could stay with me until this is all sorted out,” Lester said. “That is, unless one of your friends would have you.”

“Sure, you could stay at my place!” said Willow. “I’m sure my dads would love to--”

“No, not about that!” said Luz. “I meant, what’s the plan for dealing with Mattias and rescuing Eda?”

“Wait, you mean you actually want to go back to that place?” said Gus. Lester looked away.

“Of course I do!” said Luz. She stepped up onto the table. “I may have managed to get away, but Eda’s still trapped there! When Mattias kidnapped me, she risked everything to save me, even letting herself get captured! I  _ have _ to save her!”

“Luz, it’s really noble that you want to help Eda,” said Lester, getting to his feet. “But there isn’t much you can do right now. Take it from me, his brother, you don’t stand a chance against Mattias.”

Luz looked down. “You’re right. Maybe I don’t.” She looked around at all three of her friends. “But  _ we _ might.”

“You mean...us?” said Gus. “Up against a dangerous criminal?”

“Of course!” said Luz. “The three of you are some of the best witches I know! Willow, aren’t you one of the top students in the plant track?”

“Well...sort of,” Willow said bashfully. “My teachers seem to think so, but I don’t know if…” She trailed off.

“And Gus, you’re so good at illusion magic, you skipped two whole grades!”

“I mean, it’s not bragging if it’s true,” said Gus. “Or if someone else says it.”

“And Amity…” Amity looked startled to hear her name. “You’re one of the smartest people I know. You’re studious, driven, and you’re always ready to meet any challenge life throws at you. Plus, you can make one mean abomination!

“Wow...I…” Amity stammered. “You really think so?”

“Of course I do,” said Luz. “The three of you are some of the best friends I’ve ever had. And between us all, we’ve handled our fair share of danger: Willow, we got you into the plant track! Gus, we escaped from detention together! Amity, we beat Grom, just the two of us! With all of us working together, there’s no doubt in my mind we can take Mattias down and rescue Eda! Now who’s with me!?”

Gus, Willow, and King cheered. Amity looked impressed. Lester, however, was not. “Absolutely not!” he said. “I cannot in good conscience allow a group of children go after one of the most dangerous criminals in Bonesborough! As the adult in this situation, I forbid you from going!”

“Lester, Eda’s in trouble!” Luz protested. “She was your girlfriend, don’t you care about what happens to her?”

“Of course I do,” he said. “But placing yourself in more danger isn’t going to solve anything!”

“What if we win?” asked Luz.

“You won’t,” Lester said gravely. “I’ve known Mattias my whole life. If you try and get Eda back, he won’t show you any mercy, even though you’re children. Your best bet is waiting for the Emperor’s Coven to deal with him.”

Amity looked like she was about to say something, but decided against it.

“Yeah, and if  _ they _ rescue Eda, they’ll just take her to the emperor!” said Luz. “Besides, how are they going to find Mattias when his house looks like it burned down?”

“It does? I knew it!” said Gus.

“I…” said Lester. “You can’t do this. Mattias is...he’ll...he…” He was unable to continue, sitting back down in his chair with his hands over his head. “You can’t do this. He’ll...be angry.”

Luz wasn’t sure what to say. Amity, however, stepped closer to him. “Mr., uh, Lester?” she said. “Your brother left a pretty big impact on you, didn’t he?”

Lester nodded. “You can’t say no to him,” he said quietly. “He’ll get angry if you do.”

“Well...my brother and sister aren't nearly as bad as him, it sounds like, but they do cause trouble sometimes. I used to think they hated me. I’d always hide in my secret room, thinking about how I always felt helpless to do anything about them. But then, Luz and I...well, it’s a long story. But basically, their pranks put me in danger. So I confronted them about it. It turns out, they felt awful about it.”

“You don’t know Mattias,” said Lester, staring ahead at nothing. “He doesn’t love people, he uses them.” He looked over at Amity. “He’s killed people, Miss Blight. People I care about. Because of me.”

“Yeah, Mattias isn’t exactly an Ed and Em,” said Luz. “I don’t know if the same principles apply here.”

“Look, I’m trying to say that hiding from your problems isn’t going to solve anything,” said Amity. “You have to confront them head-on. I told Edric and Emira exactly how I felt about their pranks. And Mattias probably isn’t going to listen to reason, but you still have to confront him if you want closure.”

Lester breathed shakily. “I can’t,” he said. “Maybe I could have when I was younger, but not anymore. I’m not strong enough.”

“Then let us go instead,” said Amity. “Luz is right. The four of us can beat him if we work together.”

After thinking for a moment, Lester stood up again, looking calmer. “Luz,” he said. “You’ve met Mattias in person. You know what he’s like, what he can do. Do you really think you and your friends can win against him?”

Luz looked at all her friends, who looked back at her. “I know we can,” she said.

Lester took another deep breath. “In that case...what do you need?”

“You--you’re letting us go?” said Luz.

“Yes, I know what you’re thinking,” he said. “I’m a coward, sending children to do the on thing I’ve never been able--”

“No, no, that isn’t what I meant!” said Luz. “I mean...Don’t worry, we can handle anything! Also, do you have any paper?”

“I have some stationary, will that work?” said Lester.

“Yup! Can I have some?” said Luz.

“Certainly. Willow, is there anything you require?”

“You’re a botanist, right? Do you think you could loan me some seeds?” she asked.

“Of course. Miss Blight, how about yourself?”

“Don’t worry about me,” she said. “I brought some supplies from home.”

“Right. And Augustus?”

“I’m all set!” he said, tapping the side of his head. “Everything I need, I’ve got up here!”

______________________________________________________________________

“Alright, Gus,” said Luz, “what’s the plan?”

The five of them--six, counting King--sat around a table. Luz was cutting a pile of papers into slips, drawing a magic glyph on each. Gus stood beside Lester, an easel between them.

“Here’s what we came up with,” Gus said. He turned over the first page on the easel, revealing a drawing of Mattias’ mansion as it currently looked. “This is our target: Archoman Manor,” he said. “Abandoned, right? The site of a nasty house fire, right? Wrong!” He turned to the next page, revealing a blue orb placed within a golden holder. “The fire, and the manor’s current appearance, is an illusion created by this!”

“It is a powerful artifact called an obscural,” Lester explained. “Mattias used it to fake his death. If it is destroyed, the illusion will disappear.”

“And that’s our goal!” said Gus. “Now, here’s how we’ll do it…”

He flipped to the next page, which was covered in crude drawings of the four of them, plus Mattias and his henchmen.

“Mattias will be our biggest obstacle, because of how strong he is,” said Gus. “So, I’ll send out an illusion to keep him distracted. From there, all we’ll have to deal with is his abominations. Amity, you’re an expert with them, so you know how to deal with them.”

“That is true,” said Amity. Luz noticed that she was fiddling with a pouch containing rust-colored powder.

“Hey, what’s that stuff?” asked Luz.

“Huh? Oh, it’s kelpie bone dust mixed with crushed blazeroot,” she said, as though that explained everything.

Before Luz could ask what it was for, Gus continued. “So, we’ll split up into two teams: Willow and I will go and find the obscural, which will dispel the illusion, which will  _ hopefully _ attract someone’s attention. While we’re doing that, Luz and Amity will look for Eda, rescue her, and then then she’ll get us all outta there!”

“Yeah!” King shouted. “Wait, but what am I supposed to do?”

“Oh, um...you’ve gotta stay here,” said Gus. “If something goes wrong,  _ somebody’s _ gonna need to save us, right?”

“Huh. That’s a pretty good point,” said King. “You can count on me!”

“So...everyone ready to go?” asked Luz.

“Yup!” said Willow.

“As I’ll ever be…” said Amity.

“Let’s do this!” said Gus.

Luz placed the glyph cards in her pockets, sorted according to spell. Willow did the same with the seeds Lester had given her. Amity placed the pouch of magic dust into her coat. Gus raced over to the door, waiting for the others to follow. “Good luck, all of you,” said Lester.

“Thanks! You can count on us!” said Luz, heading for the door as well. She stopped when she realized something: Amity hadn’t followed them. She turned back to see her talking to Lester. Heading back, she asked “Hey, Amity? Everything alright?”

“Yeah, just taking care of something,” she said. She looked up at Lester, who nodded, before heading to the door.

“Hey, Lester?” asked Luz. “If we don’t make it back...take care of King for me. Hooty, too.”

Lester was taken aback by this comment. “Y-you think you won’t?”

“Just in case,” Luz said, turning away. “But I think we can handle him.”

Luz started walking after the others. However, Lester stopped her. “Luz, wait,” he said. She turned back. “I...I can take you to his mansion. I’ll fly you all there on my staff. It...it’s the least I can do.”

“Oh, that’ll be a big help!” Luz said. “I didn’t even consider that we’d have to walk all the way there!”

Luz and Lester walked out the front door to greet the other three, the latter holding his staff. “I...I wish there was more I could do,” he said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll handle your brother,” said Willow.

“That’s why I’m concerned…” Lester boarded his staff, sitting near the front to make room for four passengers. Luz was the first aboard.

“Okay, everyone,” said Luz. “Eda’s counting on us. Let’s do this!” she said, raising her fist into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this whole thing ended up being pretty similar to Agony of a Witch. A coincidence, I assure you!
> 
> Also, someone posted a link to this story in a comment on an r/theowlhouse post! Thanks for the shout-out, whoever you are!


	22. Uninvited Guests, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gus, Willow, Amity, and even Lester by her side, Luz breaks into Archoman Manor to confront Mattias and rescue Eda.

Chapter Twenty-Two: Uninvited Guests, Part 1

______________________________________________________________________

Nobody spoke on the ride to Archoman Manor. Even Luz, upbeat as she seemed, stayed silent. It wasn’t like none of them weren’t nervous, of course. The flight took longer than Luz remembered: then again, she had been unconscious both ways. But the seeming length may have just been because of the tension. Eventually, they had flown just beyond Bonesborough’s borders, and towards a large estate sitting atop a cliff overlooking the sea.

Lester touched down a good distance away, among some trees, hoping that nobody inside the mansion had noticed them approach. Everyone stepped off of his staff, facing the building. “Okay...does everyone remember the plan?”

“I think so,” said Luz. “You and Willow look for the obscure-y thingy and break it, and Amity and I go find Eda. Right?”

“Right,” Gus said. “But to get in, we’ll need some help from a friend of mine!” Gus drew a spell circle, and in a puff of smoke, a perfect double of himself appeared. “Gus-2 here will be our distraction.”

“Is anyone else concerned about how we’re going to get in?” asked Willow. “I doubt we can just walk in through the front door.”

“If you go around the right side, there should be a window you can reach,” said Lester. “It’ll take you into the library, and you should be able to sneak by Mattias’ guards through there.”

In their focus on their mission, none of the kids had noticed that Lester had not left yet. “Huh? Oh, you’re still here?” said Amity. “I thought you were going to...you know…”

“Leave?” he said solemnly. “I was going to. I wanted to.” He turned away, unable to meet their eyes. “But I couldn’t. Not after everything he’s done to Eda.”

“So you’re gonna help?” asked Luz.

Lester nodded. “I am. For once in my life, I’m going to stand up to Mattias.” He turned towards the front door of the mansion. “I’ll confront him. That should give you four enough time to do whatever it is you plan on doing.”

“But, won’t he be mad at you?” asked Luz. “You did save my life after he threw me off a cliff. Thank you for that, but the way.”

“Hang on, he did  _ what _ ?” said Amity.

For a moment, it looked like Lester very much wanted to change his mind. “I know,” he eventually managed to choke out. “But that doesn’t matter. Right now, he has Eda, and  _ that’s _ what matters. I don’t care what he does to me, as long as you can save her.” He steeled himself, and began walking towards the mansion.

“Hold on.” Gus’ voice caused Lester to stop, turning around. Gus drew another spell circle, and another illusion appeared in a puff of smoke. This time, instead of resembling Gus, it was a dead ringer for Luz. “There! Now you have an alibi!”

Lester looked down at the illusory Luz, which looked back up at him. “I-I’m not sure I understand…” he said.

“You said you rescued Luz after Mattias kidnapped her, right?” Gus said. “Well, now you can say you’re bringing her back. That way, he’ll have more reason to let you in!”

“Huh. Smart,” said Amity.

“Yes,” Lester said, nodding, “I suppose it is.” He placed his hand on the illusion’s shoulder, pretending to guide it towards the manor. “You should go now. Good luck!”

“Right back at ya!” said Luz.

All five of them headed towards the mansion. Lester brought the illusion of Luz to the main entrance, while Luz and the others headed to the right, searching for the window Lester had mentioned. Gus’ illusion of himself split off from the group, looking for another entrance. They heard Lester knock on the door as they rounded the manor’s side.

The window was easy to find, as it was the only one they could reach from the ground. From the way the building was positioned on the cliff, it seemed to lead to somewhere in the basement. From the looks of it, nobody had opened it in quite some time.

“Here, let me,” said Willow. She had noticed the look in Luz’s eyes, and opted to open the window herself before Luz decided to smash it open. Luckily for them, it opened with minimal effort; it did squeak fairly loud, though, but it seemed like nobody had noticed. Quickly and quietly, all four of them crept inside, and Willow closed it behind them.

Despite the moonlight shining in through the window, the room was quite dark. “Is this the right place?” asked Gus.

“I dunno, let’s see.” Luz activated a light glyph, creating a small glowing ball to illuminate the room. The four of them found themselves surrounded by shelves of books. A door was on the far side of the room, dimly lit from the other side.

“Looks like this is it,” said Amity, looking at the multitude of books all around them. “I had no idea Mattias would be so well-read.”

“They’re probably just for show,” Willow said, walking up to one of the shelves. “Look at all this dust--nobody’s touched these for ages!” On a whim, she picked a random book, and let it fall open into her hands. Luz wasn’t looking, but her light reached the pages. Whatever it was Willow saw inside the book caused her to gasp, and drop the book in surprise. The heavy tome fell to the ground with a reverberating thud.

All four of them were immediately on edge. The sound carried almost too well in the empty library; someone had surely heard it. And sure enough, someone did. The sound of footsteps descending stairs rapidly approached them from the other side of the door. A shadow was visible through the light.

“Quick!” whispered Luz. “Everybody hide!”

The door swung open, revealing Ulrich, the mark on his forehead illuminating his face. With a scowl, he scanned the room from where he stood: empty. Not a soul in sight, and not a book out of place. After a moment, he gave up searching. “Mmm. Musta been a ghoul, or somethin’,” he mumbled, closing the door behind him.

The kids breathed a sigh of relief as he left. Gus dispelled his illusion, revealing the four of them still standing out in the open, as well as the book still on the floor.

“Phew. That was some quick thinking, Gus!” said Luz.

He shrugged. “It’s a reflex.”

Luz noticed that Amity still seemed to be staring at the door. She tried to lighten the mood. “That was a close one, eh, Amity?” she said, nudging her.

However, Amity seemed to be focused on something else. “That symbol,” she said, largely to herself. “The one on his head...I’ve seen it somewhere before.” She walked into another section of the library, scanning the numerous shelves. “Just a minute, I need to find something.”

“Uh...alright,” said Luz. She turned towards Willow, who was looking down at the book she had dropped. “So, what was it that gave you such a fright?”

“Nothing, it’s stupid,” she said, picking up back up. “I just didn’t expect it, that’s all.”

“Here, lemme see,” said Luz. Willow held up the book so Luz and Gus could see, and Luz brought her ball of light closer. As the pages lit up, Luz’s face darkened in response. “Oh,” she said. “I...I can see why this startled you.”

The picture in the book looked to be an old painting. Given by the way the people in it were dressed, Luz guessed that they were somewhere in old England. Or maybe early America. All of them were surrounding a woman--a human woman, given her ears--standing on a raised wooden platform, seeming to be shouting at her. Her hands seemed to be tied behind her back. That wasn’t the only use of rope in the picture.

“What...kind of book is this?” Luz said quietly. Willow closed it to reveal the front cover: it read ‘The Salem Witch Trials.’

“Uh, what’s Salem?” asked Gus.

“It’s a town back in the human realm,” said Luz. “It’s famous for...well, back in the day, there were...a lot of people accused of being witches. And back then, people didn’t really like that.”

“ _ Were _ they witches?” asked Willow.

“I don’t really know,” said Luz. “I used to think they were just humans who were just accused of witchcraft, but now that I know witches are real, I’m not so sure…” She held up her light orb to the shelf of books in front of them, curious as to what else was there. “Oh...wow…”

All of the books had similar titles. ‘Witches of Salem: Fact and Myth.’ ‘Witch Trials of England and the United States.’ ‘The True Story Behind  _ The Crucible _ .’

“These...these are all human books,” said Luz. “About...witches and stuff.” Her face had grown pale. “I think I know why Mattias hates humans so much now.”

“Why?” Gus still wasn’t entirely sure what all of this meant.

“Witches...didn’t exactly have the best reputation in the human realm,” Luz said, not wanting to spell it out outright. “Nowadays, people just think magic is a myth, but back then...let’s just say it was a pretty taboo subject.”

Gus and Willow both looked into the book again, this time at a picture dominated by fire. Willow looked like she was going to be sick. Gus didn’t look much better. “Titan…” the former muttered. She quickly closed the book, putting it back on the shelf. “Let’s not focus on this right now, okay? We’ve got a job to do.” All of them stared in silence at the numerous books, when...

“Found it!” The three of them jumped when Amity called out to them slightly louder than she had meant to. “Oh, sorry!”

“It’s fine!” said Luz, holding a hand over her chest. “What did you find?”

“This!” Amity, holding another book, walked over. The book was held open to a page bearing a picture of the same three-eye sigil that had been burned onto Ulrich’s and Aidan’s heads. “I knew I’d seen it somewhere before!”

“Okay...and, um, what is it?” asked Willow.

Amity turned over the book to read the nearby inscription. “The book calls it the ‘Dominum Signum.’ Nobody knows where it originally came from, but it’s supposed to be really old--as in, pre-Belos old. Only a handful of witches are powerful enough to conjure it, but it’s extremely forbidden, because it acts as a mind-controlling spell.”

“That’s what he did to those two henchmen of his,” said Luz. “That’s what he tried to do to me!”

“He  _ what _ !?” said Amity. “Luz, why don’t you tell us these things!?”

“I just don’t want to worry you,” Luz answered. “Now come on, we should--”

A loud crash came from upstairs, shaking dust from the ceiling. “What’s going on up there?” said Willow.

“Sounds like Lester’s buying us some time,” said Gus. “Come on, let’s go find that obscural, and save Eda!” The four of them ran out the door, making sure that Ulrich was gone before ascending the stairs.

______________________________________________________________________

Lester watched as the children disappeared around the side of the house. The illusion of the human struggled half-heartedly against his grip. He hoped it looked more convincing than it felt. But above all, he hoped that they were as capable as Luz seemed to think they were.

The door creaked open, revealing an interior far less burned than the exterior. “Whaddya want?” asked Aidan, his lone eye peeking through the crack.

Lester said nothing. Instead, he simply nodded towards ‘Luz,’ Aidan seemed to understand, closing the door to give the news to his master.

After a moment, he opened the door again, wide enough this time for Lester to walk through. Wordlessly, he did so, dragging the illusion along with him--or rather, it dragged him. It seemed to recognize that it was a decoy, and acted accordingly. “Let me go! Eda’s gonna make you sorry!” it said. It didn’t sound entirely convincing to Lester, but he hoped the others would buy it.

“Welcome back, brother.” Lester turned towards the familiar voice. Mattias sat in an armchair beside the fireplace, his palisman perched above him. “And to what do I owe this pleasure of your visit?”

“I-I brought back the human,” he said, his voice unsteady.

Mattias turned to face him. He averted his eyes. “Did you, now? After saving it from its death, no less. May I ask what prompted this change of heart?”

“Because I know better than to defy you,” Lester said. The illusion suddenly lurched forward, pulling his hand with it. It gave the appearance that he had shoved her forwards, as she fell to her knees.

“I see.” Mattias slowly got to his feet. Wulfrich took flight, circling his master a few times before perching on the bottom of his staff. “Come to your senses, have you? Finally realized the danger that even a single human can pose?” Lester nodded.

“I won’t talk!” the illusion cried defiantly. Mattias leaned down to inspect it.

“So lifelike,” he said. His words sent a shiver up Lester’s spine. “It looks almost as vile as the genuine article.” He raised his staff into the air, bringing it down on the illusion. The false Luz disappeared into a puff of smoke. “Tell me, Lester...who did you convince to help you?”

Speechless, Lester took a step back. Mattias approached him as he backed away. “I-I--” he stammered.

“You cannot perform illusion magic, so you must have met with someone who can,” said Mattias. “Which means you did not come alone.” He drew a spell circle; a magical chain appeared, grabbing Lester by the wrist. As he struggled against it, he was pulled closer to Mattias.

“They aren’t here, I came alone!” Lester cried. “I’m trying to protect her!”

Mattias shook his head. “Never the best liar, were you?” He walked closer. “What kind of plan involves showing up with a fake human, hoping I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference? Obviously, you must have…” He realized what Lester’s appearance meant. “...someone else…”

Casting another spell, Mattias threw Lester against the wall. Though winded, he managed to stay on his feet, preparing to cast a spell in turn. Mattias hit him again before he could, sending him to his knees.

“Where is it!?” bellowed Mattias. “The human, where is it!?”

“Nowhere…” Lester said weakly.

Mattias pulled him off the ground with another spell, holding his face close to his own. “Don’t lie to me, that human is somewhere in this house, with whatever miserable lowlives you got to help you! What are you planning!?”

“Nothing you can stop.” Lester shot a fireball at Mattias, who simply threw it aside. It was enough to get him to drop Lester, who summoned his staff in response. He swung it at Mattias, only to be thrown against the wall for a third time, this time hard enough to crack it.

Mattias noticed something about Lester’s staff, like Eda’s before him. “You think you can pull that same trick twice?” he said, looking around him. “Where is your palisman?”

“Gone,” Lester said. He glared up at his brother. As terrified as he was, he wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction. “You’ll never be able to catch him in time.”

“What are you talking about?” growled Mattias.

“I sent him to deliver a message,” said Lester. “A letter, explaining exactly where you’ve been hiding all this time. Before long, the Emperor’s Coven will be on your doorstep, with Lilith herself, to arrest you. And there’s nothing you can do to stop it.”

“You really expect them to believe you?” Mattias scoffed.

“Of course not,” said Lester. “Which is why it’s not a letter from me. It was written by Amity Blight, Lilith’s student.” He took a small amount of satisfaction in seeing the change in Mattias’ demeanor. “If she’ll believe anyone, it’s her.”

Mattias’ entire body trembled with fury. “You...you...traitor!” He swung his staff like a club, bashing Lester across the face. He crumpled up into a heap on the floor, but still glared defiantly at his brother.

“You lost,” he said weakly.

“No,” said Mattias, attempting to regain his composure. “Not yet.” Mattias held out his arm, drawing a large circle in the air. As he passed his arm through it, various sigils appeared on his arm, including the Dominum Signum on his palm. He reached down, pressing his palm against Lester’s forehead.

Lester screamed as a blinding light overtook him, shining from his eyes. Mattias’ face was contorted in pain as well, though he had more experience with this. After a while, the light faded. Mattias leaned against the wall, panting. He motioned for Lester to stand. He did so without question.

“What are we up against?” asked Mattias. “Who else is there?”

The three-eye sigil was now glowing atop Lester’s head. “The human and three of her friends are inside the house,” he said. “One specializes in illusions, one is good with plants, and one is a skilled abomination conjurer. They aim to destroy the obscural and free Eda.”

“Right, then,” said Mattias. He stood up straight, gesturing for Aidan to come over. “The human is in here somewhere,” he said. “Find it and kill it.”

“Right,” said Aidan. “And the witchlings?”

Mattias shook his head. “It’d be a shame to waste such talent. Keep them alive if you can, but don’t hesitate if they try to defend the human.” Aidan nodded, hurrying off to find his partner.

“And me, brother?” said Lester.

“Come with me,” Mattias said. “We’ll need to fix your mistakes…”

______________________________________________________________________

Whatever commotion had been going on upstairs had evidently stopped. The four of them hurried through the halls of the mansion, though were unsure of where they were heading. “So, do we have any idea where they’re keeping Eda?” asked Amity.

It took a moment for Luz to answer. “...Not exactly. But she has to be in here somewhere, right?”

Amity stopped in her tracks, as the others did the same. “Wait--you mean you don’t know!? This entire plan is based on the fact that we have to find her!”

“I know!” Luz said defensively. “It can’t be that hard, we’ll just have to look around! There’s only so many places she could be!”

“It’s a  _ mansion _ , Luz!” Amity said. “We’re just supposed to check each room individually!? And what if there’s some sort of secret passages, what then!?”

Gus placed himself between the two. “Guys, please, we can handle this!” he said. “Luz, you said Mattias really likes Eda, right?” Luz nodded. “Then he probably wouldn’t just stuff her in some closet, right? I’ll bet he’s keeping her somewhere comfortable! That should narrow it down!”

“Yeah, a bit,” Amity grumbled. “Tell me you at least know where the obscural is.”

“Not exactly, but I do know how to track it!” Gus drew a spell circle, holding it up around the area. It blinked as he scanned the scene, doing so faster as he held it upwards. “Looks like it’s upstairs.”

“We should probably split up now,” said Willow. “You got this?”

“We got this!” Luz said, patting one of her pockets. The four split into groups of two: Gus and Willow headed upstairs, while Luz and Amity ran down the hallway.

Fortunately, Luz and Amity didn’t run into any guards along the way. Though that isn’t to say there weren’t any close calls. Right as Luz was about to round a corner, Amity noticed something she didn’t. “Hold it!” she whispered, grabbing Luz by the sweater hood before she was seen.

The two of them hid behind the corner. “What’s wrong?” Luz asked. “Did you see someone?” Amity motioned for Luz to look around the corner. Several abominations milled about in the next room, some of them carrying crates through a door into the basement.

“Okay, so, there’s a lot of them,” Amity said. “Nothing we can’t handle. All we need to do is sneak by them, and then we--”

“And then you what?”

Both girls froze. Standing in the hallway behind them was Aidan, flanked by several more abominations. He seemed to have a much more imposing air about him than the previous times Luz had run into him--probably owing to the several power glyphs he now wore.

“Shoot, we’ve been found out!” said Luz, pulling a glyph from her pocket. She hurled it at him, but one of his abominations took the blast.

Smirking, Aidan drew a large spell circle above his head. “Get them!” Every abomination in the room turned to face the pair, slowly shambling towards them.

Luz produced more glyphs. “Alright, buddy, if it’s a fight you want, you’ll get one!” She flung the slips at the approaching abominations, destroying them in bursts of fire, ice, and vines. But no matter how many she blasted away, Aidan just created more.

Amity drew a spell circle of her own. “Abomination, rise!” An abomination appeared, rising up from the floor, ever so slightly lighter in color than Aidan’s. “Abomination, defend!”

Amity’s abomination started bashing the other ones that got too close. She stayed close to Luz, who continued to sling her glyphs at the enemy abominations. Despite their efforts, they were slowly becoming surrounded.

“Just come quietly,” Aidan muttered, wearing a sneer. “You won’t like what happens if you don’t!”

As his abominations were closing in, the two were hard-pressed to agree. Both of them gave it their all in spite of this, Luz refusing to back down, and Amity pouring every last drop of her power into her abomination. But Aidan had numbers on his side; Amity’s abomination was overwhelmed, torn apart by the others. Realizing she had no other choice, Amity reached into the pouch at her side. Grabbing a handful of the rust colored powder within, she hurled it at a few of the approaching abominations.

Almost instantly, the abominations stopped in their tracks. The powder caused them to bubble and hiss where it landed on them. And then, spreading out from that spot, each of them grew just slightly lighter in color.

Luz paused from throwing her spells to watch this happen. “Woah...magic dust!”

Now it was Amity’s turn to smirk, turning towards Aidan. “Abominations, attack!” Their master having been changed, the abominations affected by the powder obeyed, fighting their way over to their former master. Aidan tried to fight them off, but even with his strength enhanced by the power glyphs, they quickly overwhelmed him, covering him and holding him on the ground. Once he was incapacitated, his remaining abominations ceased their attack.

“Amity, that was awesome!” said Luz. “What is that stuff, anyway?”

“Oh, I forgot you didn’t--It’s dominance dust,” Amity explained. “It lets you take over someone else’s abomination...which you know, ‘cause you just saw me do that.” She chuckled awkwardly; Luz joined in, and eventually both of them were laughing.

“Come on, let’s see if this guy knows where Eda is,” said Luz. Both of them walked over to Aidan, still trapped beneath the pile of Abominations.

His eye peered up at the two of them as they stood over him. “Whaddya want?” he snapped.

“Eda,” Luz said. “Where is Mattias keeping her?”

“Beats me!” he said. “It’s a big mansion, the dining room could be anywhere! ...Oops…”

Luz and Amity shared a glance. “That was...easy,” said the latter.

“Who’s complaining?” said Luz. “Come on, let’s hurry!” The two ran off towards the dining room, Amity bringing an abomination with her. “And you stay there!”

Aidan glanced around at his predicament. “Don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

______________________________________________________________________

Gus and Willow climbed the staircase, following the reading from Gus’ spell. “Okay, we’re getting close,” he said. “It should be somewhere at the top of this tower.”

“How do we destroy it when we find it?” asked Willow. “Is it protected by magic, or…?”

“Should be pretty easy to smash it,” said Gus. “From what I hear, magical artifacts like that tend to be pretty fragile.”

Eventually, they reached the very top of the tower, where a large door blocked their path. “Allow me,” said Willow.

She took a small seed out of her pocket, and placed it inside the keyhole. She tapped into her latent powers, causing her eyes to glow a bright green as she held out her arms. The seed grew into a cluster of vines, tearing the door to pieces. “That was easy,” said Gus. The two headed inside the room.

The room was fairly small, so locating the obscural was easy. It helped that it was right in the middle of the room, and glowing. A blue orb about a meter tall, placed inside a golden holder, sat atop a pillar in the room’s center.

“Okay, here goes,” said Gus, rubbing his hands together. As he approached the artifact, however, his path was cut off. A thorny vine shot out from the side, the tip embedding itself into the wall on the other side of the room. “Gah! Willow…?”

“Don’t look at me!” she said. They both looked over at where the vine had come from. A figure, obscured by shadow, slowly walked into the light.

“And the plan was going so well,” he said. “But what happens when your enemy knows your plan?”

“Lester!” shouted Willow, both in confusion and concern. More of the latter, as she saw the three-eye sigil on his forehead. “No…”

“Mattias got to him,” said Gus.

“Indeed he did.” In addition to wearing the Dominum Signum, he also wore several power glyphs, explaining his sudden magical talent. “And as such, I cannot allow you to destroy the obscural.”

Willow took out several more seeds. “I didn’t think so,” she said. She drew a spell circle, causing more vines to shoot out towards Lester. He simply dodged to the side, creating more vines of his own to counter hers.

Gus created an illusory pair of shears to deal with Lester’s vines. As his and Willow’s plants wrestled against one another, Lester let out a laugh.

“The two of you may be skilled witches,” he said, “but there is one thing you both lack that I possess!”

“And what’s that?” asked Gus.

Suddenly, several more vines appeared from behind the two, wrapping around them. Willow’s vines and Gus’ illusions disappeared as they were lifted up into the air.

“The element of surprise!” said Lester. He walked closer to the incapacitated witchlings. “I hope you realize there’s nothing personal about this whatsoever. What Mattias says goes, after all.”

“Yeah?” said Gus. “And I hope  _ you _ realize that there’s something you missed!”

Lester rolled his eyes. “Oh? And what could that be?”

“I’m not really here!” A second after announcing that with a smug grin, Gus disappeared into a puff of smoke. He had been the illusionary Gus this whole time.

“What!?” cried Lester. “Where did he go? Where is he!?”

Willow was still staring at the now-empty vines. “Trust me, I’m just as surprised as you are,” she said.

“You! What are you planning?” Lester snapped. Willow wasn’t listening to him, however. Instead, she was focusing on the real Gus, climbing the pillar with an illusory staircase. “You must know something! Where is that friend of yours?”

Gus reached the top, pushing the obscural off of its perch. “Right here!” he announced, right as it fell.

Lester turned around just in time to see the obscural plummeting down towards the floor. Unable to catch it in time, he watched as it hit the ground--landing with a loud  _ clunk _ , it did not break.

Gus stared down at it in confusion as Lester laughed. “‘Fragile,’ huh?” said Willow, unimpressed.

______________________________________________________________________

It wasn’t long before they made it to the dining room. The door was locked, but Amity’s abomination was easily able to bust it down. Luz ran inside, greeted by the sight of her mentor. “Eda!”

“Luz!” Eda was still chained to the chair. “What are you doing here!? How did you get in!?”

“It doesn’t matter!” Luz sprinted over to Eda, throwing her arms around her before she knew what was happening. “Eda, I’m so sorry, this is all my fault! If I had just listened to you instead of trying to find Mattias, none of this would have happened!”

“Hey, Luz, it’s okay!” said Eda. Though she was still bound, she was able to return Luz’s embrace. “You’re alright, and that’s all that matters. If this is anyone’s fault, it’s  _ mine _ . I was too harsh on you. I should’ve just explained things to you. Grounding you didn’t solve anything--Mattias got to us anyway.”

“No, it really is my fault!” said Luz. “I wouldn’t listen! I just kept going on, even when you told me not to! I--”

“Can we just meet in the middle and say this is a little bit of both of your faults?” said Amity. She made her way over to Eda, and began working on undoing her magical restraints.

Eda smirked. “The Blight brat’s got a point. Guess we’re both to blame, huh?”

“Yeah,” Luz said, looking down. “I guess so.”

“Hey.” Eda lifted her charge’s head so that their gazes met. “You know, when I was little, whenever I got in trouble or whatever, my mom used to tell me something. She’d say ‘we are bigger than our mistakes.’ She’d always talk about how even if we screwed up, it didn’t mean we were bad people, or that it was the end of the world. I used to not think much of it at the time, but...yeah, I guess she was onto something, huh?”

Luz smiled, wiping her eyes. “Yeah,” she said. “Yeah, she was.”

Once she was sure that Luz was alright, Eda turned back as far as she could. “How’s it coming with those chains?” she asked.

“It shouldn’t take much longer,” Amity said. “It’s just a simply binding hex, I should be able to--”

She went silent as a blast of magical energy flew by them, so close that all three were able to feel its heat. It exploded against the wall behind them. Startled, Amity fell away from the chains.

“No, please, don’t stop on my account.” Mattias emerged from the shadows, another spell circle at the ready. “You should be able to what? I didn’t quite catch the end there.”

“You!” Luz flung another glyph at Mattias before anyone even knew what was happening. Unfortunately, the ice simply shattered against him.

“The human returns!” he said, amused. “And what’s this? Well, if it isn’t Alador’s youngest! What brings you all the way up here?”

“Abomination, attack!” Amity’s abomination ran towards Mattias. Just before it reached him, he slammed his staff into the floor; a shockwave burst out from the impact, disintegrating the abomination and splattering the room with its goop.

“You already have me here, don’t you!?” yelled Eda, as Mattias stepped closer. “Just leave the kids alone!”

“Now, Eda, these are trespassers in my home!” said Mattias. “They broke into my house and assaulted me! Surely something must be done, yes?”

“I’ll do something!” said Luz. She threw another glyph, though just as before, it had no effect on Mattias.

“How is he this strong?” Amity wondered in quiet horror.

Mattias spun his staff above his head, creating a giant spell circle. A flurry of magic missiles burst forth from it, flying in Luz’s and Amity’s general direction. They both dove down, with Luz pulling Eda’s chair to the floor so she wouldn’t be hit. The projectiles streaked by above them, exploding against the wall.

Luz cautiously peered upwards. “Okay, I think he’s done,” she said. “Quick, we need to--AH!” Luz found herself yanked into the air by Mattias’ magic. Unable to move, she couldn’t use any of her glyphs as she was levitated closer to him.

“Just couldn’t leave well enough alone, could you,  _ ollryn _ ?” he said. “It’s bad enough for you to come back here, but you had to drag three innocent witchlings into this mess you made as well. I hope you know that anything that happens to them is your fault.”

“Let go of her!” Eda snarled. Literally snarled--her voice was somehow deeper when she said it. Amity noticed that what she thought was hair were actually feathers sprouting from Eda’s arms.

“No, it actually  _ isn’t _ my fault!” Luz snapped. “Or Eda’s!  _ You’re _ the only one who’s fault any of this is! None of this would have happened if you had never crawled out of your hole!”

Mattias’ grin turned into a grimace. “You have quite the mouth on you,  _ ollryn _ ,” he said. He drew a spell circle, aiming it at her. “How about I shut it for good?”

“Luz!” Amity got to her feet, but before she could run at Mattias, something blocked her path: a wing. Something was happening to Eda.

“DON’T...TOUCH...HER!” Eda shrieked, the last work reverberating throughout the room as she let out the screech of an enraged beast, which she has just become. She tore free of her bindings as feathers burst from her skin, her eyes clouded over with black, and her body warped into a four-legged form. Mattias dropped Luz to the ground as Eda lunged at him.

Amity hurried over to Luz, lifting her up. “Luz, are you okay!?”

“Yeah, I’m...fine…” Luz said, noticing what was happening. Eda, having gone full owl beast, was relentlessly attacking Mattias, who had to go all-out just to keep up. “Eda…”

“Come on, we have to go!” said Amity, tugging on Luz’s arm.

“But we can’t leave Eda here!” Luz protested.

In their battle, Mattias unleashed a massive wave of purple fire. Eda blocked it with her wing, but the blaze narrowly missed hitting the two of them.

“There’s nothing we can do, he’s too strong!” said Amity. “We’ll find Willow and Gus, and think of something from there. But right now, we can’t be here!” She pulled Luz away from the escalating battle.

Just before they reached the door, something caught Luz’s eye. It was hard to make out, but on the wall, where Mattias’ projectiles had hit, there was definitely a pattern there. She stopped to examine it--looking closer, it was definitely a glyph.

“Explosion spell,” she said. “Hang on, give me a minute to--”

“ _ Luz _ !” Amity pulled the reluctant girl out of the room as the fighting behind them grew more and more heated.


	23. Uninvited Guests, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz and the others fight back against Mattias' henchmen.

Chapter Twenty-Three: Uninvited Guests, Part 2

______________________________________________________________________

Something exploded behind Luz and Amity as they ran out of the room. Neither of them looked back, but they could feel the heat against their backs as they hurried through the door. Not a moment later, Eda’s monstrous form crashed through the wall, sending splinters of wood throughout the hallway.

Luz tugged against Amity’s arm, who continued trying to pull her away. “Eda! Amity, we have to go back and help her!”

“We can’t!” Amity yelled, trying to get Luz away from the fighting. “If we stay here, we’ll only get caught in the middle!”

As if to illustrate her point, several magic missiles flew through the hole in the wall made by Eda, who was just getting back up. What little was left of the walls were consumed by the explosions and purple flames, with the force of the impact knocking the pair to the ground. Eda simply shook it off, running back in to deal with Mattias.

Amity coughed as she wiped the dust from her eyes, before pulling both herself and Luz up. “Luz? Luz are you okay!?”

“Yep, never better,” said Luz, coughing as well. She reached into her pocket to grab a glyph. “You go on ahead, I just gotta--”

“No! Luz, no!” Amity grabbed her by the shoulders. “I know you want to help Eda, but neither of us…” She trailed off for a moment, before shaking her head and re-focusing. “Neither of us are strong enough to fight Mattias. If we go back in there, we’ll only--Look out!”

As the battle between Mattias and Eda continued to tear the house apart, a barrage of magic missiles were thrown in their direction. Amity dove in front of Luz, spell circle already drawn; just in the nick of time, a wave of abomination plasm shot up from the ground, creating a shield that blocked the projectiles. The plasm rippled as the explosions were absorbed into it, and it clearly took Amity a bit of effort to keep it up. Once the danger was over, she let out an exhausted breath, and the shield collapsed. “Wow…” said Luz quietly.

Amity’s rest was short. She almost immediately regained her energy, grabbing Luz’s arm and pulling her to safety as the battle continued raging behind them. She didn’t think of where she was taking her; anywhere was better than there.

“So, abomination shield,” said Luz as they ran. “Or was it more of a barrier. Anyway--got any other neat tricks up your sleeve?”

“No,” Amity replied. “Well, actually, there is one thing I’ve wanted to try, but--Come on, we need to focus!”

“Right, focus. I...I’m focused on Eda,” Luz said. “I know Mattias is dangerous, but...I can’t just leave her.”

“We aren’t leaving her, we’re just…” Amity struggled to find the right words. “We’re waiting until the fighting dies down for a bit. Then we’ll go back to help!”

Despite obviously not agreeing, Luz reluctantly followed Amity away from the fighting. “It sure doesn’t feel like that…”

“Hey, you said it yourself: Eda’s the strongest witch on the Boiling Isles!” Amity said. “I’m sure she’ll be fine!”

Their path eventually placed the pair of them back in the room where they had fought Aidan. While he was no longer stuck to the floor, there was no sign of either him nor his abominations. The room was completely empty, and the door to the basement was wide open. “What do you think is down there?” asked Luz.

The room shook from an explosion upstairs. “Whatever it is, it has to be better than what’s up here!” said Amity. “Come on!”

Although descending down into a dark basement with only one known door and containing who-knows-what may not have been the greatest idea, they went ahead with it anyway. As they descended the steps, Luz fumbled around in her pockets to produce a light glyph. They reached the bottom of the steps, and she tapped it, creating a ball of light. It was only then that she realized that Amity had also cast a light spell.

“Oh, right. I forgot you guys can just do that...but hey, we’re a matching set now!” Luz said, placing her glowing orb next to Amity’s.

“Uh...yeah,” Amity replied. “Let’s just figure out where we are.”

“Agreed.” They walked deeper into the basement. The cobblestone floor and wooden support beams gave them the impression that they were in some sort of dungeon. Whatever this basement was being used for, it looked like it was older than the mansion proper.

Amity said what they were both thinking. “Creepy…” The two passed by several crates as they reached a large room.

“You said it,” Luz said. “What kind of a creep has some sort of...woah…”

Once they reached the end of the entryway, the basement opened up into a chamber much larger than either of them were expecting. But it wasn’t the room itself that was imposing, but rather, what was in it.

“Are those...conveyor belts?” said Luz.

Indeed, the room almost looked like some sort of factory. It was hard to make out exactly how big it was in the darkness, but the dim glow from the light spells showed that it was at least the size of the mansion’s dining room. “It looks like it,” Amity said. They walked closer to investigate. “They look...familiar somehow…”

“Yeah, kinda,” said Luz. As she stepped closer to one of the belts, something made a crinkling noise beneath her shoe. “Hmm?” She leaned down to investigate, and found a small piece of paper, barely two or three inches across. At first, she put it out of her mind, but then, she noticed that more and more of these papers littered the ground near where she stood. “What are these?”

Amity peered over. “They’re leftover slips from power glyphs,” she instantly identified. “You did say Mattias was covered in those things, right?”

“Yeah, but…” Luz something itched in the back of Luz’s mind, a tiny, nagging thought. “What’s in those crates?”

“These ones?” said Amity, turning to the dozens of crates stacked in the corner of the room.

“Let’s pop one open and find out!” said Luz.

“Well...okay.”

Amity traced a spell circle in the air, and an abomination rose up out of the ground. With a simple command, she directed it over to one of the boxes, careful not to select a load-bearing one, otherwise the pile would crash down on top of them, or worse, alert someone to their presence. As quietly as it could manage, it pried open the wooden lid of the box. Each one dreading what they might find, the two peered inside.

The box was filled with power glyphs: hundreds of them. “Well...okay then,” said Luz. “That’s kind of obvious in hindsight.”

Amity looked at the pile of boxes that towered above them. “And this is only one box, too. If each one has the same amount...I don’t even think the power glyph factory down in Bonesborough has this many power glyphs.”

That was when it clicked. Both Luz and Amity looked at the conveyor belts behind them, then back at each other. “The power glyph factory!” they both exclaimed.

“So  _ that’s _ what this is for!” Luz said. “Mattias makes his own power glyphs! No wonder he has so many!”

“I don’t think it’s just that,” said Amity. “I think he’s making bootleg power glyphs.” Luz tilted her head in confusion. “See, Mattias would have all the resources to make this many power glyphs on his own. So he probably has to get some real ones, dilutes their magical energy into these copies, and sells them.”

Luz gasped lightly. “And Belial and Alecto both mentioned something about somebody stealing power glyphs! It all makes sense now!”

Amity examined the room. “This is probably how his family got all their money,” she surmised. “Back in the day, power glyph bootlegging was one of the most lucrative criminal businesses. Back then--”

“Amity, do you know what this means!?” Luz said excitedly. Amity turned around to see her holding a handful of the glyphs. “You said we weren’t strong enough to take on Mattias, right? So if we slap a bunch of these on like he did, we’d be unstoppable!”

Amity ran forwards, placing her hands over the glyphs. “No, don’t!” she exclaimed. “…Sorry. It’s just that putting on too many power glyphs at once can be dangerous…”

“But Mattias is  _ covered _ in them, and he seems like he’s doing fine,” said Luz.

“Yes, but if you wear too many power glyphs at once for too long, they start to grow less and less effective,” Amity explained. “Your body starts to...get used to their energies.” She picked up a pair from the pile. “One each. That’s all we should need.”

Luz took one. “Oh, but what if Willow and Gus need one?” She took two more, handing them over to Amity. “Here, you should go and find them. I’ll go rescue Eda!”

Both of them pocketed the power glyphs. “Are you sure about this, Luz?” Amity said. “I don’t want you to get hurt…”

“Don’t worry, I got this!” Luz said, giving her a thumbs-up. “Now come on, let’s get out of--”

Luz was unable to finish her thought, as a blast of magical energy streaked past the two of them, narrowly missing either, before hitting the far wall.

Luz jumped at the near miss. “Gah! Is this something that’s gonna happen often!?”

“I don’t know--you tell me!” They turned towards the familiar voice coming down the hallway as Ulrich stepped into the light. “How often do you plan on defying Mattias?”

Neither was deterred by Ulrich’s arrival. Amity’s abomination stood beside her, preparing to do battle, and Luz pulled a glyph from her pocket. “As many times as it takes!” said Amity.

“Interesting...in that case, we might as well make a night out of it!” Ulrich snapped his fingers, restoring power to the room. The lights shot on and the conveyor belt returned to life, and a multitude of abominations began crawling out of the literal woodwork. “Not so cocky now, huh?”

“Not even close!” Luz hurled the glyph at Ulrich; Ulrich, however, simply vanished into a portal that appeared beneath his feet. “Huh?” He landed up on one of the conveyor belts behind them.

“Not too shabby, kid,” he said. “But let’s see how you deal with someone out of your league!”

Something caught Amity’s eye. “Luz! He’s got--”

“I noticed.”

A couple of power glyphs dotted Ulrich’s form. Looking closely, he appeared to be twitching from all the energy that they gave him, but he didn’t seem to mind. In fact, his grin grew even wider once they noticed. He snapped his fingers again, sending the abominations towards the pair.

“Hey, Luz?” asked Amity. “What was that human expression about fighting fire with fire?”

“That was it, right there,” said Luz, grinning slightly.

“Well…” Amity took one of the power glyphs from her pocket. “Then let’s do that!” She peeled it off from the paper, before slapping it down on her arm.

The effects were instantaneous. Not only did Amity herself seem to radiate with power, but her abomination immediately tripled in size. With a single sweep of its arm, it reduced the entire first wave to a puddle of jelly against the wall. Amity held herself with an aura of confidence as her abomination seemed to parrot her movements; the two worked in tandem to destroy the abominations heading towards them.

For a moment, Luz could only look on in amazement. Her focus was broken, however, when she heard a tell-tale moaning behind them. “Amity, we’ve got incoming!” More abominations were heading towards them. She threw a fire glyph at them, but it only worked for a second--they quickly reassembled themselves, and kept coming.

“Dominance dust! Now!” shouted Amity. She motioned to the pouch at her side.

Luz understood what she meant; grabbing the pouch, she emptied it at the approaching abominations, who changed ever-so-slightly in color. Amity threw her arms to the side, and the gigantic abomination she had been controlling split into several normal-sized ones. Now with an army of her own, Amity ordered them to charge with a single motion.

Plasm flew as both armies clashed. “Stop it! Stop fighting back!” shouted Ulrich. Another portal appeared beneath him, and he warped closer to the pair. “Don’t make me get serious!”

“You wanna see serious?” said Luz. “Here!” She hurled another flame glyph in his direction. Ulrich simply opened up a portal, sending the fire back in her direction. “Eek!” Luz ducked, and the fireball exploded an abomination behind her. She reached into her pocket to get another glyph, only to realize… “Uh-oh.”

“‘Uh-oh?’ What’s ‘uh-oh?’” said Amity.

“I’m out of fire glyphs!” Luz said.

“Then use an ice one or something!”

She did just that, throwing an ice glyph at Ulrich. He portalled himself out of the way, causing it to hit some abominations, temporarily freezing them. “So, you’re  _ sure _ you’re Eda’s student?” taunted Ulrich. “I mean, I know you’re a human and all, but this is really starting to reflect poorly on her!”

Reaching for more glyphs, Luz’s hand fell to the power glyph she had just pocketed. “Well, now or never, I suppose…” She peeled off the paper, and slapped it down onto her arm.

Luz’s eyes went wide as she felt the energy surge through her. Her pupils shrank to dots as every muscle in her body was supercharged. And she gasped as that spark she felt whenever she learned a new spell suddenly went supernova.

“Woah,  _ hello _ !” she exclaimed. Not bothering to take the time to bask in this newfound power, she pulled out an ice glyph, hurling it in Ulrich’s direction. The result was what could be described as a blizzard. While he did end up dodging, the abominations in the way were immediately frozen in place.

“What the titan was that!?” he said. “Where’d you learn to do that!?”

“What can I say?” Luz said with a shrug. “Eda’s a good teacher.”

Taking a page out of Willow’s book, Luz threw a plant glyph onto the ground. A mass of thorny vines shot up from the spot it landed, tearing through any abominations that got in their way. Ulrich disappeared through a portal again, reappearing out of the vines’ reach. He responded by shooting several blasts of magic in Luz’s direction.

Before Luz even had time to react, an abomination dove in front of her, taking the blasts. She ducked as abomination plasm splattered everywhere, including all over her. She turned to Amity, but before she had time to thank the girl, more abominations appeared between them. “Luz!” shouted Amity.

Luz looked around for something to use, her eyes eventually falling on the pile of discarded papers near the entrance. “Aha!” She ran over as the abominations closed in around her; with her enhanced strength, she was easily able to tear through them. Once she reached the papers, she picked up a handful and, using the plasm covering her, drew a fire glyph on one. “Now eat this, suckas!”

Upon throwing the glyph, it burst into an inferno that consumed everything in its path. The abominations threatening the pair were incinerated as the blaze rushed through the room. Even Luz herself was blown back slightly by the heat. Once the flames had dissipated, Amity hurried to her side.

“Luz! Are you okay?” she asked. She leaned down to check her for burns, but found nothing; the power glyph had protected her.

“I’m even better than okay!” Luz exclaimed. “I feel like I could take on the whole Boiling Isles! Now let’s go find Mattias and--Woah!”

All of a sudden, Luz disappeared into a portal that appeared beneath her. Amity quickly followed the sound of her voice, seeing her reappear in the air above the conveyor belts. She only fell for a moment before Ulrich caught her, holding her by the hood of her jacket.

“There, now things are starting to turn around!” he said. He pulled Luz up closer to him, wrapping an arm around her neck. He drew a spell circle next to her face, which just hovered in the air, waiting for him to cast it. “Unless you want this human to bite it, Miss Blight, I suggest you remove that power glyph!”

“Hey! Leggo!” Luz struggled, but Ulrich’s grip held firm. Even elbowing him in the stomach had no effect; he was wearing several power glyphs, after all. “Amity, don’t listen to him!”

For a moment, Amity considered listening to him. She reached for the glyph on her arm...but something made her pause. Yes, Luz was in danger, but would Luz give up if it was her in that position? No, she’d find a way to save her, no matter the cost! Instead, she reached into her pockets and removed the other two power glyphs she’d been saving. “No matter the cost,” she whispered. She peeled the stickers off, and slapped them onto her arms.

The power was overwhelming. It almost brought her to her knees. But she stood up, glaring at Ulrich.

“That isn’t what I meant!” Ulrich said, distracted just enough to lower his spell circle. “That’s the exact opposite of what I said!”

“Hey, Luz!” Amity called. “Remember when you asked if I had any other tricks left?”

“Yeah…” said Luz.

Amity grinned. “Abomination! Armor!”

One of the nearby abominations under her control slid over, its body morphing around her. Its plasm wrapped around Amity’s form, the purple goo hardening into a stony substance as it did so. Amity soon wore the abomination like a suit of armor.

Before Ulrich could react, Amity threw herself at him with unexpected speed. He tried to draw a spell circle to create a portal to escape, but she reached him before he could, smashing into him and causing him to drop Luz.

“Uh, Amity? Little help!” cried Luz as she plummeted towards the floor. Amity, having reached the other wall with her lunge, immediately dove down towards her. The two of them rocketed towards the ground; Amity was faster.

She caught Luz in her arms, landing on the ground hard enough to crack the floors. “You okay?” she asked.

Luz looked up at her savior. “Um...y-yeah, I’m good,” she said, her voice cracking.

“Good. Then let’s get out of here!” With Luz still in her arms, Amity ran towards the door. Any abominations that got in their way were either avoided or smashed as she hurried onward. Nothing could stop them now...aside from a portal appearing in front of them.

Amity ground to a halt moments before slipping inside the portal. Ulrich walked through, looking none too pleased with having been hit by a hardened abomination fist and slammed up against the wall. “Alright. We’re doing it like that, then? Okay, let’s do it like that!” He drew another spell circle, causing a ton more portals to appear around them. Dozens of abominations appeared through them, surrounding the pair.

“It’s no good, they’re just going to keep coming!” said Amity.

“But we can fight them, right?” said Luz.

“We can...but we shouldn’t,” Amity replied. “The longer we stay here, the more danger that puts Eda in. You have to go.”

“But--”

“Go!” Amity threw Luz through the air, over the abominations and over Ulrich. She landed on her feet near the door. “I’ll keep him busy, you go save Eda!”

“Oh, no you don’t!” Ulrich tried to cast another spell at her, only for Amity to tackle him to the ground.

Luz turned back for a second. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” she called.

Amity grinned up at her. “I’ll be fine, just go!”

After giving each other one last look, Luz hurried out of the basement, and Amity turned back to face Ulrich. “Do you really think you can take me?” said the latter.

“Only one way to find out,” Amity said. As she prepared to run at him again, she suddenly found herself feeling weak. “W-what...?” She fell to her knees, unable to stand. All the power that the power glyphs had granted her was suddenly gone, leaving her weaker than she was before. “Not now…”

Ulrich, realizing what was happening, approached her with a smug grin. “Ah. See, that’s the trouble with power glyphs. You wear too many, and you’ll burn out real fast.” He held out his arms to display the few he had on. “Unluckily for you, I have no such problems, being a loyal servant of Mattias.”

Looking closer, Amity noticed that he was just as fatigued as she was. Either he was better at hiding it, or…

The Dominum Signum. While it hadn’t been visible the first few times she had seen him, now it flickered and glowed in time with his movements. It must be allowing him to ignore the fatigue. Or forced him to.

“It doesn’t matter,” Amity said. “Luz is going after Mattias. Gus and Willow are going to destroy the obscural. And the Emperor’s Coven is going to be here any minute.”

Ulrich laughed. “You really believe that? Mattias always has a plan for times like these, little girl. He always does.”

______________________________________________________________________

“Okay, alright, this isn’t a problem!” said Gus. The obscural lay on the ground, undamaged by its short fall. “We just need to--” Before he could finish, a vine wrapped around him, carrying him over to Willow--upside down.

“A valiant effort, you two,” said Lester. His vines lifted the obscural up off the ground and placed it back onto the pedestal. They wrapped around it as well, covering it with thorns to further protect it. “How about you cut your losses before one of you gets hurt?”

“Try and resist him, Lester!” said Gus. “Don’t let him control you! You’re better than that!”

Lester shook his head. “We’re past that point, Augustus,” he said. “None can resist the Dominum Signum. One’s will is completely sapped the moment it is cast.”

While Lester spoke, he was unaware that Willow had gone silent. Her eyes were closed in concentration as she reached into the dormant potential in the seeds she carried. If she could just free her hands to make a spell circle…

Gus continued trying to reach out to the real Lester. He knew he couldn’t, but Willow just needed a little more time. “Come on, Mattias controlled you your whole life! What difference does it make now that it’s literal?”

Lester raised an eyebrow at that comment. “This is getting old,” he decided. He reached his hand towards a nearby window, causing his vines to pull it open. “Why don’t you tell me a bit more about your friends?”

He strolled over to the open window, his vines carrying Gus over there as well. “Hang on, what are you trying to do?” asked Gus, though he knew all too well what the answer was. “Let’s not do anything we might regret…”

“If you continue testing my patience, the only one who will regret it will be you,” Lester said coldly. His vines held Gus near the window, just close enough that he could see how far of a drop it was.

“Wait! Stop, don’t hurt him!” cried Willow.

“Quiet! Or you’ll follow him!” Lester shouted. He took a moment to calm himself, before turning his attention back to Gus. “Now...why don’t you tell me how you two and Miss Blight got involved with that human? I’m sure Mattias would love to hear that story.”

“We’re friends, what’s to tell?” said Gus, leaning away from the window as the vines carried him closer to the edge. “What’s Mattias’ deal with humans, anyway?”

“He knows them for the danger that they are,” Lester said. “Now, tell me the daughter of one of the most influential families in Bonesborough is associating with a lowly human, or you’ll find my grip loosen significantly.”

“She...they…” Gus shot a quick look over to Willow, who still had her eyes shut in concentration. Then, suddenly, her eyes burst open, glowing a bright green. “I couldn’t tell ya. But maybe she can!”

The seeds in Willow’s pockets transformed into full vines, their sharp thorns cutting through the vines that held her. Lester turned to restrain her again, only for the same vines to throw him against the wall.

“All right Willow! All-Ah!” Gus’ moment of celebration was cut short as Lester’s vines released their grip. Unluckily, he happened to be outside the window. He screwed his eyes shut as he fell down to the earth below.

“Hang on, Gus!” Willow ran to the window, sending her vines down after him. He hadn’t fallen far when they reached him, grabbing him by the leg. Willow sighed in relief, pulling him back up. “You okay?”

For being thrown out a window?” said Gus, climbing back inside. “All things considered, not bad.”

“Insolent little brat!” Lester was back on his feet, throwing off Willow’s vines using his own. “You think you can just humiliate me like that and get away with it!? I’ll teach you to respect your elders!” He thrust his hand forwards, sending a flurry of vines at the two.

Before the vines could reach them, a pair of ethereal blue blades emerged from the floor, coming together to slice them apart. Gus, having created the ghostly hedge clippers, readied a spell circle to summon more illusions.

“Willow, we’ve gotta do something about that obscural,” he said. “We might not be able to get help with it still there!”

“Don’t worry,” Willow said, drawing a spell circle of her own. “I have a plan!”

A vine wrapped around Lester’s waist, carrying him up into the air as he sent more vines towards the pair. Willow sent her own vines to meet them, while Gus created numerous copies of himself, which spread out all around the room. Several tried to approach the pillar in the room’s center, but were unable to get past the thorns.

Willow and Lester both struggled against each other’s vines, both attempting to gain the upper hand. “I...refuse...to be bested by a child!” he growled.

“If you think me beating you would be embarrassing, imagine how bad being beaten by someone two years younger would be!” said Willow.

“What!?” Lester turned to see Gus, or several of his clones, trying to scale the thorn-covered pillar. “Get away from there!” He sent several of his vines over, but when they tried to grab each Gus, they all disappeared into smoke.

Just as Willow had hoped, Lester was distracted. She drew a spell circle, sending the energy towards the pillar. Unable to stop it, Lester could only watch as a massive, monstrous plant burst from the top of the pillar, tearing through the vines. It held the obscural within its jaws; and by clenching her fist, Willow caused it to crush the artifact to pieces with its maw.

“No!” Lester futilely reached out a hand as shards of crystal and metal fell to the ground, wisps of its latent magic disappearing into the air. “You...you little...That’s it! I’ll--”

Lester was hit by a vine, knocking him to the floor. Both Willow and Gus approached, standing over him, victorious. “Give it up, Lester!” said Willow. “With that obscural gone, there’s nothing stopping the Emperor’s Coven from showing up and putting a stop to Mattias’ plans!”

Letting out a growl, Lester slammed his fist into the floor. A series of huge thorns shot out from the walls, tearing through Willow’s vines and dissipating Gus’ clones. He got to his feet, glaring at them as more vines rose up behind him.

“You may think that,” said Lester, “but you haven’t won yet. Mattias always has a plan. He always does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was originally supposed to be the final chapter, but because of a combination of schoolwork and writer's block, and also because I didn't want to keep you all waiting, I decided to cut it in half. The next part will be the finale, I promise, so keep an eye out!


	24. Luz Noceda vs. the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz prepared for one last showdown against Mattias.

Chapter Twenty-Four: Luz Noceda vs. the World

______________________________________________________________________

“Eda! Eda, I’m here! Where are you!?”

Luz knew that calling out wasn’t the wisest decision in this situation, but she didn’t care. She had to find Eda, and if that brought Mattias to her, she’d deal with him. She ran through the hallways of his mansion, which seemed to be deserted. It looked like a tornado had been through the house: doors bashed off their hinges, furniture strewn about, burns and tears all over the walls, abomination plasm lying everywhere--but no sign of anyone.

Her hand instinctively hovered close to her glyphs. Even in the silence, or maybe because of it, Luz had an eerie feeling she would run into Mattias any moment. Not an unwarranted feeling, given what she had seen so far. “Eda? If you’re hiding, you can come out now. It’s me, Luz! You remember me, right?” Eda being in her monster form was another issue, but one that Luz hoped would be easier to deal with than the spell-slinging madman on the loose.

All of a sudden, the silence was broken by a clatter from a nearby room. It wasn’t the loudest noise, but it was enough to startle Luz, who reacted by whipping towards the source of the sound, prepared to sling a glyph at whatever had caused it. When no more sounds came, she lowered her guard slightly, and slowly made her way over to the door, already open a crack. With a barely-audible creak, she pushed it open, still gripping tightly to the glyph in her hand.

The room was dark, even with the light from the hall spilling in. Luz produced a light glyph to illuminate her surroundings. She gradually made her way inside, looking all around for anything that could possibly attack her. Eventually, her light settled on a pile of books on the floor next to a desk; the source of the noise. An open window was nearby, wind whipping the curtains. Luz sighed, before holding up her light to examine the rest of the room.

It seemed to be a study of some kind. Above the desk was the most notable feature: an enormous cork board absolutely covered in pictures of Eda, and documents about the same, many of them connected with strings. “Yikes,” Luz said. “Someone’s got issues…”

Luz turned to leave, but a sudden thought caused her to stop. This was a study; and studies usually had paper. She was getting low on glyphs, after all. She started rooting around in the drawers to see if Mattias had any loose sheets lying around.

While Luz did come across a stack of loose stationary, she came across another interesting article in the same drawer. A small newspaper clipping, with a blurry photograph in the center. Despite its blurriness, Luz was easily able to make out the subject: “Is that...me?”

Indeed, though the picture had been taken from the back, her cat hoodie was unmistakable. Just below the photo was a headline reading ‘Possible Human Sighting.’ Intrigued, Luz skimmed through the article itself. Many of the words just blended together, but a few snippets stood out. ‘...rumors remain unconfirmed…’ ‘...potentially highly dangerous, do not approach…’ ‘...report all sightings immediately…’ Luz wasn’t sure why, but something about the article made her feel...she wasn’t sure what. She decided to take it with her. She folded it up, placing it in a pocket unused by her glyphs. And then she went on to create more glyphs for herself, tearing the papers into slips, drawing a glyph on each one.

And that was when she heard it: footsteps.

Luz froze. Someone was walking down the hallway, just outside the door. The steps sounded too heavy to belong to any of her friends, and whoever it was was walking on two legs, meaning it couldn’t have been Eda. She placed the remaining papers under her jacket, creeping into a corner of the small room.

“Oh Edalyn,” said the person. It was definitely Mattias. “Where are you hiding? I just want to talk! Surely we can work things out with a little one-on-one, yes?”

_ Mattias _ . Luz felt her fists clenching, and her teeth gnashing. It was all she could do to keep herself from running out into the hall and beating on him with her bare hands. But she waited; once the footsteps began to recede, she made her way to the door.

She slowly opened the door, making sure it made no sound. And there he was--walking down the hall, his back turned. Luz prepared to hurl a fire glyph at him...but was then struck by another thought. There was something else she could use, a secret weapon. She could turn Mattias’ power against him. She placed the glyph back, slinking away towards the staircase.

Luz kept her ears perked as she descended the stairs, making sure that neither Mattias nor his cronies were around. And although it was comforting to know that they weren't near, it was also sort of eerie. If they weren’t here, where  _ were _ they? Were they planning something? Luz could only guess.

Her destination was the dining room, the same place she had met Eda back when they had first snuck inside. Finding it wasn’t hard: not only did Luz recognize the corridors leading towards--or rather, away from--it, but the room was also the epicenter of all the chaos going on. Where Eda and Mattias’ rematch had begun. In there, Luz would find the weapon she needed.

She peered around cautiously before she entered. The table in the center had been broken in multiple places, and the chairs had been thrown every which way from the duel. No sign of either Eda or Mattias, though. Looking at one of the walls, she found it: there, still burned into the wall, was the glyph for Mattias’ explosion spell.

Hurrying over, Luz pulled out multiple slips of paper. She didn’t know exactly where Mattias was, but he could show up any minute, so she had to be quick. Taking a pen she had swiped from his study, she began copying the glyph down on one slip, and then another, before realizing she had no idea how this spell worked. “Wait...is it like a missile? A mine? Do I have to throw it, or does it go on its own?” She would have to find out. But creating an explosion would surely lead Mattias here. “...Which I could use to my advantage!”

Luz placed all but one of the explosion glyphs into her pockets. Holding it like it was a bomb, which it very much could have been, she walked over to the other side of the room. She gingerly placed it down on what was left of the dinner table, before tapping it and quickly running away.

The resulting burst shook the room; wherever Mattias was, he definitely heard that. Although she had gotten far enough to avoid the explosion itself, Luz was still knocked off her feet by the shockwave. She scrambled to her feet, turning around to see the results: a pile of splinters littered the room, as well as a large plume of purple flames. “Oookay...and now we know.”

Mattias wasn’t the only one alerted by the sound, however. Luz turned around upon hearing a very familiar growl coming from behind her. Hidden behind rubble and darkness, a large figure slowly revealed itself to the girl. How she hadn’t noticed Eda before, Luz didn’t know.

“Eda!” Luz exclaimed, partly out of relief at having found her, partly out of fear at the potentially dangerous beast. She took a step back as Eda’s full form came into view. “Do...do you remember me?”

The owl beast turned to stare at the human with her darkened eyes. Luz couldn’t be certain, but there almost seemed to be a flicker of recognition in them. Eda didn’t seem angry, at least, so that was something. In fact, when she began walking closer, she seemed to wear an expression of curiosity.

Owl beast Eda’s voice hummed in the back of her throat as she inspected the human before her. Luz stood still, unsure whether or not sudden movements would set her off. Eda quizzically sniffed Luz, before her ears shot back, letting out a growl.

Luz put her hands out in front of her. “No, Eda, it’s me, remember? Luz?” She then realized, however, that Eda wasn’t growling at her. She turned around, finding the source of Eda’s anger.

“Why, there you are!” said Mattias. His cheerful tone clashed wildly with the expression of abject rage on his face. “And I see you’ve found your pet as well!” He raised his staff. “That will make this all the easier.”

Eda let out a snarl, placing herself in front of Luz. Luz, meanwhile, took out several glyphs from her pockets. “Mattias!” she snapped.

“Are you really still protecting it!?” he exclaimed. “It isn’t worth it, Eda! If given half a chance, that little  _ ollryn _ will destroy everything it can! That’s their nature--they destroy. It’s all they know. You really think that one,” he jabbed a finger in Luz’s direction, “is any different?”

As though in response, Eda growled at him, raking her claws across the floor in challenge.

Mattias shook his head in disappointment, bearing his teeth. “So be it. If you can’t see reason, I’ll have to beat it into you! Now step aside so I can deal with this little witch-killer!”

Eda charged. She leapt into the air, bearing down on Mattias with her claws outstretched. Without even a change in expression, Mattias thrust his staff to the side: a wave of purple fire threw Eda aside, where she crashed into the wall.

“Eda!” Luz ran towards her mentor, but a wall of flames sprang up in front of her. She instinctively shied away from the heat, as the wall turned to form a circle around her. Mattias appeared, emerging from the blaze.

“I don’t know how you came to this world,” said Mattias. “Nor do I care. Just know that I will never let you defile the Boiling Isles in the name of your twisted conquest.”

“You’re the one doing the conquering, you psycho!” shouted Luz. She threw an ice glyph at him, which he simply melted with his fire. “You’re the one defiling the Isles, not me! I don’t want to conquer anything! I just wanted to help Eda cure her curse!”

“Deny it all you wish, but there is no mistaking human nature,” he said. He created a giant spell circle with his staff; a flurry of magic missiles shot into the air, barrelling down towards Luz. She threw a plant glyph at the ground, creating a cluster of vines to block the impacts. “Even one human, left unchecked, is a threat to our existence. And one that can perform magic? I cannot in good conscience allow you to live.”

Mattias prepared another spell circle, only to be swiped at from behind by Eda. He flew several feet before hitting the ground, which Luz used as an opportunity to douse the flames with an ice glyph. She hastily exited the circle before he got up. Eda charged at him again.

“You simple woman!” he roared, unleashing a jet of flame at Eda. “I am trying to help you! Why can you not see that!?” The fire pushed Eda back, but she still tried to push through it to reach him. “Stop fighting!”

The jet grew larger, leading Eda to retreat from the flames. It was suddenly stopped when something collided against Mattias’ back--an explosion blasted him across the room, wreathing the area in purple flames that didn’t come from him.

Mattias pulled himself from the rubble. His cloak had been partially burned off by the explosion, revealing the power glyphs covering his arm. “Who...how…?”

Luz stood facing him, another explosion glyph in her hand. “Give it up, Mattias,” she said. “You can’t beat me and Eda together!”

“A human and a cursed witch? Oh dear, however will I manage?” said Mattias, wearing a wide grin. He spun his staff above his head, sending a flurry of magic missiles at Luz. She threw a wall of ice in her path, getting out of the way before it shattered under the assault. Mattias threw himself into the air, before bringing his staff down on the floor. The room’s very foundation tore itself up in stone spikes heading towards Luz.

Luz threw a plant glyph at the spikes, but the vines were shredded by the incoming attack. Just before the spines could reach her, Eda flew in from the side, carrying her a short distance out of harm’s way. The two came to a rest on the other side of the room. Luz looked up at her mentor. “E-Eda?” As Eda looked down at her, she saw it--a glint of recognition in the owl beast’s eyes. “Do you...know who I am?” The owl beast purred.

“Eda...I am  _ trying _ . I truly am,” said Mattias. “Do you know how much effort it took to track you down after all these years? All that I’ve been through, for your sake? And you’re willing to throw it all away, out of some misguided sense of affection towards this... _ killing machine _ !”

“Eda isn’t yours!” This time, it was Luz who stepped in front of Eda. “It doesn’t matter what you feel towards her, that won’t make her love you! Especially not when you’ve done even half the things you’ve done!”

“You want to lecture me on atrocities,  _ ollryn _ ?” Mattias hissed. “After everything your race of savages have done to us witches and demons? Only Eda would be willing to take something as vile as you in--I’ll bet she’s only using you as a tool to take down the Emperor’s Coven!”

“I…” Luz trailed off. She pulled the newspaper clipping from her pocket, looking down at the blurry picture of herself. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” said Mattias. “But sorry won’t save you now.”

“No, I mean, I’m sorry about what happened to you,” Luz continued. “I saw the books in your library. All that stuff about the witch trials. I know someone hurt you, or someone you care about.”

“What are you--”

“But that’s not what all humans are like!” said Luz. “Trust me, as someone who’s lived with humans my whole life, I know that a lot of them are...they can get like that when they see something scary or different. But there’s so much more to them than that. I...it’s an accident that I’m here at all. I came to the Boiling Isles as a fluke, and I only stayed to learn magic. And I’m still here because...because of all the people I’ve met.” Eda leaned down to nuzzle Luz, who returned the gesture. “I love the Boiling Isles. I’d never want to destroy it, with or without magic. I…” She looked up at Mattias. It seemed like he was actually listening to what she was saying. His expression seemed...somber, almost. “...I can’t speak for every human, but we aren’t all monsters.”

“That’s...not…” Mattias looked around for a moment. “You aren’t...No!” He brought a hand up to his head, as though trying to block out Luz’s words. “Shut up! You’re a damn  _ ollryn _ ! I won’t listen to you!” Mattias slammed his staff onto the ground, sending a shockwave through the room. Luz and Eda were pushed back by the force of it; when Luz looked back up at him, she saw that he was surrounded by purple flames, some of which rose behind him, giving the impression that he had flaming wings. “Now die!”

The flames swirled around Mattias, before converging into a single giant stream that flew at Luz. She instinctively threw a glyph at the approaching blaze, but the paper was incinerated before the magic could activate. Luz covered her face as the fire grew nearer.

But before they could hit, Luz felt herself shoved to the side. Eda had pushed her out of harm’s way, but was unable to avoid the flames herself. The jet of flame washed over her, throwing her back against the wall. She crashed through it, out into the open night air.

“Eda!” Luz rushed over to where her mentor had fallen, feverishly scanning the cliff below for any sign of her. Fortunately, she had caught herself on a lower ledge, pulling herself back up to the top. She had seen better days, however, having been heavily scorched by the flames. “Eda, hang on, I’m coming down, just--”

If Mattias hadn’t given his next spell a running start, Luz wouldn’t have heard him. She dove to the side just as he lunged, narrowly avoiding the blast of air that would have thrown her off the ledge and after Eda. She wisely distanced herself from the edge, turning to face Mattias.

“No more Eda to protect you, human,” he growled. “Why don’t we see if all that magic she taught you can save your life…”

“Why?” said Luz, sounding exhausted. “ _ Why are you like this _ !? What did I ever do to you!?”

Mattias laughed, throwing his head back. “You still don’t get it, do you? It isn't what you’ve done, it’s what you are! Like I said before, just by existing, you’re too dangerous to be left alive!” He prepared to draw another spell circle. “And for the record, I’ve never suffered at a human’s hand, as you seem to believe...and I intend to keep it that way!”

A magic missile streaked towards Luz. She threw a plant glyph to the ground, creating a barrier of vines to block the projectile. The explosion still reached her, however, throwing her against the wall. She picked herself up, thinking that at least she didn’t end up going through it.

Luz tried his own tactic against him, hurling an explosion glyph at him. He threw himself to the side, before retaliating with a barrage of more magic missiles. Luz threw an ice glyph at the floor, creating a massive frozen pillar that threw her into the air. As the pillar was blown to pieces, she threw another explosion glyph. Mattias created a shield to block it, but it shattered from the blow.

As soon as she landed, Luz threw a plant glyphs at Mattias. The brambles wrapped around him, holding him for only a moment before he burned them away. The time was enough for Luz to throw another explosion glyph. Mattias only partially created a shield in that time; the explosion threw him across the room.

“That does it!” Mattias sprang to his feet, deflecting a fire glyph thrown by Luz. The human leapt towards him, apparently trying to attack him with her bare hands; he struck her with his staff, sending her crashing through the door and into the hallway. “I’m finished playing around!” Drawing a spell circle, he brought the shards of ice from the shattered pillar towards him. They swirled around him, before flying after Luz.

Mattias stepped into the hall to find the shards embedded into the walls, floor, a barrier made of tree bark, but no human. He snarled in irritation, speeding down the hallway after her.

“Enough games! Show yourself so that I can kill you!” he roared. He flew after where he assumed the human had gone. She couldn’t have gotten far. He was about to send out Wulfrich to search for her, when he heard a quiet thump in the next room; the sound of a small body falling to the floor.

Mattias blasted the door off its hinges just in time to see Luz getting to her feet. He sneered as he stepped into the room, spell circle already drawn.

“I knew it was only a matter of time before you slipped up!” he said. “Eda may have taught you well, but at the end of the day, a human is no match for a witch in terms of raw magical power!”

Strangely, he found that Luz didn’t seem to be intimidated by him. “You might actually be right on that one,” she said. A grin spread across her face. “I may not be stronger. Which is exactly why it pays to be smarter!”

“What…?” All too late, Mattias realized that the floor around him was surrounded by tiny slips of paper, all bearing the same strange-yet-familiar sigil. It was only after the human had stomped the ground, causing the sigils to glow purple, did he realize what they signified. “NO--”

The explosion glyphs...well, exploded. Luz covered her face to block the heat and debris. The entire wall behind Mattias was blown apart by the massive fireball, scattering smoldering wreckage into both rooms. Coughing as she waved smoke away from her face, Luz took a few cautious steps closer.

Mattias was still breathing, but just barely. More accurately described as wheezing, he was on his hands and knees, a glazed expression in his eyes. His cloak having been burned away entirely, Luz could now see the entirety of the power glyphs that covered his chest. Many of them had been burned away, falling to the ground like embers. “Mattias?” Luz said quietly, making sure he was really finished. When he didn’t answer, she figured it would be safe to pass by him. She gave him a wide berth as she slowly crept around him.

...Which is when he sprang to his feet, clutching Luz by the neck and lifting her into the air.

A deep, throaty growl was all that emerged from Mattias’ throat as he glared into Luz’s eyes. In those eyes, Luz could see the same all-consuming hate she had seen back in the carriage. She struggled, but Mattias still had enough power glyphs to make this futile. With his other hand, he reached over to Luz’s arm, and pulled off the power glyph.

Luz felt the energy drain from her. She scrambled through her pockets, trying to grab another explosion glyph--only to realize she had used them all for her trap. She grabbed a fire glyph instead, unleashing it right in Mattias’ face. The flames had no effect, serving only to make him angrier, if possible.

Letting out a roar, Mattias hurled Luz into the hallway behind him. She tumbled upon hitting the ground, where she found herself unable to get up as quickly as before. Not only had removing the power glyph sapped much of her magical power, but her resistance had been taken as well. Mattias’ spells would be much deadlier now.

Speaking of which, Mattias’ staff flew back into his hands. With another snarl, he raised it above his head, bringing it down hard on the floor, hard enough that Wulfrich broke through the wooden flooring. The entire mansion shook, as the boards near the point of impact began tearing themselves up. Not only that, the walls were also being ripped apart, forming into spikes and crashing together along with the floor. And it was heading right for Luz.

Her first instinct was to throw a glyph. A few vines emerged, trying to hold off the oncoming destruction, but were crushed in seconds. All Luz could do was run. The manor was tearing itself apart, like an invisible force hunting her down.

Luz ran as fast as she could from the avalanche of splintered wood and fragmented stone. She soon found herself out of the hallway, back in the main foyer. Her first thought was to try the front door, but Mattias had evidently anticipated that; the entire wall was being torn apart before she even reached it. Instead, she had to run upstairs. The stairs, too, ripped themselves up behind her. This wave of destruction was right on her heels as she hurried into another room.

Unfortunately for her, she seemed to have entered a tower of some sort, as indicated by the spiral staircase ahead of her. Towers tended to be dead ends; Luz tried not to think about this as she ascended the stairs.

She could hear the wave following just behind her. Hopefully, this tower had a window. But what was she supposed to do there? Jump out of it? What then? Of course, her train of thought was interrupted as another problem made itself known. The whole tower shook, more so than before. Luz noticed that the stairs seemed to be growing rather uneven. “What?” When her sense of balance caught up with her, that was when she realized it: the tower was falling over. “No no no no no no! Not here, not now!”

Judging by the cracks in the walls, the wave of destruction had caused the tower to break free from its foundations. Luz could feel it tilting over as she nonetheless hurried to the top. Sure enough, there was a window, but jumping from there would likely be just as deadly as staying inside. She paused, looking over the edge, which was when she saw…

“Willow!” Through the window of another tower, she could see the plant girl inside. And it seemed like her tower was headed in that direction! “Willow, it’s Luz! Over here!”

She had managed to get Willow’s attention. “Luz?” she said, turning around. “What are you--Oh my gosh, Luz, get out of here! That tower’s coming down!”

“Yeah, I noticed!” she called back. With a loud crack from below, the tower began tilting to the side. With nowhere else left to go, Luz climbed onto the window sill. “Hang on, I’m coming to you!”

The tower finally gave way, falling right beside its twin. Luz threw herself out the window, hands outstretched towards her friend. Willow did the same, vines extending from behind her to catch the other girl. Luz’s hands and these vines were just about to meet...and then the vines retracted.

It felt like time was standing still. As Luz seemed to hang in place, she saw Willow being pulled away from her by an abomination, the form of Aidan standing behind her. And just behind him was...Lester?...who seemed to be holding Gus with a few vines of his own.

There was nothing to catch Luz. She fell, reaching up at the vines that could not reach her. She closed her eyes as she plummeted towards the rapidly-approaching ground.

Rather than hit something cold and hard, she found herself land on something warm and furry. Realizing she wasn’t dead, she opened her eyes. “Eda!” Owl beast Eda had swooped in just in time, saving Luz from her fate. She flapped her wings, carrying the two back over the mansion. “You’re alive! And so am I!” Eda made some sort of screeching noise in response. “Come on, let’s go save the oth--”

Something collided with Eda. Something purple. Eda screeched as she was hit, plummeting to the ground from her flight. She turned around as she fell, twisting so that she would take the brunt of the impact and Luz would be safe. The two of them came to a landing on a very familiar balcony.

When Luz got up, her first instinct was to make sure Eda was alright. “Eda? Eda, are you still with me?” she said, getting off her mentor and hurrying over to her head. Eda let out a weak but good-natured grumble, which Luz was sure would have been a sarcastic quip if she had been human. “Oh, good!” she sighed, relieved. Eda got to her feet, shaking off the rough landing.

All was not well, however. Just as before, the ground beneath them was torn apart by an invisible force. The stone wrapped around the both of them, dragging them to opposite sides of the balcony. They both reached out for the other, but they were held tight by the stone. Pinned against the wall, Luz could see the only one who could have been responsible.

“I. Have.  _ Had it _ ,” said Mattias, seething. He stepped forwards, ignoring Luz, focusing only on Eda. He shook as he walked, his head twitching. He looked completely unhinged--more so than he already had. “The Emperor’s Coven is practically on our doorstep, Eda! I’m not putting up with your nonsense any longer!” He tapped his staff onto the ground, and the stony prison around Eda dissipated. Before she could lunge at him, however, magically-conjured chains appeared to wrap around her. “We. Are. Leaving. Whether you like it or not.”

“You! No!” shouted Luz, trying to free herself to no avail. “Let her go!”

Without even looking back, Mattias chuckled. “This isn’t your fight,  _ ollryn _ , not anymore. You already lost.” He gestured behind him.

Luz’s eyes widened. All of her friends, defeated and captured by Mattias’ goons. Ulrich held Amity, her strength drained from using too many power glyphs. Aidan had Willow trapped in a tomb made of abominations. And Lester, bearing the same marking as the other two, had Gus wrapped in a cluster of vines. “No…”

“Yes. You see, human, this is what happens when you tangle with forces beyond your understanding,” Mattias said. “Hold them here until the Emperor’s Coven arrives,” he said to his henchmen. “They should be very interested in these troublemakers…”

Mattias walked over to the balcony’s edge, preparing to take flight, and no doubt take Eda with him. Luz only had moments, but what could she do? Her power glyph was gone, and the only glyphs that could have hurt Mattias were--wait...there was still one thing she could do! Her arms were just loose enough for her to slip a sheet of paper out from the back of her shirt where she had stashed them. There wasn’t much space to draw, but she took out the pen she had swiped from his desk, and drew the symbol she had hopefully memorized. Just as she tapped it, she folded the paper over in a crude, yet hopefully passable, fashion. Here went nothing…

“Hey!” Mattias didn’t turn around, but his ear twitched, indicating that he had heard her. “ _ Captura, cabron _ !”

With what little space she had to move her hand, Luz threw the paper airplane. It wasn’t exactly a marvel of craftsmanship, but it glided true nonetheless, directly over to Mattias...who snatched it out of the air without even a look.

He turned to face Luz, looking back between her and the airplane with disbelief in his eyes. “Seriously?” he said. “ _ This _ is the best you can come up with? I mean, I realize you’re out of your depth, but come  _ on _ ! What happened to that fire from earlier, that spunk? Now you’re reduced to throwing...what is this, a paper bird? It’s actually a bit disappointing. Not killing you isn’t even going to be fun!” He drew a spell circle in front of him, preparing to blow Luz to smithereens.

The paper airplane exploded. The explosion glyph from within had activated, rocking the balcony with a purple fireball. The stone prison around Luz, and the chains around Eda, disappeared as Mattias was blown over the edge. Power glyphs fell from his body as he raced towards the water below, like flaming feathers shedding from a fallen bird. Ulrich, Aidan, and Lester all stumbled, their respective magics dissipating. Amity, Willow and Gus all got to their feet.

It took a moment for Luz to realize that her plan had worked. She just stood there in silence, staring over the edge of the balcony. “Did we...win?” Eda got to her feet, sending an angry glance over the edge, before turning her attention towards Luz. “E-Eda?” said Luz. “How are you feeling? You’re okay, right? You remember me?”

Letting out a joyous screech, Eda bounded towards Luz. The girl braced for the several tons of feathers to land on top of her, but was met by something entirely different. Arms, noticeably not clawed, wrapped around her. She only felt a few feathers poking her. She felt Eda’s head resting beside her own, tears dripping onto her shoulder.

“Luz,” Eda said softly. “My Luz...you’re okay.”

“I...I am,” Luz said, as though only just realizing it herself. She could feel tears of relief welling up. “You’re okay too…”

“I’m more than okay!” said Eda. She pulled back, getting a good look at her apprentice. “You did it, Luz! You saved...not just me, you saved  _ everyone _ !”

Luz wiped her eyes. “I...how are you not…” she gestured towards her mentor. “I thought you needed an elixir to…”

Eda laughed, wiping away her tears as well. “Not even a curse is gonna keep me from missing a reunion like this!” she said.

Luz chuckled, before the tears began to return. “I-I’m sorry, Eda,” she said. “About all of this. If I had just listened you you, none of this--”

“Hey-hey, don’t do that!” said Eda, wiping away Luz’s tears. “‘We are bigger than our mistakes,’ remember?”

“Yeah,” said Luz, smiling. “I remember.”

“Luz!” The girl turned around at Amity’s call, just in time to be practically tackled by her three friends. “You made it! I was so worried! I-I thought…”

“I know,” said Luz, returning their hug. “I was worried, too. I’m just...I’m glad you’re all okay.”

“Better than okay!” said Gus. “We smashed up that obscural good! And that bit with the paper bird? Genius! We totally sent that jerk packing!”

“Heck yeah we did!” said Willow. “I knew we could do it!”

“You certainly did.” The four of them, and Eda, looked up to see Lester approach. “Good work, all of you. You are all...far braver than I could ever hope to be.”

“Thanks,” said Amity. “But, don’t sell yourself short. For what it’s worth, you did stand up to your brother. That definitely took some bravery.”

“It didn’t do us a lot of good,” he said. “All that happened was…” He stopped. “Nevertheless, thank you.”

“Hey.” Eda stood up, giving Lester a gentle nudge. “Thanks for rescuin’ Luz back there. I owe ya one.”

“You are most welcome,” said Lester. “But you don’t owe me. Taking care of Mattias--I think that makes us even.”

“Eh, suit yourself,” said Eda, shrugging.

“Hey, uh, you guys?” Everyone turned towards Aidan. “Not to break up this touching family moment, but the Emperor’s Coven wants in. And I don’t think they’ll just go away if we ignore them…”

Eda snapped her fingers. “Leave it to Belos to ruin a family reunion,” she said. She summoned her staff, taking to the air. “Come on, kid, we’d better get moving before they arrest me!”

“Oh, right!” said Luz, hopping onto the staff. “Bye everyone!” she said with a wave. “I’ll see you all at school! Except you, Lester, but I’ll probably see you around at some point!”

Luz’s friends all bid her goodbye as well. “Farewell, Luz,” said Lester. “And you as well, Eda.”

Eda smiled. “See ya ‘round, turdburger.” With that, she and Luz were off, flying over the trees back towards the Owl House, leaving that infernal manor behind them.

Lester summoned his own staff. “Now then, I should probably get you kids home before the Emperor’s Coven gets here,” he said. “I doubt they would be happy to see a few children in a place like this.”

The three of them quietly agreed. Willow and Gus climbed on the staff. Amity, however, stayed where she was, looking inside the mansion. “You coming, Amity?” asked Gus.

“No, I should probably stay here,” she said. “I was the one who wrote the letter, so Lilith will probably be expecting me. Someone should stick around to explain things to her, at least.”

“Right you are,” said Lester. “Well, you are her protege. Good luck, Miss Blight.”

“Thanks. But I think I’ll be fine,” said Amity. They shared one last wave as she headed inside, and Lester took to the air.

“So, home it is,” Lester said. “Go ahead and point the way.”

“Oh, my dads think I’m over at Gus’ place for a sleepover,” Willow said.

“...And my dad thinks I’m at Willow’s…” said Gus. The two shared an awkward look.

Lester chuckled. “Well, that’s a little predicament, isn’t it? Don’t worry, I’m sure we’ll figure something out.” The three of them flew off to Bonesborough, leaving that infernal manor behind them.

______________________________________________________________________

“So, the rumors were true after all,” Lilith said as she examined the foyer of Archoman Manor. “This place has been intact for all these years…”

“Well, ‘intact’ is a strong word,” said a member of the Emperor’s Coven beside her, examining the damages. “Sheesh, looks like a gorenado hit this place!”

Emperor’s Guards and Emperor’s Covensmen filled the destroyed mansion, collecting everything that could be evidence as they combed the place. Lilith strolled upstairs, passing by Ulrich and Aidan, both of whom were wrapped in blankets as they told a guard everything they knew. More guards carried crates of counterfeit power glyphs, and a handful of covensmen carefully arranged the remains of an obscural.

Up on the second floor, Lilith found the one who had brought them all here in the first place. Amity nervously wrung her hands as she stood next to a guard, waiting for Lilith to arrive. “Quite a path of destruction you left in here, Miss Blight.”

“Miss Lilith!” said Amity, startled. “I’m sorry--no, I mean, not sorry for the--I mean, it wasn’t...Yes, Miss Lilith,” she settled on.

Lilith raised an eyebrow before continuing. “I know you’re gifted, Miss Blight, but would you care to explain to me how a single student was able to wreak havoc in a mansion this size, fight off an army of abominations, destroy an obscural, and overpower three grown witches, one of whom was empowered by hundreds of power glyphs and has been wanted for decades, all by yourself?”

Amity laughed nervously. “To tell you the truth, Miss Lilith, it wasn’t  _ all _ me. I did do a lot, of course, but I had...help. Luz was here too. A-and Eda, she was also here. And Willow. And Gus.”

“I see,” said Lilith. “And where are they now?”

“They, um, left. Before the guards broke...I mean, forced entry. I’m sorry.”

“There’s no need for apologies,” Lilith said gently. “I’m just pleased none of you were harmed.”

“Thank you,” said Amity. “Wait, you aren’t mad? Even though I let your sister leave?”

“Pay no mind to Edalyn for now,” she continued. “Right now, Mattias is our biggest concern.” She leaned down to meet Amity’s eyes. “Now, I need you to tell me everything that happened once you arrived here. Before that, if possible.”

“R-right,” said Amity. “Well, Gus called me, and told me that something had happened to Luz, and that I should come to Lester’s house--he’s Mattias’ brother--and--”

“Miss Lilith!” A covensman ran over, interrupting her story. “You’re needed out in the garden. Something big just came up.”

“How big?” asked Lilith. She was fairly certain she knew what he meant, though.

“Pretty big. You’ll want to come see for yourself.”

______________________________________________________________________

Sopping wet, Mattias pulled himself from the water, and up onto the foundation. He was greeted, much to his un-surprise, by numerous members of the Emperor’s Coven. Each of them had a spell circle drawn, pointed directly at him. He let out a quiet chuckle.

“Mattias Archoman.” There was that voice, the one he knew all too well. He looked up as the head of the Emperor’s Coven herself approached, Alador’s child in tow. Her voice was icy; her gaze even more so. The child glared at him as well, looking an awful lot like her mentor.

“Lilith Clawthorne!” Mattias said fondly. “You are just as lovely as the last time I saw you. Love what you’ve done with your hair!”

She only replied with a glare. “Mattias Archoman, you are under arrest for power glyph bootlegging, unlawful possession of a class-four artifact, numerous accounts of bribery, extortion, blackmail, assault, murder, attempted murder, and kidnapping.” She gestured for the nearby guards to apprehend him.

As the guards pulled Mattias out of the water, he surprisingly didn’t look angry. In fact, he looked almost pleased. “Your sister was here earlier,” he said. “You just missed her. That curse really seems to be taking its toll, the poor thing.”

“You’re going away for a long time, Archoman,” said Lilith. She gestured for the guards to take him away. “Get him out of my sight.” She and Amity watched as they escorted him out to the front of the house.

“Good riddance,” Amity said.

“Indeed,” added Lilith. “I’ve wanted to put him away ever since that day back at Hexside.”

Amity looked up at her. “Wait, you went--”

Lilith continued, not hearing her. “Unfortunately, I’m going to have to tell your parents about this,” she said. “They’re going to find out eventually, and better it be from me than the news.”

“Ugh, I know,” Amity groaned. “But...Miss Lilith?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think you could leave out the parts about Eda being here? Or Luz, for that matter? I don’t think they’d really appreciate me associating with a wanted criminal…”

“Don’t worry. I’ll only tell them what they need to hear,” said Lilith. Amity wasn’t sure, but she thought she was a tiny flicker of a smile on her mentor’s lips. “Now then...it is quite late. Would you like me to fly you home?”

“Er...y-yes, thank you, Miss Lilith, I would appreciate that very much,” said Amity.

“Very well. Come, I’ll need to check in with the captain before we can leave this infernal manor behind us...” said Lilith. She headed back into the house, Amity at her heels.

“M-Miss Lilith?”

“Yes, Miss Blight?”

“So...did you say you went to school with Mattias?” Amity asked. “If I may ask, what was that like?”

“Oh, yes,” Lilith said, sounding none too happy with those memories. Nonetheless, she began to explain. “It’s a long story…”

______________________________________________________________________

“Eda?” asked Luz, as the two flew back to the house.

“Yeah?”

“So, um...you knew Mattias, right? Do you know what his deal was? With humans, I mean. Why does he hate them so much?”

Eda rolled her eyes. “I take it you saw those books he keeps?” Luz nodded. “See, the thing about people like Mattias is that they need someone to hate. Someone that they can say is lesser than them, because it makes them feel better about themselves.”

“So, he doesn’t have a grudge against humans?” said Luz. “He just hates them because...he wants to?”

“Yep, that’s about the gist of it,” said Eda. “Far as I know, he’d never even met a human until you. Just read about them in his books and what have you.”

This was where Luz’s real question came up. “Eda…” she said. “Do people like him...are there a lot of them in the Boiling Isles? People who just...hate humans, for no reason?”

For a moment, Eda didn’t answer. “Yeah,” she said eventually. “I really wanna say no, but there’s way more of those people than there should be. ‘S just how it is.”

“Mm,” said Luz. And nothing more.

They flew in silence for a bit more, until they finally arrived at the Owl House. If Luz hadn’t been so tired, she would have run up to the doorway, thrown it open, and hugged the first thing she saw. She didn’t need to, because the moment they landed, the door flew open. “Luz! Eda! You’re alive!” King ran outside, leaping into Eda’s arms.

“Woah, easy there, big guy!” Eda said. Regardless, she held him close. “Yeah, we’re okay. What, was the big bad king of demons worried about us?”

“Yes, I was!” he said. He jumped out of Eda’s arms and into Luz’s hood, nuzzling against the back of her head. “Who would have given me belly rubs if both of you bit the dust?”

Luz giggled. “I’m glad to see you too, King,” she said. The three of them headed inside. Luz immediately sat down on the couch, while Eda strolled upstairs. She returned moments later with a bottle of elixir in her hand.

After downing the bottle, Eda tossed it over her shoulder. “Whoof, what a day,” she muttered. “What I wouldn’t give to forget about that creep…”

Luz stood up, walking over to the wall. “So, he didn’t curse you?” she asked.

“Nah. He said he knew who did, though. Just a bunch of baloney to scare me, though. Why?”

Luz picked up a crumpled-up piece of paper laying by the wall. She took it back to the couch, unfolding it to reveal the very list that had started this whole thing. She took out the pen she had swiped from Mattias’, holding both out to Eda. “You wanna do the honors?”

Eda grinned, taking both the pen and paper. “Don’t mind if I do.” Pen in hand, she crossed out Mattias Archoman’s name from the list. And just like that, it was complete. Every one of Eda’s exes, accounted for. She placed the pen and paper down in front of her, satisfied. “Man, that felt good!”

“So...none of them cursed you, then,” said Luz. “I’m sorry about all of this. None of this would have happened if I had never found this stupid thing, and we’re no closer to finding out who cursed you…This whole thing was just a waste of time...” She looked over to the side.

Eda knew that look. That was the look that came before the tears did. Not wanting that, she put her arm over Luz’s shoulders. “Hey, it wasn’t a waste!” she said. “Sure, we didn’t find out who cursed me, but we...got some other things!”

“Hmm? Like what?” asked Luz, looking up.

“Well…” Eda looked down at the list. “I finally know why Belial ditched me, for one. And we helped Lester with his brother. And I patched things up with Kade. Oh, and now I know that Alecto doesn’t hate me. Plus, I had that talk with Bart, and you made a new friend. And we stopped Mattias, too, didn’t we?” She looked up from the list. “Wow...this really wasn’t a waste at all…”

Luz looked over the list as well. “I guess it really wasn’t,” she said.

“Yeah. And you know what?” said Eda. “Thanks to you, I was finally able to tie up all of these loose ends. Ya gave me closure, kid. And that’s better than a cure any day of the week!”

Luz knew that Eda was just saying that to make her feel better, but she smiled regardless. “We’ll find out who did it someday, Eda,” she said. “I won’t stop looking until we do!”

“That’s the spirit!” said Eda, leaning back. “Just do what you did with my exes: take a bad situation, and find the light in it!”

“Hmm…” Luz looked down at the paper. Picking up the pen, she drew that familiar circle on the back, filling in the lines. Tapping the tip of the pen in the center, the piece of paper rose into the air, curling up into a ball of light that illuminated the room. “There.”

“What’s that?” said Eda.

“Now I found the light in this situation, too!”

Eda chuckled. “Never change, kid.” Both of them leaned back on the couch. King curled up on Luz’s lap, while Owlbert perched on Eda’s shoulder. Even Hooty joined in, laying his head down on the armrest.

“Hey, Eda?”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. But, uh, what for?”

“Well...everything. For taking me in. For teaching me magic. For...for being there for me.” Luz leaned against her. “I know I’ve only been here for a month of two, but…” She yawned. “...you’re like a second mom to me. I just wanted you to know.”

Eda looked down warmly at Luz, placing an arm around the girl as she drifted off to sleep. “No problem, kid. No problem at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witches and gentle-demons, we have officially reached the long-awaited conclusion! I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope you had just as much fun reading it! And although it may be over, don't fret, because I have a lot more Owl House stories in the works! But for now, please, tell me what you thought!
> 
> Stay tuned, and I'll catch you next time!


End file.
